


You Make Me Begin

by superdeanlover



Series: One shot November [5]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corazon Salvaje, Historical Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Jimin and Taehyung are two handsome Counts of the deceased Count Park. The Park family are respectable and titled, but they have lost the money and influence they once had. The only thing these two young gentlemen have is their beauty, name and the long promised engagement between Jimin and Choi Minho of the House of Jeon.But when Jimin's brother Taehyung returns from studying abroad, Jimin's life is turned upside down. Not only is Jimin's engagement broken, its Taehyung who will be marrying Choi Minho. But that is not all, Taehyung somehow meets and is having an affair with the Demon Pirate Jungkook, an illegitimate child of a wealthy man who never recognized him.Jimin does the only thing he can to prevent calamity from hitting his family and destroying his future. He's going to marry the Demon Pirate Jungkook himself. But can Jimin live amid the lies his brother has spun and will he ever be happy with someone who was in love with his beautiful and charming brother?





	1. Chapter 1

“If I am going to sacrifice myself then it should at least be worth it mother. The only way Taehyung is going to forget about Jungkook is if I marry him.” Jimin stood up and paced around the room. He wrung his hands and looked out into the courtyard. This was it. The life he thought he would have was gone. There were no shreds of that life left Taehyung had taken it all.

Could it be that just 9 months ago he was happily engaged to Choi Minho? 

**  
Jimin had grown up thinking about Minho. 

He was told as a child he was going to marry him. Minho was his betrothed. His mother and aunt filled his mind with stories of Minho’s qualities and character. His aunt would bring him pictures and tell him funny anecdotes. Jimin had waited patiently for Minho since he was away studying and then finishing his military service. A few times Jimin asked why Minho never wrote to him, but both his mother and aunt had assured him that everything was alright Minho was just busy studying and becoming a proper gentleman. 

But Jimin knew something was wrong, perhaps if he had listened to his his heart he wouldn’t have ended up in this situation: discarded and humiliated. 

Because Jimin had such an amazing marriage prospect and his family name while illustrious lacked the funds to provide an education for him and his brother Taehyung, it was Tae that had been sent away to study. Jimin had stayed home to care for his mother and wait for Minho to return. Nine months ago, Taehyung had finally returned from the capital after completing his studies. But the Taehyung that returned was not the little brother Jimin remembered. 

Taehyung was vain.  
Taehyung was frivolous. 

But above all, Taehyung lied. 

Taehyung snuck out of the house and hid things. Jimin had heard rumors in the village about Taehyung. He’s a harlot they said. He walks to the dock late in the evening and isn’t seen until dawn. He’s the Demon’s man. Jimin had tried to ignore the rumors, but when he went into Taehyung’s room and caught the Demon Pirate Jungkook in brother’s room he’d known it was all true. 

 

“Where is Tae?”

The scream that was in Jimin’s throat never got a chance to leave his body as a hand covered his mouth. “Shhhhh... no screaming or I won’t let you go.”

Jimin nodded doing his best to remember what his tutor had taught him before he had stopped his lessons and prayed that no maid or Yoongi walked in. 

When his attacker loosened his grip around his mouth and head, Jimin wrapped his arms over his attacker’s and pushed back against the wall. When the hands around him loosened Jimin made his way toward the door of his brother’s room and could just imagine the door nob in his hands when he fell to the ground. Jimin kicked with all his might, but couldn’t get away. Within a few minutes Jimin was trapped with no way out. 

“I guess I should have said no attacking me back either huh,” Jimin stopped struggling for a bit and looked up complete surprised to see the Demon Pirate Jungkook. 

“Ahhhh,” Jungkook said as he looked down at Jimin while making sure he had a good grip on him, “I see you recognize me now. Now as nice as this has been,” Jungkook pushed his hips into Jimin, that would teach the little virgin a lesson, “this has been lovely but I have to go. Now,” Jungkook ran a finger down Jimin’s thin straight brows, “tell your brother I am looking for him will you.”

Jimin nodded so afraid he wasn’t sure what else to do. 

“Now be a good boy and no screaming alright?”

Jimin laid on the floor frozen until the man left out the window and laid there for a few minutes more before he had the nerve to stand up and go find his mother. 

 

“Mother I saw him!”

“Jimin that is enough! Taehyung wouldn’t do that.” 

“Mother please why won’t you believe me. I saw that, that man in Taehyung’s room. He even had the audacity to ask me where he was.”

Jimin watched his mother as she paced the room. “Taehyung is mischievous and flirty yes, but I don’t think he’d go so far.”

“Mother they say he’s…. people in the village say that Tae belongs to that man.”

“Jimin enough. I won’t hear any more of this. I refuse to believe Taehyung would lower himself so much.”

When their mother had confronted Taehyung, he had denied it all. 

Taehyung had claimed Jimin was jealous of him and had made up the story. When Jimin had pulled up his sleeves and showed the bruises on his wrist and knees from the fight, Taehyung had claimed he had no idea what the man had wanted from him and demanded security be increased in the house. He had cried beautifully and said how he couldn’t believe that his own family didn’t trust him. “I know I am a free spirit mother. I know this,” Taehyung dropped to his knees in front of his mother. “I’ve done what I can do curb my actions and not give people the wrong impression. Perhaps I ran into this man in the market and smiled at him, and it was he who got the wrong impression. But mother I don’t know this man nor would I lose my honor. My honor and our name is all I have.”

Jimin’s mother had believed Taehyung, but Tae lied. 

As the days went by the gossip in town only got worse, but Jimin did his best to carry himself with dignity. Jimin wanted to believe Taehyung, but in his heart he knew his brother lied. Tae might not have lost his honor yet, but he was on his way to committing an indiscretion. So Jimin became his brother’s keeper and followed Tae everywhere he went. Jimin wouldn’t let Taehyung and the family fall into complete disgrace. How would Minho marry him if his brother was the town harlot? But the Demon Pirate and his brother losing his honor was the least of Jimin’s problems. 

Minho returned to town three months after Taehyung and Jimin had almost burst with happiness when he heard the news. He fully expected Minho to come see him and set a date for their wedding, but the days went by and Minho didn’t come. When his mother called him into her office, Jimin walked in shaking with excitement it was finally happening he was going to marry Minho and be happy. 

“My love please come sit down.”

“What is it mother?” Jimin sat down alarmed. What had happened? His mother was pale and ashen. “Is my aunt not feeling well? Is Minho sick? Is that why he hasn’t come to see me? Oh mother please give me permission to go take care of him I am sure I can help-”

“Oh Jimin….,” his mother burst into tears, “what am I going to do?”

“Mother what is it,” Jimin held his mother’s hands in his and patted. “Whatever it is please tell me, it will all be alright we will figure something out.”

Whatever concern Jimin had felt disappeared as his mother told him what had happened and was replaced with rage. 

“So he doesn’t want to marry me anymore?”

“It’s not that my dear,” Mina patted Jimin’s hand. “It’s just that he didn’t remember the engagement. Your aunt and I saw the engagement as a done deal. We never thought that he would forget about it.”

“And now he doesn’t want to honor it,” Jimin’s hands went numb. He couldn’t feel anything. “Maybe if he got to know me… maybe if we had some time together,” Jimin’s brain scrambled to rationalize what was happening even as his heart knew it was too late. 

“It’s not that he doesn’t want to marry you, my love, but it’s complicated,” Jimin’s mom ran a hand through his hair as she stood up.

“There’s something else isn’t there mother?”

“Well,” his mother moved around the room. “He met someone at the capital. He’s asked your aunt to go ask for their hand in marriage.”

“But he needs to get rid of me first.”

“Oh Jimin, your aunt and I feel horrible about this. We had no idea.”

“You filled my mind with ideas about him mother. You made me care for him. You told me not to worry. What am I supposed to do now?”

“Oh Jimin, I am so sorry,” his mother walked towards him and sat next to him again. “There isn’t anything we can do. Your aunt already tried to speak with him and he has his mind set on this other marriage.”

“I’ll be the talk of the town. I guess you don’t have to worry about the rumors surrounding Taehyung anymore,” Jimin stood up and looked out the windows into the courtyard. “I am sure the rumors about me and the pitting looks people will give me will be better fodder for the villagers. I’ll never be able to leave the house again.” 

“That won’t happen Jimin, everyone knows you’re a perfect gentleman. I am sure any unpleasantness will not linger around you.” 

Jimin watched as Taehyung walked into the courtyard in rich blue ridding gear. He had a bouncy step that vibrated with excitement. He waved at the gardener Bo Gum and he bushed to the root of his hair. Taehyung had that effect on people. He could charm them on sight as easily as he could replace them. In Taehyung’s world, it was just him and his fun. 

“Who is it mother?”

“Who is who dear?”

“Who is Minho marrying instead of me, mother?” Jimin watched as Bo Gum cut a rose and handed it to Taehyung. 

Taehyung took the rose and brought it to his nose. He smiled and then turned to walk away. Taehyung was near the gate less than fifteen feet away when he threw the rose to the ground without looking back. 

“It’s Taehyung isn’t it?” Jimin waited until his brother disappeared from view to turn and face his mother. Tears stung his eyes, but he’d die before he shed any in front of his mother. He could see the answer in her eyes even before she said anything. 

“Yes, Minho met him in the Capital few months ago before Taehyung returned home.”

Jimin walked out of the office and for the first time in his life he ignored his mother as she called for him. 

That night Jimin waited for his brother to come talk to him, because of course Taehyung would come to him. He was finally the main star of this drama and the single most important person in the family. Everything depended on him. 

“Are you awake?”

“Yes,” Jimin said without turning to face Taehyung as he pulled the covers back from his bed and prepared for bed. 

“Mother said she told you about the engagement…”

“Yes,” Jimin fluffed a pillow. 

“I just wanted to say I didn’t know anything… I mean, I met Minho in the capital for coffee a time or two but it was never anything serious. He’s actually quite annoying I met with him for you since we were going to all be family soon. There was no indication that he was interested in me or I swear-“ 

“Please don’t lie,” Jimin turned to face his brother. He had changed out of the royal blue riding outfit and into a creamy silk blouse with pink trim. Taehyung looked beautiful as always. 

“I am not…. How can you say that to me?” Jimin knew Taehyung’s shock was real. The sadness in his beautifully expressive eyes, the look of complete confusion and the slight color to his cheeks was all real. It was real because Taehyung never expected to get caught. 

“That might work on mother Taehyung, but it will no work on me. You knew who he was. You knew Minho was my betrothed. I am not done,” Jimin raised his voice before Taehyung could say anything. “I can’t prove that you didn’t encourage Minho, but I don’t believe your lies Taehyung. You listen to me now and you listen well. I am still your older brother. If I find out that you’re still seeing that man, I will tell Minho about Jungkook myself. I wont care that we’ll be ruined. You will not destroy his honor with your selfishness.”

Taehyung’s eyes changed in a second from hurt and shook to defensive. “You’re just jealous that he picked me over you. It’s not Minho’s fault Jimin. You really should let it go and not be so bitter. He didn’t know-“

“Taehyung, I don’t care,” Jimin walked up to his brother until they were toe to toe. “If you are still seeing that good for nothing man, I will tell Minho. You want Minho you have him, but he’s a good man. I will not let you make a fool of him.” Jimin prayed to god that Taehyung wouldn’t do something stupid and ruin them all, but Tae did not have that kind of self-control and it was just a few weeks before something happened. 

Jimin rushed home and ran into the house leaving the door swinging open. He ran past the main living room and into his mother’s office. 

“Mother, Taehyung has promised to run away with that man. They say he returns tonight we have to stop him. The whole town is talking about it. What will we do?”

Jimin’s mother said nothing as she walked around the salon. Her lips were in a thin and firm line. “No Taehyung won’t do anything.” 

“Mother, I don’t know why you believe a word that comes out of Taehyung’s mouth. He’s proven time and time that his word is false and worth nothing-“

“It’s not Taehyung I believe, but that man isn’t coming back.” 

“What do you mean?”

“The man got arrested for smuggling contraband,” Jimin’s mother poured herself some water, “I hear he got 20 years in prison. The report is on my desk read it.”

Jimin walked over and picked up a sheet of paper. “Oh, well then that’s great. We don’t have to worry about Minho finding out.” 

“We have to move up the wedding Jimin,” Mina’s voice was cold and hard. “You were right. Your brother lost his honor to this man. We have to make him marry Minho as soon as possible before any wind of this breaks out or we will all be ruined.” 

“Mother we can’t do that. I won’t lie to Minho,” Jimin walked towards his mother,” He deserves-“

“I don’t care what Minho deserves,” Jimin’s mother threw the glass of water across the room. “You should be more concerned about this family than Minho. Don’t you realize what will happen if those rumors get to Minho? Don’t you know we’ll be ruined! You will never find a husband and marry. You’ll be alienated, ignored, and cast out from society. Everything will be lost. We don’t have money Jimin. All we have is our honor and name. I forbid you to intervene and tell Minho. You will do as you are told and help me protect this family and your brother!” 

So Jimin had stood by as his brother Taehyung had married the man Jimin had been engaged to since infancy. 

The wedding was beautiful and extravagant. Between Jimin’s mother and his aunt, they had managed the impossible in about a month and all because his beautiful, charming, and elegant brother, Taehyung, had been having an affair with Jungkook the Demon pirate and the whole town knew it. 

Taehyung had given away his honor and virginity for nothing to a no one. 

The only thing that had soothed Jimin’s broken heart was knowing Minho would never find out about the deception. Jimin prayed that everything would be alright, but the seeds of sin always give fruit. 

Two days after the wedding, the Demon pirate returned. 

Apparently news of his capture and arrest had been false, and it was Jimin who spotted him walking up the lawn of Minho’s family estate. 

Jimin did the only thing he could think of and intercepted Jungkook by grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the side of the house. 

“Please leave, you can’t be here,” Jimin grabbed the man by the sleeve of his coat. “Please for the love of God, you can’t be here.” 

“Well I am get the hell away from me,” the man pulled away but Jimin pulled him back refusing to let the man go. 

“Please think of the lives that you’ll be destroying if you go in there. If you ever cared about Taehyung you must leave.” 

“You know he promised to wait for me right,” Jimin was pinned to the ground under those intense chocolate brown eyes. “I know you look all innocent but surely you knew what your sweet proper brother was up to?” Jimin said nothing and it seemed to enrage the man even more. “He gave himself to me. He promised he’d wait for me.” 

Jimin didn’t flinch or turn away from the man despite the harsh words that dripped with hate. There was hurt in his eyes and betrayal. Taehyung had done that to him. Jimin knew that feeling well. His brother had stolen from Jimin as well. Jimin always assumed that Taehyung had just destroyed his life, but he had been wrong. Taehyung had destroyed this man’s life as well and it had been for his own enjoyment. 

“Yes, yes I knew,” Jimin said softly and gentled his grip on the man’s arm. “I tried to warn my mother, but… look what is done is done. He’s married now it’s too late. Please don’t make a scene,” Jimin stood in front of the man blocking his path. The man was taller than him larger in every way. He could easily overpower him but didn’t. Jimin prayed and took this as a good sign. “He’s married it’s done. Besides exposing him what more could come from this?” 

“I am going to take him. He’s going to fulfill the promise he made me.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“I would,” Jungkook smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Jimin still saw hurt in them. 

“Mr. Sejin says you’re a good man,” Jimin tried again to reason with the man even as panic filled his heart. He needed to prevent all hell from breaking lose. “I don’t believe you’ll do something like that. Please, please try to understand, there is nothing for you here. He’s married it’s over. What good will come of you exposing him? Will you genuinely be happy with someone who has lied to you?”

“He made a fool of me. I am going to destroy his life as well so we can be miserable together,” the man smiled and Jimin understood why he was called the Demon. He was incredibly handsome, but the smile he gave him chilled his blood. It was cold, cruel and calculating. This was not a men to mess with and Taehyung had less sense than Jimin had giving him credit for. 

“Please,” Jimin pulled the man into a small alcove along the wall. “Minho doesn’t deserve this. You’ll be ruining innocent lives don’t you care? Don’t you have a heart? Minho will have to challenge you to a duel. His honor will demand it. Please, please don’t do this.”

“You think I care? Did anyone care about my heart when all of this unfolded?” Jimin could feel the warm breath of the man’s words fan his face. “If I kill him then there is no one to stop me from taking your brother. If he kills me then the problem is gone anyway right?”

“Please,” Jimin gripped the man’s forearms and switched their positions. “Please, I beg of you. Just leave and forget about my brother, Taehyung isn’t worth your life or Minho’s. Is your life worth so little you’ll give it up for him?” 

“Jimin! Jimin where are you?” 

Jimin pushed the man back into the wall and pressed his body with his to keep them out of the view of the main house. 

“Where did this child go to? Ahyoung, have you seen Jimin? I am looking everywhere for him.” 

Jimin put his hand over the man’s mouth, “it’s my mother,” he whispered. Jimin waited until he heard footsteps leave and pulled back just enough to look into the man’s eyes. “You seem like a good man Mr. Jungkook. I am sorry my brother did this to you, but please understand. No one should have to pay or be hurt because of what he did. It’s too late to do or change anything. Just leave, you still have a future ahead of you. Go and be happy because if you expose this, no one will get what they want.” Jimin turned to leave but a hand reached out and grabbed him pulling him back. 

“What about you? What do you get? Because you don’t do this for your brother do you?” Jimin pulled at his hand but the grip was too strong. “You’re not trying to urge me to leave for his sake is it? You do this for Minho,” Jungkook hissed, “How can you defend a man who exchanged you for your brother? How can you defend someone who discarded you so easily?” 

Jimin stiffened under the question and pulled free. He stood there and willed the tears that wanted to spill of shame and anger back. “I never had a future,” Jimin answered honestly. “My future was simply an arrangement no one bothered to remember but me.” Jimin squared his shoulders and looked back at the man. He might have nothing left but he still had a shred of dignity, “go Jungkook. Leave my brother behind and be happy.” 

Jimin had walked away feeling more miserable than he had in the months that followed Taehyung’s return. Here he was discarded by everyone and two men were so in love with his brother they were willing to put their lives on the line. Jimin prayed that the man would come to his senses and leave. Taehyung shouldn’t get the satisfaction of witnessing the destruction he’d caused. 

But the man hadn’t left and Jimin knew Taehyung didn’t have the sense to stay away from Jungkook. Jimin knew nothing had happened between them since Taehyung’s marriage, but he wouldn’t stand idly by as tragedy hit his family and ruined Minho’s life. Jimin would make it so the Demon pirate couldn’t meet with his brother anymore. 

Jimin was going to marry Jungkook himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! So I am going home for a week and may or may not have time to update. But I did want to address something before I go on break. The lovely Shadowsofyesterday asked a very important question. (Please look to the comments on chapter 8 for the full conversation) But Shadowsofyesterday asked: "this story is intriguing and i’m living for the drama! i am however, a little confused. why are tae and jimin not treated as the other men in the fic? even though they are referred to as Mr so and so, jimin can’t be with another gentleman alone?"   
> Which is an absolutely legitimate question!  
> When I got the idea for this fic I was originally going to do a genbend since Taehyung and Jimin's characters are actually female. But as I started to outline I opted against this. I decided to leave all the main characters as male and to allow the differences in treatment to be blatant. 
> 
> (This is the answer I gave)   
> Ok so here is my argument for why they are treated differently.  
> I was thinking about how gender is performative when I was outlining this. 
> 
> So in my mind Jimin and Taehyung were raised not as heirs to be leaders so on and so forth (mostly because there was no fortune for them to inherit) but as guardians of their last name and title. Akin to women in the 18th that were treated as property because of their inability to control their own assets(Jt was a form of control and power). Because they just have their name and good looks to recommend them, the social rules for them differ leading to a restriction in movement and their choices. This is very different from Minho who inherited money and was raised to be an heir and Jungkook who grew up outside of this social organization. 
> 
> I wanted to play with these differences and address how something so simple as that can lead to completely different results. Jimin and Taehyung are obviously not different biologically speaking to Minho, Jungkook or Namjoon, but the social perception of their conditions allows for completely different treatment. 
> 
> I hope this clears up the reasons why this fic looks the way it does. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin walked away from Jungkook and leaned against a tree to give himself a minute. Jungkook, a man who didn’t have a last name or a proper upbringing, was more truthful that anyone that Jimin knew. 

Jimin’s mother lied. 

Mina had patted Jimin’s cheek and then forced him to follow along with the plan to protect Taehyung; even though, it very well meant Minho would be miserable. She had lied about Minho’s feelings for Taehyung to save a shred of Jimin’s pride, but it was more insulting than anything else. 

Jimin’s brother lied for his own amusement. 

Taehyung had taken everything that Jimin had ever had. He had taken Minho and the place that Jimin should have had in the family. Then Taehyung had tried to lie to Jimin like he wasn’t the one who had been stole from, like it wasn’t his life that Tae had ripped to pieces. Neither his mother nor brother had cared about Jimin’s feelings or his future despite what they said. They were both calculating and cold and Jimin wouldn’t be shocked if that’s all that Jungkook thought of them. 

Even the person who was the biggest victim in the story, Minho, lied as well. 

Here alone on the grounds that should have by rights been his, Jimin can admit that he wasn’t in love with Minho. After all he didn’t know him at all but Jimin had built around the infatuation that Minho was to him. He wasn’t just a random husband he was supposed to be Jimin’s. He was a family, a love, a new beginning, and his future. 

Minho had finally come to Jimin’s home but not to see him to see Taehyung. 

 

“I was hoping we could talk for a minute,” Minho had said politely. 

“Of course, why don’t we go this way to the study,” Jimin had led the way as a means to compose himself. He needed to do this for himself to prove that he would remain calm and in control. He had a wedding to attend after all. 

“Well Jimin please let me first say that you look lovely as always.” 

“Thank you,” Jimin always blushed at compliments. It made him a country boy, Taehyung never blushed when he received compliments. 

“I just wanted to talk to you about the engagement. I hope you understand that I didn’t know about our ….. Parents agreement.” 

Jimin nodded and smiled. He had known. His mother and aunt had made sure Jimin knew. Oh what sweet privilege to not know and be free to make decisions as he saw fit. 

“I was studying abroad for so long. I mean we knew each other but only as children. For us to get married without a proper courtship would have been difficult and I am sure you’re relieved to not end up in such an arrangement. Besides aren't arranged marriages archaic?" 

“Yes, of course they are," Jimin lied as well. " I was relieved. It would have been difficult for me to live with someone I didn’t know." Jimin had forced himself to lie until the guilt had disappeared from Minho’s face. The only one that said the truth was Jungkook because he had been right about Jimin. 

Jimin was defending a man, family, brother, and mother who had discarded him and put their own wants and needs over his own. Jimin took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and prepared to walk in and face everyone. He just needed to get past dinner and he could go back to his room. 

Just a few more days, Jimin reminded himself putting more energy into his step, and he would be back home. Jimin never thought he’d miss the pitting looks of the villagers over the sly looks and sneers of society. 

 

Jimin fixed a smile on his face and reached for the door knob to the front door when large hand covered his. 

Jimin looked over his shoulder and his lips were inches away from the Demon Pirate Jungkook. 

“You can’t,” Jimin whispered, “please. Please, if you leave I promise I’ll give you whatever you want. Please just leave.” 

Jungkook’s eyes focused on Jimin’s lips, “whatever I want? Are you sure?” Jungkook shifted and laid a hand on Jimin’s waist pulling him into a back hug. 

“Yes,” Jimin faced stood completely still, “I can get some money together. It won’t be much but…”

“But I don’t need money,” Jimin shivered as Jungkook whispered the words into his ear. “I lost a man, a lover. I lost a Count not money that wouldn’t be a good trade off. But…..,” Jungkook brushed his lips over the top of Jimin’s ear, “perhaps I’d be satisfied if I found a suitable replacement.” 

Jimin pushed at Jungkook to get away and stumbled back as the door swung open. 

“Jimin there you are your mother has been looking for you….,” Minho moved towards the entrance of the house. “Who is with you?” 

Jimin stood there frozen as Jungkook stepped into the lobby, and wrapped his arm around Jimin’s. 

“Jungkook is that you? My god I can’t believe this!” 

“Yes, Minho it’s me,” Jungkook said with a smile. 

Minho walked up to Jimin and Jungkook in his three piece suit looking every bit the gentleman. “Do you guys know each other?”

Jimin opened his mouth to give an explanation but nothing came out. 

“Yes, we know each other Mr. Jimin lives in the same town I do, Busan.” 

“Is that where you’ve been this whole time?”

“Yes,” Jungkook said standing tall, “I own a boat there.” 

“Jimin how did you…,” Minho trailed off as his eyes shined with unshed tears. “I was wrong about you. You knew more about me than I knew myself. I’ve been hoping to see Jungkook all of these years. But…. How do you guys know each other?” 

“Oh,” Jungkook said, “Mr. Jimin has a sweet heart and often comes to the docks with the monks and gives food and clothes to the needy. He’s taken me as one from his flock and so he thought it would be a nice surprise if I got to congratulate you on your wedding right Jimin? That’s why I am here?”

“Of course,” Jimin smiled at Minho, “why would I invite a complete stranger to your home otherwise?”

“This is amazing,” Minho embraced Jungkook, “you have to meet my new husband. He’s just perfect and I know you’re going to love him.” 

“I am sure I am,” Jungkook smiled and held on to Jimin as Minho led the way into the rest of the house.” 

**  
Taehyung looked into the mirror of the living room as he adjusted the silk cravat Minho had given him as a wedding present. It was made of the softest texture and shine. It was beautiful like he was and like Minho told him every night. Satisfied with his appearance Taehyung turned to his mother. 

“I know my aunt asked you to stay, but frankly mother I don’t think you should have accepted the invitation,” Taehyung paced around the main living room as his mother embroidered new cushions. “I don’t say it for you mother. You know I would love to keep you with me forever, but I say it because of Jimin.” 

“Your brother is fine Taehyung. He’s leaving in a few days so you don’t have to worry about him.” 

“Oh… You’re not leaving with him?” 

Mina made one last stitch on a daisy and fixed a stern look on her face. “Kim Taehyung,” she said in warning.

“Mother you just don’t get it! Jimin is obsessed with Minho it’s so uncomfortable to watch. I want you by my side but I think he needs you more. I am sick of his constant looks towards-“ 

“Taehyung my love, I want you to meet an old friend of mine,” Minho rushed into the room to stand by Taehyung,” He just got here and has surprised me with his presence.” 

Taehyung straightened and fixed a gorgeous smile on his face as Minho kissed him. But the beautiful smile quickly melted from his face when Taehyung got a look at Jungkook. Minho had just picked up Taehyung’s hand to lead him forward, when Tae fainted. 

“My love,” Minho sung Taehyung into his arms and walked out of the room followed by Tae’s mother who was fanning him and calling the servants to bring water. 

“You’ve gotten what you wanted,” Jimin said softly, “you should just leave now.” 

“What I wanted?” Jungkook looked around the room at the expensive furnishings and paintings. He wondered for how long the lace trim of a table would feed a poor family in his town. A few months? Maybe a year? 

“Yes, you caused a scene. Taehyung was so surprised he fainted.” 

“And you think I am satisfied with that? No, Jimin,” Jungkook walked back to Jimin and stood toe to toe with him, “this is just starting.” 

“Taehyung is better now,” Minho walked into the room and wrapped an arm around Jungkook. “Mina says he must have been over heated and exhausted from the wedding.” 

“Must be all of the excitement,” Jimin said quickly as Jungkook’s eyes flashed in anger. 

“But should we go talk?” Minho asked Jungkook. 

“Of course,” Jungkook smiled at Jimin, “I’ll be back Mr. Jimin.” 

“Thanks for staying with Jungkook,” Minho put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder and followed Jungkook out of the living room. 

“Of course,” Jimin said. 

**  
Jimin paced around the patio of the house praying that the meeting between Minho and Jungkook would end soon. What the hell had happened? How did Minho and Jungkook now each other? Childhood friends that was what both had said, but surely that wasn’t possible. There is no way Lady Jinah would allow her only son the heir to all of the Jeon fortune to be friends with a child from the street with no name. Something had happened though because Minho and Jungkook did know each other. Jimin would ask his mother the first second he got a chance surely she would know what was happening. 

“You can drop that face of concern,” Jimin turned around to see Jungkook walking out of the house. “I haven’t said anything yet. I’ve even let myself be dragged around by you guy’s wants and needs. I’ve been accommodating imagine that?”

“I really appreciate this thank you so much-“ 

“Don’t thank me for anything,” Jungkook circled Jimin. 

“He asked you to stay for a few days for the rest of the festivities didn’t he?” 

“Of course,” Jungkook smiled, “I am a childhood friend why wouldn’t I celebrate with him this wondrous time.” 

“I don’t think you should have agreed to stay.” 

“And why not?” 

“It’s not prudent for you to stay,” Jimin insisted, “I promise that Taehyung is very sorry for what he did I assure you he’s repented.” 

“Either you’re naïve or you’re a great liar,” Jungkook laughed. “You think that harlot has any shame? He does not Mr. Jimin. Besides it was he who looked for me, did you know that? He came to the docks for a few days looking for me. I guess he was curious about who the Demon Pirate was. Did you know he spied on me while I showered and saw me naked several times before I even decided to talk to him? What man with blood in his veins says no to what is offered to him so easily?” 

Jimin bit the inside of his cheek. Taehyung was so much worse than he had imagined. 

“And not only did he get to have the adventure he wanted, then he made me crazy with lust and I acted like an idiot. So much so, that I went on that trip that could have easily cost me my life for him. You know why I did it Mr. Jimin?”

Jimin shook his head. 

“Because, I wanted to be able to dress like this and look like a gentlemen,” Jungkook brushed his hands over a gray tailored suit. “I didn’t want your brother to be embarrassed to be seen by my side. I did it so I could give him a home, money, and luxuries I though he needed. And I did all of this because he told me he loved me. He said he would marry me and on his life he swore he’d wait for me.” 

“I know,” Jimin touched Jungkook’s forearm. “But what good will it do to tell Minho? Besides, I am sure Taehyung is very upset about this.” 

“Oh I am sure he’s upset and trying to sooth his worry in the arms of his husband.” 

“Please don’t think about that-“

“I will think about whatever I want and I will do what I want,” Jungkook growled. 

“Please be generous,” Jimin tried again, “if you just leave it will be the best.” 

“Only those that are happy can have the luxury of being generous and right now Mr. Jimin… I feel like my soul has been ripped from my body.” 

Jimin watched as Jungkook walked away and went to go look for his mother. Jimin’s mother and Taehyung were both locked in their rooms so he was left to worry by himself. What would that man do? Would he really tell Minho the truth surely no one would do such a thing right? 

Jimin picked up his rosary and went to the chapel. There was nothing else to do but pray. 

**  
The next morning, Jimin woke up feeling just as distraught about the whole mess. His mother and Taehyung were still indisposed. Jimin got ready for his day and before getting breakfast thought that perhaps another trip to the chapel might be in order. 

Jimin took out his rosary and started to pray. 

Jungkook watched the little count as he walked into the chapel. He stood by the door and patiently waited as he prayed. Jungkook didn’t believe in superstitions and such but he wouldn’t step in all the way. With his luck lately, he’d catch on fire and really earn his nickname the Demon Pirate. 

The reality was that he got that name because he didn’t have a last name. His mother, Yura, had an affair with a wealthy man while married. When Jungkook was two his mother died and his mother’s husband had refused to give him his last name. He was just Jungkook the bastard. Jungkook supposed that Demon Pirate had a better ring to it. 

“Are you really as honest and true as you look,” Jungkook called out as Jimin stood up.

Jimin made his way to the door, “I don’t really know how to answer that. I think only actions and knowing someone for a long time can answer that question.” 

“Or perhaps you’re honest and true because you haven’t had the opportunity to deceive and lie like your brother. You just haven’t gotten a taste for it yet.” 

Jimin looked down at the rosary in his hands and put it away, “I don’t have the patience for those kinds of games nor do I enjoy them.” 

“How would you know if you’ve never played them,” Jungkook lifted a hand to touch Jimin’s face but he pulled away. 

“I don’t need to destroy a man’s life to know I won’t enjoy it. I happen to think that you don’t need to destroy others to get ahead in life.” 

“Interesting idea coming from someone who has it all,” Jungkook blocked Jimin’s path. “Your mother was calling you for breakfast. I guess she’s feeling better your brother on the other hand is still hiding from me. I wonder if he thinks I’ll just disappear into the ends of the earth.” 

“I haven’t spoken to Taehyung so I have no idea what he’s thinking.” 

Jungkook held out his elbow. “It would be my pleasure to walk you over.” 

“The constant change of attitude on your part is giving me whiplash,” Jimin placed his hand on Jungkook’s elbow and let him lead the way. 

“I have moods,” Jungkook said. “I know in high society no one is allowed to show any emotion, but I have many both good and bad.” 

“I think everyone does but what makes someone a gentleman is being able to control them. You also don’t want to inconvenience others with your moods.” 

“Did you control them when you found out Minho had traded you for your brother?” 

“Yes.” 

“How?” 

Jimin pulled away and looked up at Jungkook, “I lied. When people asked me if I was alright I said yes. When people asked me if it bothered me, I lied and said it didn’t and when people expected me to smile I smiled. I lied with every fiber in me which is what you should do and then promptly leave.” 

“It gets tiresome to hear you talk about me leaving,” Jungkook said with a sigh. “Do you ever think or talk about anything else?” 

“If you would just leave, I wouldn’t live in a constant state of worry that Minho will find out. Or worse that Taehyung will do something stupid. But tell me the truth why are you here? Do you enjoy causing calamity on people’s lives?”

Jungkook laughed so full heartedly to anyone walking by it might seem like he and Jimin were involved in a friendly and great conversation. “I’ll think about answering if you answer me: why did you lie? Why did you go along with them?”

“Because throwing a fit isn’t going to get me what I want,” Jimin said honestly. He lied to everyone but he wouldn’t lie to Jungkook what would that do anyway? “I went along because even though I feel like my whole world has fallen apart, it hasn’t for everyone else. Look around you Mr. Jungkook, the world doesn’t stop over one broken heart or love deception.” 

“So you suggest I give up the life I wanted and settle for whatever fate has for me?” Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest and watched Jimin. 

Jimin’s eyes softened, “no one gets exactly what they want at all time. Sometimes you get just enough and live the best you can with what you have.”

“Isn’t that what being wealthy and having all of this means?” Jungkook motioned at the house and all of the furnishings. 

Jimin laughed, “No not at all. These are things,” Jimin picked up a beautifully embroidered pillow. “You have to have the money, power, name and callousness to take all that you want. If you don’t then you’re no better than this pillow or a piece of furniture for purchase.” 

Jimin set the pillow back down and sat down on the sofa. He was exhausted. All of the worrying, chasing Jungkook around the house and constant state of uncertainty was draining him. 

“I believe I owe you an apology,” Jungkook walked to Jimin, sat down, and lifted Jimin’s hand to his lips placing a soft kiss on his knuckle. 

“An apology for what?” Jimin blinked. Jungkook was so close to him he could smell the musk of his aftershave,” if anyone is owed an apology is you.” 

“As you already know the only gentleman thing about me is the clothes I recently started to wear. I am no gentleman Jimin. I am far from it unlike you. I bet I could get you into the most miserable poor clothes and you’d still look every bit the gentleman that you are,” Jungkook looked directly into Jimin’s eyes. “I thought you were like the rest of them pampered, selfish, and self-involved. I never considered that unlike your brother, who is selfish and cunning, you had so little control over your own fate. You’re doing the best you can in this situation and I can respect that. You’re rare and special, Jimin. If I’d had you like Minho did, only going blind, deaf, or turning into a complete idiot would I have traded you for anyone else specially a harlot like your brother.” 

“Thank you,” Jimin said softly. 

“Jimin, Jungkook,” Minho walked into the room smiling brightly like the newlywed that he was, “are you guys ready for breakfast?” 

Jimin nodded and followed the two men into the breakfast room. 

**  
It was in the afternoon that something strange happened in the House of Jeon. 

Lady Jinah, Minho’s mother, and Mina, who had finally emerged from her room, were taking a stroll around the gardens. Jimin walked towards his mother in hopes that he could talk to her. Maybe they could come up with a plan to get rid of Jungkook and send Taehyung and Minho abroad for a while. 

“Want to see something funny?”

Jimin turned around to see Jungkook leaning against a pillar in the garden. “You scared me,” Jimin said clutching a hand to his chest, “you shaved ten years off of my life!” 

“You worrying all the time is probably the reason for your early demise besides it’s not my fault you don’t notice things.” Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and placed it on his elbow. “Now pretend to smile and that you’re enjoying my company,” when Jimin just stared back at Jungkook he pulled him closer. “You wouldn’t want them to think I am being inappropriate with you would you? Then Minho will have to have a talk with me to defend his brother-in-law. Ahhh that’s it,” Jungkook said as Jimin’s smile blossomed in his face. 

Jimin continued to smile and tried to prevent his eyes from widening as they got closer and closer to Lady Jinah and his mother. 

“Good afternoon,” Jimin said brightly as he bowed in front of his mother and Lady Jinah. Jimin tried to pull Jungkook with him in the bow but of course the boorish man did nothing of the sort. Jimin stood up and was confused by the look of sheer and utter shock on both women. 

Knowing proper etiquette, Jimin introduced everyone, “Lady Jinah, mother, this is Jungkook…. Ahhhh Mr. Jungkook and he’s Minho’s childhood friend. Mr. Jungkook may I present you Lady Jinah, Minho’s mother, and my mother, Lady Mina.” 

“It’s a pleasure,” Jungkook smiled and took Lady Mina’s hand and kissed it. When he turned to take Lady Jinah’s hand, she pulled it back and excused herself leaving Jimin’s mother to chase after her. 

“What was that?” 

“It was funny,” Jungkook said and walked away leaving Jimin even more confused and worried than ever before. 

***  
Jimin spent the rest of the evening under Jungkook’s watchful gaze. 

Jimin was purposefully staying close to him to ensure that he wouldn’t tell Minho anything, but the intensity of that man’s eyes made Jimin feel like he was prey. Taehyung was still locked in his room and didn’t join them. The dinner table that evening consisted of Jimin, Jungkook, Mina, Minho and Lady Jinah. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Lady Jinah,” Jungkook bowed deeply and stood by Jimin’s side. If Jimin hadn’t been that close he might have missed the look of complete shook that filled Lady Jinah’s eyes once more. 

But besides that small incident that no one seemed to notice that anything was off and the evening went relatively well. Jimin was surprised at how easily Jungkook blended into different conversations. He was charming and spoke well. His stories were elaborate and he told them with color and enthusiasm. Jungkook did seem like another friend of the family there to congratulate the newly married couple. Jimin could almost forget that behind Jungkook’s charming smile was betrayal, hatred and revenge. 

“It’s getting late,” Mina set her tea cup down. “I think I’ll retire for the night, Jimin.” 

“Yes mother,” Jimin said his good byes and followed his mother out. 

Once in her room Jimin asked what he’d been dying to ask. 

“Mother how does Minho know Jungkook?”

“Minho claims that they were childhood friends, but I don’t see Jinah allowing her son to play with street children,” Mina paced the room as the idea that she’d been thinking since she saw Jungkook grew. “I think I know what happened, but I can’t possibly be right could I” 

“What is it mother,” Jimin sat watching his mother. “You know I won’t say anything.” 

Mina continued to pace the room. She needed to speak with Mr. Seijin if she was to confirm her suspicion. Only he would know if what she was thinking was true. 

“Jimin do you remember Jungkook’s later father? The head of the House of Jeon, Marquis Jonghyung.”

“No not clearly, I was… hmmm maybe eleven when he died.” 

“Exactly,” Mina sat down next to Jimin, “Minho must have been fourteen or so, but no one would really remember.” 

“Mother I don’t understand.” 

“My love you know Minho’s father was a great man. He was powerful, charming, honest, and he was known for being incredibly handsome.” 

“Was he as handsome as Minho?”

“I wouldn’t use Minho to compare him… Minho favors Jinah. But well Jonghyung was very handsome and as a bachelor highly sought after. I was already married to your father, but I heard that he ended up marrying Jinah because of some arrangement. Lady Jinah…. Well you know her my dear, she’s not the liveliest of people. He on the other hand was sweet and charming, but anyway, it must have been around Minho’s fifth birthday that Jonghyung and Jinah had a huge fight. I was never able to confirm what the fight was about but your father was Jonghyung’s friend and later told me about it. Jonghyung had fathered an illegitimate child.” 

“You mean Minho’s father had…”

“Oh well dear you know that’s not uncommon, men have affairs outside of marriage and sometimes those result in innocent lives being created. Your father never did because he knew I’d kill him, but… if you’re unhappy in your marriage it’s a way of getting some relief I suppose.” 

Jimin thought about Minho and wondered if he’d resort to an affair once Taehyung hade him unhappy. 

“I understand mother, but… I don’t see what that has to do with that man.” 

“If you remembered the late Jonghyung, you’d know what it has to do with him. Jungkook looks exactly like the late head of the House of Jeon. Jimin, he has all of the Jeon traits. From the straight harsh eyebrows, to the thin upper lip, to the strong face, Jungkook is the spitting image of Minho’s father.” 

“But mother you know what this could mean-“

“Not just what it could mean Jimin, but what Jinah must have done. I can’t imagine Jonghyung not recognizing or at least caring for his bastard. She must have done something to get rid of the child. Didn’t you see her face of complete shook?”

“What should we do?”

“We must keep quiet for now. The less everyone knows the better. Let’s just hope your brother and that man say nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter needed to include some background/groundwork for the future relationship but stay with me it will get good next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked into the dining room for breakfast, but Taehyung sitting dressed in gold, silver, and blue like nothing had happened was not it. Jimin was certain his brother had lost the ability to feel shame and regret. 

“Good morning,” Taehyung said like he didn’t have a care in the world, “how did you sleep?” 

“I slept fine,” Jimin walked around the table but didn’t sit down. 

“ Ehhh, you should have brought Yoongi along if you were going to be in such a grouchy mood,” Taehyung smiled at the maid that brought the juice in and started to pour himself a glass. “I seriously don’t know how Yoongi has put up with you all these years. No offense but sometimes even looking at you brings me down.” 

“We should wait for mom before we start eating.” 

“I think mom ate already.” 

“What about your husband? You should at least wait for him.” 

Taehyung just shrug his shoulder and served himself some bread. 

“Besides,” Jimin picked up the bread and put it back in the basket,” you would have had to run if Yoongi had come. Or did you forget, he said he was going to kick your ass?”

“He wouldn’t have,” Tae tried to get the bread again but Jimin picked up the basket and moved it to a different side of the table, “he loves me! Everyone does.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and to spite Taehyung picked up a roll and bit into it. 

“Good morning.” 

Taehyung smiled at Minho, “good morning, my dear.” 

Jimin stuffed the roll in his jacket pocket and smiled but said nothing. 

“My dear, let me finally introduce you to my childhood friend, Jungkook,” Minho moved to the side and there wearing the most beautiful wine colored jacket Jimin had ever seen was Jungkook. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Taehyung said shamelessly flirting as he fanned his lashes and gave Jungkook his hand. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” to Jimin’s surprise Jungkook didn’t kiss Taehyung’s hand as he had intended he merely shook it. “Good morning, Mr. Jimin.” 

“Good morning Mr. Jungkook how did you sleep?” 

“I slept amazing,” Jungkook walked over to Jimin took his hand in his elbow and led him to a chair. “I am certain that your constant prayers over my wellbeing ensured I got the most restful sleep possible.” Jungkook pulled the chair out and Jimin had no option but to sit down. When Jungkook pulled the napkin and laid it on Jimin’s lap, Taehyung’s eyes were shooting daggers. 

“Jimin tell me how is your little school coming along?”

“You have a school,” Jungkook asked as he served Jimin some juice and made sure to give Minho the jug so it was he who served Taehyung. 

“Well Minho is actually teasing me because it’s not a formal or official school, I am just trying to get a class organized to teach reading or writing nothing big,” Jimin explained. 

“In Busan?” 

“Yes,… well not everyone has access to schooling since the nearest one to our town is a few miles away, and I just thought that if I could do something to help the situation I should.” 

“Jimin finally found a place to give the classes Jungkook,” Minho instead of passing Jimin the bread basket he gave it to Jungkook so that he could serve Jimin. “He asked for Mr. Seijin’s help in acquiring the property, but it was in such a state of disrepair I told Jimin he should just demolish it and start anew.” 

“It’s nothing fancy like the places you and Taehyung studied, but it will be more than enough for what I have in mind,” Jimin countered. He knew everyone thought his project was stupid, but he refused to let anyone diminish what it would mean to the people who would be able to study there. 

“What property is it?” 

Jimin got the jam before Jungkook did and spread some on some bread before handing it to him, “it’s the property about half a mile from the dock. It used to be a school a long time ago, but they lost the instructor and never replaced him.” 

“I know where that is,” Jungkook took a bite of the bread and smiled. He loved jam. It was one of the little luxuries he took pleasure in. “What are you still missing to open the school?”

“Well I need to replace a few of the pews, some can be fixed but many are unusable. I just got the windows installed, but I am missing the most important part: an instructor. Without an instructor, all of the work will be for nothing.” 

“Wait why aren’t you teaching the classes?”

“Jungkook,” Minho’s serious voice broke the pleasant atmosphere in the dining room. “Please tell me you’re not seriously suggesting Jimin work and teach those classes are you?”

“Why not? 

“Because he simply can’t.” 

“But-“

“It’s not appropriate,” Jimin put his hands in his lap and looked at Jungkook, “I am unmarried and it would be inappropriate for me to be out and about the town without a chaperone.” 

“But it’s not like you’re out on the docks looking for trouble.” 

“I know,” Jimin bit his lip. “But it doesn’t matter, it would be different if I was married and under my husband’s protection, but without that… people could talk and…” 

“Jimin is completely correct,” Minho interrupted, “He’s a young man of a wealthy family and anyone could take advantage of him. It’s not safe.” 

“But he would be teaching children and perhaps the adult who was interested in learning or is the problem that he’d be close to dirty poor people?” 

“Jungkook you and I are modern men. We are men of the world who are open to new ideas. I personally don’t see anything wrong with Jimin teaching and I think it’s admirable he cares for people so much, but not everyone sees things like that. Imagine if someone wanted to court Jimin and found out the company he was keeping? They might get the wrong idea.” 

“First of all,” Jungkook’s voice had turned hard, “you and I are nothing alike. You got taught by private tutors in rooms decorated with silk and crystal. I learned how to read and write because Seijin took pity and taught me. Mr. Jimin is right there is no school in our town without someone taking an interest in me I’d be one of the many illiterate, rude, and ignorant people Mr. Jimin isn’t supposed to interact with.” 

“It’s just how things are Jungkook. I don’t expect you to understand but those are our customs and you have to respect them. Jimin can have his school but he can’t teach there it’s not appropriate and his mother agrees with me.”

“I am confident I’ll find someone,” Jimin said as he put a hand on Jungkook’s thigh under the table. “I am determined to get this project off of the ground and I’ve come so far I won’t be stopped,” Jimins squeezed Jungkook’s thigh and then slipped his hand back to his lap. 

“Please,” Jimin smiled at Jungkook, “can you hand me an apple?”

There was a plea in Jimin’s eyes and Jungkook couldn’t ignore it,” of course but only if you peel one for me as well.” 

“Of course,” Jimin started to peel the apple, “I mean my prayers already protect you so peeling you an apple is nothing.” It wasn’t until Jimin looked up that he realized how his words could be interpreted. He had intended to make a joke out of the fact that Jimin was desperately praying that Jungkook leave, but of course without someone knowing the drama it would appear he was flirting. Jungkook decided to make matters worse by winking at him and taking the slice of apple from Jimin’s hand. Taehyung looked like he was going to flip over the table in rage, but it was Minho’s look of disgust that made Jimin the saddest. 

“Jungkook can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Of course,” Jungkook stood up and tipped his head slightly to Taehyung. “Mr. Jimin I leave your wonderful company. Perhaps later we can discuss more about your school?”

“Of course, I’ll talk to you later then.” 

Jimin had every intention of finishing his breakfast in silence. He didn’t have a thing to say to Taehyung and was actually looking forward to his brother ignoring him. Naturally what Jimin wanted wasn’t going to happen. 

“Have you been enjoying Jungkook’s company?” 

“If you must know the truth, I spend all of my time trying to convince Mr. Jungkook to leave so that he doesn’t tell Minho you were his lover.” 

“You are such a sweetheart,” Taehyung leaned back in his chair and pushed his hair out of his face, “you’re protecting Minho or could it be that perhaps you’re using that as an excuse because you’re starting to like Jungkook?”

“Do you think I am like you,” Jimin smiled at Taehyung,” do you think I’d use those measures to get what I want? Please Taehyung, if you think this you don’t know me at all.” 

“Fair enough then,” Taehyung poured himself more juice and took a drink, “but let me tell you this. If you tried anything with Jungkook you’d be acting like a fool the way you did with Minho. Because if you haven’t gotten it yet, I’ll tell you once more. No man would ever look at you after they were mine.” 

Jimin tilted and shook his head, “so you finally admit it: Mr. Jungkook was your lover.” 

“Yes. And now what? Are you going to tell Minho so that Jungkook and he fight? So that Minho ends up injured or worse?” 

“Mr. Jungkook was right when he said you were a harlot, cheap and fake. What I can’t believe is how proud you seem to be of yourself. But listen to me Taehyung and you listen well. If you try to run away with Jungkook you’re going to have to do it over my dead body do you understand? Over my dead body!” Jimin stood up and made his way to the door. 

“You know nothing would give me more pleasure,” Taehyung called out. 

“Listen you wanted Minho and he’s yours and now you get to keep him forever. I know you won’t run away with Mr. Jungkook I know you’re not that stupid but if you dare to think about having sex with Mr. Jungkook in this house you don’t want to know what I’ll be capable of. Because if I have to,” Jimin bared his teeth to Taehyung, “I’ll lower myself and take him away from you.” Jimin walked out of the room unable to face his brother anymore, but Taehyung’s laughter followed him all the way down the hall. 

**  
“Jimin is a nice guy don’t you think?” Minho said as he walked into his study and sat down behind his desk. 

“Sure he’s nice,” Jungkook nodded and took a seat across from Minho, “he’s also quite handsome and has a beautiful smile. I would say Mr. Jimin has plenty of desirable qualities in a partner don’t you think?”

“You think so?” 

“Of course, perhaps not as many as your husband but yes Mr. Jimin is a lovely person with a great personality.’

“Taehyung doesn’t have Jimin’s sweet temperament. Taehyung is unique though a bit childish and impulsive at times, but he’s wonderful.”

“All married men speak like that of their husbands,” Jungkook said dismissing Minho’s words. “I was actually quite surprised to find out Mr. Jimin wasn’t married… Oh wait… wasn’t he engaged to you all of this time?” When Minho didn’t say anything, Jungkook continued, “no matter. I am sure now that he’s free of you Mr. Jimin will find a partner soon enough.” 

Minho folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward, “and what about you Jungkook? Are you in love? Will you be settling down soon?”

“Absolutely not,” Jungkook mirrored Minho’s position, “I have no interest in love. Being in love makes you stupid, careless, and puts you at the mercy of another person. I don’t have time for stupid emotions nor am I willing to give up my freedom like that.” 

“Careful Jungkook, you sound like a man who has been scorned.” 

“I…,” Jungkook leaned back in his chair, “there was just something I wanted but it was out of my league we could say. But part of the problem was that, I was careless in wanting something that wasn’t meant to be. Even though I know it’s for the best, I am still a little salty about it.” 

“Well sometimes things aren’t meant to be.” 

“Or perhaps you have to be careful about wanting the right thing,” Jungkook lifted and eyebrow and smiled. 

**  
Minho walked through the house until he found his husband sitting in the den surrounded by beautiful flowers. 

Taehyung was beautiful. He would be surrounded by filthy and his beauty wouldn’t diminish a bit. Minho remembered when he first saw Taehyung in the capital. There were about one hundred people at the party and even in the crowd Taehyung had stood out dressed in the most beautiful shade of navy Minho had ever seen. He glowed and radiated beauty. 

“How is your day going, my love?” 

“It’s going well now that you’re here,” Taehyung lifted his hand and Minho kissed it. 

“What do you think about going on a trip? You, your mother, brother, and my mother can go and take a quick trip to Busan. I spoke to Jimin earlier and he thinks it’s a wonderful idea, and that my mother would enjoy the fresh air there.”

Taehyung pushed the flowers he’d been arranging off of his lap and on to the floor. “And why are you asking him for his opinion?” 

“Don’t get upset,” Minho patted and kissed Taehyung’s hand. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you trusted him over me, your husband.”

Minho picked up the flowers and handed them back to Taehyung, “it’s not that listen the truth is my mother seems to not like Jungkook very much. You know how my mother is about class and separation, and I want to respect that but now that I’ve found Jungkook I have things to arrange. I can’t let this chance pass me by now that I have it. I was thinking that I can get things done where and instead of waiting around for me you and everyone else can have some fun at the beach. What do you think?” 

“But I don’t want to be apart from you Minho! We just got married,” Taehyung threw the flowers on the floor again, “besides you should have spoken to me first. Why Jimin?” 

“Well I also had a reason for that,” Minho patted Taehyung’s head like he was a child, “talking to Jimin eased my mind about something.”

“What is it,” Taeyung turned his hand to cup Minho’s and pulled his chin down for a kiss. 

“I think Jungkook is starting to fall for Jimin. I asked him about it after breakfast and initially I thought I had misread the situation but what he said after started to worry me. Jungkook is a nice guy of course, but he can’t marry your brother. He has no class, status, or name. He has money of course but no background to provide for your brother.” 

“I don’t see it,” Taehyung got up and paced the room, “I don’t think someone like Jungkook would notice Jimin at all.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, my love. Jimin is quite pretty, smart, sweet, and has exceptional breeding. Any number of my acquaintances would be delighted to marry Jimin. But there is one more thing, Key has mentioned that anytime he sees Jimin, Jungkook is by his side.” 

“Key said that?”

“Yes.” 

“I don’t believe it,” Taehyung picked up a flower and broke its stem. 

“Well it’s irrelevant,” Minho dismissed the idea. “The true tragedy would be if Jimin shared these feelings which he doesn’t seem to. When I spoke to him about the trip, he was delighted to go. I made sure I watched him closely for any indication of sadness or worry. If he was interested in Jungkook he’d want to stay where he was since this seems to not be the case I am not worried.” 

“You’re correct, my dear, but we have one problem,” Taehyung walked back to Minho and pushed him down on the sofa, and sat on his lap. “I don’t want to leave you. I’ll miss you terribly,” Taehyung kissed the side of Minho’s jaw. “If the problem is your mother then send her with my brother and mother. Besides that will mean we’re alone,” Taehyung slipped his hands inside of Minho’s jacket and kissed him. 

**  
It was late in the day when Jungkook finally managed to make it back to his rooms. He should have never chased after Taehyung. He was the biggest idiot in all of Busan to have believed the lies of a selfish whore. 

Jungkook had just loosened his cravat when the knock on the door made him groan. Didn’t these people have anything better to do than bother him? “Come in,” he said without looking up. 

“Well we finally get to be alone.” 

Jungkook turned to see Taehyung walk into his room in a yellow jacket the color of sunshine. He probably changed specifically for Jungkook. His favorite color was yellow. Jungkook wondered what other stupid things he’d told Taehyung when he believed himself in love with him. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Taehyung pouted and walked towards Jungkook. 

“Not at all, I am happy. I am delighted even that in front of everyone who knew my plans to marry you. I’ve ended up looking like a complete idiot.” 

“An idiot why?” Taehyung reached for Jungkook but he pulled away. “It doesn’t matter what happened or who I married. It’s you I love.” 

“I believed you once Taehyung. Please don’t tell me that you think I am stupid enough to fall for your lies again.” 

“I am not lying Kookie I love you.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Jungkook grabbed Taehyung by the neck and squeezed. Taehyung like the vile creature that he was leaned back and closed his eyes. “You’re not worth it,” Jungkook said as he pushed Taehyung away. 

Taehyung rubbed his neck, “I expected a better welcome.” 

“I have more important things to worry about than you.” 

“Like Jimin?” 

“What about Mr. Jimin,” Jungkook sat at the edge of the desk in his room as far away from Taehyung as possible. “Why are you asking about him?” 

“Because people talk and they said you guys are always together.” 

“Who says these things?” 

“Why does it matter who? What are you trying to do? Make me jealous?” 

“Your brother is quite handsome. Who knows what he’d be willing to do or how far he’s willing to go to protect the family name. I am intrigued.” 

“Look Jungkook if you dare to make Jimin fall in love with you I swear-“ the knock at the door stopped Taehyung’s words in his mouth.

Jungkook got up to open the door but Taehyung rushed to his side, “no don’t open the door what if someone sees me?”

“Go behind the dressing screen,” Jungkook waited until Taehyung was hidden and went to open the door. “Come in.” 

“Sorry to bother you but dinner is starting and Minho is asking for Taehyung.” 

“Do you spend every waking second worrying about Minho’s wants and needs? It must be exhausting,” Jungkook leaned against the doorframe and smiled down at Jimin. 

Jimin straightened standing to his full height. “Where is Taehyung?” 

“I am sorry Jimin but your brother isn’t here. Weren’t you supposed to keep an eye on him for Minho?” 

“Well Taehyung isn’t in his room or any part of the house.” 

“Well, he’s not here either so…” 

“I don’t believe you,” Jimin said as he pushed his way into the room. 

Jungkook waited until Jimin got past him to pull him into his arms and shut the door. 

“Don’t touch me,” Jimin struggled to break free. 

“Then Jiminie,” Jungkook leaned down and smelled Jimin’s hair as he rubbed his lips against his temples. “You smell so inviting.”

“Mr. Jungkook let me go.”

“If you don’t want a man to touch you let me suggest that you don’t go into a man’s room without an invitation ok?” Jungkook let Jimin go and watched in amusement as he fled from his room like the devil was after him. 

“I hate him. He’s so nosy,” Taehyung appeared from behind the changing screen, “why do you talk to him like that? Calling him Jimin and Jiminie? You shouldn’t speak to Jimin so comfortably he’s going to get ideas.” 

“I am free to do what I please Taehyung.” 

“Don’t be so upset with me Kookie, look once my brother and mother leave we can see each other as often as you want.” 

“Alright,” Jungkook put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Taehyung. He could see the relief in Taehyung’s face, “do I get to be with you before or after your husband? Because remember Taehyung, I have preferences.” 

“Don’t be disgusting Jungkook.” 

“I am bored with you,” Jungkook’s face dropped and the smile melted away, “leave my room before I drag you back to your husband’s feet and he can see how much of a whore you are.”

Jungkook waited until Taehyung walked out and punched the wall. He hated the situation and everything about it. How could he have loved someone so selfish, vain, flirty, and empty like Taehyung? Jungkook flexed his hand. It would hurt like the devil tomorrow, but no matter. It would remind him of why he needed to keep his eye in the prize now more than ever. 

While he had come to the House of Jeon initially to chase Taehyung, it was not his purpose. It was August 30th and Jungkook just needed to wait a few more days. Just a few more days and he’d have what he was owed.

Jungkook just hoped that Seijin would arrive on time.


	4. Chapter 4

August 30st 

Jungkook woke up with every intention of sending a message to Seijin. He was going to write to him that he shouldn’t wait for him in Busan but should head straight to the House of Jeon so they could carry on their plan. Instead Jungkook found himself walking around looking for Jimin. 

There was something about him Jungkook couldn’t shake off. 

Was it that his brother had made such a fool of him, Jungkook just wanted confirmation that it was the family, just Taehyung, or was it his own miserable luck that had cost him so much? Jungkook just didn’t know and found himself watching, looking, and purposefully running into Park Jimin.

Jungkook checked the chapel but Jimin wasn’t there. After looking around the house, Jungkook settled in the library to relieve some of his nervous energy and in less than ten minutes later Jimin walked in dressed in brown tailored pants a white shirt and a yellow jacket. All image of Taehyung wearing sunshine yellow was forgotten for the delectable shade of custard that made Jimin skin glow like he was bathed in candle light. Jungkook wanted to say hello. He wanted to ask Jimin how he was doing. He wanted to say something but no kind words came out of his mouth. “If you’re looking for Minho he’s still entertaining his husband in his rooms.” 

“Despite what you might think, I don’t spend my every waking moment thinking about Minho. I spent my every waking moment worrying that tragedy will strike it’s a very important distinction.” Jimin said primly as he sat down and crossed his legs.

“An important distinction… Interesting,” Jungkook nodded considering Jimin, “you know what your problem is?”

“Oh please enlighten me,” Jimin picked up a book that was nearby and started flipping through it, “I am certain that hearing what is wrong with one’s self before breakfast is the way to start the morning.” 

“Your problem Jimin is that you have the soul of a martyr. You’re willing to stand up to whoever is necessary to prevent problems from happening which is a dangerous inclination to have. You put up with my attitudes, moods, and insults as long as you can save Minho the embarrassment of finding out that his husband is a man of the night. Don’t you realize that people can take advantage of you?”

“What happens to me isn’t any of your concern,” Jimin sat up and leaned in closer to Jungkook placing a hand on his thigh without even noticing the gesture. “I was actually looking for you… we need to talk I wanted to-“

“Good morning,” Minho walked in, in a mauve coat tailored to perfection. “I am so sorry were you waiting long, Jungkook?”

“Not at all, Mr. Jimin was polite enough to wait with me.” 

“I’ll leave you to your work then,” Jimin bowed and left the office. Once outside, Jimin pushed any idea of Jungkook and his mixed messages out of his mind. Surely he wasn’t concerned about his wellbeing right? No of course not, he just wanted Jimin to butt out the way Taehyung did. With a sigh Jimin squared his shoulders and went to go watch after his brother. 

“Is your mother still indisposed,” Jungkook asked, “she’s been ‘sick’ since I arrived. She got one look at me and came down with the worst headache of the century.” 

Minho winced, “you noticed that? My mother is part of an old guard who have strict ideas about class structure. Surely, you don’t take it to heart Jungkook. I know it’s a bit unpleasant for you but do you think you can bare it?”

“My concern is not for myself Minho,” Jungkook smiled, “If I resented every person that saw my lack of last name before my face I’d never get anything done.” Jungkook laughed good naturedly because it was true. He had been forced to open doors for himself since he had no name or family to speak for him, but he had survived and at the end of the say that was all that was important. “But this is your mother’s home, ideally she shouldn’t be uncomfortable here right?”

“I am working on that. I am trying to convince her to go on a trip to Busan with Jimin and his mother, but she’s resistant….” 

“Minho you trust me right,” Jungkook put a hand on Minho’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Minho smiled sweetly. It was that smile that made Jungkook hope for the first time since he found out about the wedding that Minho never found out about him and Taehyung. Minho was sweet, kind and trusting. He hadn’t suffered the hard slaps of life like Jungkook. 

“Let me talk to your mom. I know Lady Jinah doesn’t care for me, but perhaps if I speak to her we can reach some sort of an accord: a peace of sorts for you.” 

“Hmmm, I don’t know my mother-“ 

“Look she already doesn’t like me, so if I speak to her and she still doesn’t like me there’s no change. If I speak to her and she tolerates me, then it’s a solid improvement.” 

“Alright then.” 

“Don’t worry big brother,” Jungkook embraced Minho and hoped again he never found out about Taehyung,” I’ll fix things.” 

When Jungkook walked out of the library he had to give it to Park Jimin, he had been right. He would get no pleasure in ruining this man’s life and dreams even if Minho was the reason Jungkook’s were gone. 

**  
“But Lady Jinah, until when are you going to hide in your room?”

“Until that mean leaves,” Jinah adjusted her silk pashmina around her shoulders and allowed Nai Nai to hover around her, “Minho can’t expect me to interact with such people. I made allowances for his marriage because of the title; even though, the Park family has no wealth to contribute to the family. But to invite such people into my home is completely inappropriate. Once that man leaves, I am going to talk to Minho about his behavior. What will people think?” Jinah picked up a gorgeous tea cup she had specially made for Minho’s wedding. The set was white, lined with gold, and the images in a perfect shade of blue. “There is no place for someone like that in this life,” Jinah said no one. 

Jinah thought about the day she first saw that man. For a split second, Jinah thought she was seeing Jonghyung after a horse ride. The carefree smile, the relaxed attitude, and intense eyes were all there in the face of that man, but so were other features Jinah didn’t recognize. The features of the woman who gave birth to him. Jinah needed to figure out a way to get that man out of her home and thought fondly that she’d prepared for this. 

After her husband’s death Jinah thought about nothing else but to get her home and family in order. The first thing Jinah did was try to find the child and send it away. Unfortunately, the child had disappeared by then but Jinah never gave it another thought. What was the likelihood that a child so young would survive on its own? Jinah should have known that a pests like him always find a way to survive. When rumors that the child was alive surfaced five years after Jonghyung’s death, Jinah took preventative measures and fired everyone that had worked for or remembered her husband. No one would help that child take what belonged to Minho and Jinah made sure of it. Jinah was certain that Jonghyung had arranged something for the child in his will but couldn’t figure out what it could be. Jinah had combed through ever line of the will and had found nothing. The only person that would know if Jonghyung had done anything was Seijin that good for nothing man. A knock on the door pulled Jinah from her musings, “there’s someone at the door go check.” 

“Yes my lady,” Nai Nai bowed and opened the door. 

 

Jungkook walked into the living room of Lady Jinah’s rooms. He almost laughed at the size of it. It was about three times larger than the size of the house he had grown up in Busan. “Lady Jinah,” Jungkook bowed deeply, “I would like to speak with you if I could.”

“I don’t have time to speak with you leave my rooms this instant.” 

Jungkook stood up straight he had known being polite wouldn’t work with Lady Jinah, but he had to give it a try. “I think it’s about time we spoke Lady Jinah or should I call Minho and we can discuss things together.” 

“Nai Nai leave.” 

Jungkook took a seat and waited as the maid ran off. He had wondered how many frightened maids Lady Jinah made cry on a regular basis. 

Lady Jinah was a beautiful woman and even though many years had passed her beauty remained. Jungkook remembered seeing her as child, when Seijin had brought him to Seoul, and being amazed that someone so beautiful could exist. Jungkook had thought he understood beauty, his mother even at the end had retained her ethereal warmth, but the polish Lady Jinah had made her seem unreal. It was much later that Jungkook figured out that things that look beautiful on the outside weren’t always so pretty inside. 

“Well what did you want to talk about?”

“A lot of things,” Jungkook said as he picked a grape from the fruit bowl in front of Lady Jinah. 

“I don’t think we have a single thing to talk about,” Jinah straightened her back, “isn’t it enough my son has allowed you to stay in our home? Don’t you think you’re being treated much better than someone like you deserves.” 

“You think so?”

“Of course, we make allowances for Seijin when he visits but he’s a lawyer someone of some education, and class but you? You have nothing and yet are here because of my son’s kind and noble heart.”

“Well you’re right, I have no education or breeding,” Jungkook cross his arms over his chest, “I have no titles to introduce me but I do deserve something things Lady Jinah. Oh, I deserve plenty.” 

“How dare you say you deserve anything in front of me? You dirty insolent-“

“I dare because I am the youngest son Marquis Jonghyung, the House of Jeon of the Bantang family. That’s why I deserve things.” 

“How dare you say his name,” Jinah stood up shaking in anger, “you have no idea-“

“Please Lady Jinah, let’s leave the hypocrisy behind us. If you didn’t know before which I highly doubt, you know now. I saw the look on your face when Jimin introduced us. Seijin told me I am a living reminder of my father. He said I have all of the Jeon traits and look more like a son of the House of Jeon than Minho. But don’t worry,” Jungkook flashed Jinah a half smile, “it’s not like I go around telling people who my father is. I am not proud of having a rich father who seduced a poor young woman just because she was there and he was bored.” 

Jinah sat down and sneered at Jungkook. “A woman that allows herself to be seduced is not decent or defenseless we call that a whore.” 

Jungkook tilted his chin out and closed his eyes doing his best to reign in his temper. He had a few memories of his mother, but they were all he had of the young woman who had given birth to him. “We should drop this topic of conversation before I am forced to show you what I am like when I am mad. Besides I didn’t come to take a trip down memory lane.”

“Then why are you here.” 

“I am just here to propose a truce of sorts. Minho wants me here for now and perhaps if we got along for a few days your son will continue to live his happy carefree life.” 

“You listen to me,” Jinah slammed her cup down. “You are a no one to give orders in this home or tell me what to do.” 

“You’re right,” Jungkook stood up to walk over to Jinah, “I am simply your late husband’s bastard.” Jungkook bent down to hover over Jinah, “should we tell Minho about it and be done with it? Should we tell him, I am not just his little brother because that’s what he wishes to call me but because we’re actually related?” Jinah said nothing, “didn’t think so.” 

Jungkook walked towards the door and when he turned to close it he called out, “I am glad we can have these chats. It has been lovely. Oh and you should join us for dinner tonight, as a sign of good fate and all.” 

Jungkook walked down the hall and was on his way to see what his favorite living saint was up to, Jimin, when he ran into Taehyung. 

“Jungkook we need to talk.” 

“Taehyung, I am actually having a great day please go away.” 

“Kookie please,” Taehyung held on to Jungkook’s arm as he tried to walk past him. 

“Fine but let’s talk in the garden, I hate the stuffy rooms you guys are so accustomed to.” 

Taehyung followed Jungkook out into the gardens and into the apple orchard. “Jungkook, I know you’re mad at me but look everything is going to be alright. We can figure something out.” 

When Taehyung tried to hug Jungkook, he pushed away once more and leaned back against a tree. “You never intended to marry me did you?”

“Kookie….” 

“It didn’t hit me until yesterday. I mean you deceived me and all, but I know that you loved me in your own selfish kind of a way.” 

“I do love you,” Taehyung said as he tried to reach for Jungkook only to have him move away again. 

“In your own way sure you loved me,” Jungkook agreed. 

“I do love you,” Taehyung said stubbornly as a pout appeared on his lips. 

“Fine let’s say you love me, but you lied to me.” 

“Jungkook my mother she forced me to marry Minho I had no choice and you were gone on your trip I had no one to turn to,” Taehyung’s eyes shined with tears.

Oh Jungkook wanted to believe him. A small tiny part of him wanted the man he had fallen in love with to actually exist, but he hadn’t been real. The Taehyung he had fallen in love with was the shell in front of him and the traits he had imposed on him. “

“Taehyung please be honest with yourself for a second. You know very well your mother can’t force you to do anything you don’t want. No-“Jungkook cut Taehyung off. “Please don’t lie, in this moment be true so that when this is over we can at least say we had that between us. You never intended to run away with me did you? It didn’t matter if I made it back from my trip the wealthiest man in all of Korea. You were never going to leave your status, your class, your home, your life and marry me.” 

Taehyung sucked in a breath, bit his lip and said nothing. 

“Well at least I have my answer,” Jungkook shook his head and laughed it off. He was a bigger fool than he had imagined. 

“Jungkook wait,” Taehyung blocked Jungkook’s path. 

“What do you need Mr. Taehyung.” 

“Oh you can get off your high horse Jungkook,” Taehyung’s eyes hardened the way Jungkook never thought they could before. “Don’t act all saintly, you liked me because of my status as well or are you going to deny all of your friends didn’t know I was a Count?”

“But that wasn’t why I loved you… I loved you in spite of that.” 

“Jungkook be reasonable. Look this works out, we can still see each other nothing really has to change. Once Jimin gets married, I’ll tell Minho I want to visit my mom because she’ll be lonely in Busan and come often.” 

“We’ve been through this I don’t take left overs.” Jungkook turned around to walk away. 

“You don’t even have a last name!” Taehyung called out. 

Jungkook turned around. 

“You don’t have a last name Jungkook. I mean what did you expect me to do? What kind of a life could we have had?” 

Jungkook smiled back at him. This was going to be their good bye even if Taehyung wasn’t ready to give up yet, “I don’t expect you to understand, but I get it Tae. You did what was best for you and I just hope you don’t regret your decision.” Jungkook smiled at Taehyung and walked away. 

Now more than ever he needed to get his plan to work, because at the end of the day Taehyung was right: in their world without a last name he would have nothing

**  
Jungkook walked into the living room to wait for the dinner announcement and was pleasantly surprised by Lady Jinah’s presence. He nodded at her and winked at Minho. Jungkook spotted Jimin standing by the wall of the living room and made his way to join him. As Jungkook made his way across the living room he notice that all of a sudden people who tended to ignore him paid attention to him. The closer he seemed to get to Jimin, the more everyone seemed to discreetly look his way. 

“Mr. Jimin,” Jungkook bowed and of the corner of his eye he caught Minho and Taehyung’s glare. It was then that Jungkook put Taehyung’s questions and Minho’s talk about Jimin together. For very different reasons, it seemed to bother everyone that he was even near Park Jimin. He could just imagine the kinds of rumors that were rolling around about the man with no name and the young virginal count. 

“How was your day Mr. Jimin?” Jungkook found the looks and snickers amusing so he moved in closer to Jimin. 

“It was lovely thank you,” Jimin smiled at Jungkook but made movement to continue conversation. Truth be told he was exhausted. Jimin had followed his brother around all day and while they didn’t do anything remotely exciting Tae’s constant badgering was tiresome. Someday, Taehyung would pay for all the words that he’d said to Jimin. 

“You said you wanted to talk to me,” Jungkook dropped his voice to a whisper and stood next to Jimin looking out into the living room. 

“It’s not important,” Jimin smiled when he noticed Minho and Lady Jinah look their way. 

“No, now I am interested,” Jungkook insisted angling his body towards Jimin. 

Jimin lifted his glass of wine to his lips and pretended to take a drink, “let’s talk later tonight.” 

Jungkook was so entertained by the sudden interest in his life he decided to have some fun. He smiled and flirted outrageously with Jimin all of dinner. He split the last dinner role with Jimin and when grapes were brought out peeled a few before offering them to him. Lady Mina, Jimin’s mother, looked like she was going to faint after seeing their interaction. Jungkook would bet his boat that her shock wasn’t in what Jungkook was doing. He was uneducated after all. They wouldn’t blame him for his inability to act appropriately at a dinner table, but Jimin should know better. Jimin seemed to be distracted and simply sat next to Jungkook and accepted his attentions. When Minho and Taehyung started turning a very displeasing shade of red, Jungkook made it a point to touch Jimin often even if it was just a slight bump of elbows of graze of hands. 

Jungkook was pouring Jimin a glass of wine when he caught the glint in Lady Jinah’s eyes. The devil of a woman was up to something, but it didn’t matter. Jungkook almost had what was his. 

After dinner, Jungkook walked Jimin into the living room and after a few moments excused himself. “I am going to call it a night Minho,” Jungkook touched Minho’s shoulder. 

“It’s still early.” 

“I know but I want to go riding in the morning,” Jungkook bowed and moved around the room saying his goodbyes. When he approached Jimin, he picked up his hand, kissed it, and placed a note in his palm. 

Jungkook went back to his room and waited for Jimin to arrive. He was curious to know what the little count was up to. 

**  
It was like they could smell Jimin was up to something. 

First, it was Jimin’s mother. 

Jimin’s mother was usually exhausted after dinner. Her regular routine included having a cup of tea and usually 10 minutes maximum of conversation, if that, but not tonight. 

Jimin’s mother wanted to talk about updates they were going to make to the house. She wanted to discuss empting out Taehyung’s room and maybe creating a separate powder room for Jimin. She was thinking about changing the gardener, poor thing, Jimin couldn’t figure out what he had done to earn her wrath. Overall, Lady Mina had a lot to say and Jimin was doing his best not to fidget. 

He needed to go meet Jungkook and the later it got the more distracted Jimin got. 

“Jimin did you hear what I just said?” 

“Ahhh,” Jimin picked up his tea cup to take a sip only to find out it was empty. “No sorry mother, my mind must have wandered.” 

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“I…. yes of course.”

“Well of course you’re not,” Lady Mina ran a hand through Jimin’s hair. “With all of the drama going around, you must be exhausted and I am here rambling at you. Why don’t you rush off to bed?”

“Ok mother I’ll just pick this up,” Jimin tried not to feel guilty about jumping at the chance of leaving his mother’s side and started to pick up the tea set as penance. 

“No Jimin leave that there, go to bed.” 

“But mother-“

“Now Park Jimin go to bed, I’ll leave this until tomorrow.” 

Jimin let his mother walk him to the door. He kissed her cheek and made his way to his rooms. 

Jimin decided that even though he was running late he needed to change. He’d been wearing the same jacket and shirt all day. He probably smelled like the food they’d had for dinner and that wouldn’t do. Jimin wouldn’t change into a completely different outfit that was ridiculous, but he would freshen up. 

Jimin changed out of his outfit and hung everything for his valet to clean in the morning. He brushed his hair and rubbed an apple scented lotion he enjoyed. He picked out a red dressing gown with accompanying pants. He threw on old but blue silk robe and opened the door of his room to find Taehyung standing there. 

“Where are you going?”

“I was going to get water,” Jimin said without missing a beat. It was frightening how good Jimin was getting at lying. Jimin hated this, but he supposed it was a good skill to develop given the current situation his family in. 

“I don’t believe you,” Taehyung said as he tried to push his way into Jimin’s room. 

Jimin angled his body, the way he’d seen Jungkook do it, and blocked Taehyung out. “I don’t care what you believe Tae. I am going to get water and then got to bed.” Jimin pushed Taehyung out of the way and closed the door locking it behind him. 

Jimin started to make his way towards the kitchen. “Are you really going to follow me while I get water?”

“You’re not going to get water,” Taehyung hissed. 

“Then why am I walking to the kitchens? Taehyung I am really not in the mood for this. Go to your husband’s room and go to bed.” Jimin continued to make his way to the kitchen annoyed that he’d have to shake off Taehyung before meeting with Jungkook. All he needed was to run into Lady Jinah, Minho and the rest of the staff to top his night. 

“Taehyung did you get what you needed from Jimin?” 

Jimin looked at the top of the stairs and there was Minho. He was dressed in blue and white night gown. It was classic and simple, but somehow Minho looked completely and utterly handsome in it. 

“Yes,” Jimin called out. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small pin in the shape of a heart. “It will look perfect on your coat tomorrow. It’s just a heart shaped pin but it will be work as the perfect token to commemorate your week of being married.”

Jimin put the pin in Taehyung’s hand, “I was just walking him back to you Minho.” Jimin pushed Taehyung along bowed and walked towards the kitchens. 

He got a jug of water filled it up and instead of walking straight to head to his room Jimin made a left to where Jungkook was staying. 

Jungkook’s room was tucked in an odd corner of the house. It was an old study that no one used and had been converted to have an office space and a bedroom. Jimin knocked at the door and waited. 

A few seconds later Jungkook opened the door with the most seductive smile Jimin had ever seen in his life. 

**  
He wasn’t coming. Jungkook almost set the house on fire he was so upset. 

He knew he had nothing to be upset about. It wasn’t like Jimin had said he would come to his room. He just said he wanted to talk to him besides Jimin didn’t matter in the least. But Jungkook had expected him to show up, he wanted to see him. 

Jungkook changed out of his clothes and threw on a white lace up shirt and tight leather pants. 

Jungkook hated the restrictive clothes he needed to wear in front of those people. He had spent most of his life dreaming about the fine clothes wealthy man wore knowing that it could be him in them. Knowing that if just a few things had been different, he would be clothes in silk and lace as well. Jungkook thought he’d be happy when he finally got to wear those fancy clothes, but it hadn’t changed a thing. 

Jungkook couldn’t recognize himself in those fancy clothes. He felt like an impostor dressed in a costume that did not belong to him. It was only when he put on his old clothes did he feel like himself. He was just a working man that did his best to make money and survive. Jungkook poured himself a glass of rum and waited until midnight. He was mid brood and a bit drunk when he heard a knock on his door. 

Jungkook opened the door and wasn’t really sure if it was the rum or how the silk clung to Jimin’s body but he suddenly felt warm. 

“I am sorry about making you wait. My mother had a lot on her mind and I had to get rid of Taehyung,” Jimin walked into the room and set the water jug down. Jimin smiled at Jungkook and he noticed how his eyes got squinty. It was adorable. 

“Why don’t you sit down?”

“Thank you,” Jimin took a seat and wrapped his robe around himself. 

“Would you like some rum? I was having a glass as I was waiting.” 

“Sure,” Jimin looked around the room and did his best not to gawk at Jungkook. He’d never seen Jungkook in such simple clothing and the look was stunning. Jungkook looked every bit the working man Jimin knew him to be. His shirt was loose and unlaced in the front showing of quite a bit of chest. Jimin had seen men shirtless. He wasn’t a complete town virgin that had no knowledge of the world, but he’d never seen someone as handsome as Jungkook. By every description the shirt itself was plain and should not have been provoking but it was. Then there were those pants. The leather wrapped itself showing off the muscular indentations of Jungkook’s legs. Jimin couldn’t imagine any man looking so masculine and dangerous in such an outfit. Minho would never wear something like that. 

Minho was always dressed in silk and lace. He was always wrapped in luxurious materials and embroidered jackets. Minho dressed in a way that exuded authority, class and breeding. 

Jungkook just looked raw like power. 

“Here you go,” Jungkook handed Jimin the glass of rum and sat down. “So… Mr. Jimin what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“I am not really sure where to start… could we talk about mundane things first and I’ll work my way towards the topic?” Jimin took a drink of his rum and felt the warmth spread through his body. 

“You people are so strange. I’ll never understand why you can’t just have a straight upfront conversation. But sure… how was your day?” 

“It was good. I had a lovely breakfast but I spent most of my day chasing Taehyung around.” 

“And how was it?” Jungkook played his roll. 

“It was exhausting,” Jimin slumped his shoulders and rolled his neck from side to side. “You know my mother had us so close together because she wanted us to be best friends,” Jimin took another long drink of his rum. “She and her sister were too far apart. My aunt Choa is 5 years older than my mom and so they never had anything in common. My mom didn’t want that.” 

“Seems like it didn’t work out,” Jungkook took a drink from his glass. 

“I suppose not. He’s not bad though,” Jimin put a hand on Jungkook’s thigh and looked at him. “Taehyung grew up being told he was beautiful. No one ever took notice of anything else that he did, they only ever cared that he was pretty. I know it doesn’t excuse his behavior because that is a whole other thing, but…” 

“But he’s your little brother even if he’s horrible to you.”

“Exactly,” Jimin drank more of his rum. “No matter what happens, no matter what he does, no matter how the tides change, he’s still my brother and I am his.” 

“Do you really think that bond is that strong?”

“What? The bond between brothers?”

“Yes.” 

“Absolutely,” Jimin drank the rest of the rum and Jungkook gave him his glass. 

Jungkook hoped what Jimin said was true for both of their sakes. 

“How was your day,” Jimin tilted his head and looked at Jungkook. 

“Interesting,” Jungkook answered and almost laughed when Jimin rolled his eyes at him. “What?”

“You know interesting is a meaningless word right? Like interesting how? Interesting in a good way? Interesting in a bad way? Interesting doesn’t mean anything without a follow up explanation.” 

“I spoke with Lady Jinah.” 

Jimin scrunch up his face. 

“Yes it was kind of like that,” Jungkook said as he set the empty glass down and leaned back on the couch. 

“She’s so beautiful… Like if you look at her she looks like a painting so beautiful but she just… I can’t explain,” Jimin downed the last of the rum that was in Jungkook’s cup and rolled the glass in between his hands. “I know my mother isn’t a beauty like Lady Jinah but she’s pretty in her own delicate kind of a way.” 

“Lady Mina is tiny,” Jungkook said seriously considering Jimin’s mother. 

“Yes, she is,” Jimin smiled. She has a tiny face and waist as well, but don’t let that fool you. She’s a force to be reckoned with.” 

“I am sure,” Jungkook net his head fall back on the couch. 

“Can I ask what your mother was like?” When Jimin felt Jungkook stiffened, he quickly added,” I am sorry please feel free to tell me to fuck off and not answer.” 

“No, it’s alright… I actually don’t really speak about her. She was a few inches taller than your mother. I remember she had this long, dark and straight hair.” Jungkook shifted to face Jimin. “What I remember the most was how much she smiled, my mother had this toothy grin and was always playful.” 

“She sounds lovely,” Jimin rubbed Jungkook’s thigh in comfort. He couldn’t imagine losing his mother, but knew how it was to have lost a parent. 

“Thanks she was…,” Jungkook turned to face Jimin and reached out and touched the side of his face. “How are you this sweet? 

Jungkook moved closer even as Jimin’s eyes widened but he didn’t turn away. When Jimin’s lips parted, Jungkook moved in. He was breath away from touching his lips to Jimin when Minho’s voice broke the silence. 

“Park Jimin come here now!” 

Jimin pulled back and blinking looking from Jungkook to Minho. He scrambled up and walked to stand behind Minho. 

“We will talk in the morning,” Minho said to Jungkook and dragged Jimin away leaving the door open. 

Jungkook rubbed a hand over his face. What the hell was he doing? He had something important going on and romancing a virginal count was not part of it. Jungkook stood up to go close his door and stopped dead in his tracks. 

There standing by the door was Lady Jinah with a smile on her face. She said nothing and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Please don't forget to vote for MAMA. (also one more chapter and we should be to the opening part of chapter 1. Sorry I had to drop in some background)


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin followed Minho through the house until they reached the study. 

“Sit down,” Minho motioned towards a chair and walked over to serve himself a drink. “I’d offer you a drink Jimin, but I can smell rum on you already.”

Jimin could feel as the breath got caught in his throat and browed his head in shame. What had he been thinking?

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” Jimin whispered. 

“I don’t really have many friends. Key, my companion from the city, and three other guys I went to school are probably the only friends I keep,” Minho took a drink from his glass, “and then there is Jungkook of course. The truth is that friendship is such an important relationship that you can’t just give it away or build it too easily. You must always be careful of who you are friends with don’t you think?”

“Yes, I agree,” Jimin answered, “I don’t have many friends either.” Jimin thought of how he spent his days studying with the monks as his friends got a chance to go out to play. He needed to get ready to become a gentleman and be a proper husband and that was more important than having fun. He had Yoongi who had been his friend since they met, but he didn’t really have anyone else who he trusted. 

“You’re very delicate, and innocent Jimin. You know very little about the world and its injustices despite your age,” Minho tipped his drink back. “You know that I care about you right? And not just because you’re my husband’s brother, but because we grew up together,” Minho held Jimin’s hand, “I respect and appreciate you very much and to me you’re like a brother. I’d like us to be like that with each other. We’re family now.” 

Jimin didn’t know that a compliment could make his heart soar and break at the same time. He would have died to hear those words from Minho before, but now they were filled with lies. “I care about you as well Minho,” Jimin said truthfully. 

“You and I are very similar. We grew up in a similar environment and had comparable upbringings, but Jungkook he’s different. He’s grown up in a different world and sees the world accordingly. What we think is inappropriate or incorrect for him is normal: like you going to his room at night. He probably didn’t think twice about inviting you over and-“

“No,… no,” Jimin reached for Minho,” he didn’t invite me over… I just ran into … I ran into him in the kitchen and we just got a drink.” 

“Well I am relieved to hear that, but I am going to have to talk to him.” 

“About what,” Jimin could feel his heart pound in his chest. If Minho upset with Jungkook, he might tell him about Taehyung and Jimin needed to prevent that at all costs.

“He needs to abide by my rules,” Minho set his now empty glass down. “He needs to respect our customs and traditions if he wishes to stay here even if he thinks they’re silly.”

“But…,” Jimin’s brain scrambled to think of a good excuse to avoid the confrontation, “but I wouldn’t want you to have a disagreeable conversation. It doesn’t seem worth it.” 

“So I should put up with his attitude and indiscretion? Jimin I am only looking out for you.” 

Jimin said nothing. Minho was right, of course, but Jimin needed to do something. 

“Jimin tell me the truth…. Do you feel attraction towards Jungkook?”

“What,” Jimin stared at Minho shocked by his assumption. 

“I just can’t seem to find another explanation for your attentions towards him. You protect him. You worry about him, and I’ve been told you’re always by his side. When we spoke before, I was almost certain that you didn’t return his feelings even if he had been interested in you, but now I am not so sure. Look,” Minho reached for Jimin’s hand. “I can understand that Jungkook has some nice qualities he’s handsome and strong. He’s also kind and actually quite amusing once he gets comfortable but he’s not for a young gentleman like you.” 

“I haven’t,” Jimin stuttered out. “I don’t think of him like that. I just wouldn’t want you to have an argument with anyone.” 

“There doesn’t have to be an argument. Jungkook is here because I’ve asked him to be, and I have every right to rescind the invitation if he’s disagreeable or acts inappropriate.” 

“But I…. I wish to ask that you don’t confront Jungkook at all. I mean… why dampen the celebration of your wedding with a fight?” 

“Jimin… you just called Jungkook by his first name. Are you two on a first name basis? You exclusively use mister as an honorary. I’ve noticed this about you,” Minho bent down to look straight into Jimin’s eyes,” Tell me are you in love with Jungkook? Did you fall in love with him? Is that why you don’t want me to talk to him? Because you don’t want him to leave? Answer me Jimin.” 

Jimin said nothing, bit his lip and nodded. 

“Do you realize what you’re saying,” Minho let go of Jimin’s hand and stood up to walk away. “He’s beneath you Jimin. You deserve to be married with a gentlemen that is of your same status. Dear Lord,” Minho pushed the hair back from his head. “When my mother came to find me so that we could speak to Jungkook about you, I thought it could wait until the morning, but now I see how wrong I was. Jimin this cannot be do you understand? He has a troubled past and doesn’t even have a last name.” 

Jimin stood up to give Minho is back. He couldn’t imagine the situation being any worse. He had lost the man he had been engaged to, to his brother and how he was going to lose Minho’s respect and consideration. He would lose what little bit of his dignity he had left and it would be to protect Taehyung. “Minho you don’t have to worry,” Jimin turned and smiled. “Even if I was in love with Jungkook and wanted to marry him, there is no way that we could marry right? He doesn’t have a last name you just said so yourself: it could never happen anyway.” Jimin wiped the single tear that fell down his cheek. 

Minho crossed the room and put his hands on Jimin’s shoulders, “you should go to bed. We can talk tomorrow and I think I’ve come up with a plan to fix the situation. Don’t worry everything will be fine I’ll take care of you.” 

**  
Seijin climbed on his horse and rode into the night. Somewhere between Busan and Seoul he changed horses at a local Inn and kept on riding. Jungkook was going to end Seijin’s life before he got the chance to retire and begin his new Renaissance. But Seijin loved Jungkook, even if he did want to shake the boy every once in a while. 

August 31st   
Seijin walked into the House of Jeon first thing in the morning with every intention of dragging Jungkook out by his hair, but the first person he spotted was Minho. 

“Good morning Mr. Seijin.” 

“Minho good morning and congratulations on your wedding.” 

“Thank you so much, I am really happy to hear you’re feeling better as well. I am sorry you missed the wedding.” 

“I am sorry I missed it as well, but I am here now. I was actually hoping to speak with Jungkook. I hear he’s here.” 

“Actually Mr. Seijin can I speak with you first?”

“Of course,” Seijin followed Minho into the study. 

“Mr. Seijin… I know you know Jungkook much better than anyone else. Please tell me your honest opinion of Jungkook.”

“Well,” Seijin took of his hat and sat down. “Jungkook is stubborn but he’s every much his own man. He had a rough upbringing so he’s rough around the edges as well, but he’s an honorable man. He’s caring and dare I say sweet. But we both know that this isn’t a trait that’s valued in society and much less for the poor.” 

“So you would trust him with your most precious possession?” 

“Yes,” Seijin answers in ernes, “I would trust Jungkook.”

Seijin watched as Minho paced around the room. “Can I ask why the question comes up?”

“Well, I… I found Park Jimin in Jungkook’s room last night.” 

“What?” Seijin walked over to stand in front of Minho. “That’s impossible Jungkook wouldn’t do such a thing. He’d never!” 

Minho smiled at Seijin’s reaction. “I am glad to hear your answer and see your reaction. I understand completely if Jungkook likes Jimin. He’s lovely, sweet, and caring, but if Jungkook had been trying to seduce him I would have had to kick him out of my home. If it was as Jimin said and they just ran into each other and got a drink I understand; although, Jungkook should have known better than to invite a young unmarried man back to his room.” 

“I am sure it must have been a misunderstanding. Jungkook would never do such a thing,” Seijin said even as delighted at the thought of boxing Jungkook’s ears. 

“Well, a friend of mine is coming for a short visit, Park Chanyeol do you know him?”

“Yes,” Seijin thought of the tall and deep voiced young man, “I do business with his father.” 

“I was thinking of introducing him to Jimin. I think with their temperaments they will make a great couple.” 

“Has Jimin showed interest in Mr. Chanyeol?”

“No not yet,” Minho smiled, “but I spoke to Jimin’s mother this morning and she agrees that it will be a very favorable match. Also since you’re here perhaps you can help me set up the initial paperwork.”

“Of course,” Seijin nodded, “I’ll speak to Lady Mina and get things drawn up.” 

Seijin excused himself and left Minho’s office. He needed to speak to Jungkook. What the hell was happening?”

**  
“Jimin what in the world were you thinking?”

“Mother what was I supposed to say? He had me cornered.” Jimin paced around the room. 

“What were you doing in his room in the first place Park Jimin have you lost all sense?”

“I was trying to find out the truth about Marquis Jeon. I figured if I spoke to him maybe I could find out and use the information to get him to leave. I am afraid mother. I am afraid that at the slight provocation he’ll explode and leave our lives in ruins. He seems like an aggressive and violent man, but I don’t think he’s bad. He’s just hurt mother. I just wanted some leverage.” 

“I understand Jimin but… what will I tell Minho? He already spoke to me about marrying you off to a friend of his.” 

“Which friend?” 

“Park Chanyeol, Minho said you two met a few times.”

“Well yes, and he’s thinking about marrying me off? Just like that?”

Lady Mina nodded. 

“Absolutely not mother, first I have no wish to marry and least of all marry someone who I barely remember and have no attraction to.” 

“But Park Chanyeol is a gentleman-“

“Absolutely not, mother! I am not going to sacrifice myself to save Taehyung and marry a complete stranger.” 

“Besides Minho thinks I am in love with Jungkook, what’s the harm in that? It’s not like anything is going to happen with us anyway.” 

“Well Minho thinks that only marrying you off will you forget about that man. Listen I know and I don’t think it’s fair to you, but I don’t know what to do and even if you say no to this one they will just bring another and another until you say yes. They will never leave you alone until you agree to get married.” 

“Well I suppose we’ll go along for now mother,” Jimin patted his mother’s hands. “I mean at this point what can we do except wait, but I am not going to marry Park Chanyeol.” 

“Jimin I think that perhaps it might be best for you to seriously consider Minho’s friend. He arrives today.” Lady Mina held on to her son’s hands, “if you like him then go Jimin. Go off and get married and let’s leave the rest in God’s hands.” 

“Mother I have no intention of marrying,” Jimin let go of his mother and stood up. “I’ll get ready and walk down for breakfast. Please mother go watch Taehyung before we have to cover up another scandal.”

“Oh Jimin, I should have listened to you all of those times that you tried to warn me about Taehyung. Why didn’t I listen?” Lady Mina put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder and left her son’s room closing the door behind her.

Jimin changed his clothes and got ready for his day. 

**  
“What in the world were you thinking?” 

“Oh Seijin, it’s so early do you really have to start with me before I’ve had my breakfast,” Jungkook rolled over in his bed and covered his head with a pillow. 

“Jungkook,” Seijin grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled them off. “What the hell have you done?” 

“I haven’t done anything,” Jungkook sat up. 

“No you’ve simply shown up here to destroy Minho’s wedding, then Minho finds Jimin in your bedroom isn’t it enough that you’re going to destroy their lives tomorrow?”

“How exactly am I destroying their lives?” Jungkook climbed out of bed and walked over to wash his face. “I am just taking what is rightfully mine.” Jungkook picked up a towel nearby and dried his face. He hated the pit it put in his stomach to think about them. He needed to stay focused and think about himself. He thought of his mother and how she’d died in that shack of a home being abused by her husband and it strengthened his resolve. 

“I know that Jungkook but have you thought about what will happen? What will Minho think?” 

Jungkook threw the towel across the room, “I don’t care a single bit what he thinks. Why is everyone always so concerned with Minho anyway? Isn’t he twenty six? I was talking care of myself and working by the time I was eleven.” 

“I know. I was there remember?” Seijin set his things down and pulled out the paperwork. “I finished what you asked. I have everything here. We just need Lady Jinah to sign the paperwork and acknowledge the validity and that’s it.” 

Jungkook picked up the paperwork and stared at the bottom where he would be signing in a matter of days. 

Jeon Jungkook. 

It was so simple really and worth so much. 

“Well I leave you, I have some work to do for Minho.” Seijin threw on his scarf and picked up his brief case. 

“Oh what are you working on?”

Seijin was at the door when he looked back and smiled at Jungkook, “I am preparing a marriage agreement for Park Jimin apparently Minho and Lady Mina have agreed to marry Jimin off.” Seijin shook his head before leaving the room. The poor child, Jimin was a great kid and he hoped they had told him about the agreement. 

 

Jungkook stayed in his room the rest of the day. 

He was not going to go looking for any more trouble specially one that had a beautiful eye smile. What bothered Jungkook was the hypocrisy of it all. One minute Jimin is sitting on his couch looking like he’s dying to be kissed and the next he’s engaged to someone else. Jungkook would never really understand high class and all of their rules. 

Jungkook got up and moved to a chair the couch was suddenly too uncomfortable. He had just settled in and was about to read a book when a knock at the door caught his attention. 

“Come in.” Jungkook looked up to see Lady Jinah. “Lady Jinah… to what do I owe this pleasure?’

“I came to propose something to you that I believe will benefit us both greatly,” Lady Jinah didn’t take a seat and Jungkook didn’t offer her one.

“Well my lady you have my attention,” Jungkook put his foot up on the coffee table. 

“As long as you leave this home, how would you feel about acquiring a great sum of money and a husband that would elevate you socially?” 

“A husband?”

“Yes,” Lady Jinah squared her shoulders, “I can arrange your marriage to Jimin. I wasn’t sure at first,” Lady Jinah walked about the room, “of your intensions, but after dinner last night I was certain you were interested in him.” 

Jungkook put his feet down and sat up to stand in front of Lady Jinah. 

“What do you say?”

“Jimin said he wants to marry me” Jungkook asked. 

“No, he doesn’t know anything yet,” Lady Jinah tipped her chin out in a defiant manner. Jungkook was certain she was used to getting whatever she wanted with that look. “It was my idea and if we can reach some sort of accord, I am certain I get him to agree.”

“This is very amusing Lady Jinah,” Jungkook smiled, “How exactly do you intend to have us marry if I don’t have a last name.” 

“I’ve thought about this as well. There is someone who appreciates you and cares for you very much that has just arrived in my home. If I ask him, I am certain he will be delighted to give you his last name: Mr. Seijin.” 

“Ahhh, well you see Mr. Seijin offered to register me as his son a long time ago.” 

“Ah,” Lady Jinah clapped, “there is no problem then. I will talk to Lady Mina and Jimin and-“

“But the problem is that I have no desire for Mr. Seijin’s last name. He’s a good man, but that’s not the last name that is rightfully mine is it?” 

“Last time we spoke you said you thought your father was a horrible man who seduced your mother and you-“ 

“Be that as it may, it’s still the last name that belongs to me. If I am to have a last name I will have the one that belongs to me or no last name at all.” 

“You’re stubborn and a fool,” Lady Jinah shook her head, “I am also offering you Jimin. Is he worth so little to you?” 

“Are people of the high class accustomed to treating people as merchandise? As products to be sold and bartered?”

“It’s not that,” Jinah cut the air with her hand, “I know I can convince him that’s all.”

“Ahh, yes convince him to sacrifice himself because he’s in love with Minho.” 

“Who told you that,” Jinah hissed. 

“It’s not that I don’t think Jimin is valuable it’s the exact opposite. I think Mr. Jimin is worth so much more than you’re giving him credit for, but I am also not used to people finding me partners.” 

“Listen among our people we-“ 

“Oh I know,” Jungkook interrupted, “I know that among the high-class the dignity of someone is worthless, but I don’t agree with that.” 

“If you hate it so much then why are you insisting on having this last name?”

“I don’t pretend to want the last name for the pure blood name that it carries, but because it’s the name that corresponds to me. It’s my last name.” 

“But I can’t give you the last name,” Lady Jinah said plainly. “Besides there is no real poof you’re Jonghyung’s son.” 

“Oh please,” Jungkook laughed. “You know I am his son. If you testified that I was his son then it would work.” 

“And what do I get out of this? Minho would find out and that is not what I want.” 

“You can tell Minho what you want. I am certain you can weave some likely story to get him to play along. Perhaps I am the child of a long lost relative or a child of a brother of your late husband or something. And to not prolong this fight any longer: if it’s not the Jeon name then no name at all.” 

Jinah picked up her skirts and walked out of the room. She couldn’t do as he asked no matter what happened. Minho must not find out. 

Lady Jinha wasn’t gone more than five minutes when another knock was heard on Jungkook’s door. 

“Come in,” he said almost unwillingly. 

“Can you tell me what the hell is this about Jimin loving you?”

“You know what Taehyung I am not in the mood to listen to stupidity. I’ve had a busy morning.” 

“Well that’s what he told Minho last night after he found Jimin in your room,” Taehyung pushed Jungkook back. “What the hell is happening?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about and you’re going to want to keep your hands to yourself Taehyung,” Jungkook warned. 

“What is going on between you two?”

“You’re going to have to ask him.” 

“I am asking you,” Taehyung countered and blocked Jungkook’s path. “You’ve been romancing him haven’t you? You’re doing this to hurt me aren’t you?” 

“My world doesn’t revolve around you Taehyung. True I came for you, but that has passed.” 

“Then why are you still here,” Taehyung asked, “Why haven’t you left?” 

“Because I have other interests and that’s enough about Jimin, I have no idea what he was thinking in telling Minho he was in love with me.” 

“Well Minho is really upset,” Taehyung blurted out, “he wants to kick you out of the house and he invited Park Chanyeol over. He’s going to marry Jimin off. He had to offer Chanyeol a lot of money as well. Isn’t that amusing?” 

“I don’t see how you could be amused by that.” 

“Well he’s lucky,” Taehyung changed his tone his voice was dripping with honey. “It’s better to be married than single.” 

“I will always find interesting how you guys think you can fix everything with money.” 

“It’s just custom.” 

“I don’t get how Jimin lying about falling in love with me works in all of this.” 

“I don’t know but I am sure he’s thrilled he finally gets a husband.” 

“So he’s agreed to marry Chanyeol?”

“I don’t know… but as long as Jimin gets a husband he’s happy. You’re so cold with me,” Taehyung ran his hands up Jungkook’s chest, “you’re so quite what’s wrong.” 

Jungkook pushed Taehyung away,” I can’t believe I almost risked everything for you. I almost lost everything important to me.” 

“There is nothing more important than me,” Taehyung tipped his head back exposing his neck and pushing his lips forward inviting. 

“You’re no longer important to me. I know you know, and you’re not worth it.” 

“What do you mean I am not worth it?” Taehyung grabbed on to Jungkook’s shirt. “It’s because of Jimin isn’t it? He doesn’t love you,” Taehyung tried to kiss Jungkook. “He hates you and if you end up with him he always will.” 

“Well that’s nice for him, but I still don’t care,” Jungkook took Taehyung by the arm and dragged him to the door. “Don’t come back here again.” Jungkook pushed Taehyung out of the door and locked it behind him. He had a pounding headache. 

**  
“Jimin are you awake?” 

Jimin rolled over on his bed and flopped on his back. Minho’s friend Chanyeol had arrived at the house and Jimin just didn’t have the energy to face him. What do you do when your life is a complete and utter disaster? You fake illness naturally. “I am awake.”

“How are you feeling my dear?” Lady Mina walked in with an ease and grace that Jimin always tried to mimic. 

“Oh lovely,” Jimin arranged his pillow so he could sit up,” Minho thinks I am in love with Jungkook and most of the house knows about it. I am also being forced into a marriage I don’t want or need and my brother is still the whore of the area so I am doing great.” 

“I spoke to Mr. Seijin.” 

“And what did he say?”

“The arrangement to Mr. Chanyeol seem to be moving forward. Apparently, he remembers you from the few visits you guys had together and was already hoping to get to know you some more.” Lady Mina sat by Jimin’s bed side. 

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Jimin said sarcastically. “I am going to have to fake being ill until the rest of my life.” 

“Oh Jimin… I have something else to tell you.” 

“What else has happened mother?”

“When I spoke to Mr. Seijin, that man came up as a topic of conversation. I asked him if that man was the Marquis’s child and he denied it at first,” Lady Mina smoothed out the sheets on Jimin’s bed. “But when I pointed out the similarities and I remembered that man’s mother’s name, Yura, he told me the truth.” 

“Mr. Jungkook is Marquis Jonghyung’s love child outside of marriage,” Jimin said simply as his head fell back. What new level of hell had he fallen in? 

“Jimin… Jimin I think we should go back home. Let’s just leave and let it be God’s will.”

Jimin lifted his head. “No mother, as much as I want to we can’t leave. We don’t deserve the destruction Taehyung will cause if we leave that man here with him. Minho doesn’t deserve it either and don’t tell me I always think about it, you and I we knew mother but he didn’t. He’s the most innocent in this situation.” 

“I know Jimin but what can we do now? Taehyung won’t listen. He tells me he’s trying to get that man to leave, but by what you’ve told me it’s not true. It’s like that man has him bewitched.” 

“It’s sad mother.”

“What is?”

“That Minho has been betrayed by his wife with his own half-brother, it’s a shame. Minho doesn’t know does he? He doesn’t know that Jungkook is his younger brother.” 

“No,” Lady Mina shook her head, “Lady Jinah, Mr. Seijin, and we know but not Minho.” 

“I feel sorry for them both.” 

“Why do you feel sorry towards that man? Look at the commotion he has caused.” 

“Look mother, it has to be horrible to know that you’re the son of a well-respected man and to be treated like garbage by everyone else. It’s an injustice that the Marquis didn’t recognize him at all or leave him a small holding. There are several misters in our acquaintance that we know are illegitimate children but can at least have a life. You know Mr. Jungkook told me he couldn’t get married or have a family because he doesn’t have a last name? It made me sad mother,” Jimin kissed his mother’s hand and rubbed his face against it. “I am not in the best situation, but having something so basic like having a family has never been denied to me. Perhaps it might have been better for him not to know at all.” 

“Maybe we can try reasoning with Taehyung one more time,” Lady Mina tried to come up with a plan. “If we can get him to agree to stay away from that man then everything will be resolved and we can leave.” 

“Good evening,” Teahyung walked into the room dressed in an ivory silk jacket. 

“Evening,” Jimin sunk back into his pillows. 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. Mr. Park Chanyeol travelled all day just to see you and you’re indisposed. It’s quite rude don’t you think?”

“Taehyung,” Lady Mina stood up. 

“It’s alright mother,” Jimin smiled, “Taehyung is correct. I should at least do my best to join everyone for dinner. Why don’t you go tell them I’ll be there? Don’t worry,” Jimin smiled at his mother, “we’ll be along.” 

“Alright, I’ll go and talk to Lady Jinah.” 

Taehyung waited until his mother left the room to turn his full rage on Jimin, “Can you tell me what in the world you were thinking by telling Minho that you are in love with Jungkook? Minho is upset and outraged that you’d have such feelings, and he’s threatened to throw Jungkook out of the house because of you.” 

“You know why I did it. I was trying to prevent a confrontation between Minho and Jungkook. Why else would I do it?” 

“And you couldn’t think of anything cleverer? Or could it be that you’re trying to prove something to Jungkook? A way to get his attention perhaps?” Taehyung circled Jimin’s bed. 

“You have no idea how much I wish Mr. Jungkook was a decent man with a last name and I’d do everything I could to make him fall in love with me,” Jimin pushed the sheets back and got out of bed, “I’d smile at him and flirt with him just to see you suffer.” Jimin sat in front of his vanity and started to get ready for dinner. 

“A sanctimonious prude like you thinks you can get Jungkook to fall for you?” Taehyung’s laughter filled the room. “Jungkook likes men who know how to enjoy the bedroom and kneel willingly and it’s not to pray.” Taehyung shot Jimin a wink. 

“You speak like you have no culture or upbringing. You speak like a nobody a general street walker,” Jimin walked over and opened his bedroom door. 

“Well this nobody has managed to marry one of the most influential men of the country and if you can marry at all it will be a no one,” Taehyung sneered at Jimin and walked out. 

Jimin leaned back against the door and prayed for a solution to come. 

God couldn’t have forsaken him. God had to still love him even though as the days went by Jimin felt even more and more miserable. 

Why did Minho have to pick Taehyung over him? What does Taehyung have that he doesn’t? Jimin had already suffered enough by being discarded then the humiliation of being replaced with his brother what more was there for him to suffer? Now he was going to be married off to sooth others and be miserable for the end of his days, and all the while Taehyung was happy. 

Jimin dressed quickly and went to go find Jungkook. 

Not a single person would know what he was feeling or the pain except for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Please don't forget to vote for the MAMA awards :D


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin buttoned a silver jacket and quickly tied his cravat. He turned down the servant’s quarters and walked down the narrow hallway. Jimin pressed himself against the side when he heard some maids talking.

_"He is so incredibly handsome I wouldn’t mind sneaking into his room if he asked.”_

_“Oh you’re the worse! Lady Jinah would throw you on your ear if she ever found out,” the maid broke out into a giggle._

_“Mr. Jungkook would look out for me though. He’s not like those other men that promise to care for girls like us and then don’t.”_

_“Well I do think you’re right about that,” the other maid said in a sad tone. “It gets to a point that it’s not like you can say no… I mean we need to work… but after we get thrown out anyway.”_

_“Exactly but what can girls like us do? But Mr. Jungkook,, he knows what it’s like. He would look out for you and care for any child you gave him.”_

Jimin closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Was that what had happened to Jungkook’s mother? Had she been working doing her best to survive and been unable to avoid the Marquis? Then she’d gotten pregnant and had to avoid the fury of Lady Jinah.

_“But even if Mr. Jungkook didn’t look out for me afterward…. He’s so handsome it might be worth the sin anyway.”_

Jimin waited until the giggles of the maids faded away and took the first door outside to avoid being seen. He needed to see Jungkook.

He needed to speak with him because there was no one else who could give him the answers Jimin needed to hear. Jimin moved along the side of the house and then made a quick right. He looked along the length and thankfully saw one of Jungkook’s windows open. It was perfect. He would climb through and wait for Jungkook to come back to his room before dinner.

Jimin was about to climb through the window when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was crying.

It was probably a cat Jimin thought quickly and stepped into the room. When the sound cried out again, Jimin stepped out and turned towards the back gardens of the house. Jimin walked through the garden trying to identify where the sound was coming from.

Jimin stood up straight and closed his eyes to listen. A few seconds later he opened them and headed towards the great wall in the back of the garden.

The closer he got to the great wall the louder the cries got and the more frightened Jimin became. Damn it, he should have called for help when he decided to look where the sound was coming from. Wasn’t Yoongi always telling him to be careful and make sure he asked for help when he needed it? Jimin ran his hand along the length of the wall but couldn’t see anything out of place.

Jimin looked around again trying to pinpoint the sound. The sound wasn’t coming directly from the wall but there was just more grass, a small tree and a well. The whole of the backyard was completely cleared and immaculately manicured like every inch of the house. He walked around the area several times and saw nothing. Jimin was about to head back to the house when he turned on his heel and peered into the well.

Jimin stared into the dark depths of the well and waited. After a few moments, Jimin’s eyes widened as he made out the figure of a young man bleeding. 

**

Lady Mina was arranging curls on the top of her head preparing for dinner.

She needed to finish getting ready for dinner, but the ordeal of the last few weeks had drained her of energy. Between her two children fighting and the constant stream of calamities, Mina wasn’t sure her life would ever be calm. If only Jimin would marry, at least Mina wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore.

Mina pulled a brush through her curls once more and sighed at the sight of more gray hair. 

Where had the years gone? It seemed like just yesterday she was watching her two boys run around in the backyard playing together. Mina put her hairbrush down. Where had she gone wrong? What had she forgotten to do that her two children had gone astray? 

Mina powdered her cheeks and tried not to let the twinge of regret to bury too deep in her heart.

_“Mina you need to remarry.”_

_Mina looked up tears streaming down her face, “my husband isn’t even cold in his grave how can you say this to me!”_

_Marquis Jeon looked at Mina his face revealing nothing. “Jaejin was my friend and a great man Mina. I don’t mean to be disrespectful-“_

_“So you decided this is the moment to talk to me about remarrying?” Mina crumbled the napkin she had in her hand and threw it across the room._

_“Think of the boys,” Marquis Jeon walked over and picked up the napkin. He pulled a fresh one out of his pocket and handed it to Mina. When Mina didn’t take it, he placed it near her._

_“The boys are going to need a male figure in their life. You know how difficult things can be and how quickly the tides can turn. If you remarry you’ll have protection, someone will care for you and look out for the best interest of the boys. Mina you’re a young window with a title… the vultures won’t stop coming for you. It’s best for you to take the offensive and make a choice.”_

_“I won’t bring another man into my house Jonghyung.”_

_“As you wish, I will do my best to look out for them the best that I can but Mina…,” Marquis Jeon held Mina’s hand in his. “I know you lost your partner, your lover, and husband, but those boys… they’ve lost their father. Think of what they need and do what is best for them.”_

Mina ran some blush along her cheeks and resigned herself with the current situation. She had refused to remarry and erase her first husband’s memory. She had thought she was strong enough to be father and mother to her children, but perhaps she hadn’t succeeded. Perhaps what her boys were missing where she had made a huge mistake was in not having a father for her children.

Mina double checked the ties of her dress and walked into the hall to get Jimin for dinner.

**

Jimin paused for the third time and dropped to his knees. He was sweaty and his breath labored. “Just hold on a little longer, I promise we’re almost there,” Jimin said to the man draped on his back. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now. I promise everything will be alright.”

Jimin gathered himself and rose back to his feet. He stumbled a bit but managed not to fall and hurt them both.

Jimin could feel the sweat gather on his brow and fall over his forehead. He used the wall to help keep him up. Jimin could feel his knees wobble when he turned the corner and saw his mother standing by his door.

“Mother quickly open my door,” Jimin gathered his last bit of strength and when his mother opened the door he rushed through and laid as gently as possible the man on his back.

“But Jimin what is the meaning of this? Who is he?”

Jimin ran around the bed arranging the man’s limbs and shrug out of his outer shirt. He picked up his jug of water dropped some on a rag and started to wipe some of the blood out of the man’s face. Jimin bit his lip and did his best not to lose control now. Under the streaks of blood and dirt, there was dark bruising. Whoever hurt him did their best to beat him within an inch of his life. “His name is Hoseok mother. I met him in the monastery,” Jimin turned to look at his mother. “He’s Jungkook’s friend and the one that told me what Taehyung was up to.”

**

Jungkook looked in the mirror as he tied his cravat. He hated the stupid thing.

The cut of his shirt was too high. It ended right under his chin covering him from breast bone to chin. He added layer of the jacket constricted his movements making him oddly aware of his shoulders. Then to add to the already uncomfortable feeling of immobility, he had this thing wrapped rightly around his neck. Jungkook tried once more to wrap it around and ended up pulling it off and throwing it across the room. The thing wouldn’t cooperate and next time Jungkook had the ability he was going to set the thing on fire.

He was an idiot. He should have brought Jin along. If anyone knew how wear the stupid layers of clothing, it was him.

Kim Seokjin was the bastard son of a prince and a handmaid.

Jin’s mother died giving birth to him and it was his grandmother that had brought him to the doors of the palace. Stories said that the woman had been thrown out with the child in her arms, the Prince hadn’t had the decency to even look at the child. Jin’s grandmother unwilling to give up knowing that she couldn’t provide for the child unwrapped him and placed him at the foot of the door. Jin’s grandmother dared for the Prince to deny that the child was his and that now everyone would know of his cruelty if the child died. There in the middle of winter was the child in just a piece of linen to cover him. Jin had a father who was denying him and a mother who had died for him.

They said that the Imperial Princess was walking through the gardens and watched the whole spectacle. Pleased that her husband wouldn’t recognize a bastard, the Princess walked over to stare down at the pitiful creature. They said she just wanted to see if the child had any resemblance to her old handmaid to confirm who had betrayed her when she froze. There just a few weeks old was Seokjin skin white like the snow around him and eyes the color of fresh brewed tea. They said he just stared back at the Princess and after a few minutes he reached out for her. Instead of turning away, the Princess bent down and took the child in her arms.

The Princess brought him into her home raised Seokjin and no one ever spoke of it.

_“Tell me is it true,” Jungkook asked as they drank a bottle of rum._

_“Is what true?” Jin leaned back letting the rum do its work._

_“Did the Princess really just pick you up and take you in?”_

_“Well yes that’s what everyone says,” Jin took another long drink._

_“But it can’t be true… She probably took you in to get back at the Prince… or… maybe to use it later,” Jungkook guessed. Rich people always did things like that, there was no way the Princess took Jin in out of the kindness of his heart._

_“Hmmm like I said I don’t know. My mother never said anything about that day. She just always said I was more hers than any of my brothers and sisters.”_

_“But she wasn’t your mother,” Jungkook said looking into his empty cup._

_“Why not,” Jin’s voice took a hard edge to it._

_“Well.. because she wasn’t,” Jungkook said then looked up at Jin’s angry face. “I don’t mean anything by it… I am not trying to insult her or anything… but I mean she wasn’t your mother.”_

_“You don’t understand why I loved her that’s what you don’t get,” Jin said as he poured them more rum. “It’s alright I don’t expect you to. I love my mother, the one that gave birth to me. She gave me life and didn’t deserve to suffer under the hands of anyone but she did. She struggled so hard and at the end didn’t survive past giving birth to me. She must have been so young too… to not have survived the ordeal or maybe she wasn’t strong enough. We both know how hard it can be when you’re poor and don’t have enough to eat,” Jin looked at Jungkook. Yes, Jungkook hadn’t had anyone but Seijin and others he’d charmed had cared for him. While Jin had his mother, his siblings took and stole from him. If they saw him with a treat they’d take it from him and he never said anything._

_"I can feel bad for her and everything she went through and still be grateful she kept me because she didn’t have to,” Jin continued. “She had few choices or control over her life but so did my other mother, the Princess. She put up with my father’s affairs embarrassed and unable to control anything outside of the walls she lived in. I can love her for taking care of me, worrying about me, protecting me from my father and his legitimate children. I can love her for all of that and even more that after she died she let me be free.”_

_"She gave you her last name,” Jungkook said softly._

_“Yes, I am Kim because of her. She said I was hers and didn’t have to be his if I didn’t want to. When she died, I struggled a lot with that option. She was willing to die disgraced saying I was a child out of wedlock with an unknown man so I could be free,” Jin’s eyes watered slightly at the memory. His mothers’, both of them had been amazing women. “When we buried her and I saw my father there already preparing his wedding to another and my siblings moving on like nothing had happened, I realized she was right. I was hers and she was the only thing keeping me there. With her gone, I was done as well.”_

_Jungkook leaned back and considered Jin’s words and knew he was being unfair. Jin might have been raised in luxury and privilege, but without the Princess he would have suffered more than he had. Jin had beauty, grace, and education and even then his siblings and the Prince, his own father, turned their back on him. But even with all of that, Jungkook was still jealous. Jin had two mothers that had loved him while he had lost his and had nothing left._

_“She probably took you in because you were so pitiful and sad,” Jungkook said as he smirked at Jin. “Scrawny ass little kid in the cold looking like a dead chicken.”_

_Jin’s laughter filled the room. If Jungkook had to pick one thing about Jin that wasn’t gentlemanly it was his laugh._

_“You mean she took me in because I am world wide handsome! She was a woman of vision.”_

Jungkook smiled at the memory. He wanted to go home and back to his people. He didn’t belong here pretending to be something that he wasn’t.

Jungkook walked over and bent down to pick up his cravat. He was going to give the stupid thing another chance when his bedroom door flung open.

“Jungkook hurry,” Jimin rushed forward bare chested his eyes wild. He grabbed Jungkook by the hand and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. Jimin pulled and tugged dragging Jungkook with him.

“Hey,” Jungkook said jokingly, “if you want to have your way with me at least give me time to prepare myself I have-“ Jungkook stopped short and pulled Jimin to a stop when he noticed the blood smeared on him. “Wait happened why are you bleeding? Jimin stop,” Jungkook gripped Jimin’s shoulders, “tell me what’s happened?”

Jimin pulled away from Jungkook. How could he give Jungkook more bad news? Jimin shook Jungkook’s hand as he tried to comfort him. “We should hurry,” Jimin said simply and walked down the hall into his room.

“Mother I’ll take that,” Jimin said as he moved to Lady Mina’s side. He took the rag dipped it in water. Jimin gave his back to Jungkook and gave him a minute.

“What the fuck is the meaning of this?” Jungkook threw himself on the bed and picked up Hoseok’s head.

Lady Mina nodded to Jimin and left the room.

Jimin walked over to Jungkook’s side, “please be careful with him. I found him in the back garden,” Jimin said softly. “I was walking and I heard a noise when I went to investigate I found him. He’s pretty hurt.”

“Hoseok…,” Jungkook laid Hoseok down gently and rushed a finger down his cheek. “Hoseok hyung…. Hoseok hyung… it’s me Kookie… Hyung wake up can you hear me?”

Hoseok’s eyes fluttered open, “Kookie-ah… how is it going?” Hoseok asked as he smiled but his lip cracked and a small drop of blood ran down his chin. After a moment, Hoseok’s eyes fluttered closed and he passed out.

“Hyung… hyung,” Jungkook’s voice cracked as he panicked.

“Jungkook let him go,” Jimin laid a hand on Jungkook’s sleeve. “Jungkook please… Let me finish cleaning him up he’s been through a lot… Jungkook please.”

Jungkook let Jimin guide him away from the bed. “Save him please,” Jungkook gripped Jimin and his eyes bore into those chocolate brown ones. “If you need anything ask and it’s yours. Please… Please save him.”

Jimin smiled and did his best to reassure Jungkook. “I just need my hands. I’ll do my best.”

Jungkook bowed to Jimin looked over to Hoseok once more and walked out of the room. 

**

Jimin rolled his head and tried to release some of the tension from his shoulders.

He finally had Hoseok settled in, cleaned up, and in the best condition he could. Jimin had called for the doctor and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t come. No self-respecting doctor would come to look after an orphan or servant. Knowing this, Jimin sent his friend a letter in hopes he could come and help. If Hoseok’s fever didn’t break, it would take a miracle to save him.

Jimin cleaned up all of the material he had used to care for Hoseok and refilled anything he might need. He took strips of material and folded them to wipe Hoseok down. After making sure everything was ready, Jimin turned to care for himself.

Jimin shrug out of his clothes and got ready for bed time. After tidying up his room, he pulled a chair and sat at Hoseok’s bedside and watched over him all night. “It’s going to be alright,” Jimin said softly as he wiped Hoseok’s forehead. “You just need to do your best to get better alright? If you don’t feel like doing it for you… then you should do it for Jungkook. He was very worried.”

So Jimin spent hours looking after Hoseok and talking to him. Around midnight there was a knock at the door and Jimin got up fully expecting to see his mother. Instead when he opened the door, there was Jungkook with a basket in his hands.

“Hello,” Jimin moved to the side and let Jungkook into the room.

“How is he doing?”

“He has a fever,” Jimin whispered as he took the basket from Jungkook. “He hasn’t woken up but I tended his wounds the best that I know how.”

“Tell me what happened"

“Actually, I was on my way to find you,” Jimin picked up a towel and wiped Hoseok’s forehead. “I had some questions… we never really talked before Minho found us.. but that doesn’t matter now. I was going to sneak into your window and I heard a noise. I wasn’t sure what it was. At first, I thought it was a wild animal that was hurt but then I followed the noise and followed him.”

“And he didn’t say anything when you found him?”

“No,” Jimin shook his head. “He was half conscious but crying out in pain. I got some rope and climbed down. I pulled him out and brought him here.”

“So he didn’t say where he was coming from or what he was doing here?”

“No,” Jimin said again, “I am sure once his fever breaks he’ll tell us everything we need to know. All we need to do now is have faith. God won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I doubt God worries about people like us. We’re orphans no one cares about people like him and I,” Jungkook said cooly.

“Oh don’t say that, of course God loves you as well. He wouldn’t leave you without his mercy and grace.”

“You actually believe this?”

Jimin looked at Jungkook, “of course, I believe that. God will save him we just need to have faith.”

Jungkook dropped to his knees in front of Jimin, “if Hoseok hyung pulls through from this it won’t be because of God.” Jungkook held Jimin’s hands in his, “if he gets better it will be because of these hands.” Jungkook placed soft kisses on both of Jimin’s hands. “These hands filled with kindness and mercy.”

“I….,” Jimin pulled his hands away. “With help from God he will be alright… you’ll see.” Jimin smiled at Jungkook. “Why don’t you go to bed and get a bit of rest? When Hoseok wakes up he’s going to want to see you.”

Jimin did his best to get Jungkook to leave, but Jungkook didn’t leave. He sat by Hoseok’s side holding his hand and comforting him. Right before dawn, Jungkook excused himself and left the room.

Jimin took his place back at Hoseok’s side. Despite the condition Hoseok was in, Jimin couldn’t help but be jealous of him.

Jungkook loved Hoseok.

As the soft glow of morning filled his room, Jimin couldn’t help but wonder what it would take to earn a place in Jungkook’s heart.


	7. Chapter 7

September 1st

Jungkook and Seijin only slept for an hour.

“What the hell is Hoseok doing here Seijin? You said he was going to-“

“I know what I said,” Seijin said for the fifth time, “I told you what he told me.”

“And you didn’t confirm,” Jungkook narrowed his eyes too look at Seijin.

Seijin ran a hand through his hair and loosened the tie of his suit. “Jungkook I did confirm and raising your voice isn’t solving anything,” Seijin was worried out of his mind but couldn’t afford to alarm Jungkook any further. It something had gone wrong with Hoseok’s placement then there was something larger going on and it involved way more people. “How is he?”

“He still has a fever,” Jungkook took a drink of water. “Jimin is taking care of him…. but Seijin,” Jungkook stood up to pace, “there was so much blood. Jimin was covered in it as well. I went back to check on him since I couldn’t sleep and the bruising was insane,” Jungkook ran a hand through his hair as he’d seen Jimin do when he was stressed and worried. “We need to figure out what happened Seijin. I sent for Jin. He should be here in a day or two. Knowing him he was already on his way, but we need to find who did this. They hurt him and when I find out who it was I swear they will pay.”

Seijin considered and nodded. “I’ll go talk to Lady Mina and keep an eye on Hoseok.” Seijin put a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, Hoseok is strong. He’s like a bad rash that never goes away. I am sure Mr. Jimin is right and he will be alright in no time.”

“The friend Mr. Jimin sent for… This Mr. Kim can he be trusted?”

“I believe so,” Seijin answered. “If he’s willing to care of Hoseok he’s definitely trust worthy.”

Jungkook nodded then smiled because Seijin looked more worried than usual. “If Hoseok hyung was strong enough to survive that monastery you sent him to study music then he’s strong enough so survive anything.”

“You are such a rebellions and terrible child,” Seijin said as he picked up his brief case and headed to the door. “Oh Jungkook,” Seijin waited until the boy looked up at him.

After all Jungkook was just a boy. He looked so young in moments like this. His hair was messy covering his forehead and his cheeks still held some baby fat, but despite looking so young and innocent, his eyes didn’t match is almost angelic face. Jungkook’s eyes had lost all the happiness and childish glow when his mother died.

Seijin remembered picking Jungkook up from Busan.

 

_Seijin pulled up the collar of his coat and adjusted his hat on his head. The dark swirl of clouds held a promise of rain, and the wind howled violently dipping in between the rocks and bowing everything out of its way. Seijin took cover and turned down a small street to climb over a pile of rocks to a blocked off path that led to the beach. On the other side of the path was Yura’s home and the child._

_Seijin had been with Jonghyung when the message had arrived that Yura had passed._

_In all of the years that Seijin knew Jonghyung he had never seen the man break. Even when Jonghyung’s parents died and he realized his marriage had become a purgatory, the man stayed strong. He never broke or showed weakness. It was only his eyes that showed the hard edge of pain, but on that day, Jonghyung cried and threw things._

_“I told her to leave that fucken place,” Jonghyung threw a decanter against the wall. The smell of rum filled the room as the pieces of crystal scattered through the room. “She didn’t have to die there! In that hole of a place she called a home. She deserved the world.”_

_Seijin stood by his friend as Jonghyung roared with pain and heartbreak. Once Jonghyung settled down a bit, Seijin approached him and helped him sit down._

_“There wasn’t anything you could do. You offered to bring her here, but she wouldn’t have been happy under Jinah’s watchful eye,” Seijin couldn’t think of another way to console his friend so he said what he’d always thought about the situation. Jonghyung might have lost Yura but at least he would have the truth. “Bringing her here wouldn’t have made this home happy. Unhappy homes brew more pain, and Minho would have found out about her. Your son would have grown up with the miserable and bitter brew of it all. Minho doesn’t deserve that and Yura didn’t want to hurt your child. She cared for you that much.”_

_Jonghyung covered his face with his hands as his shoulders shook with tears._

_“Yura loved the sea Jonghyung,” Seijin continued. “She loved Busan because she was free there. Yes, she suffered but it was the life that she wanted and picked for herself. Here she would have just been your mistress and that would have destroyed her.”_

_“I can’t leave,” Jonghyung wiped his face, “it’s Minho’s birthday and Jinah has a full week of celebrations planed. Please go get Jungkook and bring him to me, he’s all I have left of her.”_

_Seijin almost missed his footing on a pile of rocks but managed to catch himself. The wind picked up and Seijin pulled the jacket closer to himself. Seijin slowly made his way to the cottage where Yura had lived. The beautiful and bright cottage looked broken down and miserable. Seijin had never thought of that place like that but looking at it now perhaps it had been Yura’s lovely presence that had made it look beautiful._

_Seijin tried the door but it was locked. He peered inside and everything seemed empty and there wasn’t a single light on. Seijin panicked slightly where could the child have gone? He looked around and saw a small line of smoke, and followed it on instinct._

_Seijin turned around a cliff and saw the boy._

_He was dressed in light peasant pants, lose blouse, and no shoes. He was staring at the sea as the waves crashed and threatened to wipe everything away. Next to him was a bonfire burning bright like a candle in the night._

_Seijin was about to call for the child when he turned._

_The child’s eyes were dark almost black against the dark clouds and angry sea. He walked towards Seijin and gave him his hand. He said nothing and there was only a small pendant around his neck with a picture of his mother._

_“I am ready.” the child said._

_“You don’t have a bag or something,” Seijin asked stunned by the reaction of the child._

_“There isn’t anything left for me here. She’s gone,” Seijin simply nodded and took the child with him._

 

It wasn't until years later that Seijin found out that the child had arranged the funeral and burned everything they owned so it couldn't be taken from him. The only thing he had kept was a small chain made out of iron with his mother's picture in it. Jungkook was strong but also very guarded. he shared very little of himself and only his closest friends knew anything about him. If Jungkook was one thing: he was a survivor. It would take a true force to destroy him.

Seijin could still see traces of the sad child he'd picked up from Busan on that rainy day and he prayed Jungkook would find true happiness. "Happy Birthday Jungkook." 

Jungkook gave him a half smile and nodded.  

**

Jimin woke up slowly slightly embarrassed to find out he’d passed out leaning on the bed where Hoseok lay still unconscious. He propped Hoseok up and got some water ready. 

“Alright Hoseok… I am sure you’re tired but you must be thirsty as well right?” Jimin moved to sit behind Hoseok and tipped his head back. “So let’s work together on this alright,” Jimin got the cup ready and opened Hoseok’s mouth. He concentrated and poured a small trickle of water down Hoseok’s throat. Jimin paused and waited until Hoseok swallowed the water and made sure he gave him a full glass. About twenty minutes later, Jimin rearranged Hoseok’s body and made sure he was comfortable. “You did great,” Jimin said as he tucked Hoseok in, “when Jungkook comes to check on you I’ll tell him you were good and drank water. You’ll be up and about dancing and working on music in no time. You just wait and see.” Jimin smiled, sighed, and prayed that Hoseok would be alright.

A knock on the door distracted him from getting ready, and he walked half clothed to open the door.

“Namjoon,” Jimin threw himself into his friend’s arms.

“I am sorry I couldn’t get here faster. I got your message, but I had patient to look after,” Namjoon opened his bag and pulled back the blanket covering Hoseok. “First things first, what’s his name.”

Jimin smiled. Namjoon was the best person ever, “his name is Hoseok.”

“Hoseok,” Namjoon said the name and smiled, “alright… tell me what happened.”

Jimin assisted Namjoon as he told him the story. Namjoon nodded and asked follow up questions as he checked Hoseok’s vitals.

“Well Mr. Jimin, you did a great job caring for Hoseok. I am slightly worried about the bruising there is probably some mild internal bleeding, but nothing to serious. This bruising on his chest… has it darkened since you cleaned him up?”

“No, I saw them and have been mindful of that area. It went from a darker color to that green,” Jimin said quickly. “I’ve also been doing my best to give him water but I am not sure if he’s had enough.”

Namjoon opened Hoseok’s eyes and used a light to look in. “He seems fine. He’s a bit dehydrated but that’s because of the fever. I am going to give him some medicine, but this will just be a little extra help. He’s survived the tougher part of this and it was because of you Mr. Jimin.”

Jimin turned away and finished getting ready as Namjoon gave Hoseok some medicine.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Jimin opened the door of his room and led Namjoon out.

“Of course you said it was urgent,” Namjoon heaved the bag over his shoulder.

“I am going to go speak with Minho and ask him to prepare a room for you.”

“No Mr. Jimin,” Namjoon stepped back. “I can find a place to stay while I care for Hoseok. But Mr. Jimin… do you know what happened to him?”

“No,” Jimin said sadly.

“I… you said there was a man here who knows Hoseok right?”

Jimin nodded.

“I’d like to speak to him if I could,” Namjoon’s jaw hardened as he mentally went through the list of injuries Hoseok had suffered. He needed to find out what happened to his patient.

“I will introduce you right away… but you will stay here I will arrange everything,” Jimin smiled at Namjoon. “Have you eaten? We need to get you some breakfast.”

Jimin took Namjoon with him around the house and for the first time in a while felt better.

**

Seijin sat across from Minho as he looked over the paperwork he was asked to prepare. Minho sat in the old wood desk that used to belong to Jonghyung’s grandfather.

“Everything looks in order,” Minho smiled and rubbed his hands together. “I just need you to make a small change to the dowry. I know Jimin doesn’t have a dowry but I would like to provide one for him.” Minho picked up a pen and made a quick change. “Jimin is lovely and has exceptional breeding, and as a result he should have a dowry to reflect that.” Minho handed the papers back to Seijin. “I spoke to Chanyeol and he seems to have a great opinion of Jimin. I think that they will get along well together. It will be a very favorable match.”

“Have you spoken to Mr. Jimin,” Seijin looked over the papers and hummed at the large sum of dowry that Minho was adding. That sum was usually one given to someone not as favorable or lovely as Mr. Jimin. From all that Seijin knew about the boy, he was perfect in every way and the only reason why he hadn’t married was because he had been engaged to Minho.

“You don’t approve,” Minho said it as a statement so Seijin said nothing, but simply looked up. “I don’t just want to see Jimin settled Mr. Seijin. I hope that you don’t think it’s just something that simple. But well… there have been some incidents with Jimin and Jungkook. Jimin is a lovely man, but he’s inexperienced and young in many ways. I confronted Jimin after I found him in Jungkook’s room and he admitted to me that he’s in love with Jungkook. Or at least he fancies himself in love with him but even Jimin recognized that nothing could happen between them. As the new head of this family, it’s my duty to look after him. I just decided to take matters into my own hands and remove the temptation. Chanyeol is handsome and I am sure that after a bit of interaction Jimin’s heart will be swayed and he’ll fall of Chanyeol instead. I am so certain of this that moving forward with the engagement only makes sense.”

“I am sure you know what is best,” Seijin put the papers in his brief case, “and if Lady Mina is in agreement then I am sure Jimin will see the logic behind these actions.” Seijin bowed and left the room to make the changes. He couldn’t help but wonder what Jimin’s reaction would be when he found out he’d been engaged to yet another man against his will.

**

Jimin settled Namjoon into a guest room and moved through the house to find Lady Jinah. He should have probably asked her before he invited Namjoon to the house, but it was an emergency. Surely, Lady Jinah would understand right? Either way, Jimin had some savings to rent a room for Namjoon it would be fine either way.

Jimin walked into the living room at the same time Jungkook did.

“Good morning,” Jungkook bowed in greeting.

“Good morning,” Jimin said, “I… a friend of mine responded to the letter I sent and arrived this morning. He’s finishing his training to be a doctor,” Jimin explained, “he took a look at Hoseok and said he should be better in a few days. He’s agreed to stay and look after him until he’s completely stabilized.”

“Jimin I just wanted to-“

“Good morning, Jimin,” Lady Jinah walked into the room dressed in her typical black attire.

Jungkook and Jimin both bowed in greeting.

Lady Jinah gave Jungkook a once over but angled her body to speak directly to Jimin. “Anah told me that there is a sick boy in your room.”

“Oh yes,” Jimin said quickly, “it’s a boy I met at the monastery. He’s an orphan.”

“And what exactly is he doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Jimin answered honesty. “Last night before dinner, I was walking in the gardens and found him. He’s really sick. I took care of him and a friend of mine training to be a doctor examined him this morning. He said he should be better in a few days.”

“Well,” Lady Jinah looked around the room completely disinterested in the conversation and made a mental note to change the trimming of the mantle. It was getting old and dated. “I think it’s highly inappropriate for an orphan boy to be living under my roof in this house and in your room.”

“Really Lady Jinah, I don’t mind at all,” Jimin folded his hands over his lap. “I am happy to share my room and take care of him.”

“That’s not the point Jimin,” Lady Jinah said with a ridged voice, “it’s not right for someone like THAT to be living here.”

“But Lady Jinah… please he’s very ill I am not sure we should move him. We must be merciful,” Jimin said willing to defend Hoseok by any means necessary.

“Again that’s not the point,” Jinah said not used to being contradicted, “I am going to have him moved to the servant’s quarters.”

“No,” Jungkook interrupted stepping forward to put himself between Jimin and Lady Jinah, “I mean… He can stay in my room. I wouldn’t want to bother Mr. Jimin with the sick boy’s presence anymore. Thank you for your kindness,” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s hand and left the room.

Jimin turned to follow Jungkook, but Lady Jinah stopped him. “Jimin, Mr. Chanyeol has been waiting to have a late breakfast with you. Since you seem to be well enough to care for an orphan boy. I am sure you’re well enough to greet our guest.”

Jimin squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and followed Lady Jinah out to the terrace where Mr. Chanyeol sat.

**

Jungkook supervised as two servant moved Hoseok from Jimin’s room to his.

Hoseok looked better. His skin had some color to it under the dark bruises that still dotted his body. Jungkook held his hand and could smell the faint scent of apples that always seemed to cling to Jimin.

Jungkook looked around wondering what he should do when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and was met by two dimples and a goofy smile.

“Hello, I am Kim Namjoon Mr. Jimin’s friend. I … I was told the patient was moved here. I wanted to check up on him.”

“Sure come in,” Jungkook moved out of the way and let Namjoon in.

Jungkook sat on a chair and watched as Namjoon worked.

He had long fingers with competent hands. Jungkook smiled a little when Namjoon spoke and talked an unconscious Hoseok through everything he was doing. “You’re doing great,” Namjoon said happily. “Now we just need your fever to go down and everything will be alright. Mr. Jimin took excellent care of you,” Namjoon tucked Hoseok’s sheet in and started to wipe his forehead down.

“How do you know Mr. Jimin?" 

Nmajoon turned to look at Jungkook and smiled. “Mr. Jimin and I studied at the monastery together. He was taking philosophy, but I was in more practical courses. I liked caring for people and things so medicine was a natural choice for me.”

“So you studied in Busan?”

“Yes and no. I was mostly inside of the monastery I only left the walls recently to practice before I take my exam.”

“So when Mr. Jimin called you rushed here,” Jungkook’s voice took a hard edge.

Namjoon looked over at Jungkook again and didn’t break his gaze. “Mr. Jimin and I are friends. Although we’re both gentlemen, I know I am not at the same social level as he is. My family is titled but I am a second son with no fortune to my name. I have also never thought about Mr. Jimin in anyway besides friends. Besides,” Namjoon set the rag down and started to get a glass of water ready for Hoseok. “I heard from the servants that Mr. Chanyeol is here and there is only one reason why that is happening. I don’t know if Mr. Jimin will agree but-" 

Namjoon stopped talking as Jungkook hurried out of the room and bolted up the stairs. “Well isn’t that interesting,” Namjoon said to an unconscious Hoseok.

**

Jimin poured Chanyeol some juice.

“I am sorry I couldn’t come greet you yesterday,” Jimin smiled shyly, “I wasn’t feeling my best and then there was an emergency for me to take care of. Thanks,” Jimin said as Chanyeol handed him another glass.

“How is your patient?”

“Oh,” Jimin stopped suddenly. He had been right about Mr. Chanyeol he was a considerate and true gentleman. Someone of their class wasn’t always careful or kind enough to ask after the health of an orphan. “He’s doing better. He was in pretty bad shape when I found him.”

“What’s his name?” Chanyeol broke a piece of bread and handed Jimin the other half.

Jimin took the piece of bread and smiled, “Jung Hoseok, he was one of the orphans that studied in the monastery where I did my studies.”

“Oh I see so you know him pretty well,” Chanyeol had a little wrinkle in between his brows.

“Yes and no. We were kept separate, but I saw him often.”

Chanyeol nodded but didn’t ask any more questions. “All we can do is pray, it’s in God’s hands,” Chanyeol said with a firm nod. “God will save him.”

Jimin smiled, “yes, I have faith.”

An hour later when their meal was over, Jimin had to admit he had spent a perfectly lovely time with Mr. Chanyeol.

He was attentive and caring. He seemed to have an even temperament and Jimin liked him very much. It was a shame it wasn’t meant to be. Jimin would not marry anyone.

Jimin said his goodbyes to Mr. Chanyeol and got ready to go check on Hoseok. He was halfway into the gardens that lead to his room when a voice stopped him.

“I am glad it’s going to work out for you.”

“You scared me,” Jimin held a hand to his chest. There leaning against the side of the house was Jungkook. His jacket was open revealing his undershirt and a good expanse of chest.

“Where you having inappropriate thoughts about Mr. Chanyeol Saint Jimin?”

“Please don’t call me that, it’s distasteful and mean,” Jimin hated that nickname.

When his mother had decided to send him to the monastery to study and Taehyung abroad, Tae had come up with that nickname to annoy him. The nickname both mocked Jimin and dismissed everything and anything he said. With just two words he was a prude and boring, Taehyung was great at making him feel like that and Jimin did his best not to be upset that he’d told Jungkook about it. Jimin swallowed the bitter feeling the nickname gave him and turned towards a more important topic, “how is Hoseok? I know Namjoon was going to come by and check on him.”

“Namjoon?” Jungkook’s eyebrow raised in question. “You’re always so proper I’ve never heard you call anyone by their first name without a title.”

“You’re reading too much into nothing. Namjoon hyung and I both went to the monastery that’s all,” Jimin explained. “Saints are allowed to have friends.”

“So you’ve accepted Mr. Chanyeol’s marriage proposal? Is that how fast you get over your infatuation with Minho?”

“What?” Jimin moved closer to Jungkook his eyebrows wrinkled together. “What are you talking about?”

“Are you trying to tell me you knew nothing of this arrangement,” Jungkook asked as he closed the distance between him and Jimin to look into his eyes. Would Jimin’s eyes lie like Taehyung’s? Would they get a beautiful shine to them because he relished to twist people to his will like Taehyung?

“No… my mother did mention that Minho had spoken to her about a possible match but no one has spoken to me about it directly,” Jimin explained meeting Jungkook’s eyes.

“And when they… approach you about this marriage arrangement you’ll say….”

“That I am not interested,” Jimin lifted his chin defiantly.

“He’s handsome,” when Jimin’s eyes almost rolled out of his head Jungkook suppressed a laugh. “I am sorry. I am not sure what high class men look for in a partner.”

“It wouldn’t matter if he was the late Imperial Princess’ first born. I am not interested in getting married.”

“Really? Even the late Imperial Princess’ first born,” Jungkook thought of Jin and smiled at the objections his friend would have to that statement. “Then why did Seijin prepare the paperwork this morning? Last I checked everything was ready, I was just here to congratulate you on your great match.”

Jimin squinted his eyes at Jungkook, “you’re lying.”

“I am many things,” Jungkook said seriously, “but a liar I am not.”

Jimin bit his lip, turned on his heel and set out to find his mother.

The House of Jeon would burn tonight. No one was going to marry him off.

**

“Jimin where have you been?” Lady Mina walked into Jimin’s room.

“I had breakfast with Mr. Chanyeol and then ran into Mr. Jungkook,” Jimin took his jacket off and threw it on the bed.

“Jimin what is the meaning of this,” Mina asked as she picked up her eldest child’s jacket.

“Mother, tell me the truth…. Has Minho made a legal agreement with Mr. Chanyeol?”

Mina folded the jacket and then closed the door to Jimin’s bedroom. “Listen Jimin, if you would just consider-“

“So Minho intends to marry me off to Mr. Chanyeol,” Jimin paced around the room. His went from being a living purgatory to hell. It couldn’t be possible he was actually in a situation like this. “Absolutely not mother, first I’ve already told you I have no wish to be married. Let alone to someone I don’t know or feel any real attraction to.”

“But Jimin please, I know when we spoke last we said we would go along if only to appease Minho but Jimin… if you would just consider. Mr. Chanyeol is handsome.”

“Absolutely not,” Jimin moved away from his mother. “Listen to me mother, absolutely not. I will not marry Mr. Chanyeol. I will lock myself in this room or run away if Minho and you dare to force me to do this.”

“Jimin please consider.”

“No mother, I would do everything for my family but I won’t do this. You can’t force me,” Jimin ran a hand through his hair constantly in frustration.

“Jimin please be sensible. What are you going to do when I am gone?”

“Oh mother please don’t even start with that.”

“But it’s true… what will you do when I am gone? Will you come live here and look after Taehyung the brother you don’t get along with? Will you live with your aunt Lady Jinah who looks down on us? What will you do? Will you go back to the monastary and live out your days hiding?”

“Mother that’s enough, I said no. I will not marry Mr. Chanyeol and I will like to see Minho try to make me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I don’t feel well.”

Jimin turned his back and waited until he heard the click of the door. He was acting like a child and didn’t care. Jimin spent most of his day in the room but by evening he was feeling caged. He threw on his jacket and went to go check on Hoseok.

**

Jimin knocked at Jungkook’s door and stood with his back straight ready to face him. The constant waves of humiliation and embarrassment at everyone’s hands was exhausting.

Lucky for him it wasn’t Jungkook that opened the door, but Namjoon.

“Mr. Jimin,” Namjoon smiled and let Jimin in.

“How is he doing?” Jimin walked straight to where Hoseok was and touched his cheek. He was cooler to the touch but still a bit warm.

“He’s coming along. He looks a lot worse than he is,” Namjoon looked at Hoseok again and his stomach tightened. In his initial evaluation, Namjoon hadn’t stripped Hoseok down completely, but once he was moved to Mr. Jungkook’s room he completed a full examination.

Hoseok had cuts and bruises from the tips of his hair to his feet and it was no exaggeration.

Namjoon had noticed some black around Hoseok’s fingertips and when he went to wipe his hands he noticed it was bruises. Hoseok had clawed his way out of where ever he was being held. He had put so much pressure on his fingertips to do so that they had bruised. Then there was a kaleidoscope of bruises along his forearms and arms. Namjoon’s best guess was that he was beat with a branch and then kicked. In an attempt to protect his ribs, Hoseok had curled into a ball and used his hands to cover his mid-section. Namjoon thought it was a miracle that Hoseok somehow hadn’t ended up with broken ribs or bones of any sort. The guy was tough and determined to survive.

“Who could have done this Namjoon-hyung?”

“I don’t know Mr. Jimin but whoever hurt him was trying to be clever. They beat him within an inch of his life and thought they had broken him, but they didn’t. He got away,” Namjoon smiled his dimples flashing. “He got a way and survived. I am certain whoever did this to him did not expect that to happen.”

“God will punish whoever did this to him,” Jimin held Hoseok’s hand and squeezed lightly.

“Yes God will pass judgement but so will Mr. Jungkook if he finds out who it was,” Namjoon’s smile deepened and his eyes gleamed. He just hoped he had the opportunity to see Mr. Jungkook punish who had done this. Because if the edge in Mr. Jungkook’s eyes was any indication, Namjoon would bet his salary for a year that not only would he be skilled at it he would enjoy it.

“You shouldn’t say things like that Namjoon-hyung. Revenge isn’t going to take Hoseok’s bruises away,” Jimin said disapprovingly, “or erase what he’s been through.”

“Well you’re right about that, the monks always had an easier time teaching you than me. But while Mr. Hoseok’s bruises won’t go away, I bet Mr. Jungkook would feel a whole lot better.”

“It wouldn’t make it right,” Jimin said stiffly but bit his lip. Oh yes, Jungkook would probably enjoy taking justice into his own hands. He already looked like a beautiful vengeful angel.

“Sure it wouldn’t but Justice doesn’t always come for all people does it? We both know that well, and for a young orphan like him… well Justice might even forget he exists.”

Jimin turned to look where Namjoon stood his back leaning against the wall. “Mr. Jungkook is a good man and much more of a gentleman than many of the men in our acquaintance. It’s a shame he doesn’t have a last name,” Namjoon started to pack his bag. “He wouldn’t be feared because of his countenance men would respect him. They would respect him because he’s honest and reliable. A true friend if his treatment of Mr. Hoseok is any indication.”

“And you can speak of his character after such short acquaintance,” Jimin asked.

“Certainly,” Namjoon said with a nod. “First he’s very worried about Mr. Hoseok. I overheard his conversation with Mr. Seijin and he’s determined to get to the bottom of this. Then he stayed by my side the whole time I was examining Mr. Hoseok until he decided I knew what I was doing. He asked follow up questions and didn’t hesitate to help when I needed it. And lastly,” Namjoon put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder and smiled. “He asked me about you. Sure it was in an indirect why did you answer Mr. Jimin’s letter so quickly kind of a way but it was there."

“And asking about me is a clear indicator of what?”

“That he knows who to trust.”

Jimin turned away and stared down at Hoseok’s face. The bruising around his eye was getting better and the bruises were turning shades of green instead of the terrible blue and purple. “He… I should ice his bruises.”

“I know Jimin,” Namjoon said softly. “I was in Busan a few days and I heard the news.” When Jimin’s eyes widened, Namjoon simply shook his head. “No … I don’t think anyone else has figured it out. I only put things together because the description of the Demon Pirate’s latest lover matched Taehyung so well and we both know Tae is hard to confuse with anyone else. But Jimin… that’s not what I was talking about. Why didn’t you write to me when Minho broke your engagement? Or when you found out it was Taehyung who he was going to marry?”

Jimin dropped his chin to his chest.

“Don’t,” Namjoon said firmly as he lifted Jimin’s chin. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. What Taehyung did doesn’t reflect on you in the least.”

“Doesn’t it,” Jimin said a frown tugging on his lips.

“Absolutely not,” Namjoon held Jimin’s hand. “He’s your blood your brother, but he isn’t you. You have your own virtues and qualities. Why didn’t you tell me about Minho? I would have come at least to be some support.”

“It happened so fast,” Jimin wiped a tear that slipped down his cheek. “I was so ashamed and …. It just happened so fast.”

“It’s alright….,” Namjoon rubbed Jimin’s hand. “But remember I am here if you need anything. I’ll go get supplies for Hoseok.”

“It’s not necessary,” Jimin said as he straightened his back. “I asked a maid to bring things and I can look after him if you want to go get some food.”

“Actually that would be great,” Namjoon picked up his bag but before he went to the door he stopped. “It’s a shame Mr. Jungkook doesn’t have a last name. You two would be great together.” 

Before Jimin could say anything Namjoon was out the door. Jimin just sat by Hoseok’s side and sighed. What was he going to do? Could he really hold out against Minho and his aunt trying to marry him off? And to make matters worse it seemed his mother was also onboard.

When Hoseok moaned, Jimin moved to action and pushed everything about Mr. Chanyeol, marriage and the Damon Pirate Jungkook out of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you ready,” Seijin asked as he stood behind Jungkook. 

“I was born ready,” Jungkook flashed Seijin a wicked smile. 

“Please be prudent, Lady Jinah is not going to be happy about this,” Seijin straightened his tie. 

“Sure, sure,” Jungkook rolled his eyes, “it’s not like I am taking anything away from them. I am only getting what I deserve.” 

“Jungkook,” Seijin blocked his path. “I know things haven’t been fair to you but…Lady Jinah, Minho and Jimin are used to living their lives. This is the life they are used to,” Seijin put a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. “They don’t know or have worked like you have. This sudden change is going to be very difficult for them to absorb all they have is their name and prestige.” 

“Name, prestige and things,” Jungkook moved away and looked out a window. “Yes, that is all they have.” Seijin looked over at Jungkook but he was facing away. “You know she used to make me sit on her lap as she sang to me.” Seijin didn’t have to ask who Jungkook was talking about he never said Yura’s name out loud. “She used to describe these beautiful rooms with crystal lamps and soft materials. I always imagined her there,” a smile played on Jungkook’s lips. “We lived in that hole of a home but when she sang I could just picture her surrounded by those beautiful things.” 

Jungkook faced Seijin. “She said someday I’d have to leave her so I could see it. It seemed like a mirage that was so far away and now it’s here before my eyes. I used to walk down the beach with her and think that when I finally saw these places, I’d be happy and everything would be alright. I thought I’d change, but Seijin I haven’t. I am still the same. When she died, I was afraid of everything and worried I’d let her down. But, I am done with that now. I’ve spilled my own blood and sweat to get here and so I am going to be happy for her. She’d want me to be happy, right?” Jungkook looked at Seijin and he simply nodded. 

Seijin knocked on Lady Jinah’s office and got ready to face her because the boy his father and mother had left him in his charge and Jungkook deserved to be happy. 

**  
“Mr. Seijin how are you-“Lady Jinah stopped talking as she saw Jungkook standing behind him. “Oh hello.” 

Jungkook smiled at Lady Jinah and bowed. 

Seijin angled his body to get Jinah’s attention. “Lady Jinah may we sit we have some things to talk about.” 

Ten minutes later 

“Are you out of your mind? You have absolutely lost your senses if you think I am going to go along with this!” Lady Jinah’s voice was close to a scream. 

“Lady Jinah I think its best we stay clam I know this comes as a shock-“

“A shock? You think I am stupid enough to believe you didn’t plot this behind my back? You are going to regret this Seijin I swear-“

“Lady Jinah let me interrupt before you say something you’re going to regret,” Jungkook stood up from his chair and adjusted his jacket. Jin had given him the particular suit he was wearing when he set off on his last trip. It was supposed to be his wedding outfit. He imagined marrying Taehyung in it, but since that wasn’t’ going to happen his birthday was a good occasion for it. 

It was a suit of dark blue. The material of the jacket and pants was the softest thing to ever touch his skin. The shirt underneath was the color of a soft sunrise: a light shade of yellow. The vest on top matched the suit and the cravat was thick with a yellow and blue pattern. The boots he wore shined and although looked sturdy enough to work in, Jungkook knew they weren’t meant for that. He could feel the stiffness inside of the boots and tried to not let it distract him. 

“Mr. Seijin didn’t know anything about this. I actually found out about my,” Jungkook paused to look over at Lady Jinah,” father’s wishes a few months ago. An attorney at the capital sent me a message to Busan and disclosed the information about the will. I then reached out to Mr. Seijin for help.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“That’s fine,” Jungkook said calmly, “I know it’s a surprise as Mr. Seijin just said. But my father’s wishes stand, he wanted to recognize me. He meant to give me a last name.” 

“Over my dead body,” Jinah hissed out. 

“Well that wouldn’t do Lady Jinah, you still have a lot to live for I am sure,” Jungkook smiled and tilted his head.” I wanted to give you the….,” Jungkook considered, “courtesy. Yes that’s it, I wanted to give you the courtesy to let you know what was going to happen.” 

“I’ll fight this in court. You won’t get away with this.” 

“Oh well that’s within your rights,” Jungkook pursed his lips, “Mr. Seijin she can stop this in court right?” 

“Hmm, well yes,” Seijin answered unsure of where Jungkook was going with the conversation. 

“You are definitely within your right to protest my father’s last will but-“

“Don’t talk about him. He wasn’t your father.” 

“He was Lady Jinah,” Jungkook looked down at Jinah. His face a mask of mystery. “But let’s say that you manage to stop this, everyone will know anyway. Minho will know and all of Seoul and Busan will know that I am Hong Junghyun’s alleged illegitimate child. Sure some will dismiss the rumors,” Jungkook straightened his jacket, “but some will definitely believe the story Lady Jinah. The name of Jeon will be dragged through the mud. Mr. Seijin how long do these disputes usually take in court?”

Seijin finally understood where this was going, “ahh well they can take more than a few months perhaps a year or so.” 

“As I mentioned Lady Jinah, I wanted to come to you before any of this happened. The process and everything will be easier with your help, please consider. Have a nice day,” Jungkook smiled, bowed and made his way to the door and didn’t look back.

**  
“Chanyeol,” Minho walked into the library. 

“Minho, how is your day going?” Chanyeol put his book down. 

“My day is great,” Minho smiled. 

“I am glad. It seems like marriage suits you.” 

“It definitely does. Do you want a drink? I can order us some tea.” 

“No thank you.” 

“You never told me. How was your breakfast with Jimin?” 

“It was alright but to be honest,” Chanyeol stood up, “I am not certain this will work out.” 

“What are you talking about? Jimin is great isn’t he?” 

“Yes of course he is. Jimin is actually more wonderful than I remember but… I just don’t think he’s interested in me.” 

“Chanyeol you surprise me,” Minho sat down and crossed his legs. 

“And why is that?” 

“I wouldn’t have thought that you suffered from low self-esteem. I am sure with a bit more exposure Jimin will fall for you.” 

“It’s not lack in my part,” Chanyeol stood straight. At almost two meters he was tall and quite attractive. He had a deep voice he’d heard often that was pleasant and seductive. He also had a gentle smile that again he’d been told about. “I think Jimin is in love with someone else or at least infatuated that’s all.” 

“What makes you say that?” Minho sat up in his chair. 

“Well after our breakfast, I was making my way back to my room and I saw Jimin and Mr. Jungkook talking, and a few minutes ago I got slightly turned around and saw Jimin go into his room.” 

“What did you say?”

“Well… I mean I can’t be certain, but I asked a servant and they told me the only guest in that wing of the house was Mr. Jungkook.” 

Minho didn’t even wait to finish his conversation with Chanyeol and raced across the house to find Jimin. 

**  
“You’re here.” 

Jimin didn’t turn around but kept on wiping Hoseok’s forehead down. “Mr. Jungkook you really should consider your manner with people. It’s startling and off-putting.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I came to check on Hoseok and decided to stay with him.” 

“Where is your little friend?”

“Namjoon-hyung is getting some food and settling into his room.”

“Ahhh, I see. Have you settled your marriage problem?” 

“Please don’t be disagreeable, you might find your life falling apart exciting, but I don’t.” 

“I am sure you don’t,” Jungkook came into view,” but not everyone’s life is so neatly ordered.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Jimin threw the rag down and some water splashed. “I am about to say something I never thought possible. You’re just like Minho.” 

“Watch what you say,” Jungkook’s eyes flashed in warning. 

“No I am right. I might not know a lot about the world or be as travelled, but you both act like you know it all. Minho is older than I so I somehow expect that kind of attitude from him, but from you it’s just annoying and naïve. You know I am older than you right?” 

“Age is just a number in some situations,” Jungkook said dismissingly. 

“I can agree with that so let’s analyze this situation. How much knowledge do you have on caring for the ill and sick? Huh?” Jimin squared his shoulders, “would you have known that a constant fever dehydrates a man so you have to constantly feed them water? Would you know that when unconscious if you just dump water into a person’s mouth they just spit it up so it does nothing? Would you know that the best thing is to make a soft herbal tea and once it’s lukewarm send the smallest trickle down their throat to get them to drink it? Would you know that words and talking makes ill people feel comfort even if they don’t understand you? Would you know to talk to them about everything and anything just so that they know they’re not alone? Would you? Would you?” 

Jungkook shook his head. 

“That’s what I thought,” Jimin picked up the rag, dipped it in the water, and rung it out. “I suggest that you consider your words before you utter them. We’re not all the same Mr. Jungkook but that doesn’t mean some are better or more valuable than others.” 

“Listen, I am sorry… things have been…” 

“Things get hard Mr. Jungkook that’s what life is isn’t it? But be that as it may, it’s no excuse to make everyone else’s life disagreeable as well.” 

“So I have to fake how I feel?” 

Jimin sighed,” no one is saying that.” Jimin sets the rag down. “Things get hard but hurting other people doesn’t make things better. I find that focusing and being practical helps move things along. Look at Hoseok,” Jimin held Hoseok’s hand. “I can be unreasonable about Hoseok and what has happened to him but that won’t help this moment because at this second Hoseok needs care. Violence, outrage, and vengeance have to wait.” 

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Jungkook stepped forward. “I was wondering if-“Jungkook stopped talking as someone shouted his name from the other room. “Excuse me for a minute, I’ll be back.” 

Jimin sat in silence and reevaluated what he was going to do. He needed time alone. Time to be quiet. He needed a plan. Despite what he had said to his mother, Jimin was certain there was little he could do to ward off Minho and his mother’s need to marry him off. Jimin was about to have a beautifully elaborate pity party when the voices in the other room floated in. 

“Is Jimin here?” 

“Yes. Yes he is. He’s looking after Hoseok.” 

“His actions are noble but highly inappropriate and you shouldn’t have allowed him in here.” 

“I shouldn’t have allowed what?” 

Jimin settled Hoseok under a blanket and walked into the other room. 

“Minho were you looking for me?” Jimin walked into the room and quickly moved in between both men. 

“Yes Jimin,” Minho still looked poised for a fight but he relaxed as Jimin walked over to stand next to him. “Jimin I understand your willingness to help people you think are in need, but I think it’s very inappropriate for you to be here.” 

“Why?” Jungkook challenged.

“A bachelor’s room isn’t an appropriate place for a young man,” Minho countered. 

“It was your mother who suggested that Hoseok be moved in the first plac-“

“Minho, I am sorry his is my fault,” Jimin said trying to patch the situation. 

“Why are you apologizing Mr. Jimin,” Jungkook asked. 

“It’s inappropriate for him to be here Jungkook I won’t say it again,” Minho warned. 

“Why?... why is it inappropriate.. This isn’t a lover’s meeting. He’s just here to help care for someone who is sick.” 

“We have people to do that,” Minho said stubbornly. 

“Please don’t fight,” Jimin interrupted. “I wanted to help Minho. He’s a hyung, I know from the monastery.” 

“It doesn’t matter that you know this man or met him a million times. This,” Minho turned and gestured, “is an unmarried man’s room and you cannot be here.”

“Do you think, I am going to take advantage of Mr. Jimin just because he’s single and here?” Jungkook’s cold laughter filled the room. “I am a man of experience Minho it takes more than a pretty face to tempt me.” 

“Don’t use those words in front of Jimin, what is wrong with you?” 

“I am not saying anything a man his age wouldn’t know anyway,” Jungkook smiled. “Or do you think that all men do in monasteries is pray?” 

“Maybe you’re used to dealing with people of a different class but with gentlemen who have been raised properly, you must moderate your language.” 

“Don’t be naïve Minho if you only knew what some gentlemen are capable of-“

“No,” Jimin interrupted. “I made a horrible mistake coming here. You’re right Minho,” Jimin held on to Minho’s forearm. “I won’t return here so there shouldn’t be any further problems. Minho let’s go,” Jimin tugged.

“Let’s go Jimin,” Minho stepped back to let Jimin walk past him first. “And, I wish to speak with you tomorrow Jungkook.” 

“Of course,” Jungkook said with a grin. 

**  
Jimin followed Minho down the hall for the second time in a week. He couldn’t imagine what else Minho was going to say to him or how else Jimin could lie. He’d already told Minho he was in love with Jungkook there was nothing else to say now. Jimin saw his chances of not being married off disappearing. 

“Jimin,” Minho sighed, “I really appreciate you and think you’re a great person. Please know I am only trying to do what is best for you.” 

Jimin said nothing. 

“Go to your room, I am going to speak with Lady Mina,” Minho pulled his watch out of pocket. “I spoke to Chanyeol. Jimin, he really seems to like you. I will give you a dowry so you don’t have to worry about the economic end of this arrangement. I suggest you think things through and remember who you are and the upbringing you’ve had. Surely, you can’t be foolish enough think that pursing this will lead to anything good.” 

Jimin bowed and was about to make his way to his room when the most beautiful man walked into the living room. 

“Hello,” the handsome man bowed. “I am-“

“Prince Seokjin,” Minho bowed. 

“Mr. Kim Seokjin is fine.”

“To what does our household owe this pleasure,” Minho smiled brightly. 

“First, congratulations on your wedding Mr. Minho,” Jin smiled every in of his dress and manner perfectly manicured reflecting the royal upbringing he received. “I have not met your new husband, but I am certain he's lovely.” 

“Thank you, Prince Seokjin.” 

“Mr. Seokjin is fine. I am not an heir to the throne.” Jin turned to Jimin and smiled giving him his full attention. “And you are?”

“I am Park Jimin. It’s lovely to meet you.” 

“Ahhh,” Jin walked over to stand in front of Jimin. “Kim Seokjin at your service Mr. Jimin,” Jin took Jimin’s hand and kissed it. “I believe we have a few friends in common.” 

“I don’t think so your highness,” Jimin said shyly.

“Please call me Jin, and we definitely do. It’s thanks to you that Hoseok will get better… or at least that’s what Jungkook said in his letter,” Jin looked from Jimin’s face of surprise to Minho’s set in anger and wondered what had happened. 

“I can take you to them,” Minho stepped forward breaking the contact between Jin and Jimin. 

“It was nice to meet you,” Jimin bowed and watched as Jin followed Minho. When they reached the door, Jin turned and winked at him. 

Jimin shook his head and went to his room. Jungkook and all his friends were a danger to society.


	9. Chapter 9

“I am sorry but I do believe the tall, handsome, brooding, helpful, and older brother spot has already been taken.” 

Namjoon wiped his head around to see a tall, lean and beautiful man standing in the door way. His hair was neatly styled. He had strong brows with a slight curve to them. His eyes tipped inward by his nose and widened at the end giving his eyes an open but direct look to them. His nose was long and straight beautifully framing his heart shaped lips. When he lifted an eyebrow to Jungkook who was sitting by Hoseok’s bedside, Namjoon noticed the strong jaw yet appealingly soft face. 

“Took you long enough to get here,” Jungkook said as he crossed his ankles. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Namjoon noticed how the man’s voice lifted at the end. 

“I was already on my way when I intercepted your message! I rush over here uninvited mind you, and that’s the best you can say to me?” 

Namjoon just watched as Jungkook looked up at the man disinterested and nodded. 

“Pfff, I can’t believe this,” the man put his hands on his hips looking like a very irritated father. “I imagined you here all alone taking care of Hobi and then I find you with a possible replacement? I raised you on my back Jungkook how could you do this to me?”

“He’s less annoying and much more helpful,” Jungkook said with a smirk and winked Namjoon’s way. 

“Is he as funny?”

“No thank god,” Jungkook sighed. 

“I can be funny,” Namjoon supplied but either man seemed to take notice of him. 

“You know, what’s the best tasting dish in the world?” The man asked as red crept into his cheeks and a giggle escaped him. 

“Hyung you just got here please don’t start!”

“Meat,” Namjoon said entering the conversation. 

“Close,” the man pointed at him, “but the answer is nothing taste as good as good looking feels,” and proceeded to run a hand down the side of his body. 

Namjoon’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened. There wasn’t a single thing he could say. What did you say to that? Who was this crazy man?

“You know why I live fast and want to die young?” 

Namjoon shook his head still shell shocked by the earlier attack. 

“Because I want to leave a good looking corpse!” 

“Oh please make it stop, I can’t even die in peace.” 

Namjoon tore his eyes away from the man who had the oddest laugh to his patient. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Hoseok’s eyes fluttered open, “it doesn’t hurt to breath.” 

“That’s great. You still have some bruising around your face but its much better,” Namjoon used soft fingers to stroke Hoseok’s face. “Now I am going to help you up and then get you some water. Then we can discuss some food alright?” 

“Yes.” 

Namjoon shifted ready to help his patient but before he could do anything the handsome man was there already arranging Hoseok. Once, he was settled the handsome man stood back. When Namjoon turned for the water, the handsome man handed him a glass. 

“Thank you,” Namjoon said unable to meet the man’s eyes and turned to Hoseok. “Now small sips alright? We don’t want to hurt your throat.” Namjoon tipped the glass and Hoseok drank slowly. By the time Hoseok finished the glass he was breathing heavy and exhausted. “It’s normal to be tired don’t worry,” Namjoon assured him. “You just need more rest. I am going to talk to the cook and get you some soup. How does that sound?” 

“Good,” Hoseok sighed and sunk back into the pillows. 

Namjoon stood up and the handsome man quickly took his place. 

“I’ll go make you some soup alright?” the man said with a brilliant smile, “Rest for now, hyung is here.” 

“Alright hyung,” Hoseok said in a soft and dreamy voice, “please don’t let Jungkook get too upset. I am alri… I am alright.” 

“I would never be upset with you hyung,” Jungkook said as he stood by Hoseok’s bed, but he was already drifting back to sleep. 

The handsome man tucked Hoseok’s and under the covers and waved Jungkook out of the room both following Namjoon into the small living room. 

“The fever is virtually gone,” Namjoon said quickly once the door was closed. “His bruising will take a few days maybe a week to disappear but we’re over the worse part.” 

“Thank you Mr. Namjoon,” Jungkook said right away. 

“Please don’t thank me it’s my job and as I mentioned before I am just monitoring him. It was Mr. Jimin’s quick work during those critical twenty four hours that has led to these great results.”

“Jungkook why don’t you go and bring my things in as I get changed,” the handsome man said he loosened his tie. “I want to make soup for Hoseok.” 

“I am sure the servants are going to bring your things in.” 

“Jungkook,” it was all the man said and a look passed between the two of them. Despite the bickering Namjoon had observed earlier, Jungkook nodded and made his way out of the room. 

“I’ll be here,” the handsome man added and Jungkook bowed to Namjoon and left the room. 

“Mr. Namjoon,” the handsome man said looking serious and austere, “I’d like to ask you a few questions.” 

“Yes, Mr… ah of course.” 

“Oh how rude of me,” the handsome man unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. “Here I am undressing and you don’t even know my name. I am Mr. Kim Seokjin,” he said and smiled. 

“Prince Seokjin,” Namjoon looked up and down at the man in front of him. It all made sense. The incredibly handsome face. The perfect built. The smile so bright it could blind a man or bring him back to life. The sense of humor. He’d heard about the angelically handsome Prince Jin in the monastery; although, he’d never had the chance to meet him. He had also heard how Friar Sejin had spent months trying to discipline the Prince against committing the sin of vanity. But it seemed that no matter how many Hail Mary’s the Prince said in the courtyard on his knees, this was a sin he was set on violating. 

“I am not an heir to the throne,” Seokjin said with a half-smile, “Mr. Seokjin or Jin will do.” 

“Yes… Mr. Seokjin what can I help you with.” 

“I am assuming you conducted a full examination?” 

“Yes. Mr. Seokjin. I conducted a partial one when I took over Hoseok’s care but did a full examination once he was stabilized. I feared broken bones or internal bleeding at the time considering the extensive bruising he suffered. I didn’t want to risk further complications.” 

“That is exactly what I would expect from a physician who has your training, Mr. Kim Namjoon.” 

“I am not a physician yet Pr- Mr. Seokjin.” 

“You just have to finish a bit more practical training. Two months I believe.” 

Namjoon looked surprised at the Prince. The Prince had looked into him. 

“Now answer me this,” Jin shrug out of his coat and walked to stand in front of Namjoon. “Did they hurt him?”

“Well yes he has various-“

“That’s not what I mean,” Namjoon stared into those dark brown eyes as they swirled with rage and fear. “Did they hurt him?” 

“No,” Namjoon answered quietly. He’d treated enough young patients, as an apprentice that had found themselves in unfortunate situations. It was difficult being young, handsome, and without means. You could easily fall into the hands of someone who didn’t know what No meant. “No, he’s not hurt that way, but… do think they tried based on the injuries.” 

Namjoon watched as Seokjin closed his eyes and breathed in the anger. He could see as the tension moved through his face his jaw flexing. When Jin opened his eyes, the violence that Namjoon assumed would be in them was completely gone. “Thank you Mr. Namjoon, now I am going to change so if you don’t mind?” 

“Oh yes of course,” Namjoon bowed and left the room. But it was when he turned to close the door that he was left shocked for the hundredth time in his short interaction with the deposed Prince Seokjin. It would take way more Hail Mary’s that Friar Bang could assign for Namjoon to forget about that expansive muscular naked back and the feeling at the pit of his stomach. 

**  
Jungkook came back into the room after hauling all of Jin’s luggage to find him feeding Hoseok. 

Hoseok’s eyes were bright and he was sitting up. It reminded him of a time when it was just the three of them against the world. Jin had just been officially deposed even though his mother had died a few years back. Jin’s father had tried to force his hand and make him stay despite the scandal but Jin had gone ahead and taken his mother’s last name. He’d filed paper work and announced it to the world. Hoseok’s parents had passed away a few years back and he was dancing to make ends meet. They had some rough times but together they had made it out of the hole they had lived in. 

Seokjin had risen back to status not for his name but for his ability. Jungkook had taken the money and connections he’d gotten working to buy a boat, and Hoseok had gone back to study music. They were all supposed to be happy what had happened?

“Is the soup good or has he lost his touch?” 

“I am offended. I look like god and cook like one too,” Jin said quickly.

“How did your work go?” 

“Oh it went fine, I bought the bar I wanted in Busan. It just took a little longer than I thought it would.”

“Is it amazing,” Hoseok asked. 

“Yes,” Jin answered and kept on feeding Hoseok. The three of them sat in silence not feeling the need to fill the void. They could be comfortable and just share the same space. 

When Jin set the bowl down and started to clean up, Jungkook scoot his chair closer. 

“Hoseok hyung….” 

“I am fine,” Hoseok said brightly. 

“Hyung… you're hurt... you're not alright.” 

“I don’t think I can…”

“Hyung is here,” Jin took Hoseok’s hand and squeezed. “Tell us what you can.” 

Hoseok’s eyes darted from Jungkook to Jin. They were his family the only he had left. He had no choice but to tell them what happened. “I… I got a job composing music. I was really excited,” Hoseok closed his eyes and remembered how huge it had been. Someone was actually interested in his work. He wasn’t just a dancer he could create music. “I showed up and for a few weeks everything was fine and I know,” Hoseok wiped a tear that went down his face. “I know I should have let Mr. Sejin check things out first but I didn’t want to. I had done it on my own you know. I wanted to have this for myself.” 

Jin nodded and kept on patting Hoseok’s hand gently. 

“The owner… he started to ask me to stay late… he wanted a new production with all new music. It was fine I didn’t mind the work except he always stayed as well. But as I stayed late, I started to notice things. Everything seemed fine at first like it wasn’t wrong but it was…”

“What things Hobi?”

“They locked the dancers in at night. The girls and guys. At first I thought it was for their protection to keep rowdy customers out but… they locked the doors from the outside.” 

“Why didn’t you leave?”

Hoseok turned to Jungkook, “I had made friends. I helped some of the girls get out. They were five and amazing dancers. Seulgi was such a great dancer... I had to save her and her sisters. I couldn't leave with them still there. It was after, I managed to help them leave that I started to plan the best way to get out of there. I knew if I just left, I would bring you and Kookie problems and I didn't want to do that. I was supposed to leave with a group of nine girls. We had everything planned... but.... I think one of them must have told. 

“So they caught you and hurt you.” 

“Yes and no,” Hoseok shook his head. “They locked me up and tried to get me to tell them where I took the girls. I told them I just let them out but that was it. I had no idea where they had gone,” Hoseok dropped his chin to his chest. 

“Hoseok,” Jin lifted Hoseok’s chin to face him. “What happened?” 

“The owner.. well he liked me. I avoided his advances but I had cost him a lot of money letting the girls go. He said that if I stayed with him… If I was with him that he would pay back the rest of the investors what they had lost. He tried…” 

“And,” Jin pressed on. 

“I fought him off. I said I wouldn’t sleep with him… he slapped me around but nothing bad happened. I started to plan another way to escape but with out help he caught me," Hoseok closed his eyes. “He beat me with the leg of a table… he said that he’d tried to make things easy for me. He said I was pretty but not talented enough to actually make it in music. He said that with his help I could have made a name for myself and that he had hoped I would come around. He said that he hadn’t even minded that I let the girls go… but that if I wasn’t smart enough to pay him back with a good attitude and willingly that he would have to take the money he’d lost the hard way.”

Jin moved next to Hoseok and wrapped his arms around him. 

“He dragged me into the salon and out into the back yard. His friends were there,” Hoseok said with a sneer. “They said they would have some fun with me but first I needed to learn my lesson. They took turns beating me up and kicking me. They were drinking and I think after a time they got tired and went inside. They left me there and assumed I was to hurt to get up. I did my best to protect myself but there were to many of them.” 

“It’s alright,” Jin kissed Hoseok’s head and held him gently. 

“When they went inside, I willed himself to move hyung. I would rather die trying to get away then let them have me. I dug my nails into the ground and pulled myself away. Once I got to a tree, I somehow forced myself to stand up. The owner and his friends usually drank into the night so I knew I just had nightfall to get away. I just prayed no one would go outside to check on me. I stumbled and fell but I kept on getting up. I knew Mr. Minho was Mr. Jimin’s fiancé. I thought that if maybe I could get this far the family would take mercy on me. Mr. Jimin was always kind to me in the monastery and I prayed his family wouldn’t turn me away.”

“So you knew where to go because of Jimin,” Jungkook said. 

“Yes,… we spoke sometimes when we had to pack things…. He was always so kind to me. I thought that if his family was even the smallest bit as nice as him I would be alright. I hid in the well,” Hoseok continued. “It was so dark and I wasn’t sure where I was. I felt so hot I couldn’t think clearly. I didn’t even consider how I would get out of the well once I was in but I didn’t want them to find me. Then I don’t remember anything. When I came to I just remember hearing Mr. Jimin’s voice saying over and over again that everything was going to be alright that he was going to take care of me and that you were here Kookie.” 

“Where are you going,” Jin asked when Jungkook stood up. 

“I need some air.” Jungkook said without turning to face them.

“We still need to talk.” 

“Yes, Jin hyung we do but not now.” Jungkook just made it to the garden before tears fell from his face. In the years he’d lived, he’d only cried for his mother and now for his hyung. 

Jungkook could handle any heartbreak that came his way, but what he couldn’t deal with was his hyungs having a hard time. Someone had hurt Hoseok and they would pay. 

**  
Taehyung was bored. 

He was always cooped up in the house and it was not for him. Minho had promised he would take him into Seoul and it was time to go. What was the point of having all of these pretty things if he wasn’t being seen? 

“Come in,” Taehyung called at the knock on his door. 

“Master Taehyung,” Wonho Taehyung’s personal servant walked in. “I just wanted to let you know that it seems like another of Mr. Jungkook’s friends has arrived.” 

“Who,” Taehyung sat down at his vanity and powdered his face lightly. The humidity was completely annoying. 

“Prince Seokjin.” 

Taehyung dropped the brush he was holding. “What did you say?” Taehyung turned around. 

“Prince Seokjin arrived not an hour ago.” 

“You saw him?”

“I… I did not,” Wonho answered honestly. 

“Then how can you know it’s him?”

“Master Minho had us set up a room for him in the east wing and Lady Jinah came down the kitchen to check on the dinner.” 

“Where is my brother,” Taehyung stood up and fixed his jacket. 

“In his room Master,” Wonho said as Taehyung walked past him. 

Tahyung stopped through the house as he made his way to Jimin’s room. As if he wasn’t bored enough now Seokjin was here. Seokjin always ruined things. Taehyung didn’t knock at Jimin’s door and walked in. 

“You need to go talk to Jungkook.” 

“And a nice day to you as well,” Jimin picked up the brush he was holding and ran it through his hair. "I too think the weather we are having is lovely. We have to stay inside but it's kind of relaxing right?" 

“Seokjin is here.” 

“Mr. Seokjin, yes,” Jimin answered, “I met him a bit a go after Minho came looking for me.” 

“You have to go talk Jungkook and warn him.” 

“Warn him about what," Jimin asked absently. 

Taehyung walked over to Jimin and smacked the brush out of his hand. “You have to warn him about Seokjin. Aren't you paying attention to me? God Jimin!” 

“Get out of my room,” Jimin pushed past Taehyung and went to go pick up his brush. 

“Seokjin knows about Jungkook and I.” 

“That’s nice,” Jimin answered as he sat down and continued to brush his hair. 

“Seokjin forgets and says things joking around…. You have to warn Jungkook and make sure Seokjin doesn't say anything.” 

“Mr. Seokjin is an adult and I am sure he knows how to be discreet.” 

Taehyung burst out laughing despite the danger he was in. “You don’t know Seokjin then. So you’re not going to go? If I am found out we all are. You want to do that to mother?” 

“I know that,” Jimin opened a bottle of lotion. “I haven't done anything to our Mother Taehyung. If anyone has disappointed her it's you. But I am afraid today, I don't care to make my life about you.”

Taehyung wirled around and Jimin did his best to remain strong. He couldn’t continue to make his whole life about Taehyung. Hadn’t he done that their whole lives? He had and look where caring about his little brother had landed him. Although Taehyung obviously didn’t respect their relationship as brothers, he had still come to Jimin for help. 

“Wait.” 

Taehyung turned a beautiful pout on his lips. 

“Don’t go look for Mr. Jungkook. I am sure you have nothing to worry about. First of all, he’s here to see Hoseok. I am sure he’ll be confined to the room most of the time. You don’t have to worry about him interacting with anyone else in the family. Secondly, Mr. Jungkook will fill in his friend on the details. I am sure he’ll insist on being discreet. If Mr. Jungkook wanted to out you he would have already, you should just stay away.” 

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “what would you know anyway? I don’t know why I came to you for help.” 

“Taehyung don’t go, just let things be.” 

“Are you that jelous Jimin,” Taehyung tilted his head to the side a half smile playing at his lips. “You like him don’t you?”

“Taehyung, I grow tired of hearing the same story out of you. For the millionth time, I don't care about Mr. Jungkook," Jimin got up from his chair and approached Taehyung. "Please. Please… just stay away from him, you’ll only make things worse. Can’t you see?” Jimin grabbed Taehyung by the shoulders. “All of this is because of you?” 

“Let me go,” Taehyung pulled away and straightened his jacket. “I am going to warn Jungkook. I suppose I am the one that has to save this family.” 

**  
“Wait what happened?” 

“Shush,” Jin motioned for Hoseok to keep quiet. “If you don’t keep it down I am not going to tell you the story.” 

“Alright,” Hoseok settled back into the pillows. 

“Jungkook went on the trip right? His whole purpose was to move that contraband to Busan.” 

“Yes,” Hoseok nodded. He had tried to get back to help Jungkook but he’d been locked up at the time. 

“Tae promised he’d marry him. Tae said he would wait. I went by and spoke to both of them before coming to Seoul. I was sure he’d wait,” Jin sighed. He had seen them so in love, so dedicated to each other. But Jin had warned Jungkook about Taehyung not that it had done anything. 

Seokjin knew guys like Taehyung. Being raised as a prince he’d met men like him before. Men so pampered and used to their life nothing could take them away from it. Seokjin’s brothers were like that. After their mother had died, they had all moved on with their life unwilling to be tangled in their mother’s scandal. They had all but erased her name from their memory. She had birth them and loved them and when she needed them the most they walked away to protect themselves. Taeyhung betraying Jungkook for a comfortable life was nothing compared to that. But despite that, Seokjin couldn’t say he blamed him entirely. To give up everything one knew for another was a hard thing to do. If Taehyung hadn't been able to do it perhaps it was for the best it ended now than years into a marriage. Seokjin imagined perhaps if he was lucky he would do it. He would give up everything for another person. He'd lay down his life and change every fiber in him if he had to for them. But not everyone was as lucky to find a person like that, Jin would wonder later why a pair of dimples came to his mind. 

“But he didn’t,” Hoseok said in a hard voice. 

“No… there were rumors that Jungkook had been detained and sentenced to prison.” 

“That wasn’t true though, even I heard it wasn’t true,” Hoseok gripped the sheets on his bed. 

“I know,” Jin patted his hand loose. “But it was hard to tell… I think in the confusion of it all… Taehyung decided to marry Minho. He and Jungkook had been intimate after all.”

“No hyung I think you’re wrong.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know exactly how thing work in their world,” Hoseok’s voice was filled with anger when he said 'their', "but I am certain you can't just have a wedding without preparations.”

“Maybe he lied,” Jin added quickly. “Maybe Taehyung lied to appease his mother but when Jungkook didn’t appear he when through with the wedding.” 

“He betrayed Kookie.” 

“Well… yes I suppose he did.” 

“Kookie didn’t deserve that,” Hoseok said quietly. 

“No he didn’t, but Taehyung is not a bad kid. He’s just young.” 

“Isn’t he hyung,” Hoseok asked. “Mr. Minho was supposed to marry Mr. Jimin’s. Taehyung is a man with no honor.” 

“Well, I don’t think we can just blame Taehyung, Mr. Minho had choices to make as well, but I agree with you. But, yes that's what happened. Mr. Minho met Taehyung in the Capital and decided to marry him instead. He broke off his engagement to Mr. Jimin to marry his brother. Meanwhile Taehyung started to date Jungkook and they made arrangements to get married. Jungkook takes six weeks longer than expected and Taehyung married Minho.” 

“If I ever see Taehyung, I am going to beat him to a pulp.” 

“No you’re not,” Jin got and walked over to his luggage. 

“Yes, I am. If I see him there’s going to be a problem,” Hoseok made a sudden movement and ended up curled in pain. 

“Easy, easy,” Jin whispered already at his side. “Look… we can only be there for him… his heart is his. Jungkook knew Taehyung was frivolous and selfish, but he liked him anyway.” 

Hoseok closed his eyes and leaned into Jin trying to breathe through the pain. “Here lean back,” Hoseok let Jin push him back into the pillows. “I think I heard someone come in. I am going to go check to see who it is and get Mr. Namjoon maybe he can give you some more medicine.” 

Hoseok just nodded and waited. 

**  
“Hello,” Taehyung called again. He hated waiting. What was Jungkook doing that he wasn’t answering his call right away? 

“Jungkook isn’t here.” 

Taehyung turned to see Jin standing at the door. “Hyung, I didn’t know you where here.” 

“Jungkook isn’t here. You should go,” Jin walked over and put on his jacket. 

“How was your trip hyung?” 

“Long.” 

“Ahhh hyung it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Want to go into Seoul and get a drink?” Taehyung’s eyes were friendly and full of mirth, but Jin had fallen for them once. Those pretty eyes with that box smile that only cared about their own amusement. 

“Hoseok is sick I am staying here.” 

“Ah hyung come on,” Taehyung whined. 

“Jungkook isn’t here Taehyung. Just go, I want nothing to do with you and you better hope Hoseok hasn’t heard you. He’s primed and ready to kill.” 

“Fine,” Taehyung’s face changed. Instead of the sweet and charming smile that seemed to always be on his face, in its place was a sneer and distaste. “Tell Jungkook I came to see him and that-“

“What are you doing here?” 

Taehyung tilted his head and saw Hoseok holding on to the door. 

“Hyung, I am sorry I haven’t been by to-“

“Leave here and don’t ever come looking for Jungkook. You got what you wanted out of him already. Do you really have no shame?” Hoseok shouted even as Jin ran to him to hold him up. 

“What is going on here,” Lady Jinah asked as she walked into the room. 

“My Lady… I .. I was just here to check on the sick boy,” Taehyung said with a smile. “And to greet our guest. It seems like the boy is still sick though.” 

“Lady Jinah, it’s lovely to see you again,” Jin helped Hoseok grab on to the door frame and walked over to Lady Jinah. He bowed over her hand and kissed it, “you look as beautiful as ever. If you excuse me for a moment, I am going to get my companion to bed.” 

“Prince Seokjin,” Lady Jinah tipped her head down and then turned on Taehyung. 

“What did that boy say?” 

“I don’t know my Lady,” Taehyung answered right away. 

“You think I am an idiot don’t you.” 

“Of course not my Lady.” 

“I heard what the boy said. You were with that filthy bastard weren’t you,” Jinah stood in front of Taehyung and slapped him. “Go to your room and don’t leave until you’re allowed to!” 

Taehyung bit the inside of his cheek and rushed out of the room. 

“Did you know?” Jinah turned to find Prince Seokjin had walked back into the room. 

“No, I didn’t know Taehyung was with Minho. When I met him… well when I met him he was different. We too were deceived Lady Jinah.” 

“Who knows?”

“Enough people it could get easily out,” Jin walked over to the small bar area and poured himself a drink. “Unless….” 

“Unless what? Minho can’t find out about this. He must not.” 

“And he won’t… But Jungkook came here to ask you for something didn’t he,” Jin took a sip of his brandy. 

“I won’t,” Jinah answered instantly. 

“Then Minho will find out that his lovely husband had an affair with Jungkook. He won't care that Jungkook was also lied to he'll see the betrayal as an insult to his last name and manhood. Minho will be correct, of course, and he'll have to challenge Jungkook to a duel. Everyone will find out about the duel Lady Jinah. With time, people will put together the pieces because, of course, Minho will send Taehyung away. You'll never get legitimate grandchildren and the illustrious Jeon line will die unless you accept a bastard children of your son. Now Lady Jinah, I don’t know how many duels Minho has been in but I can tell you Jungkook has fought quite a few. I will naturally be his second.” 

“No one will agree to that,” Jinah challenged. 

“I am a deposed Prince, my Lady, it's not illegal for me to duel anymore. But I suppose you're right," Jin sighed and took another sip of his drink. "People might be more hesitant to be Minho's second if they have to go against a member of the royal family. However, I have no option in the matter. Jungkook is my friend and I have to stand by him. Now of Jungkook dies by Minho's hand, I will have no choice but to kill him. But this is where we get into a bit of a situation." 

"My son could kill you as well but-"

"But we don't know how my father will react, yes my Lady that is the problem," Jin nodded looking at the glass in his hand. "That is definitely a difficult situation, to kill a deposed Prince is still a dead Prince. My father has mood swings and might one day want me back. While this is highly unlikely, we never really know how the king will react if he hears that someone has killed his son."

“So I will have to recognize that bastard and give him my family name and all because of some harlot my son married.” 

“’Train up a child in the way he should go: and when he is old, he will not depart from it’ Harlot or not perhaps you should have cared more about your son then your name.” 

Jinah turned around and made her way out of the room. Without facing Jin she said, “tell Seijin to prepare the paperwork.”

“Yes, my Lady,” Jin answered and prayed that this would be their biggest hurdle they would face. He downed the rest of his drink and walked back to check on Hoseok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,   
> So I am actually going to go home for a week and a half so I might not be able to update next week. In other announcements, the lovely shadowsofyesterday asked a very important question. It read as follows:   
> why are tae and jimin not treated as the other men in the fic? even though they are referred to as Mr so and so, jimin can’t be with another gentleman alone? (you guys can find this on the chapter 8 comments)   
> When I was outlining this fic, I played around with the idea of a genbend since after all Taehyung and Jimin’s characters are female in the original story. After thinking about it I opted against doing this. 
> 
> Here is my argument why they are treated differently and the reasons why I kept them all the same gender.   
> I was thinking about how gender is performative when I was outlining this.   
> So in my mind Jimin and Taehyung were raised not as heirs to be leaders so on and so forth (mostly because there was no fortune for them to inherit) but as guardians of their last name and title. Akin to women in the 18th that were treated as property because of their inability to control their own assets (Stripping women of this right was a way to exercise power and control over them.) Because they just have their name and good looks to recommend them, the social rules for them differ leading to a restriction in movement and their choices. This is very different from Minho who inherited money and was raised to be an heir and Jungkook who grew up outside of this social organization.   
> I wanted to play with these differences and address how something so simple as that can lead to completely different results. Jimin and Taehyung are obviously not different biologically speaking to Minho, Jungkook or Namjoon, but the social perception of their conditions allows for completely different treatment.


	10. Chapter 10

Taehyung rubbed the side of his cheek and marched out of Jungkook’s room. He knew he should go straight to his room and do as he was told but what was the point. Lady Jinah knew and now it was just a matter of time before Minho found out. 

Taehyung sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to feel bad about the situation truly he did, but feeling bad about things didn’t solve them. He had learned this long ago. Feeling bad about saying something that you meant or after doing something that you wanted was pointless. The only person you were hurting was yourself. 

Taehyung turned and walked towards Jimin’s room. Perhaps it was true that misery loved company, at least he wouldn’t be miserable alone. 

“What do you want?” 

Taehyung almost told Jimin the truth, but the distain in his brother’s voice stopped him. 

He almost broke and told Jimin he was sorry. 

He was sorry for taking Minho. It had just been a game after all. It wasn’t like he had intended for Minho to fall in love with him, well at least not initially. It was nice to be fawned over and told you were pretty everyone liked that didn’t they? It didn’t make him a horrible person to enjoy being loved. Taehyung almost told Jimin he was sorry for not telling him what had happened first. But would it have really been easier? 

“Jimin.. you know your betrothed? Well we met in the capital and he wants to marry me instead.” 

Taehyung shook his head as Jimin stared at him with that disappointed and annoyed look on his face. No that would have never worked, it was pointless to regret things now. He couldn’t take it back or the fact he made his mother tell Jimin. Jimin could be annoyed with him, and hate him even, but at least he’d never seen pain in his brother’s face. That had to be worth something right? 

He wanted to tell Jimin he really loved Jungkook and to warn him to stay away from him, but what good would that do? 

Taehyung remembered the doll he’d gotten from his father before he had passed away. It was a beautiful doll with dark hair and white beautiful skin. Taehyung had loved it so much he took it everywhere with him. He took it to the sea and they bathed together. He took it on adventures and climbed trees with it until one day the doll had broken. His mother had scolded him pointing out that Jimin’s doll still looked like new. 

“Look at your doll Taehyung,” Lady Mina turned the broken doll. The clothes it wore were tattered and dirty. The once white skin was blotchy and stained with salt water. “If you can’t take care of things they won’t last? Didn’t you like your doll?” 

Taehyung had cried that he loved the doll that’s why it had gone with him everywhere, but no one believed him. “If you loved it you’d have taken care of it,” his mother had said before forcing him to throw the doll away. Jimin probably still had his childhood doll but what was the point of that if it held no memories? 

“Taehyung, I am really not in the mood,” Jimin said coolly his words were always composed. They didn’t have the passion, anger or emotion Taehyung always felt bubbling under the surface. Jimin was like his doll pretty, perfect, and emotionless. What did Jimin know of the sea or climbing trees? Nothing. Taehyung was like his broken doll without shine or beauty, but he’d felt the sea. That was worth something wasn’t it?

Taehyung ignored Jimin and sat down on a chair that faced the gardens. He picked up a random book Jimin had laying around and started to read it. 

He regretted nothing. 

**  
“Here you are.” 

Jimin stood up as Lady Jinah walked into the room. Taehyung stayed seated like nothing was happening. 

“Did you hear me?” Lady Jinah’s voice got louder. 

“My lady,” Jimin stepped forward putting himself in between Taehyung and Lady Jinah. 

“Move out of the way,” Lady Jinah stepped forward but Jimin didn’t move. 

“My Lady what is the matter,” Jimin shifted and glanced at Taehyung. His eyes were wild with fear even as he sat completely still. 

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth Jimin,” Lady Jinah turned her rage and anger on him. “Why didn’t you tell me your brother was Jungkook’s personal whore?” 

Jimin stood there stunned. 

“And don’t tell me you didn’t know,” Lady Jinah continued. “That’s why you acted strange claiming you loved that good for nothing piece of garbage. That’s why you were always seen around him, following him, guarding him wasn’t it? You did it to avoid Jungkook from telling Minho the truth didn’t you?”

“That’s right,” Jimin bowed his head. It was time to say the truth. 

“Traitor, deceitful, harridan, wretch” Lady Jinah threw her handkerchief in Jimin’s face and he just watched as it fell on the ground. “You brought nothing but misfortune to this home, our family name, and to my son.”

“I am sorry My Lady,” Jimin said softly. 

“And I suppose your mother also knew and was involved in this deceit?” 

“No,” Jimin’s head snapped up, “my mother didn’t know anything. I swear-“

“Don’t defend your mother! It all fits the two count whores and their bawd.” 

“I am sorry Lady Jinah, but I won’t stand for you insulting our mother-“

“The one that won’t stand for anything is me. Nothing do you hear me,” Lady Jinah was yelling now. “Nothing that you two can say or do can or will erase what you have done. You will both remain here until I decided what to do with you. Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” Jimin bowed and took Taehyung by the hand pulling him further into the room away from Lady Jinah. 

“Will you tell Minho?” Jimin turned to face Lady Jinah. 

Lady Jinah said nothing and simply left the room. 

**  
“If I am going to be honest, I never really thought you would get her to agree,” Seijin looked down at the paperwork he was drafting. 

“Oh yea of so little faith,” Jin said happily and looked over Seijin’s shoulder.

“I am happy for you Jungkook,” Seijin added his seal to the document and instructed Jin on where to add his. “Even if I don’t approve of the methods used to get Lady Jinah to agree.” 

Jin gave Seijin a big toothy smile before stamping and signing the document. 

“Well Seijin you know what they say,” Jin blew on the stamp and put it back in its holder. “Once a ruffian always a ruffian.” 

“Says the one that used to be Prince,” Hoseok called from his place against the sofa. 

“I could be a ruffian if I wanted to be,” Jin said with a pout. “In my thinking, Princes’ are much more villainous than regular people.” 

“Be that as it may, you’re a ruffian by association,” Jungkook said calmly. “That’s all we’ll ever be to those people anyway. But they’re all synonyms right? Ruffian, seaman, killer, thief-“

“Poor,” Hoseok said softly. “We’re just poor, but not bad. But you’ll see Jungkook… you wait until they find out you’re a Jeon… by magic,” Hoseok snapped his fingers, “you’ll become a fancy gentlemen, respectable, noble, and charitable even.” 

Jin, Jungkook, and Hoseok all broke out in laughter. 

“Enough,” Seijin said disapproving, “when are you guys going to learn and let go of such resentment? Jin your mothers would hate to hear you speak like this! And Hoseok,” Seijin turned on him, “you should also be a better example for Jungkook.” 

“How about we say that the resentment will never go away so quit worrying Seijin,” Jungkook said coolly. 

Seijin set his quill down and let the conversation end for now, “so what have you three planned next? Are you leaving?” 

“As soon as the good Doctor Namjoon says that Hoseok is good to travel we’ll be going back to Busan,” Jin said as he walked over to Hoseok. “Alright you… up we go you need to go back to bed.” 

Jungkook looked over the paper work and waited until the door of the room closed. “What has you so worried? Do you think Lady Jinah will change her mind?” 

“No… not at all actually, I was wondering if you intend to leave alone without trying anything with Taehyung.” 

“That was the deal wasn’t it? That I pretend nothing happened.” 

Seijin leaned back in his chair,” well… but since you now have the last name you wanted so bad… Jungkook let me advise you, change your life. You can do that now. Get rid of all those prejudices that you have because you have nothing more to prove. Your father was a gentleman and so was your mother; although not as highly ranked as Lady Jinah, Yura was a nobleman’s daughter. If your parents committed an indiscretion well…you’ve carried the burden and mark of it long enough. Let it go Jungkook and be happy.” 

“I’ll try,” Jungkook said honestly. 

“I’ll go finish drafting these papers,” Seijin excused himself and left the room. 

**  
“Here you are,” Lady Mina walked into Jimin’s room with a bright smile. “I wanted to see if you would accompany me to the gar…. Wait what was happened.” 

Taehyung turned to lay on his back and stared at the celling. 

“Lady Jinah… she knows about Taehyung and Jungkook,” Jimin said softly. 

“We’re ruined,” Lady Mina leaned against the bed and sat down. 

**  
“Mr. Seijin come in,” Jinah stood up and walked towards the tea set. “Would you like some tea?” 

“Yes, that would be great,” Seijin entered Lady Jinah’s rooms tentatively. He had walked into these rooms more times in the past week, because of Jeon Jungkook, than he had in all of his acquaintance with Lady Jinah. “I spoke to Jungkook and Prince Seokjin and they both mentioned that you wanted to give your husband’s last name to Jungkook.” 

“Yes that’s correct,” Jinah made herself smile. She pulled energy from the days were she had to be enchanting and charming. From the days when her parents drilled into her the duty to her family name, reputation, and legacy. “I thought the matter through and came to the conclusion that this is what is just and fair. I understand it’s enough to just comply with the late Marquis’ wish correct? As long as I don’t obstruct legally the process will go through.” 

“Yes, my lady. The laws of this country make it as easy as possible to follow the wishes of the long diseased.” 

“Perfect,” Lady Jinah poured the tea. “Well when can we get this paperwork started? I am certain the sooner the better.” 

“Whenever you’re ready Lady Jinah, but…may I ask does Minho know.” 

“No he doesn’t… that’s going to be a bitter pill for him to swallow. I was hoping to get your assistance on this.” 

“I can tell him if you would prefer-“

“No. No, “Lady Jinah interrupted, “It would be helpful if we told him together. But before that happens, we should be in accord about how to tell him.”

“Of course Lady Jinah, we will be very tactful with Minho.” 

“I was wondering,” Jinah adjusted a pin that was loose in her bun. “Jungkook doesn’t want any of my husband’s inheritance does he? I mean I hope he doesn’t think he’s going to-“

Seijin couldn’t help but laugh. “Pardon me Lady Jinah but Jungkook is wealthy.” 

“Wealthy?”

“Yes, he has good income. He acquired this through his own efforts.” 

“Stealing from others I am sure.. but.. this brings us to another topic.”

“Yes, Lady Jinah.” 

“I want you to finalize the paper work for Jimin and Chanyeol’s engagement.” 

“Oh I didn’t know Jimin had consented-“

“Jimin will do as he is told. I spoke to Minho and he’s decided this is for the best as well.”

**  
“I am not going to stay locked up in this room all day,” Taehyung announced as he stood up and made his way to the door. 

Jimin got in his way and grabbed him by the arm, “where do you think you’re going?” 

“I am going outside… What has happened, happened and if Lady Jinah has told Minho then so be it.”

“You really don’t have an ounce of sense do you? You’re a complete idiot!”

“Jimin please don’t fight with your brother.” 

“We can’t become slaves to Lady Jinah’s whims just because of this. If she wants to expose me then so be it. At least this way, I’ll stop looking at her disagreeable face.” 

“That’s what you’d want wouldn’t you,” Jimin asked. “So you can leave with Jungkook.” 

“And why not,” Taehyung asked defiantly. 

“Do you know what you’re saying? If you at least showed some remorse or some shame but you don’t? What are you made out of,” Lady Mina asked finally seeing the Taehyung Jimin claimed was alive all along. “What evil monster has taken over you?” 

“Mother,” Jimin turned and laid a hand over his mother’s shaking one. “Why don’t you go rest?” 

“I won’t leave you two alone… I’ll wait for Jinah to return and we’ll put our hands in God’s will.”

**  
Mina jumped at the knock on the door. “Come in,” she called out after neither of her children moved. 

“Excuse me Lady Mina,” Wonho walked in a bowed. “Master Minho and Lady Jinah wish to speak with you.” 

“I’ll be right there,” Lady Mina stood up. 

“Mother what is it,” Jimin asked. 

“I don’t know my dear… but I’ll find out. Stay here,” Lady Mina squared her shoulders and walked out of the room to face Minho and Lady Jinah. 

She had been weak before. Mina should have been more careful with her two sons, but she wouldn’t fail them now. She would protect them. 

“Lady Mina,” Minho smiled at Mina and approached to greet her. 

“Minho… how is your day?”

“Great,” Minho said cheerfully. “Please sit,” Minho walked Mina over to a chair. “Lady Mina, you know I appreciate you greatly right?”

Mina nodded unsure of where the conversation was going. 

“Now that Taehyung is my husband, I feel responsible for you and Jimin.” 

“I appreciate that and we also care about you,” Mina said. 

“Chanyeol comes from a good family. He’s not too wealthy but he has enough money to maintain a lifestyle that Jimin is used to, and what’s more important he seems to like him.” 

“Ahh, yes,” Mina smiled playing along, “I’ve thought Chanyeol might be a good match. I spoke to Jimin about him already but; unfortunately, he’s not interested in getting married.” 

“He’ll have to get married Lady Mina,” Minho said seriously. “My mother has already begun the drafting of the engagement contract.” 

“Yes,” Jinah nodded, “I spoke to Mr. Seijin a few minutes ago. He will be finalizing the contract soon. I believe Chanyeol is signing as we speak.” 

“But… but I have to speak with Jimin first,” Mina could feel the panic rise in her chest.

“I am sorry to say this Lady Mina but…there seems to be something serious going on between Jimin and Jungkook. While I initially thought it was infatuation on the side of Jimin, I realize that the situations is not so simple.”

“Oh but it is,” Mina said with a smile. “Jimin has a soft heart. He’s fanciful. He just admired Mr. Jungkook from afar that is all.” 

“I am sorry Lady Mina but I don’t think that’s the case. I found Jimin in Jungkook’s room late at night not once but twice.” 

“I don’t believe that.” 

“I found him myself Lady Mina. If it hadn’t been because I saw him there myself I would scarcely believe it.” 

“But I am certain nothing has happened, I .. I will speak to him and-“

“This is the best Lady Mina. If he marries Chanyeol he will forget about Jungkook completely and we’ll prevent for Jimin being ruined.” 

“Alright,” Mina got up. “I… please let me tell Jimin myself.” 

Mina walked out of the office and caught herself falling to the ground outside of the room. 

**  
“Do you think she’s told Minho… that’s why she called mother out?” 

“I don’t know,” Jimin trailed off as Lady Jinah walked in. 

“Everything is settled,” Lady Jinah walked in. “You,” she turned towards Taehyung. “You are forbidden to look Jungkook’s way. You will do as you are told and not step a toe out of line. Now go to your room.” 

“And you, pack you’re things you leave tomorrow early in the morning,” Jinah wanted to throw in Jimin’s face that he was going to be married off but what was the point. It wasn’t like it was a real punishment. He was getting married and was being given a family on a platter. It was only her and her son who were paying for this sin. 

Jimin bowed and waited for Lady Jinah to leave. 

“You had to tell him didn’t you,” Mina walked into the room and stood in front of Jimin. “It wasn’t enough for you that he has no choice you have to take away the bit of dignity he has left.” 

“What is it mother?” 

Mina turned around to face Jimin, “Mina and Minho decided that you will marry Chanyeol. He’s already signed the paper work.” 

“But how?” Jimin looked from his mother to Lady Jinah. “I haven’t agreed or given my consent.” 

“It’s not about consent. You have to marry Chanyeol.” 

“You know I didn’t cause this,” Jimin argued trying to save his life. “None of this was my fault.” 

“You will do as you are told Park Jimin and you will not say another word about it. You will not be responsible for ending the agreement that I had to create to cover up the fact that your brother is a harlot.” 

“But you’ve said the key words Lady Jinah ‘my brother’, that’s what he did not me.”

“Jinah please-“

“You be quiet,” Jinah yelled. 

“Enough, you have no right to speak to my mother like that.”

“Jimin please,” Mina swayed as she held on to Jimin’s elbow. 

“No mother, we’re not beggars to be humiliated like this. I am sick of this nonsense and constant state of calamity. It was Taehyung who did this. He was the one that committed the mistake so let him pay for it. Not us. We will not do this any longer.”

“Fine,” Lady Jinah fanned her skirts. “Then tell Minho the truth. Tell him how all three of you deceived him. Let him divorce your brother and let the world find out that the Counts Park are no better than the town whores.” 

“That’s too far Jinah.” 

“Too far? Do you think it’s fair that Minho married Taehyung? That any children they have, will have a worthless, father who lacks morals or dignity? And that I have to pass the embarrassment of giving Jungkook the family last name. If you guys had an ounce of conscience you’d think things through,” Jinah walked out of the room and slammed the door. 

**  
“Have you thought about what’s going to happen to Mr. Jimin?”

Jungkook didn’t look up from the paperwork he was looking over. “I don’t see how Mr. Jimin is any of my concern.”

“Know everyone likes me right? I got all the gossip already.”

“Jin, I really have a lot of work to do,” Jungkook read over a report and took down notes. 

“You invited him to your room and he was found there twice Jeon Jungkook. Twice you hear me,” Jin’s voice lifted at the end. “You don’t feel even the least bit responsible for what trouble you might have gotten Mr. Jimin in?” 

“No,” Jungkook lied. In the short time, he’d been living in the House of Jeon he’d gotten good at lying. “This is Mr. Jimin’s life. In a few days we’ll be gone and I am sure his life will continued as usual.” 

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel responsible at all,” Jin leaned on the desk to face Jungkook. 

Jungkook looked up face composed, “I don’t feel responsible for Mr. Jimin.”

Jin stood up and shook his head at Jungkook. 

“What,” Jungkook said after a few seconds unable to sit under the scrutiny. 

“Nothing,” Jin threw his hands up. “You’re stubborn and I will have no part in this do you hear me. No part,” Jin pointed at Jungkook and turned to walk away. “I am taking Hoseok with me tomorrow and the sexy Doctor is coming as well.” 

“Is Hoseok hyung well enough to travel,” Jungkook set his paperwork down. 

Jin sighed. “He’s fine Jungkook. But its best that we leave, we’ll wait for you in Busan. Finish the paper work before Lady Jinah comes to her senses and take care of yourself.” Jin turned to look at Jungkook. He was so adorable sitting at his desk. To Jin, Jungkook would always baby with his sad eyes and bunny face. “Just because they’re heartless doesn’t mean you have to be Kookie.” 

“The Doctor seems nice,” Jungkook stated changing the topic. 

“He does doesn’t he?” Jin winked at Jungkook and walked away. Jungkook tried to get back to work but the heavy steps of a man caught his attention. “You’ll look after them right?” 

Namjoon stepped into the room from the hallway. “I will do my best to look after Mr. Hoseok’s care.” 

“You know what’s not what I meant,” Jungkook 

“Yes,” Namjoon responded and wasn’t surprised to see that despite his vantage point Jungkook didn’t shy away. 

“Great, if Jin hyung has decided to trust you then so will I,” Jungkook went back to his paperwork. 

“Can I ask for a favor?” 

Jungkook looked up at Namjoon, “sure you saved my friend what is it?” 

“I need you to look after Mr. Jimin for me.” 

“Did Jin hyun... ,” Jungkook looked towards the room and squinted his eyes. Damn Jin hyun. 

“He did not, but I think we agree on this particular point. I’ll take your word Mr. Jungkook.”

“I’ll look after him,” Jungkook said and was surprised to see Namjoon stick his hand out waiting for him to shake it. Jungkook took it. He liked this hyun. 

**  
“No matter how we retell the story, Jinah is right this is our fault my love. I expressed this before… I don’t want to force you to do anything my love. You don’t deserve to pay for any of this chaos but… it is best that you marry,” Lady Mina insisted with Jimin once more. “If you don’t like Chanyeol then fine. Let’s find you someone else.” 

“Mother, if me getting married was going to solve our problems, I would have done it a long time ago. I would do it for you and Taehyung. But if I get married and somehow Taehyung finds a way to meet with Mr. Jungkook it hasn’t solved anything has it?”

“I don’t think so Jimin. After the shock that your brother has gotten I don’t think he’ll dare-“

“You don’t,” Jimin pushed his hair back from his face. “I do. I don’t trust Taehyung and we should. If I have to marry if I have to sacrifice myself then at least we should make it worth it right?” 

“What are you saying Jimin? You can’t be suggesting…” 

“If I am going to marry then it should end all of these troubles and be the solution once and for all.” 

“Your words scare me Jimin. I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Mina dropped the hand she had been holding. This person talking in front of her was not her sweet and caring son. This man was determined and jaded. 

“The only way for Taehyung to forget about Jungkook is for me to marry him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible. 10 chapters later we're at the beginning. hahahah


	11. Chapter 11

“Mother I am going to marry Jungkook.” 

“But Jimin, you can’t do that. You’re a kind, educated, sweet, and well raised boy. You can’t lower yourself to marry a man like him. He’s worldly and a criminal!”

“Why would I be lowering myself mother?” Jimin sat back in his chair and gave her a half smile as he remembered the words Taehyung had thrown at his face about nabbing the most eligible bachelor. He would marry someone just as prestigious as his brother and it mattered very little to him. “I am not taking about marrying Jungkook the Demon pirate. He and I can never be mother. Marrying the Demon Pirate would ruin our family, my future and I would live on the margins of society. Even if I loved the Demon Pirate with the depth of my soul, I would never ruin our family. I love you and Taehyung much more than my life. Besides no one in their right mind would give up everything for lust and-“

“Jimin you’re being impertinent.” 

“Sorry mother,” Jimin felt bad for the jab he took at Taehyung, but he just couldn’t help himself. Even though the allure of Jungkook’s eyes had appeared in Jimin’s dreams, he knew duty was more important. Jimin would have never done what Taehyung did. “But don’t you see, I wont be marrying the Demon Pirate. He’s not that man anymore. You said Lady Jinah was going to recognize him and he’d have the Jeon last name right?” 

“Yes, Jimin, but even if he’s come of age, received the title, and the legal recognition as the Marquis son, it doesn’t change his upbringing. He’s a boorish, brute of a young man,” Lady Mina tried to reason with Jimin already knowing she was fighting a losing battle. 

“Be that as it may mother, it does change something very important. He’s Jeon Jungkook the second son of the House of Jeon. He’s a catch now. With Minho as a brother and all of the connections Jungkook has in Busan, my marriage to him is very advantageous.” 

“No Jimin,” Mina slammed her hand on the table, “we will find you someone else. You will not marry that man.” 

“Mother-“

“Enough,” Mina took a deep breath to compose herself to Jimin’s credit he stilled and remained quiet. “This is what we’ll do. I’ll get the rest of the money I have saved up and I’ll send you to Seoul for some time. You’ll get a new wardrobe and have the season you would have had if you hadn’t been engaged to Minho. I am certain you’ll find someone you like, won’t you like that,” Mina smile and reached for Jimin’s hand. “That’s what we’ll do it will all be alright.” 

“Oh mother,” Jimin stood up from his chair and walked over to his mother. He knelt in front of her and held her hand. “If marrying was just for me to be happy, I would do as you say. If it would make you happy I would willingly do it as well. I’ve always followed what you wanted and tried to be a good son, but don’t you see? We’re beyond that now, happiness isn’t meant to be and I’ve accepted the situation we’re in even if you’re not ready.” 

“Jimin there is still more we can do this isn’t the end.” 

Jimin sighed and looked up at the beautiful woman that had birth him. He loved her and it hurt him to not follow as she asked him when she was riddled with sadness, but he had to remain strong. He had to be strong for all of them now. “Mother, this is our reality now. I can’t afford to be swept away by fanciful ideas. I’ve done that once already, with Minho.” 

“But Jimin please reconsider,” Mina held Jimin’s hand. “What happened with Minho wasn’t your fault.” 

“That’s enough mother,” Jimin stood up and looked down at her. “If you force me to go to Seoul, you’re taking away my choices which is all I have left now. With Minho I didn’t have a choice, I was just engaged to him and that was it. I accepted it with grace and gratitude,” Jimin turned away and walked to look out the window into the courtyard. Off in the distance walking towards the house, Jimin spotted Jungkook walking with Prince Jin at his side. Prince Jin was so handsome it hurt to look at him. As if his perfectly sculpted body and ideal stature were not enough, he looked like an angel. But even at this distance, Jimin’s eyes went straight to the sad eyes of Jeon Jungkook. “This is my choice mother,” Jimin turned to face his mother, “I want to marry him. If it’s not him then it’s no one.”

“And if it fails-“

“And if it fails,” Jimin smiled at his mother,” then I have failed by my own hand. Don’t you see?” Jimin’s eyes bore into his mother imploring for some understanding. “if I marry him Taehyung won’t be able to go to him or runaway with him. All of this will end. Minho will never find out what happened because I’ll be in the way. I will tie Jeon Jungkook to me through every law known to man and before God.” 

“I’ll stay with Taehyung,” Lady Mina tried desperately. She had already lost a child and noticed too late his vanity, but this one she would lose to save the other. “Nothing will happen you don’t have to do this. You deserve someone who will love you.” 

“Oh mother, love sometimes happens but it’s rare among people like us,” Jimin sighed. “You loved my father but look at Minho’s parents they didn’t love each other. I think Mr. Jungkook was lucky in that respect. He was raised in a different environment where people can love freely. We cannot. Minho’s father should have been with Jungkook’s mother but that didn’t happen. While he may never come to love me, I can be happy knowing we won’t lose Taehyung that will be enough for me.” 

“There must be another away. You can’t sacrifice yourself.”

“Mother,” Jimin kissed his mother’s forehead, “I am not doing this for me but don’t worry I have no intention of suffering any longer. I am doing this for all of us and I am moving on.” 

Jimin walked to his bed and started packing his bags. The sooner he returned to Busan the sooner he could get things arranged. If Jungkook agreed, he could maybe get him to agree to a quick and simple wedding

“But, Jimin but we don’t know if the man will even say yes to this arrangement.”

Jimin folded the shirt that was in his hands slowly. In his master plan to save his family, he had neglected a key point: would Jungkook agree to marry him? Jimin wasn’t ugly he knew that much. Perhaps his cheeks were a bit plump but it gave him a sweet look, at least that’s what Yoongi always said. Surely, he was likable and attractive to someone. Jimin thought back at the first night he went to Jungkook’s room and the warm taste of rum. There was a moment, Jimin was certain of it even if he didn’t let himself think about it, where Jungkook had moved into his space. Jimin though about how soft Jungkook’s touch had been on his cheek. Yes, there was something there. “I’ll talk to him then,” Jimin said his voice full of resolve. “I have something that he desperately wants and needs in his life mother. I know he won’t turn me away.” 

“Jimin please, tell me you won’t do anything indecent your brother already-“

“I am not Taehyung,” Jimin smiled, “I doubt seduction will work for me. But I have a plan, just arrange this meeting with Mr. Seijin. I promise everything will go well.”

**  
If someone had told Seijin what he’d be doing today, he’d have called that person a liar and punched them in the face. 

“Let me get this straight, Jimin wants to marry Jungkook.”

“Yes,” Jimin’s mother shifted in her seat. 

“And this was Jimin’s idea?”

“Yes, Seijin. I did my best to talk him out of it but he wants to meet with Jungkook and discuss the marriage himself.”

“But you don’t want this, Mina?” 

“Of course not, Jimin deserves the world on a platter, but seeing how the situation ended up… Jimin thinks this is the best solution. I am sure you know of Taehyung’s indiscretion.”

“Mina I knew Jungkook was seeing someone, but I swear to you I had no idea it was Taehyung. He joked that he was going to marry a little count, but I never imagined they’d cross paths. I didn’t even know Taehyung was back until much later.” 

“I am not blaming you Seijin. Being away from home made Taehyung frivolous and carless, if I could go back in time I would have never sent him away to study.” 

“Mina there’s no point in dwelling on what is in the past, but while I can’t find any fault in Jimin as a partner for Jungkook. I am not sure Jungkook will agree.” 

“I thought you said he was a decent man… despite his upbringing. You said he wouldn’t hurt or abuse Jimin,” Mina stiffened in her chair. 

“He is,” Seijin did his best to assure Jimin’s mother. “But he’s had a hard life. He’s not used to all the social rules we take for granted. Jungkook doesn’t let anyone tell him what to do. Before the Marquis passed away he fully intended to recognize Jungkook as his legitimate son. He wanted to give him a decent life to thank his mother for staying by his side for so long.” 

“Yura was a singer and dancer right?” 

“Yes,” Seijin nodded, “Jungkook takes after her in that respect. Before he got his boat, he sang and danced to survive. He wouldn’t take food or money from me and only once did he come for a place to spend the night in. I even offered to give him my last name years ago but he turned me down. He said he had a last name that belonged to him and that would be the only one he would ever accept or nothing at all. Jungkook is tough and likes doing things on his own.” 

“The late Marquis…. He loved Jungkook’s mother didn’t he?” 

Seijin nodded, “yes, he loved her very much. When she died, Jonghyung detached from everything. It was right around New Years. I still remember the look on his face when he received the letter.” 

“But why didn’t the paperwork go through at the time?” 

“You know Jinah better than anyone else. She resented that Jonghyung had an affair during their marriage; even though, between them everything had ended years ago. They stayed married for appearances but there was no love between them. Jonghyung and Yura met when she was singing in a bar years before his marriage. He fell in love with her, but nothing ever happened between them. Yura was very beautiful and bright. She was the daughter of a nobleman even though they had lost all of their fortune. She had the title but lacked the wealth that Jonghyung’s parents expect. Jonghyung’s parents had other plans for him. He was the eldest son the heir to everything. They would have never allowed their first born to marry a poor lady. Jonghyung kept on going to see Yura but stopped when he found out his parents had sent a date for his wedding to Jinah. He tried Mina he really did try to love Jinah. For some time, I think he talked himself into believing he was in love with her. She was beautiful, stylish and Jonghyung thought that with time she would soften. But even after Minho was born she wasn’t happy. It was four years of living apart before Jonghyung ran into Yura. She was married as well, but her husband was a drunk who abused her. Jonghyung begged her to leave him, but she refused. He was all she had Yura said. Without a husband, she had nothing and she wouldn’t renounce her vows. Then one day her husband didn’t come home, he took all they had and ran off. He left her penniless with only the walls of their shack to protect her. It was only then when she found herself all alone that she accepted Jonghyung’s help. He would bring her food and they would eat dinner together and walk along the beach but she always refused to take any money or luxuries from him.” 

“That’s why he went to Busan, to be with her?”

“Yes, he would change out of his suits and just fish and spend time with her. It wasn’t always sexual, their relationship,” Seijin clarified. “I can’t say when it turned into that direction, but the few years they had were the happiest he ever was. When Yura found out she was pregnant, Jonghyung promised he’d take care of her and the child. I remember I went to go meet her. We were talking and walking along the beach when I spotted her. Her dark hair was straight and blowing in the wind. Despite living and working outside, her skin was clear and flushed. She was tall and slim. The only thing you could see was the bump of her belly. She made us tea and cakes. She was really lively telling stories with enthusiasm, smiling, and laughing often. I’ve never really seen Jinah smile and the Jonghyung at the beach was a different man. After Jungkook was born, Yura got terribly sick. She suffered with the illness for three years before passing away. When Yura died, Jonghyung contacted me and I started to write up all of the paperwork necessary but Jinah wouldn’t have it. She wouldn’t have the embarrassment and shame of an illegitimate child taint her family.” 

“But why didn’t the Marquis just proceed with the process?” 

“He tried but she put a roadblock on the division of assets. Jungkook would have the name but no claim to the lands of the family without Jinah’s signature and consent. They finally came to an agreement that Jungkook wouldn’t live in the main house, but he would begin his education as long as he wasn’t claimed until he was twenty. This way no one would know who the truth about him. I picked up the child and brought him to this house. He would be Minho’s playmate and nothing more. I am sure that at the time Jonghyung didn’t think that this concession could go wrong. I am sure he assumed he’d be there to care of the child and keep an eye on Jinah. But when he passed away in that accident, it ruined everything for Jungkook and with the paperwork filed there was nothing to be done until Jungkook turned twenty.” 

“So he’s always known?”

“No, not at first, but you’ve seen him,” Seijin turned over a frame on his desk that showed him and Jonghyung in their youth. “Jungkook looks so much like Jonghyung that people took notice. So Jungkook went back to Busan where no one really knew. It took me some time to track him down after his father died. He was good at hiding which was handy. There were several people looking for him.” 

“So you don’t think he’ll meet with Jimin then? Seijin we’ve been friends for a long time please try to get him to agree.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

**  
“Jin,” Seijin called out as he walked into Jungkook’s room. 

“Seijin, I haven’t even seen you this trip do they have running around a lot?” 

Seijin shrug out of his coat, “if you only knew. But I am glad I found you, I want to speak to you about something.” 

“No,” Jin said in a flat voice.

“But I haven’t even explained what I needed you to do.” 

“It’s not necessary,” Jin said with a smile. “You only come to me if you need Jungkook go do something and you already know he’s going to say no.” 

“But Jin.” 

“No Seijin, you’re on your own. You’re great and I appreciate you but I’d rather enter a lion’s den than talk to Jungkook about whatever you have up your sleeve.” Jin turned on his heal and almost, he was almost out of the room when a single name stopped him. 

“Jimin.” 

“Damn it,” Jin muttered then turned around to face a smiling Seijin. “You’re evil.” 

“Nope,” Seijin said taking a bit of pity on Jin. “I am just smart.”

“What is it,” Jin crossed his arms over his chest and waited. 

“Well,” Seijin’s face got serious, “I just had a meeting with Lady Mina.” 

“Hold,” Jin interrupted, “Do you still like her?” 

“Oh Lord Jin how can you say such a thing. Lady Mina is a woman of grace and respect. She’s been a great patron in Busan despite the fact her family isn’t very wealthy anymore. She raised Jimin alone and he’s a wonderful young man. I can’t believe you would challenge her character in anyway. Kim Seokjin what would your mother say to such comments? And on top of that-“

“Alright,” Jin put his hands up. “I am sorry. I am sorry I said anything.” 

Seijin squinted at Jin before talking again, “I met with Lady Mina this morning.” 

Jin pressed his lips together and managed to conceal the smile almost escaped him and started to think of ideas of how to needle Seijin. But the next words that left Seijin’s lips made him forget all of the beautiful pranks he had just come up with.” 

“Jimin wants to marry Jungkook.” 

**  
Hoseok was feeling better. The bruising on his body was turning green and yellow in some places and disappearing completely in others. He was glad nothing had been broken and that once he was fully healed he’d be able to dance. He longed to stretch and move. He longed to feel the exhaustion and soreness from a long day of practicing. What he’d lost was nothing if he could still dance. 

“Hyun,” Hoseok called out as Jin walked in, “did Namjoon say it was alright of us to leave? Hyun?” Hoseok looked up and saw a shell shocked Jin. “Hyun what is it?” Hoseok tried to get up but before he could stumble Jin was at his side. “What is it hyung? Is it Jungkook what happened?”

“Everything’s alright… I just something unexpected happened,” Jin helped Hoseok back into bed. 

“What happened hyung?” 

“Well,” Jin sat on the bed next to Hoseok, “it seems Mr. Jimin wants to marry Jungkook.” 

“Absolutely not,” Hoseok shook his head. 

“Why not? I thought you liked Jimin.” 

“You don’t know what they’re like hyung,” Hoseok’s eyes shifted. “They don’t care about people. Do you know how many of those men go to brothels? I doubt Mr. Jimin despite how nice he is, is any different.” 

“If you want to know the depth of a man’s heart you look at how he treats those beneath him,” Jin said in a low voice. 

“He’s nice hyung… but we though Tae was nice as well. I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“You might have a point,” Jin said thoughtfully, “I’ll discuss it with Jungkook and see what he thinks.”

“You’re going to tell him?” 

“Of course, I am going to tell him,” Jin stood up and prepared himself to face Jungkook. 

“You want Jimin to marry him,” Hoseok said in an accusing voice.

“I want what Jungkook wants,” Jin said trying to hide the fact that Hoseok had seen through him so quickly. A marriage to the eldest son of the late count wouldn’t just add titles to Jungkook’s family but respectability. Although Jungkook was rightfully a Jeon now, he didn’t have the title or lands to force society to notice him. He was just a second son after all, but if he married Jimin that would make a huge difference. With Jungkook’s wealth and Jimin’s title, they would be the ruling family in Busan. No one would dare to alienate them or ignore Jungkook. Jin knew how the game worked and he was going to play it in Jungkook’s favor. 

“You’re lying,” Hoseok said stubbornly. 

“I am not lying. If Jungkook wants to marry him then he will and if he doesn’t he won’t but hiding it from him will get us nothing. Hiding things from him,” Jin looked into Hoseok’s eyes, “hiding things from our loved ones even if they’re painful does nothing we only have each other.” 

Hoseok shifted in bed. It was so easy to forget, with Jin’s carefree and cheerful demeanor that he saw and observed more than he should. “Fine tell him, but I am going to tell him he shouldn’t”

“Suit yourself,” Jin said and prepared himself to talk Jungkook into a wedding. 

**  
“Minho said that since he always saw you guys together, he was worried you’d compromise Jimin and so decided to marry him off to Mr. Chanyeol,” Jin explained.

“Yes, I know about this. That’s good for Mr. Jimin I hope they’re happy together,” Jungkook said ending in a mock bow. 

“No. No, no, let me finish, I am not done tell you this story,” Jin adjusted his collar. “It seems that Jimin won’t marry him. He’s refused.” 

Jungkook laughed, “so he has a spine after all. I would have loved to see Chanyeol’s face when Jimin refused him.” Jungkook imagined there would be a slight blush on Jimin’s cheeks. He’d be firm, of course, and incredibly polite. Jungkook wondered slightly if Jimin would run his hand through his hair as it was his habit when he was nervous. 

“Well, I am not sure if he had to tell Mr. Chanyeol since he never agreed in the first place. But what I do know is he spoke to his mother and he’s set against the marriage despite Lady Jinah and Minho’s wishes.” 

“So who is he going to get married off to now,” Jungkook asked as he took a handful of almonds and ate them. “Because from what I understand they want him married.” 

“He’s spoke to his mother and said that if he’s going to be forced to be married he has only once choice. That if Lady Mina doesn’t agree he just won’t marry anyone.” 

Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up. He had to wonder who had caught Jimin’s eye to make him give such an ultimatum. 

“Aren’t you interested in who Mr. Jimin wants to marry?”

“Not particularly,” Jungkook said the lie sliding swiftly from his mouth. 

“Great, I’ll tell you anyway,” Jin said as he sat forward resting his elbows on his knees. “Mr. Jimin said that he wants to marry you.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, Mr. Jimin wants to marry you. He said he won’t marry anyone else.” 

Jungkook burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed until his sides hurt. He hadn’t laughed like this ever. “So through some twisted move of fate I am somehow an eligible bachelor that Jimin wants to marry? You can’t be serious.”

“Jungkook please take this seriously,” Jin stiffened in his chair. “Lady Mina spoke to Seijin about his. I assure you this is very serious.”

Jungkook stopped laughing. “I know this is serious Jin, but I am not their errand boy. They can’t buy me and I won’t come and go with a snap of their fingers. If they figured out I am a catch that’s tough, but they won’t force me on Jimin to keep their wealth in prestige in their family.” 

Jin took a deep breath and almost kicked himself for not considering that Jungkook’s thoughts would take this route. Of course he would see their sudden interest in him as a means to monopolize and maintain prestige. Jungkook was a prideful, stubborn, but above all else suspicious man. “They’re not snapping their finger’s Jungkook. Lady Mina spoke to Seijin about Jimin’s request. It’s a proposal not a command.” 

“You don’t think I am stupid enough to believe that Jimin is interested in marrying me are you? If you believe it Jin you’re even more stupid than they are.” 

“Now Jungkook,” Seijin stood up to face the young man he loved and cared for as a brother, “call me stupid again and I’ll be forced to show you how I am your older brother.”

Jungkook flashed Jin a smile and took a seat kicking up his boots on top of the table. “Fine,” he said arrogantly, “tell me what the offer is.” 

“Like I said, Jimin just wants a meeting with you to discuss a possible marriage alliance. Lady Mina said it was Jimin’s idea and she was just his mediator in the process.” 

“How old is Jimin?” 

“I believe he’ll be twenty-two soon,” Jin said calmly. 

“And a twenty-two year old man needs a mediator? No Jin, they want something from me and it’s not going to go well for them if they try to trick me.” 

“Why do you always have to think the worse of people,” Jin asked. “I came from money too and I’ve never betrayed you have I?” 

“You’re different,” Jungkook said stubbornly. “People tend to look out for their own interests over being nice and polite,” Jungkook stood and gathered his riding crop. 

“Not really, Jimin is kind an underserving of this type of treatment.” 

“Oh is he as kind as his brother? Because I don’t think I can do that again,” Jungkook threw his coat on. 

“You could have a future with him Jungkook. If you’re honestly interested in him and have real feelings, get to know him for a while and then decide. You could build a family and be happy.” 

Jungkook froze. He remembered the words Jimin had said to him in desperation. “You still have a future head of you. Go and be happy,” he had said. Jungkook had assumed that he’d said just to save his brother, but the fact Jimin said his own future had never existed had dug deep into his mind. Jungkook knew Minho to be a just and well educated man. But who left one brother for another and slept peacefully through the night? His brother had no conscious or honor.

“Fine. I’ll meet him in three days by my mother’s old home. He’s heading back to Busan right? 

“Yes,” Jin said trying to keep the triumph in his voice down.” 

“I’ll meet him without his mother. Him and I alone.” 

“I am not sure I can guarantee that Jungkook. Jimin is a high born class gentleman and-“

“God I am not going to ravish him midday,” Jungkook whirled around to face Jin. “Don’t give me that look, you know I never forced Taehyung to do anything. I simply took what was offered to me.” 

Jin winced, “Jungkook…”

“No don’t, I don’t need your pity,” Jungkoook knew he’d been a fool to believe Taehyung’s beautiful face. 

He had known Taehyung was a spoiled and selfish creature, but Jungkook hadn’t minded. He always told himself that was how Taehyung had been raised it wasn’t really his fault. Tae had been raised to think only about himself and his wants. It only made sense that Taehyung sometimes forgot to consider other people, but Jungkook had come to believe he considered him and thought about him. Tae liked pretty things and in Jungkook’s opinion he deserved them. Jungkook hadn’t blame him that was just who he was and he had loved him. Taehyung was a selfish and spoiled asshole, but he had been his. 

It had never occurred to Jungkook that he would leave right when he could afford to give Taehyung everything he wanted. Jungkook was months away from turning twenty and getting everything that rightfully belong to him but Taehyung hadn’t waited. Jungkook had risked his life to get the money he needed to start his new life and he’d come back just to find Taehyung married to his own half-brother. 

“It was my fault for falling in love with him, but I promise you I am over that now,” Jungkook spoke the words that had been burned into his heart. “But no one will ever get the chance to make a fool out of me again, you can serve a chaperone if his mother agrees. If she doesn’t then fine, I don’t care.”

**  
Jimin was antsy. 

He was slowly losing his mind in the most painful of ways: thinking about whether Jungkook would say yes or no. 

Surely, he would say yes it was just a conversation after all, right? Of course, if Jungkook said yes and then said no to the agreement, Jimin was being turned down in person for the second time in the last year. To make matters worse, it was by two men with the Jeon last name. Jimin had the worse luck ever. He needed to start carrying holy water with him. It was the only way to get through life. But what if Jungkook said no to even talking to him? That was certainly the most humiliating of the two, right? 

Before Jimin could go crazy, he went for a walk outside. He was returning to Busan with his mother tomorrow morning. He would be back in his home and it was for the best. But if Jungkook said yes, he’d have a glimmer of a future. 

Jimin made his way to a beautiful magnolia tree he favored. The smell of the blooms in their freshness always helped ease his heart. He sat at the base of the tree and focused on breathing. 

**  
Jin stood by the edge of the garden watching Jimin. When Jimin sat at the base of the magnolia tree, Jin followed putting his trust in the sweet heart he was almost certain Jimin had. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Jin asked. 

Jimin opened his eyes glazed and relaxed and understood why Junkook was attracted to this man. The mix of innocent coquette and seduction was there but unlike Taehyung this wasn’t manufactured. 

“Prince Jin,” Jimin scrambled to his feet and bowed. 

“What were you thinking about,” Jin asked again.

“Oh nothing,” Jimin said as a soft pink color filled his cheeks. 

“Tell me,” Jin hovered over him. 

“I was… I was thinking about Mr. Jungkook,” Jimin answered with his head still bowed. 

Jin smiled thankful that his instinct hadn’t been wrong, “Junkook still has some things to take care of here but he will meet with you three days after your arrival in Busan.” 

Jimin’s head snapped up, “he said yes.” 

“Yes,” Jin confirmed, “if you’ll excuse me.” Jin bowed and took his leave. He was a few steps away when he went on instinct and turned to look at Jimin. 

Jimin was still where he had left him looking out into the distance at nothing. 

“Can I give you some advice?” 

“Yes, Prince Jin,” Jimin turned towards him. 

“Don’t lie to Jungkook,” Jimin’s lips parted in shock. “I am sure you don’t and are not in the custom of lying not like,” Jin’s voice trailed off. “But, don’t lie to him, the thing Jungkook hates the most are lies.” Jin bowed once more and walked into the house. 

Jin walked down the length of the hallway and a turn before he was in his room he spotted the tall man resting against the wall. 

“If he hurts him,” Jin threatened. 

“I should say the same thing to you,” Namjoon’s deep voice vibrated around them. 

“He won’t,” Jin said stubbornly. “Jungkook is kind and sweet-“

“Distrusting, and cold,” Namjoon added. 

“As he should be,” Jin tilted his chin up just slightly to look into Namjoon’s eyes. “Did you decide?”

“Of course, I’ll be with you,” Namjoon gathered Jin close and pressed his lips to his temple. “But you have to promise me, we’ll stay out of this. It’s their choice whatever they decide. As long as they’re both fair with each other we can’t meddle.” 

Jin looked down at Namjoon’s lips and sighed. “I promise, but Hoseok is against it." 

"Don't worry, Jinnie," Namjoon kissed Jin lightly on the lips. "If Hoseok really wants to oppose Jimin, he's going to have to get through the dragon that guards him and Yoongi is no easy adversary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else is excited to meet Yoongi? 
> 
> Also whoops Namjoon and Jin are getting it on.


	12. Chapter 12

“I think you should be there Jin,” Seijin insisted.

“How did my vacation turn into this,” Jin asked as Hoseok helped him into his coat. 

“If you didn’t meddle you wouldn’t have to worry,” Hoseok said honestly.

“Alright you,” Jin pulled away, “I already told you if you’re upset then go talk to Jungkook.”

”Because Jungkook will listen after you, Seijin, and Dr. Namjoon are in support of this marriage,” Hoseok sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t think Mr. Jungkook cares what I think,” Namjoon said as he walked into the room and helped Hoseok back to bed. “You’re still recovering Hoseok, and getting upset is bad for your health.” 

“I know you favor Mr. Jimin, but surely, you see why this is a mistake.”

Namjoon bowed his head but said nothing. 

“You’re all in accord then,” Hoseok pushed Namjoon way. “When this goes wrong, you’ll all be responsible.” 

“That’s enough,” Jungkook walked into the room and Namjoon, Jin, and Seijin excused themselves. 

“Why do you have to get married?”

Jungkook straightened, “I want to get married.”

“But why now Jungkook? You were with Taehyung and now you want is brother? Are you any different than Minho then?”

“I respect you hyung so I’ll stop you there. This is my business and there is no point in explaining this further you wouldn’t understand anyway.” 

“You think I am an idiot then,” Hoseok stood up. 

“I never said that,” Jungkook said quickly. “I would never and have never thought that, but if you can’t understand why I want to get married now then I’d rather not fight. We just don’t see eye to eye. Here hyung,” Jungkook took Hoseok’s hand and walked him over to where fresh pressed clothes waited for him. “Go on and get dressed, you and Jin hyung will be leaving later today.”

Hoseok got dressed with Jungkook’s help but remained quiet. If Jungkook wanted to marry, Hoseok would make sure Mr. Jimin was the man his friend deserved. 

**  
“Marquis Jeon may I impose on your time?”

Minho took off his glasses and greeted Seokjin. 

“I brought friends,” Jin said with smile and waved Mr. Seijin and Lady Jinah into the room. 

“Prince Seokjin, how is your friend doing?”

“Oh Hoseok is doing well,” Jin left room on the couch and gestured for Minho to sit next to him. “And I believe I mentioned this before but just Jin, Seokjin, or Mr. added to either of those is fine. I am deposed,” Jin said in a whisper giving Minho a wink. 

“Yes, Jin,” Minho said, “but to what do I owe this visit.”

“We’re all here because we wish to speak to you about something important,” Seijin started. 

“We also hope,” Jin added, “that you won’t be too hard in your judgment of the situation, that you’ll be generous and that you won’t fault anyone for what has happened.”

“You guys are frightening me. What has happened? Is Taehyung alright?”

“This has nothing to do with Taehyung,” Jin said quickly. “Mr. Seijin.”

“Do you remember when I brought Jungkook to live here?” 

“Yes, of course I do, but I don’t see-“

“Just listen for a second,” Jin suggested with a gentle smile.

“Well his intention was for Jungkook to be raised here in the House of Jeon and that you two be raised together as brothers.”

“Yes, I remember this,” Minho said softly. “Jungkook ran away though after my father passed.” 

“Yes, he had his reasons for that but… the truth is that Jungkook is also your father’s son.”

“What? My brother,” Minho stood up to face his mother. 

“Well your half-brother,” Lady Jinah straightened in her chair,” I was ill for a few years while your father was working in Busan and he met some woman-“

“A Lady,” Jin interrupted. “He met a Lady and out of that relationship Jungkook was born. Minho why don’t you take a seat.” 

“The Lady in question was also married; even though, her husband had abandoned her. As a result, when Jungkook was born he had no last name nor was he given any recognition. Jungkook wasn’t even baptized,” Seijin explained as Jin helped Minho take his seat. 

“Jungkook’s mother raised him and refused help from your father, but she died when Jungkook was a child. After her death, Jungkook had no one. He was just an innocent child in all of this,” Jin said in soft comforting words. 

“Your father being a generous man took the child in and that was when you met him,” Seijin explained,” your father’s last wish was to recognize Jungkook as his legitimate child. Your mother in an act of benevolence and charity has decided to grant him the Jeon last name.”

“To Jungkook?” Minho’s voice filled the room ending all conversation.

“I hope that you will also be generous like your mother and not oppose this,” Seijin added as he pulled a single sheet out of his brief case. 

“I don’t believe this,” Minho breathed out. “Why are you just telling me now mother? Why hide this from me?”

“I didn’t know,” Lady Jinah answered, “I started to suspect when he arrived after your wedding. He looks so much like your father it was impossible to ignore. When Mr. Seijin arrived, I asked him and he confirmed-“

“You’re lying,” Minho interrupted. 

“Of course she’s not,” Jin answered quickly. 

“She’s always known. That’s why as children she kicked him out of the house.”

“Jeon Minho how can you say such things?” Jin stood up and walked over to stand behind Lady Jinah. “How can you be so uncaring about what your mother is going through? Do you think this is easy for Lady Jinah? This is a very serious matter no one would hide or lie about such a thing. But despite the difficulties and challenges,” Jin walked back to Minho, “your mother has used her reason and grace to rectify the situation by giving Jungkook his last name.” 

“And if I oppose this?”

“Well, you can but it was your father’s will,” Seijin picked up the sheet and handed it to Minho. 

“Also my dear why would you oppose?” Lady Jinah asked. “Didn’t you tell me that after becoming the head of this family you feel an obligation to follow your father’s footsteps?”

“What I don’t understand is your generous attitude mother? I know you dislike Jungkook why now? What did he threaten you with?”

“It was your father’s will Minho can you not understand,” Seijin asked. 

“Does Jungkook know,” Minho asked. 

“Yes,” Seijin answered, “he’s always known.” 

“That’s why he’s like that,” Minho said shaking his head. “Dominant, unruly, and arrogant.”

“Actually,” Jin said in a joking voice, “he’s actually like that. I don’t think that has anything to do with him knowing who his father was.” 

“So he came all the way here not to congratulate me on my wedding, but to try to get his last name back.” 

“Why does it matter why he came here Minho,” Lady Jinah raised her voice. “He’s not going to stay here or ask for anything of your father’s inheritance.” 

“And why not,” Minho asked stubbornly. 

“Jungkook is wealthy by his own hand and while we’re on the topic you were right Minho: there was something going on between Jungkook and Jimin,” Seijin coughed slightly and looked at Jin.” 

“Yes,” Jin nodded in agreement. “I am afraid your guess was right on track Mr. Minho. Jungkook and Jimin are in love. They met in Busan but neither thought that their love would be possible. Now that Jungkook has a last name, Jimin wants to marry him not Chanyeol.” 

“So everyone knew about this and I am the last to know?” 

“Minho clam down.” 

“And mother how do you pretend to tell me to calm down? You’re telling me that bandit is my half-brother and to make matters worse he’s going to marry Jimin. I gave Chanyeol my word we signed a contract.” 

“Well Minho what do you expect us to do? What’s done is done.” 

“What’s done is done you say,” Minho repeated. “Well I suppose nothing can be done then.” Minho marched out and Jin let out a low whistle. 

“Well that went much worse than I thought was possible,” Jin announced as he stood up. “Drink anyone?” 

Lady Jinah and Mr. Seijin both nodded. 

“I didn’t expect him to act like that,” Lady Jinah admitted. 

“Neither did I,” Mr. Seijin added. 

“I am sure he’ll get over it,” Lady Jinah assured as she took the glass off whiskey from Jin’s hand. The three of them toasted and all tipped the two fingers of whiskey back. 

**  
Taehyung was bored again. 

It seemed that everyone was up to something and he was left out. It was annoying really. Also where was his husband? Shouldn’t Minho be hanging on his hand and foot? 

Taehyung turned the corner and walked back to his room. He peered into the room and saw Minho standing there. Taehyung entered the room and was about to approach Minho when his husband threw a glass across the room. Taehyung stood there as the glass shattered. 

“What happened? Why are you so upset?”

“Where have you been,” Minho demanded holding Taehyung to him by the shoulders. 

“Ouch, you’re hurting me. I was with my mother in her room. Why are you in such a bad mood?”

“You know what I just found out about?” Minho loosened his hold, but still kept Taehyung close. “Apparently, Jungkook is my half-brother. Jimin won’t marry Chanyeol and instead insists on marrying Jungkook.”

“You’re lying,” Taehyung pulled away. “You’re lying.” 

“I am not,” Minho shook his head, “I know I am as shocked as you are. I never thought such disgrace could befall our family. I knew something was wrong,” Minho paced around the room. “There was just something off about Jungkook the whole time he was here.” 

“But you say he knew,” Taehyung asked, “he knew he was your brother? Since when?”

“Since always,” Minho ran a hand through his hair. 

“Why didn’t he say anything?”

“Hell if I know,” Minho shouted. “And to top things off, I have to go through the embarrassment of breaking my word to Chanyeol.” 

“Don’t do it,” Taehyung ran to Minho and held on to him. “Don’t break off Jimin’s engagement.” 

“But Jimin doesn’t want to marry Chaneyol.” 

“Well that’s his problem isn’t it?” Taehyung touched the side of Minho’s face, “Jimin agreed we can’t just change our mind as fast as he does.” 

Minho kissed Taehyung’s palm and felt himself clam down. Even if everything was a disaster he at least still had his husband, “actually no. Jimin never agreed. I just spoke to your mother about it.”

“Then Jimin should respect our mother’s word. Please my love,” Taehyung rubbed his lips against Minho’s,” don’t let Jimin marry that man. He might be your half-brother but he’ll never,” Taehyung’s eyes glared into Minho’s, “he’ll never stop being the piece of trash that he is.” 

“Don’t you think, I know this? I didn’t mind when I thought he was a friend of mine, but to accept him as my brother I can’t.” 

“But this is Jimin’s fault Minho don’t you see?” Taehyung implored with Minho. “I am certain Jungkook is doing this because of Jimin. If we move Jimin out of the way, then maybe,” Taehyung wiped the tears that were streaming down his face,” Jungkook won’t want his last name. Jimin is absolutely insane. It might be best to lock Jimin up and not in a monastery, but in an asylum.” 

“I can’t,” Minho bit out, “I can’t oppose this. My mother has agreed and there is nothing to be done. Now stay here, I have to go find Chanyeol and figure things out.” 

Taehyung was seething with rage. He could feel a pounding headache building behind his eyes and a deep nausea in his stomach. This wasn’t right! Nothing about what was happening was right, he should be happy not Jimin and not with Jungkook. Taehyung pushed all of the bottles on his vanity to the floor and ran out of the room to find them. 

They would never be happy as long as he lived.

**  
“Come in,” Jimin called at the knock on the door. 

“It’s me,” Hoseok answered from the door frame. 

“Hoseok,” Jimin stood up, “are you feeling better?” 

“I am thank you,” Hoseok bowed as he walked into the room. “I know it’s not proper for me to come in here. I should be in the servant’s quarters but I wanted to thank you for saving me and I hoped I could speak with you.” 

“Of course,” Jimin waved Hoseok in. “Please come in and take a seat.”

“I think very highly of you Mr. Jimin,” Hoseok said as he sat on the edge of a beautifully embroidered cushion. 

“I don’t think I am worthy of such praise, but thank you.” 

“Why do you want to marry Jungkook?”

“Well,” Jimin bowed his head and prepared to answer the question as honestly as he could. “I admire Mr. Jungkook.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Jimin said with a smile. “In the beginning, I thought what everyone did about his upbringing: that he was a trouble maker and good for nothing. But then I got to know him a bit and I realized that was all a lie. Jungkook has noble sentiments. He’s generous. He’s sensitive to the feelings and suffering of others. I even saw him be vulnerable when you were ill. I am certain that a man capable of such feelings and kindness can’t be bad.” 

“Mr. Jimin. Do you love him?”

“Well,” Jimin turned away again, “if he developed feelings for me. If he cared even a little for me, I would return his feelings.”

“Mr. Jimin,” Hoseok stood up and faced the young man. “Jungkook isn’t an easy man. He’s suffered a lot. He’s struggled a lot. It’s true what you say,” Hoseok smiled brightly, “he does have noble and true heart, but he can also be cruel and cold. I don’t want to force you to tell me the truth about why you want to marry him, but I do want to warn you Mr. Jimin: think it through. If Jungkook gives you his word he won’t go back out, it will be up to you to break of any agreement you enter into. He will do that for you. He will respect your decision. Because, Jungkook can either make you the happiest man in the world or the most miserable.” Hoseok stood up, bowed and left the room.

**

“Are you sure you don’t want anything for lunch Mr. Jimin?” 

“No thank you Wonho, I am not hungry. If you could please make sure everything gets onto the carriages that is enough. My mother and I will be leaving today.” 

“I will make sure Mr. Jimin. I hope-“

“Get out,” Taehyung yelled as he walked into the room. 

Jimin waited until Wonho closed the door behind him and walked to the other edge of the room away from Taehyung. “I know you’re just here to spit your venom Tae, but I suggest you save your spit for someone else.” 

“How could you,” Taehyung screeched, “you’re not going to marry Jungkook. You hear me!”

“No,” Jimin challenged. “He’s agreed already and just wants to meet with me to settle the details. How do you pretend to stop it?” 

“I know how,” Taehyung threatened. “You just wait Park Jimin. You just wait.” 

Jimin collapsed on his bed and took a few deep breaths before gathering himself and going to find Jungkook. 

**

“Well I am one drink away from forgetting how horrible that went,” Jin slurred as he walked into the living room with Seijin on his heels. 

“He could have said no,” Seijin said for the fifth time. “Minho could have filed paperwork to stop the transfer of the last name.” 

“True,” Jin nodded, “but side question: how likely do you think it was that Hoseok went to go see Mr. Jimin while we were away?” 

“Out of ten,” Seijin asked. 

“Ten works,” Jin nodded walking towards the liquor bottles. He was half drunk why not make it all the way. 

“Probably one hundred,” Seijin smiled and took the drink Jin gave him. 

“Can I join you?” 

Jin took a drink as Chanyeol’s smiling face approached them. “Whoop…. I think we might have forgotten to talk to someone,” Jin whispered in to his glass. 

“I’ve been looking around and it seems like everyone is gone or preoccupied with something or another,” Chanyeol took a small sip of his drink. 

“Minho tells me, he proposed you to marry Jimin.” 

“Subtle,” Seijin whispered but shook his head when Chanyeol looked his way. 

“Yes that’s right,” Chanyeol said brightly. “Jimin is handsome man and comes from a great family. I’ve always liked him.” 

“Well,” Jin elongated the word. “It seems like there’s been a mistake.” 

“Pardon?” Chanyeol looked back and forth between Seijin and Jin. “What mistake?” 

“Well Jimin,” Jin touched a hand to his chest, “I mean Mr. Jimin does want to get married but not to you. He wants to marry Jungkook.” 

“Jungkook?” 

“Yes,” Jin confirmed as Seijin nodded. “I get your surprise but that’s how it is.” 

Chanyeol bust out laughing. “That is really funny Prince Seokjin. I had heard of your wonderful humor but I had never experienced it before.” 

“Oh, I am not joking,” Jin set his glass down and did his best to look sober. 

“But, this is impossible. Jungkook is a no body a scoundrel. A good for nothing-“ 

“Scoundrel, good for nothing, sounds like you guys are talking about me,” Jungkook walked into the room with a smirk already on his lips. 

“Yes, I am talking about you! I don’t know what you think you did to trick Mr. Jimin,” Chanyeol stood to his full length. “But he’s my betrothed.” 

“You’re wrong,” Jungkook said still smiling. “Lady Mina has agreed to Jimin’s marriage but to me.” 

“Are you out of your mind!”

“Alright everyone clam down,” Seijin stood between the two men. 

“Seijin remember the peace maker always gets punched first,” Jin called from his place by the bar. 

“It’s alright Seijin we’re just talking,” Jungkook said calmly. 

“You’re nothing compared to him,” Chanyeol threw at Jungkook’s face, “besides Minho already gave me his word.” 

“Well sometimes my older brother takes liberties he shouldn’t,” Jungkook raised his eyebrows. 

“It’s you that is out of line if you think I am going to let anyone take a man away from me.” 

“Well I am glad you said so, how do you want to handle this,” Jungkook stood to face Chanyeol. “Should we pick up swords, guns, or daggers? I am ready to spill blood for Jimin are you?” 

“It’s Mr. Jimin you uncultured swine and I wouldn’t lower myself to fight a ruffian,” Chanyeol turned and fled the room. 

“Well that was fun,” Jin downed the rest of his glass. 

“Jungkook,” Seijin put a hand on his shoulder, “Minho wasn’t happy to hear you were his brother and he was even less thrilled that Jimin wishes to marry you.” 

“I don’t care what Minho thinks,” Jungkook answered quickly. 

“Told you,” Jin called as he served himself another drink. 

“Jungkook,” Minho walked into the living room face set in grim lines. “I need to speak with you. I’ll be in the library.” 

“I’ll be right there,” Jungkook called and turned to Jin and Seijin. 

“Jungkook please be prudent. You’re the younger brother be respectful and act like one,” Seijin advised. 

“And you?” Jungkook asked Jin who was filling another glass of whiskey. 

“Well since it seems like you’re going to talk to everyone about your nuptials and name change, I am going to keep on drinking.” Jin took his glass and made his way out of the living room. “Oh Jungkook question.” 

“Yes, Hyung?”

“Are you going to talk to Mr. Jimin before he leaves for Busan? I would especially since I am sure a lot of people are going to try to talk him out of it,” Jin lifted his glass and left. 

**

“You wanted to speak with me?” 

“Yes, come in,” Minho motioned to a chair. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” 

“Oh so we’re going to get right to it,” Jungkook tilted his head. “Why would I tell you?”

“So I could understand,” Minho countered.

“There’s no point in talking about this now, I doubt it would have made much of a difference after all this time.” 

“Fine,” Minho nodded in agreement, “how did you convince my mother then.” 

“I told her it was unfair what had happened to me. That if I didn’t have a last name, I couldn’t even get married. Well, I wouldn’t be able to marry a respectable person because poor people, just get together they don’t marry.”

“And that was enough?” 

“I think the fact I look like our father also moved her.” 

“And when did you meet Jimin?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your concern and I don’t see how that’s relevant,” Jungkook sat up in his chair. 

“Of course its my concern, because you met him when we were still betrothed.”

“But you left him for his brother right?” Jungkook chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Don’t worry Minho, I am not going to be a burden or a bothersome little brother in your life. I don’t need you. As soon as the paperwork is filed, I’ll leave to Busan and you’ll never see me again.”

“And Jimin?” 

“Well, if he insists on marrying me then we’ll marry, but if he changes his mind then so be it.” 

“So you don’t love him? Is this all a game?” 

“It’s my life. It’s not a game,” Jungkook stood up and looked down as his older brother. “My feelings don’t matter Minho. My wants and needs are secondary to his. I’ll abide by what Jimin wants. If he wants me then I am his. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Jungkook bowed. “Jimin is leaving with Lady Mina today and I need to see him off.” 

**  
Jungkook had a headache. 

He had spoken and defended his choices to more people in a single morning than in his entire lifetime. Jungkook just needed some rest and to get through the next few days. After that his life would be easier. 

He wouldn’t be a good for nothing criminal. 

He wouldn’t be a curse on the city or on everyone who knew him. He would be a real person. He would be able to arrange business not just for himself but to help his friends. 

Jungkook craned his neck and turned the corner to walk towards Jimin’s rooms. The person he had been wanting to speak to was the one person he hadn’t seen a glimpse of: Jimin. 

He wanted to make sure Jimin’s words of marriage were real. 

Jungkook needed to see that eye smile tell him he wanted to marry him. He needed to see Jimin’s curved lips tell him they would marry. At least, Jungkook found some peace in knowing Jimin would be away from this insanity by the evening. Jimin would be safely back in Busan with Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok to care for him. Everything would be alright and the nightmare that his life had become when Taehyung married another would be over. 

“Why did you do it?” 

Jungkook shook his head and composed himself, “what are you talking about?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me Minho was your brother? Why are you trying to marry Jimin? Jimin doesn’t love you Jungkook don’t you see? He’s just doing it to keep us apart. He hates you. You disgust him. Even if you have a real last name in his eyes, you’ll always be the demon pirate a good for nothing. A no body! If you guys have a family, Jimin is going to turn your family against you. He’ll always be embarrassed of you. You’ll never be happy.” 

Jungkook stepped away as Taehyung approached him. “You were the one that wouldn’t marry me Taehyung.” 

“Fine. I’ll admit it. I wouldn’t marry you I was embarrassed of what people would say,” tears ran down Taehyung’s cheeks. “But at least, I loved you. I love you still. Jimin is going to marry you out of vengeance nothing else.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” and Jungkook accepted that it was true. His young dreams of love were gone. “Jimin has his reasons for marring and I have mine.” 

“And what are those?” 

“I want to marry someone of noble birth.” 

“Fine but not him,” Taehyung dropped to his knees. “Jimin is high handed, proud, and selfish. He won’t make you happy he’s-“

“Then he’s just like you but don’t worry I’ll be fine,” Jungkook walked past Taehyung but he grabbed on to his leg. 

“Let me go, I don’t want my brother to find us.” 

“I don’t care who finds us,” Taehyung said stubbornly tears still falling from his eyes. “Please don’t marry him.” 

“I care,” Jungkook bent down and loosened Taehyung’s hold. “I’ve worked too hard to get where I am at.” 

“Fine,” Taehyung got up from the floor. “Marry that idiot and I hope you’re as unhappy as you deserve.” 

Jungkook shook his head again and changed direction heading towards his room the pounding in his head too strong to let him focus. 

Jungkook turned down the last hallway and there in a vision of soft pink was Jimin. 

“Good afternoon,” Jungkook called as he approached Jimin. 

Jimin’s lips parted slightly and he bowed. “I head there was a lot of commotion this morning so I came to see if you were alright.” 

“Worrying about me already?”

“I was the cause of part of the commotion so it was only right I come see you,” Jimin opened the door to Jungkook’s room and stepped in having him follow. 

“It’s just duty then?” 

“No,” Jimin answered quickly, “I wanted to see you,” Jimin’s voice broke slightly. 

“Is it true then?” 

“Is what true,” Jimin cleared his throat. 

“Look at me.” 

Jimin turned to face Jungkook. There was something about him. Something that called to Jimin and so he walked towards Jungkook so they were face to face. 

“You want to marry me,” Jungkook asked his voice low almost a whisper. 

“Yes,” Jimin answered without looking away. 

“Come closer,” Jungkook opened his arms and Jimin walked to him. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin, and laid his lips against his temple. “Go to Busan. Leave as soon as possible Jimin and take your mother with you. Get away from all of this, I’ll come find you in three days. You’ll wait won’t you?” 

Jimin swayed but pulled away enough to look up at Jungkook. “I’ll wait.” 

Jungkook placed a feather light kiss on Jimin’s forehead and let the soft scent of apples surround him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin is my spirit animal. He got super drunk! hahahah also.. Yoongi is in the next chapter sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later, in Busan 

“Well that went much more smoothly thank I thought it would,” Seijin shrug out of his coat. “I kept on expecting Lady Jinah to change her mind. You’re now Jeon Jungkook. You wanted this so bad and finally it’s here. In Busan the gossip will litter the streets, but I am sure after some time things will settle down. I am glad we signed the paper work and left right away. I am still not quite certain she won’t come after us.” 

“I am glad things were done quickly. I was also certain she’d change her mind.” 

“Sit, I’ll get us a drink,” Seijin pulled a small bottle and poured them each a drink. “What plans do you have next?”

“Well I was thinking about buying some land or continuing in commerce.” 

“Black market commerce?”

“No,” Jungkook shook his head. “Honest commerce this time, I doubt my new husband will appreciate nights of worry and stress.” 

“Well that’s great,” Seijin clapped his hands together. 

“But before, I make any plans I need to buy a new home. Is the late Lady Seohyung’s the only house available?” 

“I am afraid so,” Seijin said solemnly, “in my opinion your current home by the sea is better.” 

“I can’t take Jimin there,” Jungkook took another drink. 

“Why not?” 

“Well first, it’s not appropriate for a gentleman like Jimin and…”

“And?” Seijin primed. 

“I took Taehyung there. I won’t do that to Jimin,” Jungkook looked into his glass but said nothing else. 

“I know people agree to get married for any number of reasons Jungkook that have nothing to do with mutual affection. But your marriage to Jimin could be dangerous if you don’t do it for the right reasons. You could both ruin your lives. I told you to agree to the marriage negotiations but not to move on with the marriage right away.” 

“Why wait? I can get to know him later besides isn’t that how things work in this social class,” Jungkook set his glass down and just looked at Seijin. “But don’t worry, I’ll give him plenty of opportunities to escape our arrangement and I’ll be careful to find out whether he’s being coerced by his mother or not. But Seijin, I’ll tell you what I told my brother: if he wants me then I am going to let him have me.” 

“Jimin is sweet boy and I am not completely certain he isn’t being foolish,” Seijin countered. “He is being foolish and-“ 

“Foolish or not, he’s willing to sacrifice himself to protect Minho. Who am I to change his mind,” Jungkook’s voice got louder filling the small office. 

“So you know why he’s doing this? I was hoping Jimin would be honest with you and tell you the truth,” Seijin nodded. “I assumed that you would turn down the arrangement after you found out his true feelings. I assumed wrongly that your hatred of Taehyung wouldn’t lead you to agree for simple vengeance. But no, to expect a reasonable response from you is too much to ask. You’re going to marry Jimin knowing he’s in love with someone else?” Seijin wrinkled his brow looking at Jungkook. “Why are you doing this?”

“What can I do?” Jungkook stood up from his chair to pace the room. “Do you want me to tell him that I know he’s marrying me so that I won’t continue my affair with his brother? Do you want me to tell Jimin that I know he’s in love with another? Is that what I should do?”

“No, Jungkook. I don’t expect you to be so crude or cold, but you can give yourself more time or just refuse. Think this through for the love of God.” 

“And offend him? No,” Jungkook shook his head. He would deal with Jimin, but he wouldn’t do to him what his brother and Jimin’s family had done. Jimin didn’t deserve that and neither did he. “I already gave him my word. I won’t humiliate Jimin by turning him down like my… brother did.”

“Don’t give me excuses about your half-brother or humiliating Jimin. We both know you only ever do things that you want to. If I didn’t know you it would be different,” Seijin threw back.

“Then hasn’t it crossed your mind that perhaps this is what I want? That I want to marry him and that’s all there is to it.” 

“Please just answer me one thing: this isn’t because of Taehyung right?”

“It isn’t,” Jungkook said flatly. “I am surprised at this as well don’t worry. Perhaps when I first arrived, I would have done it out of spite, but the more time that went by the more I think this is best so don’t worry. I am leaving.” 

Seijin caught Jungkook by the waist and pulled him back. “Jungkook be sure. A marriage without love, care, or mutual attraction is difficult to live through.” 

“Don’t you have any confidence in my past sexual experiences? 

“Don’t be disgusting Jungkook that’s not what I mean.”

“Well there’s no point in continuing this conversation. Jimin wants to marry me and I’ve decided to give him what he wants. Our individual motives don’t matter,” Jungkook swung open the door but before he stepped through he called back, “You know you’ll be up there with me to give me away right? As my father.” 

Jungkook had the satisfaction of seeing a stunned look on Seijin’s face. He saluted him and walked away. 

**

One day later 

“Taehyung,” Minho entered the room quietly. When Taehyung turned his way he approached, “how are you feeling?”

“The same.” 

“Taehyung,” Minho moved around the bed, “you can’t stay in bed all day. Have you been crying?”

“I don’t feel well,” Taehyung snuggled deeper into the blankets. “I am just so embarrassed by the whole situation.” 

“I know but perhaps a walk and some fresh air will lighten your mood,” Minho ran a hand through Taehyung’s hair. 

“I am just so worried about Jimin,” Taehyung murmured. “My mother too, she looked so upset about the whole marriage. She’s worried Jimin will be unhappy in such an uneven marriage. I also can’t bear to think of my family riddled by such rumors.” 

“I didn’t want to tell you but I spoke to Jungkook about Jimin before he left.” 

“Oh,” Taehyung sat up in bed, “what did he say?” 

“He said that if Jimin wanted to break off the engagement that he would respect his decision.” 

“Then you just need to talk to Jimin,” Taehyung moved over on the bed and made room for Minho to sit down. “It’s just such an uneven marriage. We don’t know what customs or habits he has or if he can even act like a real person behind closed doors. Imagine, he might mistreat Jimin in some horrible way.” 

“I had already planned to speak with Jimin on the matter. Chaneyol also asked for me to speak to Jimin on his behalf,” Minho took Taehyung’s hands in his. “Tomorrow, I’ll go to Busan to speak to Jimin once everything is settled here alright?” 

“I would like to see my mother will you take me with you?”

“Yes.” 

“Thank you,” Taehyung whispered and rewarded Minho with a kiss. “And I pray to God that something happens and they can’t marry.” 

**

Jimin received the news that Jungkook had arrived in Busan with clam and ease; even though, it felt like a storm was brewing inside of him.

“You’ll look really pretty in the pink.” 

Jimin looked over from his shoulder, “I was thinking the same thing. The cut is definitely out of fashion, but this shade is flattering.”

Yoongi walked over and took the shirt from Jimin’s hands. He moved across the room and got everything ready to press the garment. “You know you don’t have to do this right? I know you said it was your idea but if your mother is forcing you-“

“She isn’t Yoongi. This was my choice and my idea,” Jimin looked through his jackets to find something that might work and not make him look dumpy. After some digging, Jimin pulled a silver jacket that was definitely out of season but had a gorgeous sheen to it. “Yoongi what do you think?” When Yoongi didn’t respond Jimin turned to see him pressing the garment furiously. 

Yoongi’s lips were set in a line which clearly indicated his displeasure and anger. Jimin winced just slightly because his pink shirt might not survive the ironing. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Yoongi answered without looking up and attacked the shirt once more. This shirt was going to be the most ironed and perfectly pressed shirt in the land. Jimin might not have expensive clothes, but he would look every inch the gentleman he was. 

Jimin walked towards Yoongi and put his chin on his shoulder. “Why are you mad?”

“I am busy,” Yoongi wiggled his shoulder to dislodge Jimin, “I need to get this ready so you can go meet that Demon man.”

“You know he’s not really a demon right? It’s just what people called him because-“

“Because he’s always been a troublemaker!”

“Because,” Jimin stripped his shirt and took the shirt from Yoongi, “he was an orphan, poor and people like to start rumors. Even you said he wasn’t bad right? Didn’t you say he helped your sister when those guys were after her?”

“Just because he helped, it doesn’t make him a saint. You’ve met him Jimin.”

“I have that’s why I am going. He isn’t bad to look at,” Jimin wiggled his eyebrows.

Yoongi pinched the underside of Jimin’s arm, “don’t you sass me Park Jimin.” Yoongi smoothed the shirt down, “if I could go with you… just to make sure things are ok.” 

“Prince Jin is going as chaperone,” Jimin buttoned the top of his shirt. “Everything will be fine Yoongi.” 

“Ex-prince,” Yoongi scoffed, “he likes to cover for the boy. I don’t trust him either royal seal, gold spoon, doesn’t feed himself because people do it for him. I don’t trust him.” 

“Oh Yoongi you’re worse than mother. She was alright with the private meeting once Prince Jin said he would chaperone,” Jimin laughed and sat down in front of his vanity to do his hair. 

“If your mother was as bad as me, Taehyung wouldn’t have snuck out to see that man, and you’d be married to Mr. Minho. You’d have what you deserved.”

Jimin set his brush down, “you’re mad at Taehyung.” 

“I am not mad. I am livid. If Tae thinks he can hide from me forever he’s wrong. I hope you told him this when you saw him.” 

“Yoongi he’s a married man now. I doubt that you can scold him like when we were kids.” Jimin picked up his brush and started to comb his hair. He didn’t have Taehyung’s striking blonde locks, but his hair was dark, thick and a pretty color.

“He shouldn’t have done what he did to you Jimin. You’re his brother.” 

“It wasn’t his fault Yoongi. No please,” Jimin turned around to face Yoongi,” I am not defending him. I stopped doing that awhile back, but the truth is that this wasn’t Taehyung’s doing. Even without Taehyung, Minho didn’t remember the engagement. He might have found someone else he liked and preferred.” 

“He might not have though. He might have come back and been willing to go through with the arrangement.” 

Jimin sighed, “Is that was I deserve though? That Minho would have just been willing to go through with the arrangement? I feel like before this I would have been happy with that. I would have been content and lived the rest of my life as the best husband possible, but I don’t think I can do that anymore.”

“And that demon man… You think he’s going to treat you well?”

“Actually yes. He doesn’t think I am something I am not. He doesn’t pretend to be something he’s not either. He’s rude and blunt and most importantly honest. He might not ever love me, but he’ll be honest with me. How many marriages do we see that have honesty?” 

Yoongi shook his head. He knew Jimin was right. 

“He might not even want me Yoongi so honestly you’re worrying over nothing.” 

Yoongi laughed, “If he doesn’t want you he’s an idiot on top of everything else.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Jimin walked back to his vanity to finish getting ready. “Well let’s get me ready so he’ll say yes.” 

**  
Jungkook slid off of his horse and tied Lucifer to a tree in the shade so he could graze. 

Lucifer was a huge stallion the color of smoke. Jungkook had saved Lucifer from an idiot man who knew nothing of horses but everything about greed. 

The man had been racing Lucifer every week without giving him any rest. When Lucifer started losing the man would beat him, Jungkook’s stomach still coiled from anger. Jungkook had snatched the whip out of the man’s hand and had beaten him with it. If Hoseok hadn’t pulled him off, Jungkook would have killed him. Then he had happily paid three times what Lucifer was worth threw it at the man and went home. 

Jungkook sat near a tree and waited for Jimin to arrive. 

Jungkook waited to hear the sound of hooves but as time passed they didn’t come. After twenty minutes, Jungkook stood up and dusted off his clothes. The little Count wasn’t coming and Jungkook wasn’t surprised. He never actually expected Jimin to show up. “I’ll wait,” he had said and Jungkook had almost believed his soft eyes. But the virginal little Count was not serious about marrying him, Jungkook was completely and utterly ridiculous. Jungkook pushed the drop of regret that hit his heart. 

“Have you been waiting long?”

Jungkook turned to see Jimin standing there windblown, hair tousled, in a pink shirt that clung to his body and a silver jacket. 

“You walked.” 

Jimin smiled, “I was going to ride, but it was such a pretty day.” Jimin turned and motioned Jungkook to follow, “if we go this way into the woods there’s a nice view.” 

Jungkook patted Lucifer and followed. 

“Where is Jin?”

“Ahh,” Jimin turned back to look at him and Jungkook could see a slight blush, “I told him not to come. I thought it was best we talk alone.” 

“And your mother… She won’t mind?”

“Well…. I am sure she will but this is a private discussion,” Jimin led the way into the woods until the found a small trail. 

“You’re not scared,” when Jimin looked back at him in confusion Jungkook added, “to be with me alone I mean. I don’t have the best reputation. Demon pirate and all.” 

“No. Besides, I am older,” Jimin answered with a smile. 

“I am taller,” Jungkook picked up his pace and walked side by side with Jimin. 

They walked in silence for a few moments until the trailed leveled out. “How long have you had Lucifer?”

Jungkook lifted an eyebrow and looked at Jimin, “Two years, why?” 

“You got him from Mr. Soohyuk right?”

“Yes.” 

“I don’t like Mr. Soohyuk. 

“Oh and why would that be?”

“Hmm…,” Jimin pulled back a branch and waited for Jungkook to pass through. There was a narrower trail going straight up. “Well, he’s very handsome but that’s all that anyone ever focuses on. I don’t know what it was about him that just made me feel like I should stay away. He invited me to go riding, and he gave me a soft nose mare to ride. She was sweet and kind but whenever he’d get close she’d be skittish and panic. When we got back from the ride, the saddle shifted and I could see she’d been wiped.”

“He has a reputation for doing that.” 

Jimin ground his teeth, “I know. I didn’t at the time, but I found out after. I took some of my savings and had Mr. Seijin purchase her for me. I also filed a complaint with the magistrate, but he said nothing could be done. They were his property after all and it didn’t matter how he treated his animals.”

“You went to the magistrate?” Jungkook started laughing. 

“Well what would you have done?”

“Wiped him like he did with the mare.”

Jimin stopped and turned to face Jungkook. “You mean that don’t you?”

“I rarely say things I don’t mean.” 

“So it’s true then… when you got Lucifer.”

“I wiped him within an inch of his life. It was his lucky day or I would have killed him.” 

“Lucifer… your horse he’s beautiful. When I heard about how you beat Mr. Soohyuk, I had to pray a few extra Hail Mary’s because I was glad you did it.” 

Jungkook turned and walked ahead. They walked in silence for the next five minutes until they arrived at the clearing. It was the cliff edge and the waves were crashing below them. 

“So you have me here little Count, what did you want to say?”

“Well,” Jimin stood up straight,” I am sure Prince Jin already talked to you about the arrangement I had in mind.” 

“He has,” Jungkook nodded and started to circle Jimin like a predator examining his prey. “Let me ask you a question, how long have you known that I was the Marquis’ son?”

“Well since you arrived, my mother, she knew the late Marquis and said you looked exactly like him. Then I asked Mr. Seijin and he confirmed it.” 

“Ahh,” Jungkook continued to pace around. “Why do you want to marry me?”

“If you don’t want to,” Jimin felt the panic rise in his throat, “if you don’t think I am agreeable. If you don’t think I am pretty, I understand. I know I am a bit short and have somethings to be desired. If you don’t want to, I understand but perhaps we can-“ 

“Of course you’re agreeable,” Jungkook stopped in front of Jimin and looked at him from head to toe. “You’re very pretty there is nothing wrong with you.” 

Jimin looked down at his feet unable to maintain Jungkook’s gaze. 

“I am sure you’ve asked about me. Inquired into my reputation… person.” 

“Yes,” Jimin nodded,” there is always gossip about you in town, but I spoke to Mr. Seijin. He says you’re a good man although rough where manners are concerned.” Jimin looked up, “I know Yoongi and he told me about how you helped his sister. You seem like a kind man. Have you asked about me?”

“Of course,” Jungkook crossed his arms across his chest and observed Jimin, “I hear your sweet, kind, and with gentle manners. I am not as sweet or as pretty as you though.” 

“Perhaps not pretty, no I don’t think that word fits you very well. You’re handsome and have a dangerous look,” Jimin said even as the blush of color stained his cheeks. 

“I appreciate the compliment,” Jungkook flashed Jimin a smile, “but you haven’t answered my question: why do you want to marry me?”

“After my marriage arrangement fell through, everyone has been pressuring me to marry. My mother was in a desperate search to find me a husband and Lady Jinah as well. Now that Minho is the head of the family, he also seems desperate to see me marry.”

“He’s probably trying to get rid of the guilt for leaving you with no prospects.” 

“I am sure you’re right, but the important thing is not that I need to marry or that my family is determined I marry as soon as possible, but that I think we will suit. I think we’ll get along well.” 

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yes. I also try not to say things I don’t mean.” 

Jungkook smiled again hearing Jimin throw his own words back at me. “Do you want a huge wedding like I am assuming your brother’s was or something simple?”

“Well,” Jimin bit his lip, “a huge wedding will require a lot of time and preparation so I want something simple that my mother and I can arrange together.” 

“Are you in some sort of rush? You don’t think I can give you the huge wedding you deserve?” Jimin looked up at Jungkook and his face had lost some of its friendliness it was hard and domineering, “I can afford to give you a huge wedding. I might have had a questionable reputation before but I assure you I was well off before the title got transferred to me.” 

“No please don’t misunderstand,” Jimin placed a hand on Jungkook’s sleeve,” I didn’t think anything like that. A large wedding won’t suit me. I am not like that and I just thought we’d both like something simple. If you want a huge wedding and to invite the whole town, I will of course go with your wishes. It makes sense… you’re titled now.” 

“No,” Jungkook put a hand over the one on his sleeve,” a simple wedding suits me best. I don’t have many friends so I won’t have more than a few people in attendance. They’re not cultured or part of society but they’re the only family I have. Hopefully you won’t mind them attending.” 

“Of course not, if they’re your friends then they will be welcomed. But,” Jimin hesitated looking up at Jungkook. “Am I to assume that you’re agreeing to the arrangement then? You’ll marry me?” 

Jungkook simply nodded and smiled. 

“I’ll speak to my mother and make sure we can arrange something simple and to your liking,” Jimin smiled. 

“Great,” Jungkook looked at Jimin again and instead of shying away this time he stood up straight. 

“That shirt if from a past season right?”

“Yes, but its pink. I look pretty in pink.” 

“It looks good on you too. I always wondered why you don’t have pretty soft clothes like… your brother.” 

“Ahhh… Taehyung got a season and to study in the capital. He needed clothes if he was to snag a partner to marry. Because I was already engaged to Minho, it wasn’t necessary for me to get new clothes or have a season.” 

“I see,” Jungkook rubbed a thumb across his lips. 

Jimin had to wonder if Jungkook did see. Did he guess that because Jimin had been engaged since infancy, all of his needs and wants were put in the back burner and Taehyung was his mother’s priority? Did he see that Taehyung’s beauty was always further enhanced with all the pretty things wanted? 

“So you’ll need all new clothes then?”

“No,” Jimin smiled, “I don’t socialize or entertain much. I just need to update a few pieces and it will be fine. Unless you want to socialize more and interact with the families around here then of course I’ll need more things, but we can always add those as we go along.” 

“You’re really compliant… Isn’t there anything you want?”

“Yes,” Jimin had been hoping that the conversation would go this direction. “I want you to promise me you’ll be faithful to me. I want you to promise that for as long as we’re married, you’ll only be with me. That is one thing I can’t… no, I won’t accommodate you on.” 

“Well you know it’s not just up to me right? You have a part to play in whether I am faithful or not. How are you going to help?”

“I’ll do my duty of course.” 

“Your duty Jimin?” Jungkook tilted his head, “I don’t just want you to do your duty though. Just doing your duty doesn’t keep a man warm in your bed Jimin.”

Jimin stayed quite unable to say anything. 

“And if I don’t agree,” Jungkook challenged. 

“Well I know some men do that. I know that among our social class men have affairs and it’s common.” 

“I don’t care about the men in your social class,” Jungkook interrupted looking completely bored. “I care about you.” 

“I wasn’t done talking,” Jungkook lifted an eyebrow, but Jimin continued to talk. “Like I said it’s common for men in my social class to have affairs, but as for me. I’ll be faithful to you Jungkook.” Jimin stepped closer to Jungkook. “If you marry me, if we promise to belong to each other. I swear I’ll only ever be with you.” 

“You can’t promise that,” Jungkook challenged once more, “feelings change, things change there are a million things that can’t be controlled or dictated.” 

“Perhaps in some people change happens quickly, but not in me,” Jimin lifted Jungkook’s hand to his face. “If we’re together, you’ll be the first and only I’ll be with. I’ll always think about you, worry about you, want you and take care of you. I won’t think or look at another. I won’t have to.” 

“Alright… I’ll do as you ask,” Jungkook was rewarded with a smile from Jimin. “Anything else?”

Jimin shook his head and said nothing.

“Come on say something.. We’re negotiating after all.” 

“I just expect you to be a good husband as I will be to you.” 

“And what does that mean?”

“Well that you don’t raise your voice at me, that you respect me and that you’re a good man.” 

“No,” Jungkook watched as shook flashed through Jimin’s face, “that’s a good definition for a bother or a father, but not for a husband.” 

“Between a married couples there exist more right… I won’t say love because well between us there isn’t any right now but what about intimacy? Don’t you think about that? Have you ever thought about it? Being intimate with me? Be truthful,” Jungkook warned.

“Yes, I have thought about it.” 

“Then?”

“It’s really not appropriate for us to talk about this.” 

“You really are different than your brother. We can talk about this later in more detail I suppose,” Jungkook extended a hand to Jimin. “So we have an agreement?” 

“Yes,” Jimin took Jungkook’s hand. “So tomorrow at 10, I’ll come by to pick you and your mother up to go sign the papers for the marriage license.” 

“Sounds good,” Jimin nodded, “I’ll make sure my mom is ready.” 

“Great, so tomorrow then,” Jungkook lifted Jimin’s hand to his lips but when Jimin’s lips pared in surprise Jungkook pulled him forward and kissed him. “Now we have an agreement,” Jungkook said as he flashed Jimin a devilish smile and then let him go as he made his way down the trail.” 

**  
“Where is he Ex-Prince Jin? I swear if you don’t tell me where that ruffian is, I am going to shoot you on principle!” 

“Easy little one easy,” Hoseok called out across from Jin. 

“That criminal took Jimin, don’t make me shoot you either and wipe that grin off of your face,” Yoongi pointed the gun at Hoseok. 

Jimin ran down the trail and straight into the clearing. “Yoongi. Yoongi wait I am here,” Jimin lifted his hands to the air in a submissive position. Jungkook followed him amused by Jimin’s actions and intrigued to meet the dangerous man who brought such a reaction. 

Jungkook wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a short man just a few inches taller than Jimin with an apron around his waist and a scowl on his face was definitely not it. 

“Park Jimin, I am going to box your ears. I thought you said this useless fool was going to chaperone for you.”

“Sorry Yoongi… I just thought it would be best if Jungkook and I spoke alone,” Jimin put his hands down and slumped his shoulders.

“Come over here,” Yoongi motioned keeping his eyes pinned on Jungkook’s. “We are heading home. If Mr. Jeon wants to come visit you then he can visit you in your home where you are safe and have an appropriate chaperone.” 

“I’ll see you later,” Jimin said shyly before he turned to walk towards Yoongi. 

“Wait,” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand to stop him. “You’re my fiancé now… I don’t get a kiss goodbye?” 

Jungkook looked straight at Yoongi in challenge. Before Yoongi could do anything to stop it, Jungkook pulled Jimin forward and kissed him on the lips. Before Yoongi could reach them, Jungkook pulled away and hid behind Jin. 

Yoongi tried to no avail to reach for Jungkook. After a few minutes of struggling, Yoongi stopped and walked back to Jimin. 

“Jimin lets go, and you,” Yoongi lifted a finger and pointed at Jungkook, “don’t let me catch you.” 

“You won’t,” Jungkook called off as Yoongi and Jimin walked away. 

“So things went well,” Jin asked. 

“They did we should go back home,” Jungkook walked with a pep in his step. 

“Is that the dragon?” Hoseok asked as he followed Jungkook and Jin out of the woods. 

“Yes,” they both answered in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

When Jimin and Yoongi arrived back home, Lady Mina was waiting for them in the living room. 

“Jimin how did everything go?”

“Everything is fine mother, I spoke to Jungkook and he has agreed to marry me. He wants a simple wedding and the sooner the better.” 

“Jimin please think this through,” Mina held her son’s hands in hers. 

“There is nothing to think about mother.” 

“I am just not convinced that this is happening,” Mina said quickly. 

“I am mother. I am content with my decision. Jungkook will be here to pick us up tomorrow so we can go get the license and declare the engagement.” 

“Jimin are you sure you want to do this? Yoongi help me,” Mina turned to Yoongi for help. 

“No Lady Mina, I can’t. I’ve tried to talk to him and he won’t listen to me,” Yoongi fixed the apron on his waist and marched off, “I am going to make tea.”

“Mother please,” Jimin turned from his mother’s worried look to Yoongi’s back. “Min Yoongi you traitor.” 

“But Jimin please-“

“That’s enough mother, I made my choice,” Jimin stripped his jacket and retired upstairs to his room. 

Jimin went to bed that night feeling guiltier than he’d ever felt in his life. 

His mother and Yoongi were losing sleep over his sacrifice: marrying Jungkook. They were both so worried about Jimin’s broken heart that if he changed his mind they would support him. But Jimin felt far from the victim or sacrificial lamb he was being portrayed to be. 

Jimin laid down in bed and looked up at the ceiling of his canopy. Jungkook had kissed him twice. The soft cares of his lips, the gentleness of his touch, and the intensity of his eyes was captivating. No, Jimin didn’t feel like the sacrificial lamb at all. 

 

**

“I am going to head out to the market you stay put,” Yoongi warned as he picked up the bags. 

“I am not going anywhere. He won’t be here until a few more days. You’re so paranoid. I am just going to embroider cushions,” Jimin pointed at the frame he had sitting on the couch. 

“I’ll have your word that you won’t leave,” Yoongi put his hands on his hips looking completely adorable. 

“Yes, I promise,” Jimin smiled and walked Yoongi to the door. 

Jimin sat down and started to embroider apples onto a set of napkins. He had just finished the third when a knock on the door pulled him away from his work. 

“How are you?” Jungkook was at Jimin’s door dressed in a brown coat, beige vest, and a black cravat. 

“Good morning,” Jimin bowed. 

“Can I come in,” Jungkook leaned on the door frame. 

“My mom is resting…,” Jimin stepped back. 

“Lucky me,” Jungkook walked into the living room, “I am not here to see her but you.” 

“It’s just not proper,” Jimin called leaving the door open, “for us to be alone I mean.” 

“We’ve been alone before,” Jungkook countered. 

“We weren’t engaged then.”

“And isn’t that silly,” Jungkook asked. “We could be alone together before but not now? Besides I promise not to touch you. I just want us to talk and agree on somethings.”

“Alright,” Jimin closed the door and walked back, “would you like to take a seat?” 

“First, how are you?” Jungkook sat next to Jimin on the couch. 

“I’ve been well and you?”

“I’ve been good. I got the registry this morning with my new birth certificate.” 

“And everything is all set then,” Jimin asked. 

“Yes, I have my last name now and the paperwork to prove it. We can begin the preparations for the wedding.” 

“I am glad,” Jimin shifted in his seat unable to say anything else. 

“What? Have you changed your mind?” 

“Of course not,” Jimin said quickly. 

“Well then… can we go the church tomorrow in the morning?”

“That works fine, I’ll let my mother know.” 

“And your family? Will you invite them?”

“I.. yes, I will but…” 

“You don’t think they’ll come,” Jungkook stated. “When you were chasing me in the house of Jeon to prevent me from talking to Minho you weren’t so selective with your words.” 

“There was something important going on while now-“

“While now what? Do you think our marriage is less important than Minho’s happiness?” 

“Of course not,” Jimin said then lowered his voice, “I am just shy. I don’t know you well.” 

“I want you to talk. I want you to confide in me. Tell me about important things or silly things that you think about. I want us to get to know each other. I want to know what you like. What you dislike. I want to know what you think about me and if there is anything I do that you prefer,” Jungkook explained as he picked up Jimin’s right hand. 

“I told you the other day,” Jimin bit his lip. 

“You want me to be a good husband as you will be, but what else Jimin?” Jungkook moved in closer. “Between husbands there is more, I won’t say love because between us that obviously doesn’t exist but intimacy will.” 

“I… I can’t,” Jimin tugged his hand away. 

“I’ll leave then,” Jungkook stood up and Jimin followed. “You must be so relieved.” 

Jimin said nothing. 

“So tomorrow should we say around ten in the morning?”

“I’ll let her know,” Jimin gave Jungkook his hand. 

“Tell your mother I said hello,” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s knuckle. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Jimin tugged at his hand but Jungkook held on. “Do you like it when I kiss you?” 

Jimin’s lips parted in surprise and Jungkook pulled him forward. 

One second Jimin was sucking in breath and the next second the soft touch of Jungkook’s velvety warm tongue was in his mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jungkook whispered into Jimin’s lips and turned to leave. “I lie,” Jungkook said without looking at Jimin. “Give me your hand.” 

Jimin complied and the next thing he knew he was being pulled into the garden. “You said you’d care for me right?” 

Jimin nodded as Jungkook turned his shoulders and he saw a very angry Yoongi storming their way. “I’ll distract him,” Jimin snapped back from the haze of the kiss. “He’s fast,” Jimin warned Jungkook, “so if you’re going to run for it. I suggest you run like the devil is on your heels.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook kept eye contact with the dragon, also known as Yoongi, and kissed Jimin’s hand. Once he was a few paces away Jungkook shoved Jimin towards Yoongi and set on a dead run towards the gate where Jin was holding his horse and laughing his ass off. 

Jungkook needed new friends. 

**

“He’s lucky he’s fast,” Yoongi had is hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

“He shouldn’t have to be Jimin,” Lady Mina stood in the kitchen disapproving, “You know it’s not proper for you to receive him when you’re betrothed. You should have woken me up or waited for Yoongi to return from the market.” 

“Mother, I know,” Jimin sighed and handed Yoongi a glass of water. “Its just a bit difficult to argue with Jungkook.” 

“Well next time, I’ll tell him myself or you Yoongi if you see him first.” 

“Yes, My Lady,” Yoongi replied as he struggled to calm his breathing. 

“Besides you should have told him we’d meet him at the church not here.” 

“Why?”

“Honestly,” Lady Mina sat down, “I am embarrassed to be seen on the street with him.” 

“Now you’re being unfair mother, he’s not responsible for the mistakes his parents made.” 

“I know,” Lady Mina’s shoulders slumped slightly. 

“Besides he’s not the Demon Pirate anymore, He’s Jeon Jungkook.” 

“He’ll always be a child born out of wedlock,” Yoongi chimed in. 

“Princes’, and Kings have been born out of wedlock and been successful,” Jimin said coldly. “Besides, I am coming around the idea to actually getting married. The more I prepare the more real it seems to me.” 

Yoongi and Lady Mina share a look before both rolling their eyes. 

**

“Good morning father,” Jimin bowed and kissed Friar Bang’s hand. 

“How have you been child?” 

“I’ve been great,” Jimin smiled and bowed once more. 

“Lady Mina, it’s lovely to see you and who is this?” 

“Father, this is Jeon Jungkook.” 

“Relative of Jeon Minho?” 

“Yes,” Jungkook said stiffly without bowing or moving any closer to the priest. 

“We’re here,” Lady Mina began, “because Jimin is going to get married.” 

“You’re getting married, Jimin?” Frier Bang’s surprise was all over his face, “with who?”

Jungkook took that as his qeu and moved forward. 

“With him,” Jimin said plainly when Jungkook stood shoulder to shoulder with him. 

Frier Bang looked at Jungkook up and down and then seemed to come to a conflusion with a head nod. “Well congratulations,” Frier Bang said with a bright and cheerful smile, “I am happy to hear that.” 

“Thank you,” Jungkook said stiffly, “we’d like to set a date for the weeding, but according to what Prince Jin explained to me there are some things to take care of.” Jungkook cleared his throat, “you see Father, I am not baptized nor do I have my confirmation.”

Lady Mina started to frantically fan herself putting them all in danger of getting a cold. While Friar Bang nodded like nothing was wrong.

“I haven’t fulfilled those details in order to get married.” 

“Ahhh, Seokjin have him come see me because if anyone called such important rituals and parts of the catholic faith details it was him.” 

A smile twitched on Jungkook’s lips but he agreed and sat through all the explanations that Friar Bang outlined. 

“Now,” Friar Bang said with a smile, “the sooner we get this all done the better it will be alright?” 

“Yes, Father,” Jungkook nodded and winched only lightly at the length of the catechism book. “I will do exactly as you ask.” 

“Is that Yoongi out there?” 

“Friar Bang,” Yoongi bowed his hat in his hands. “It was a lovely sermon this Sunday.” 

“Thank you, Yoongi,” Friar Bang smiled into Yoongi’s happy one and Jungkook finally realized how tremendous his adversary was because Jimin’s companion looked like a sweet delicate angle that wouldn’t hurt a fly. “I just got the best idea, why don’t you help Mr. Jeon Jungkook study?” 

“I would be delighted,” Yoongi responded.

Before, Jungkook could come up with a master plan and not end up under Yoongi’s thumb, his future husband, his betrothed, Park Jimin saved him. 

“That’s a wonderful idea but wouldn’t it be more prudent to have someone in Jungkook’s home teach him?”

“Ah, you’re right, Jimin,” Friar Bang sat thoughtfully. “If Prince Seokjin is a friend of yours then so is Jung Hoseok correct?” 

Jungkook nodded. 

“Then it’s decided, Hoseok will give you classes inside of the home and when you visit Jimin, Yoongi will be there to make sure you’re ready.” 

**

“You could have saved me,” Jungkook whispered as Lady Mina led the way followed by a very annoyed looking Yoongi and a smiling Hoseok. 

“I did save you,” Jimin said softly. “You could have been left along with Yoongi at least now you have Hoseok to help you.” 

“Why is he so grumpy? Is it because he’s so tiny?” 

A giggle escaped Jimin and Lady Mina, Yoongi, and Hoseok all stopped to look at him. 

“I had a tickle in my throat,” Jimin said and cleared it audibly. 

When their small caravan started moving, Jungkook chuckled lightly and earned himself a kick on the shin before they walked into the house. 

“I have never been more embaressed in my life,” Lady Mina said as she took of her veil. 

“Mother, it’s not Jungkook’s fault.” 

“I know this,” Lady Mina set her things down, “but it’s unconceivable that no one would recognize him and his mother wouldn’t even baptize him.” 

“I didn’t have a father Lady Mina. It wasn’t like he could take me to the church with my mother while they were unwed.” 

“I know this but… well it doesn’t matter. Why don’t you take a seat? Yoongi come help me prepare some food. We’ll leave Hoseok out here.” 

Yoongi glared at Hoseok but followed Lady Mina into the kitchen. 

“I’ll be outside,” Hoseok announced the second Lady Mina and Yoongi were out of sight. 

“Are you embaressed as well?” 

“No,” Jimin took a seat.

“Don’t lie tell me the truth.”

“We’ll let’s just say,” Jimin began, “that it’s rare to come across someone who hasn’t even been baptized.” 

“Well, there are millions of people in the world who don’t know a thing about baptism,” Jungkook posed. 

“Well yes, people of a different race, different religion, and people who don’t believe what we do and…” Jimin trailed off as Jungkook seemed distracted by something else. 

“Good after noon,” Taehyung walked into the room. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I am visiting for a few days,” Taehyung sat across from Jungkook, “if it bothers you then I am sorry for it.” 

“And your husband?” 

“He dropped me off and returned to our home,” Taehyung smiled playfully. “But are you hungry Jungkook? I can go prepare something.” 

“It’s not necessary I am leaving anyway,” Jungkook stood up and walked over to Jimin. He lifted Jimin’s hand to his lips, “say goodbye to your mother for me will you?” 

“Of course.” 

“I’ll some see you later,” Jungkook tipped Jimin’s chin up and kissed him. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

“He did it to bother me,” Taehyung said angrily. “He did it to make me jealous.” 

“He’s kissed me yesterday,” Jimin said with a smile, “and you weren’t here.” 

“Mother!” 

“What is it? What has happened? Taehyung?” Lady Mina wiped her hands off on her apron. “What are you doing here? Had Minho found out?” 

“No mother he hasn’t. Why do you always talk about that?” 

“But Taehyung why are you here then? Why aren’t you in the House of Jeon where you belong?”

“I came to be with you,” Taehyung changed into his best wheedling voice, “I thought you’d be sad and needed me.” 

“But Taehyung.. I don’t-“

“Jimin just kissed Jungkook in front of me,” Taehyung pointed at Jimin. “He’s a wanton at best.” 

“I have never behaved that way,” Taehyung shrieked. 

“Taehyung when did you get here.” 

“Oh mother if I had known what was happening in the house I wouldn’t have bothered coming all the way here,” Taehyung stormed out of the living room. 

“What has gotten into your brother,” Lady Mina asked, “and why is he here?” 

“To be a bother,” Jimin answered quickly, “but I won’t let him. I won’t let him bother me at all.” 

Lady Mina was left in the living room with two trays full of food coming and Yoongi was not going to be happy about it. 

**

Taehyung ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He threw himself on his bed and screamed into it. 

“Are you done throwing a tantrum, Tae?”

Taehyung lifted his head to see Jungkook standing over him and smiling. 

**

Jimin needed some fresh air. 

Why was Taehyung there? 

Jimin was just starting to get a hold of his life for the first time in months and it just took Taehyung appearing to disrupt it all. Was that what Taehyung was in Jimin's life now? He was his brother once when had that changed? Jimin breathed in deeply and tried to clear his head. 

He was just tired. 

He still had a wedding to plan and a million details to finalize. There were flowers, invitations, and things he was supposed to get ready. His mother was upset and refusing to help Jimin with the planning. Yoongi was annoyed and while he was helping his negative commentary was exhausting. And, as if having the two most important people in his life at odds with him wasn't enough, the whole town was buzzing with gossip. 

The Demon Pirate and the young Count: people were eating it up. 

There were tails of Cinderella or something to that effect, but Jimin wasn't sure who he was supposed to be. Was he the Prince or was it Jungkook?

Jimin turned the corner towards the back end of the house. The single magnolia tree that bordered Taehyung and his room was in full bloom, and Jimin couldn't help but smile. As children they would sit on it's branches and make up stories of adventure and fun. They would spend hours dreaming of a future where they would be married and live next to each other. They would raise their children together so they could have someone Taehyung would say. 

Jimin sighed and tried again to tell himself that those days were over and his brother was gone. He should worry about himself instead of looking out for others. 

Jimin was about to turn back to the house when the rustling of leaves caught his attention and he hid behind a berry bush instead. 

There jumping out of Taehyung's window and off of the magnolia tree was Jimin's betrothed Jeon Jungkook.


	15. Chapter 15

“Jimin,” Lady Mina walked into Jimin’s room and as expected he was finishing his embroidery. He had such lovely hands that it was only natural he created exquisite pieces. Apples, flowers, birds, and anything else delicate could be embroidered by him. Taehyung, unfortunately, had huge hands that weren’t good for cooking or embroidery. It was lucky he was so beautiful. “What are you working on?”

“I was working on a set of napkins,” Jimin smiled at her and set his embroidery down. His eyes looked tired and he physically looked exhausted. 

“Jimin, you need to take care of yourself. Didn’t you get enough sleep last night?” 

“No I slept fine,” Jimin bowed his head and looked down at his hands a sign he was hiding something. 

“Taehyung is your brother Jimin,” Lady Mina said softly. “I know he’s difficult but there shouldn’t be hatred in your heart for him. I know things haven't been ideal, but he seems to have settled in his new life. I think the best we can do is forgive and forget. I was thinking Jimin,” Lady Mina pulled up a chair and took a seat. “If you want…” 

“To break off my engagement?”

“I know it will be a scandal,” Lady Mina lifted a hand to stop Jimin’s complaints. “But, we don’t have to live in Busan. We can move elsewhere and have a different life, but marriage is forever, Jimin. I don’t want you to suffer by that man’s side. Sometimes to keep up appearances we make mistakes, like I did with your brother and that whole situation. I forced you to go along and look where all of that has gotten us. I don’t want to lose you Jimin. Thinking about it alright?” Lady Mina kissed Jimin’s cheek, ran a light hand through his hair and walked out. 

Jimin just sat in his chair and looked out his window. Out of the corner of his left eye he could see a single magnolia bloom. The sweet lemon fragrance wafting into his room was ruined. What was he supposed to do now that Jungkook was still seeing Taehyung? 

Jimin wanted to laugh at him himself for thinking he was enough to keep Jungkook away from Taehyung. He was a fool to have believed in a few kisses and soft words. 

He was a fool to have believed in Jeon Jungkook. 

**

“Good Evening,” Jin walked into the living room of the home he was sharing with Jungkook and Hoseok. 

“Where have you been all day,” Hoseok asked from the couch. “You left us for lunch and we didn’t have anything to eat. What are you making for dinner?”

“How am I the Prince and the only one to be able to cook?” 

“Divine intervention,” Jungkook answered as he walked down the stairs with a bland look on his face. 

“Well you look gummy, was Lady Mina not polite?” 

“Oh she was fine,” Jungkook ground out as Hoseok started laughing. 

“Ahhh,” Jin caught the glint in Hoseok’s eye, “did you have another run in with the Dragon?”

“He’s shorter than me. Why is it so angry?” Jungkook bit out as he threw himself on a chair. 

“He’s formidable and tiny. I know him a bit: Min Yoongi,” Jin tilted his head trying to remember. “He studied music at the monastery.” 

“I never saw him,” Hoseok said sitting up on the couch for more information. "Why didn't I know about him?"

“You wouldn’t have,” Jin explained. “While Yoongi is also a commoner, he was really talented. The monks had him studying music theory and he only ever played for special events." 

“He’s that Min,” Hoseok said in awe. 

“Yes,” Jin nodded. 

“Was he really that great,” Jungkook asked. 

“He was and is. He still composes music but choose to stay with Mr. Jimin and be close to his sister. What you have in singing, Yoongi has in musical talent. I think only the good Doctor Kim can rival him.”

“Namjoon plays? Why am I only hearing about this now,” Hoseok looked around the room. 

“That's how Yoongi and Namjoon met," Jin said with a wink. “Which is why if Jungkook wants the small dragon off of his back, he’ll enlist the help of Namjoon.” 

“I don’t need anyone’s help,” Jungkook grumbled. 

“What you need to do,” Hoseok began, “is to think through this marriage business. If you want to marry him do, but why don't you extend the engagement?"

Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. 

“Now Kookie don’t get mad,” Jin chimed in, “but I’ve also been thinking about this.” 

“I am not going to break off the engagement,” Jungkook stood up and stared Hoseok down who turned away but Jin didn’t. 

“Do you still love Taehyung?” 

“Are you serious,” Jungkook wrinkled his brow and scoffed. 

“I am dead serious so answer me.” 

“No,” Jungkook said slowly. “I said no before because it was a no. I say no now because it’s still a no. I don’t love him. I was infatuated at best,” Jungkook said with a mild chuckle.

“Taehyung seems settled in his new life,” Jin explained. “Minho is a good man. He loves him, Jungkook. He loves Taehyung with all his faults and better yet he can provide him the life he always wanted.” 

“I am happy for them then. I am sure they'll be very happy together." 

“Kookie, Taehyung is in town,” Jin put his hands on his hips. “Did you ask him to come?” 

“No.” 

“Are you still seeing him?”

“No.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Jin sighed and slumped his shoulders. “In all the years we’ve been friends, I’ve always believed you, Jeon Jungkook. I’ve stood by your side and let you make mistakes, grow, and be successful, but never did I think you were selfish enough to hurt someone as innocent as Mr. Jimin.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“You already ordered the furniture for the new house didn’t you,” Jin asked as he got himself a glass of water and took a seat. “And you paid for the house?” 

“Yes, the contract for the house closed yesterday, and I am going over to pay for things tomorrow, why?”

“I suggest you don’t,” Jin took a long drink of water. His throat raw from a fight he had earlier with Namjoon that ended in shouting match. 

“And why the hell not?” 

“It seems that Jimin doesn’t want to get married anymore and his mother is supporting his decision.” 

“His brother stood me up, but I am not going to let Jimin do this to me,” Jungkook turned and started rushing towards the door. 

“Catch him,” Jin said dispassionately. 

Hoseok fixed the problem by pulling Jungkook back by his coat tails. 

“He can’t just break off our engagement,” Jungkook pulled at his jacket but Hoseok just got a tighter hold. “I am not going to play the town fool for him.” 

“He has every right to break off the engagement if he wants to and there will be a scandal,” Jin said examining his glass of water like it was the finest whiskey. “Oh there will be a huge, huge scandal.” 

“Well if Jimin wants to break off our engagement then he needs to tell me why,” Jungkook growled still tugging at his jacket. 

“Now tell me Jeon Jungkook, being an intelligent man I am sure you can help me with this. Why would Mr. Jimin, who is the example of everything proper and correct, put himself through a very messy scandal unless something serious happened. And," Jin lifted a hand to stop Jungkook from talking, "Hoseok isn't his betrothed so he hasn't upset him. I am certainly not interested in him nor has he shown interest in me. So I wonder who could have upset him enough to do this." 

“That’s what I am going to figure out,” Jungkook shrug out of his jacket and walked out of the house enraged. 

“It’s late,” Hoseok said as he put on the jacket, "certainly too late to go make a house call." 

“I know which is why I locked the gate,” Jin said with a smile and held up a small key. 

A few seconds later as scream was heard from the garden, “KIM SEOKJIN I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP.” 

“What do you want for dinner,” Jin asked with a smile. 

“Soup,” Hoseok said thoughtfully as he pursed his lips. “Soup always helps the soul and heart heal.” 

“Soup it is,” Jin stood up went to the kitchen. 

**

“You should eat,” Hoseok pushed the bowl closer to Jungkook.

“No.”

“You can’t go now Jungkook it’s too late,” Jin explained. “You can’t just barge into people’s lives this late at night.”

“What about what they did to me? First Taehyung and now Jimin, I didn’t ask for either of them to be in my life. Yet they both took advantage of me didn’t they? Taehyung swore to marry me when he was promised to another.”

“Jimin is different that Taehyung, Jungkook,” Hoseok admitted. 

“It’s the same stupid situation and you know it,” Jungkook countered. “Or was I the one that proposed? Was I the one that insisted he marry me?”

“He had reasons to agree to the marriage though,” Jin said softly. 

“To hell with his reasons and back, this is a slap to my dignity and a much harder one than before. Because at least with Taehyung, no one but a few people knew of our engagement. Now all of Busan knows and is buzzing about it, we even set a date.” 

“I thought you didn’t care what people thought,” Jin started to eat his lovely soup. There was no point in it also going to waste. 

“Somethings matter Jin. My Pride for once matters." 

“But you’re marring Jimin to get back at Taehyung and Jimin is marrying you to protect Minho, you can't tell me such noble reasons are sacred. Just let him go, don’t make him and yourself unhappy. I thought perhaps you two might get along well and be good for each other but perhaps its not meant to be." 

“I want to marry him." 

“Why,” Jin asked. 

“Because I want to," Jungkook said stubbornly. 

“Well that’s not a compelling answer Jungkook, I am sorry but it’s not.” 

Jungkook pushed back from the table and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

“You fought with Namjoon didn’t you hyung?” 

Jin tore his gaze from the wooden door he was almost certain had a crack on the other side. “Yes.” 

“About Jimin and Jungkook?” 

“Yes,” Jin said and returned to his soup. 

“Thought you swore to stay out if it?”

“Oh quiet Hoseok, you mock me now but you wait until you find someone you love.” 

“I don’t think that will happen for me,” Hoseok said and started to eat his soup. It was strange but the antics of the dragon, also known as Min Yoongi, came to mind. Hoseok pushed the thoughts of a grumpy man out of mind and began to enjoy his soup. He had no time to tame a dragon tiny or not. 

**

Jungkook stood outside of the door of Jimin's home and took a deep breath. He’d faced dangerous situations without blinking an eye. He’d even confronted the man who had broken his heart without breaking down, but the sheer thought of seeing Jimin’s beautiful face turn him down made him want to vomit. Perhaps the noble classes had it right: shame and humiliation were much more powerful than anything else. 

Jungkook raised a hand and knocked at the door. When Yoongi answered the door out of the five servants working at the home, Jungkook took it as a bad omen, but he bowed slightly. “Is Mr. Jimin home?” 

“Yes, he is,” Yoongi said blocking the entrance. 

“Who is it Yoongi?” Lady Mina came into view and waved Yoongi off. 

Jungkook nodded slightly towards the Dragon once more and walked into the entry way. “I would like to speak with Mr. Jimin.” 

“I’ll go get him then.” 

“I would like to speak with him alone,” Jungkook lifted his chin and prepared himself or fight Lady Mina on this. 

“What did you say?” 

“I wish to speak with Mr. Jimin alone,” Jungkook repeated.

“This isn’t possible Mr. Jungkook. It is highly improper for you to meet with him alone.” 

“I insist,” Jungkook said and then remembered the millions of speeches Jin threw at him about being cordial and polite. “Please, Lady Mina, it’s very important.” 

“Alright, I’ll go get him then.”

**

Jimin heard the knock on the door and instantly knew it had to be Jungkook. 

Jimin had almost convinced himself that it didn't have to be Jungkook when the knock at his door made his heart drop. 

"Come in." 

“Jimin, my love," Lady Mina walked into the room. "Jungkook is here and he wants to speak with you privately. He says it's important. I pray to God that he’s come to break off the engagement but if that's not what he wants to talk about now is your chance. Take the bull by the horns Jimin, and bring up the dissolution of the engagement." 

“Mother but I am not sure if I am going-" 

“The sooner the better, Jimin," Lady Mina interrupted. "If you’re worried about the scandal and gossip don’t worry, I am going to support stand by your side during all of this. Now go. I'll be here." 

**

Jungkook paced the living room waiting for Jimin to arrive. Jin had warned him all morning not to shout or to demand. He needed to be calm and reasonable that's what Jin had said. Jin had even insisted that Jungkook practice with Hoseok and pretend he was Jimin. As a result, Jungkook was restless. He had practiced this conversation a million times in his head and he was done practicing. He needed to hear the words from Jimin, and at this point it didn't matter if it was good or bad news. He just needed to see Jimin. 

Jimin walked into the room and watched as Jungkook paced around. He was so handsome in his dark trousers and warm color jacket. His hair was smooth and combed back. Perhaps it was a little longer than fashion dictated, but Jimin had run his fingers through it and he loved it. When Jungkook turned to look at him, Jimin was tempted oh so tempted to forget he'd seen him jump out of his brother's room. 

“Good morning,” Jungkook said softly and bowed. 

“Good morning," Jimin returned the bow and tried to smile but failed. "My mother said you wished to speak with me.” 

“Yes, should we sit?” Jungkook moved first this time selecting a smaller two person couch. Jimin followed but sat at the edge furthest away from Jungkook. “I had an interesting conversation with Jin last night.”

“Oh,” Jimin looked over Jungkook’s shoulder avoiding his gaze. "What did you and Prince Jin talk about?"

“I was telling him how I bought the home we’re going to live in. I got us the house by the cliff were we walked a few weeks ago." 

Jimin nodded but said nothing. 

"I told him. I had plans to buy the furniture today, but he said I should wait since you wanted to break off our engagement.

Jungkook was glad to see the shock on Jimin’s face. “You didn’t expect him to tell me,” Jungkook pressed on, “well I suppose you thought he’d keep your secrets but Jin my friend."

“No, I am not surprised by that. I didn't tell him anything through. The only person who knew... Namjoon," Jimin ended in a whisper and sighed.

“Why don’t you want to marry me anymore,” Jungkook asked directly. Then he softened his voice and asked the real question he wanted the answer to, "what happened since you said yes to me? What made you change your mind?” 

Jimin said nothing not knowing where to begin. 

“When we met,” Jungkook said with a cold smile on his face, “I thought you were different. I thought you were different than Taehyung and everyone else I had met of your class. But I see that you're all the same." 

“That’s not true,” Jimin looked up at him. 

“Then prove me wrong," Jungkook taunted. "Prove me wrong by doing what Taehyung never did and tell me the truth. Why don't you marry me? What's changed?"

“I confronted Taehyung yesterday and he said you're still seeing each other." 

“And you believed him?”

“And why not?” Jimin stood up to look down at Jungkook. “I saw you leaving his room yesterday. I saw you with my own eyes after you brought me back from the church. Everyone warned me to be true and honest with you. Jin, Hoseok, Mr. Seijin all said I should be honest and not lie, but,” Jimin broke off and cleared his throat to push down the tears that threatened to surface. "But, I never thought you’d lie to me like this. You said. You promised you wouldn't be with anyone else. We just set the date for your wedding Jungkook!"

Jimin turned away unable to look at Jungkook anymore. He'd done it. 

He'd said what he wanted when he needed to. He always stayed quite and never confronted anyone, but this time he'd spoken up for himself. 

"Jimin..." 

Jimin took a deep breath and prepared to finish what he'd started. 

“Good morning,” Taehyung walked into the room in a dark silk jacket with silver embroidery. Everything about his appearance and smell was expensive. 

Jungkook turned on him and yanked him forward by the arm. “Repeat in front of me what you told Jimin. How dare you tell Jimin we’re still seeing each other and sleeping together when it’s been months since anything has happened between us?” 

“I would never say such a thing,” Taehyung’s big eyes widened in shock and horror. “It’s not true.” 

“Of course it’s true,” Jimin said. “You told me Jungkook asked you come to Busan. You told me you had continued to meet and be with each other." 

“When did I say such a thing," Taehyung's beautiful face registered nothing but surprise. "Jimin if you don’t want to marry him then don’t but don’t lie?”

“I am not lying. That's what you said to me,” Jimin was angry now. “You told me in the afternoon right before lunch. You even said not to tell our mother so she wouldn’t get upset.” 

“You’re crazy Jimin. Have you completely lost your senses?”

“Tell him," Jungkook urged as he tightened his hold. "Tell him why I was in your room Taehyung. It's alright Jimin," Jungkook said in a mocking tone, "I am certain this is all a misunderstanding." 

“But he’s lying Jungkook-“

“Tell Jimin, Taehyung," Jungkook interrupted. "Tell him that I went to find you to warn you, No," Jungkook shook his head, "I threatened you that if you tried to do anything to prevent our marriage you were going to regret it didn’t I?” 

“Was that why?” Jimin looked up at Jungkook. 

“It’s just I don’t think you two should get married-“

“I don’t care what you think Taehyung." 

“Well you should,” Taehyung finally wrenched his arm free. “Only an idiot would marry anyone who found them disgusting.” 

“That’s not true,” Jimin stepped forward standing in between Jungkook and Taehyung.

“Didn’t you tell me-“

“That’s enough,” Jungkook pulled Jimin back towards him. “Stop bothering your brother with your lies Taehyung.” 

“Are they lies Jimin,” Jungkook whispered it into Jimin’s ear. 

“Yes, its all lies,” Jimin stood tall and faced his brother. 

“You can stop spitting your venom Taehyung. I don’t believe you anymore,” Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist. 

“You two that speak so poorly about me and think I am a liar are a million times worse than me. You’re both hypocrites is what you are. I hope you get what you deserve!” 

Jimin managed to stand strong until Taehyung stormed off before a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Shhh,” Jungkook turned Jimin in his arms to face him. “Don’t be embarrassed, we both know what Taehyung is like. No more crying," Jungkook wiped Jimin's tears and kissed his cheeks. So, should I go buy the furniture then?" Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows trying to make Jimin smile. 

“Yes,” Jimin held on to Jungkook’s lapels. 

“That’s good,” Jungkook smiled, “I wouldn’t want to be left at the altar new house, furniture and all." 

“I won’t leave you,” Jimin answered. 

“You promise?" Jungkook pressed their foreheads together. "In the name of God do you swear you'll still marry me?" 

“Yes, I promise,” Jimin said and stood on his tip toes to kiss Jungkook on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later

“But I thought you and your mother had agreed that you’d break off your engagement, why didn’t you do it Jimin?”

“Yoongi, I couldn’t,” Jimin sat on his bed and then starfished in its center. 

“But why not?” 

“I don’t know,” Jimin stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. The past two days had been exhausting. After the fight, Taehyung had been so insufferable that their mother had left with him to the house that Minho owned in Busan. When Taehyung had initially refused the idea, Yoongi had solved the problem by threatening to kick his ass and chasing him out of the house. Lady Mina had not been amused but since it was effective said nothing. Jimin had thought that with Taehyung and his mother gone he would get some time alone with his thoughts but no. Yoongi was on a prowl for some answers, and Jimin couldn’t avoid it anymore. 

“Where you afraid he’d get mad? Did he pressure you?” 

“Yoongi please I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“Well that’s tough because we’re talking about this now Park Jimin. You’ve avoided this long enough,” Yoongi appeared at Jimin’s side hands on his hips primed for a fight. “Because the last time I tried to be tactful and give someone their space, it was with Taehyung when I caught him sneaking back into the house months ago. I won’t do that again.” 

“Fine,” Jimin sat up, “I want to marry him then.” 

“But it’s not necessary Jimin, Taehyung seems happy with Minho. I don’t think he’ll leave him. But if you’re worried,” Yoongi sat on the bed and put a hand on Jimin’s knee. “I spoke to your mother. I’ll go stay with Taehyung and make sure he doesn’t come to Busan to meet that man. I’ll have to leave you but you understand right?” 

“Ughh,” Jimin got up from the bed and paced around the room. “Don’t you see, Yoongi?” Jimin ran a hand though his hair. “You know me better than anyone else, except for Namjoon, Can’t you tell? I like him. I have feelings for Jungkook and that’s why I want to marry him.” 

“Wait you like this man?” Yoongi’s shoulders slumped. “But how? Just a few weeks ago, you were in love with Minho. Did that man whisper sweet nothings into your ear?”

“Oh Yoongi you’re so funny, no he hasn’t whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Not to say he hasn’t whispered things to me because he has,” the scowl that Yoongi gave Jimin had him back tracking. “He whispered religious psalms to me Yoongi don’t glare, but I don’t fancy himself in love with him if that’s what you’re thinking. I do however have feelings for him. He’s not a bad man Yoongi and he treats me well. He stood up for me in front of Taehyung and made sure things were clear and sorted out. He didn’t have to do that.”

“Hmm,” Yoongi couldn’t argue against that. The man had pulled Taehyung down a few pegs and that was a challenge for anyone. “Fine, I’ll accept your word, but I would feel better if the boy didn’t look like a fallen angel ready to damn you for eternity.” 

“He looks like a bunny. He’s sweet Yoongi trust me. I thought I loved Minho,” Jimin gave a sad smile. “But I never actually knew him, I was I love with the idea of him. I know Jungkook don’t be so worried and trust me.”

“I still don’t like that boy,” Yoongi grumbled and walked away.

“Then it’s lucky you’re not marrying him right,” Jimin knew before Yoongi smacked his head that it was going to happen but it was worth it. “If you dislike him so much why did you agree to be his godfather then?” Jimin rubbed his head but smiled. 

“Because of the benevolence in my heart,” Yoongi replied without even blinking an eye. 

“Yes, Yoongi,” Jimin nodded thoughtfully. “If we look up benevolence, it’s your face we’ll see not St. Andrew.” 

“I am going to tell Friar Bang you’re blaspheming because of that boy,” Yoongi shook of the sheets on Jimin’s bed a little harder than necessary. 

“You can’t say that,” Jimin turned in his chair to look at Yoongi. “Besides, you’d be lying, I’ve barely seen Jungkook these past few weeks.”

“Don’t pout you’ll give yourself wrinkles,” Yoongi snapped. “Besides distance is good, it gives you both time to think.” 

“Distance makes the heart fonder,” Jimin said softly as he sat down in front of his vanity and thought about Jungkook’s pretty lips. “I don’t get that. Isn’t it better to be together? For Jungkook and I, I think would be best. But Yoongi what do you think it means when people say that?”

Yoongi tilted his head and thought of the best way to answer Jiimin. The truth was he’d never been in love, not with a person that is. 

His one true love was music. 

No one had ever appealed to him the way a harmony did or captivated him the way a crescendo might. “Well, I think,” Yoongi tried, “that I means that if you have the person you love always with you, you forget to appreciate them. They’re always there so they become just a regular part of your life instead of being exciting.” 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

Yoongi squinted at Jimin. His eyes were so full of wonder and innocence Yoongi had to wonder Jimin marrying so young was a good idea. “No,” Yoongi laid down the sheet and started tucking it under the mattress. 

“You’ve never liked anyone like that? Anyone in the village or in the monastery?” 

“No,” Yoongi set his lips in a thin line. “I never spent much time in the village and in the monastery I studied. Which is what the monastery is for by the way.” 

“So… never mind.” 

Yoongi turned to look at Jimin and was surprised to find him blushing. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jimin said quickly and gave Yoongi his back. 

“Tell me.” 

“It’s just… well,” Jimin straightened his back and faced Yoongi. “I heard… well in the monastery I heard that… well you don’t need to be in love to… to,” Jimin waved his hand, “you know.” 

“Ah,” Yoongi said thoughtfully, “yes I do know. Well,” Yoongi cleared his throat,” it’s true. You don’t have to be in love to enjoy pleasures of the flesh but, like with everything worldly, those things don’t last.” Even if they are fun, Yoongi thought but didn’t say that out loud. 

“Have you ever done, that,” Jimin asked. 

“Park Jimin that is enough.” When Jimin slumped in his chair, Yoongi added, “no… not all the way.” 

“What does that mean?” Jimin tilted his head looking like a confused puppy. “Because there are several things, I don’t understand.” 

“Absolutely not. No, I am not doing this,” Yoongi quickly picked up his basket with laundry and made his way towards the door, “make your own bed.” 

“Yoongi please wait. I have questions-“

Yoongi slammed the door and leaned against the frame and took a deep breath that was a close one. Although Lady Mina had asked Yoongi to talk to Jimin about ‘things’, Yoongi wasn’t ready for that kind of mental anguish. But Jimin should be prepared shouldn’t he? Yoongi himself had never been with a man so completely but he knew there was preparation, proper preparation that needed to happen before those encounters. Yoongi fiddled with his basket but no solution came to him. It wasn’t until later when he was hanging clothes on the line that he caught sight of a pair of dimples walking his way that he came up with the perfect plan. 

Who better to explain what happened between two married people than a doctor himself?

**

“Good morning.” 

Jimin jumped and automatically put himself in a defensive position. He nearly, nearly being the key word, punched his betrothed on the face. 

“Wow, it’s me,” Jungkook shouted as he ducked. 

“You scared me. You idiot!” 

Jungkook’s full rich laugh filled the morning air. “I am sorry. I am sorry,” Jungkook shouted as Jimin started marching off. “I am sorry,” Jungkook held Jimin in place by the elbow. “I’ve actually been waiting for you most of the morning,” Jungkook winked at Jimin. “I didn’t expect you to be throwing elbows around this early.” 

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” Jimin asked and tried to smother the giggle that wanted to burst out of him. 

Jungkook simply groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Is that why you’re waiting for me out here instead of going to the house,” Jimin asked. 

“Please, the dragon if formidable I admit it. Please don’t make me go in there,” Jungkook tugged on Jimin’s jacket while he gave him a devastating set of puppy eyes. 

“Did you,” Jimin giggled. “Did you just call Yoongi a dragon?” 

“Yes,” Jungkook squinted at Jimin. “Isn’t he?”

“Oh my,” Jimin bit his lip, “never let Yoongi know this. He might like it.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Jungkook laughed and look Jimin’s arm linking it with his. “Are you going to church?” 

“Yes, I am delivering a few things then going to the market.” 

“What are you doing after?” 

“Hmm, nothing. Going home, I suppose.” 

“Can you come with me, I want to show you something,” Jungkook whispered. 

“Ahhh,” Jimin bit his lip and looked down at the ground. “I shouldn’t. We shouldn’t go off alone.” 

“Oh we won’t be,” Jungkook pointed behind him and about twenty paces were Namjoon and Prince Jin in a dynamic conversation. Although, Jimin couldn’t hear what they were talking about, Prince Jin was gesturing wildly and Namjoon was hanging on his every word. 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“Oh don’t be so prejudice, they’ll stay with us the whole time,” Jungkook promised. 

“Alright,” Jimin nodded and the four of them set off together. 

**

“Yoongi is brilliant. I must get to know him some more,” Jin announced smiling brightly at Namjoon. 

“He’s an evil demon sent to earth to torment my life. I go over to see him yesterday to make sure he’s doing well and his sister and he tricks me. Tricks me,” Namjoon repeats, “into talking to Mr. Jimin about this.” 

Jin just laughed and kept an equal distance between them and the young couple in front of them. 

“And what makes matters worse, is that he used my own intellect against me,” Namjoon was pitching higher. 

“He didn’t trick you,” Jin clarified. “He flustered you.” 

“No, I was tricked,” Namjoon insisted. 

Jin shook his head, “when he said sex you got so flustered that you couldn’t come up with a reasonable argument against his proposal. You could have told Yoongi that while a medical perspective might be helpful this was a very delicate and embarrassing discussion. As a result,” Jin gesture with a hand, “embarrassment on Mr. Jimin’s part would impede the effectiveness of your conversation.” 

“Damn it,” Namjoon pursed his lips, “that would have worked.” 

“It might have,” Jin considered, “but it sounds like Yoongi would have come up with a better argument. When are you going to speak with him?”

“I am not sure,” Namjoon bit his lip and considered. “I still have some time before the wedding. Will you be having a conversation with Jungkook?” 

Jin burst out laughing. He laughed so hard his carefully crafted fake laugh gave way into a window cleaning rubbing noise that was completely unattractive. “I don’t think I have to talk to Jungkook about sex.” 

“What about intimacy,” Namjoon said in a low voice. “Sex is simple right? It doesn’t necessarily have to lead to enjoyment on both parties, but intimacy is something different all together.” 

“Damn it,” Jin pressed his lips together trying to figure out the best way to have a conversation with Jungkook that wouldn’t end with him looking like an idiot. 

“Does this mean I’ve flustered you,” Namjoon asked winking at Jin. 

“Absolutely not,” Jin was all of a sudden very interested in the lapel of his jacket and the imaginary speck of dust on it. “Talking to Jungkook doesn’t fluster me, your dimples do.” Jin looked up at Namjoon under his lashes. Before Namjoon could completely register what was happening, Jin turned on his heel and followed Jimin and Jungkook into the town market. 

Namjoon stood there shell shocked wondering for the first time since he met Prince Jin if he was going to survive the inevitable heartbreak. 

Surely someone like him couldn’t hope to end up with a Prince living happily ever after, right? 

**

Jungkook waited patiently for Jimin to run all his errands. It seemed like the whole town knew Jimin and had great things to say about him. As a result it took most of the morning to finally have Jimin to himself. 

“Any other errands to attend to,” Jungkook asked doing his best not to sound needy. They had walked the whole market and somehow he’d gotten talked into, by a very nice lady, to buy an impressive amount of dried persimmons.

“No,” Jimin shook his head, “I do believe that was all I had to do. Are Prince Jin and Namjoon hyung done shopping?” Jimin looked over to where Prince Jin and Namjoon were bent over a display of handmade jewelry. 

“It doesn’t appear so,” Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and pulled him away from the general walkway of the market and made his way towards the trees near the end of the market. 

“Jungkook we can’t-“ Jimin tried to tug his hand free. 

Jungkook stopped moving but didn’t let go of Jimin’s hand. “I won’t hurt you if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“It’s not that. It’s… it’s not appropriate for us to be alone,” Jimin repeated what he knew was true. 

“Are you worried I’ll tempt you?” 

Jimin’s lips parted in surprise and he looked down at the ground. 

“If I do tempt you that’s a good thing and not something you should be ashamed of,” Jungkook’s voice was a low whisper. “You tempt me,” Jungkook tipped Jimin’s chin up. 

Jimin closed his eyes and tipped his head back further leaning into Jungkook. 

“You’re far too seductive perhaps this is a bad idea,” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s forehead and pushed him away. “I have something I want to show you. I spoke to Jin and Namjoon about this.” 

Jimin followed Jungkook along the trees until they reached the beach. 

“I’ve never been to this part of the beach,” Jimin said as he looked around. The small patch of beach had the cliffs and rocks blocking it off. There was a small dilapidated house near the north east part of the beach. “I didn’t even know this was here. Does someone live her?” 

“Not in a long time,” Jungkook answered but turned Jimin away from it. “I have something for you. Close your eyes.” 

Jimin bit his lip and complied.

“Alright,” Jungkook said softly, “open them.” 

Jimin looked around and then his gaze fell on a single white gold band Jungkook was holding. “I got his for you. Do you like it?”

Jimin reached for the band but looked up at Jungkook first. “It’s the engagement band I got for you.” Jungkook handed Jimin the band. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jimin sighed. 

Jungkook took the ring from Jimin’s hands and slid it into his finger. 

“It fits,” Jimin exclaimed as he examined his hand closely. 

“Of course it fits,” Jungkook said with a smile. “It would be sad if I got you a ring that didn’t fit right?” 

Jimin smiled at Jungkook then bit his lip. “I have something for you too. It’s nothing really but…” 

Jungkook waited expectantly as Jimin turned his body away for a second and dug into the inside of his jacket. “I made this a few days ago for you. It’s nothing really, but I noticed you like apples so.” 

Jimin held a small piece of material in his hands. 

Jungkook took it and noticed the embroidery on the corner. “They’re napkins?” 

Jimin nodded. 

Jungkook took the small napkin and noticed there was two of them. The material was soft but sturdy. On the corner of both napkins there was a small arrangement of apples with three initials. J&J. “Jungkook and Jimin,” Jimin said shyly. “It’s not as pretty as the ring you gave me but-“

“They’re perfect,” Jungkook said with a smile and lifted the napkins to his nose. Sure enough, they gave off the sweet scent of apples that Jimin always smelled like. “Well… should we head back,” Jungkook picked up Jimin’s basket and started walking before he noticed Jimin wasn’t by his side. “What is it?” 

Jimin walked towards him an odd look in his eyes. “I was wondering,” Jimin asked as he stopped in front of Jungkook. “Can I kiss you?”

Jungkook nodded still holding the basket in one hand at his side. 

Jimin reached up to touch Jungkook’s face but hesitated pulling away. He bit his lip then seemed to muster the courage and laid a land on Jungkook’s cheek. 

Jungkook smiled, but closed his eyes to make things easier for Jimin. He instantly knew he had made a mistake putting himself so completely in Jimin’s hands. 

Jimin already captivated Jungkook with those pretty soft brown eyes, and sexy lips. Jungkook liked Jimin’s voice soft, shy, and determined. The voice that was filled with preciseness that seemed at odd with his outward demeanor. A preciseness that made Jungkook want to strip off every inch of propriety from him and see what was underneath. But Jungkook knew his feelings were too much, he could imagine how he would frighten and raddle Jimin if he didn’t stay in control. Jungkook gripped the basket tight as he felt Jimin move over him and it took everything in him to stop from himself from taking over. 

The first brush of lips was shy and light. Jungkook was instantly assaulted by the up close warm scent of apples. “You smell amazing,” Jungkook murmured as Jimin pulled back but only just.

Jungkook, Demon Pirate, found himself mortified because he was trembling. The soft quiet moan that came out of Jimin was almost more than Jungkook could resist. When Jimin slid his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth, he thought about throwing the basket down and pulling Jimin towards him. 

Jungkook thought about pulling Jimin towards him and stripping him down. It went against his instincts but Jungkook stepped away. 

“I think you’ve teased me enough for today,” Jungkook shook his head to clear the lust. “We need to go back now,” Jungkook heaved the basket and walked away leaving Jimin to rush after him. His virginal and sweet husband was a walking danger. 

Jungkook wondered if Lady Mina and Yoongi knew just how sweet and tempting Jimin was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,   
> I am switching gears this week. I am going to stop posting for this fic for a bit. I have a sope fic that just has a few more chapters left and I want to make sure I finish that first. 
> 
> I am trying to adjust my writing schedule. 
> 
> I have two plans:   
> I am either going to dedicate full weeks to one fic or another or I am going to go back to posting every week. I am happy to hear thoughts or suggestions on this. 
> 
> The good thing about doing weeks at a time is that I can focus on one story. The bad part is that once I go into a schedule it might be a month or six weeks before I can come back to it. 
> 
> The good thing about weekly updates is that every week I'll be posting something but it might not be from the same fic all the time. I have a few unfinished projects (because I am the worse ever) 
> 
> Thank for reading and supporting this crazy fic idea of mine. 
> 
> P.S. the wedding will be soon. I just need one awkward sex talk and a ceremony to write out.


	17. Chapter 17

“Look Yoonji isn’t it pretty,” Jimin asked as he put his hand under Yoongi’s nose moving it back and forth so the shine of the ring reflected back. 

“No,” Yoongi answered quickly. Then he pulled Jimin’s hand back and examined the ring. “It’s plain.” 

“No, it’s not,” Jimin pulled his hand back and stared down at the band. “The ring is classic and gorgeous. You know it too,” Jimin said accusingly. 

Yoongi said nothing and started to pick up around the room not that he had much to do. Jimin had always been clean and kept his things organized. It was Taehyung that was a small tornado of destruction. 

“What kind of ring would you want Yoongi? If you were getting married.” 

Yoongi scoffed but kept on fluffing pillows. “Well since it’s not a custom we have, I’ve never given it a thought.” 

“You don’t get to exchange rings,” Jimin said in a sad voice. 

Yoongi stopped fluffing pillows. “Well no, I mean people still get married, but it’s a simpler ceremony. Most people don’t have much to exchange anyway.” 

Jimin looked down at his ring and couldn’t help but wonder how many people his ring would feed. It would probably feed quite a few families and here he was being frivolous about a material possession. 

“I would get something with a small heart on it.” 

Jimin turned to look at Yoongi with a confused look on his face. 

“You know like the new ones with the two hands holding the heart. I would pick that. Either to wear or to give someone I love. If it ever happened of course.” 

“Wait what? Yoongi really?” Jimin’s curiosity about Yoongi made him forget his worries.

“Why are you surprised?” Yoongi fluffed the corners of the pillows and walked over to the wardrobe where Jimin’s clothes were hanging,” If I fall in love with someone, I would definitely not hide it. I think people should be allowed to love who they want as long as they don’t hurt anyone else.” 

Jimin considered for a minute. It was true that while Yoongi was serious and reserved he was always all in. “You’re secretly a romantic Yoongi did you know that?” 

“I don’t think so because even as I say that I would want an expensive ring. Taehyung’s is way more expensive than yours.” 

“I know,” Jimin sighed. 

The truth was that when Taehyung had gotten his engagement band Jimin had be jealous beyond belief. When he had confessed to Friar Bang, Jimin had been assigned to pray extra Hail Mary’s and spent two mornings on his knees on the cobble stone as punishment. There was a reason why envy was a mortal sin Friar Bang had reminded him. 

Envy buried itself deep into your soul and remained there denying anything else good that might happen. It poisoned the heart and the mind. Jimin did his best to try to untangle himself from those ideas, but every time he saw them together old insecurities that had plagued him for years came out to play. 

Taehyung’s hands were long and graceful, like everything else about him. His fingers were delicate and thin. His hands like the rest of him begged to be adorned in beautiful things. It wasn’t that Tahyung asked for such lovely and expensive things, he was just given these items because naturally people envisioned them on him. If he always received them it only made sense. 

It also wasn’t Taehyung’s fault he was so careless with things. If you always had such beautiful things, it was hard to appreciate them wasn’t it? It was expected. So when Jimin found the engagement ring carelessly thrown in the living room table, he picked it up and tried it on. He felt resentment that Taehyung cared so little.

But as if to mock him more, the ring hadn’t fit. 

Not only was the ring too big for Jimin, the whole aesthetic didn’t suit him. The stone was too large the intricate design of the band too bold, too beautiful for someone like him. Minho would never have selected such a thick extravagant, diamond encrusted band for his small hand. 

Jimin had mistakenly thought that it was a fault something lacking in him, but seeing the delicate gold band, Jungkook had given him proved him wrong. 

Jimin looked down at his hand and the elegant gold band adorned his finger. It was smooth and delicate with rounded edges. The ring sat comfortably on his finger like it had always been there. The band was also thin enough that it didn’t engulf is knuckle and it made his hands look longer. Although to the eye the ring looked simple, it wasn’t until Jimin had taken it off that he realized it was inscribed on the inside: 

you make me begin

Jimin wasn’t sure what to make of the inscription but it made his heart hope. It made him hope this was a new beginning. His beginning. Not the beginning his mother wanted for him but the one he wanted for himself. 

“It doesn’t have to be expensive to be beautiful,” Jimin said in a sing song voice. He shared everything with Yoongi this was between him and Jungkook. 

“Well at least that man won’t have a difficult time with you, you’re easy to please and will be happy with what he can provide for you. Minho is lucky his ancestors have maintained their wealth because Taehyung will do what he can to empty the coffers.” 

“Oh Yoongi, I’ve never seen Taehyung ask for anything. You’re being too unfair. If people give him pretty things it’s their choice isn’t it?” 

Yoongi walked over to Jimin and ran a hand through his hair. “Jimin… just marry the man and move away. If you’re sure you’ll be happy with him then do it.” 

“Yoongi what is it?”

Yoongi was about to say something when he seemed to change his mind. He simply shook his head. “It’s nothing. I am getting sentimental that’s all. Did you give him handkerchiefs you embroidered?”

“Yes,” Jimin answered happily, “I think he really liked them too and-“

“Park Jimin! Can you tell me why you acted in such a shameless manner?” 

Jimin jumped startled by Lady Mina’s sudden presence and from the bang the door gave when it swung open. 

“What did I do?” 

“Your brother saw you kiss that man in an indecent way,” Lady Mina declared as entered the room furious. 

“Taehyung? Mother I-“

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I am talking about. Taehyung saw you on market day with that man.” 

“How could Taehyung see?” Jimin blushed. He was certain they had been a bit away from the crowd. “Was Taehyung at the market because we were away from people and-“ 

“So you don’t deny it? And on top of it, you were alone with that man even after I specifically told you it was inappropriate! Park Jimin I cant-“

“It’s not like that mother,” Jimin got up from his seat and tried to calm his mother down. “Mr. Jungkook simply wanted to give me the engagement band see,” Jimin held his hand out. “We just stepped away from the market for a few minutes. I then gave him the napkins I embroidered besides I don’t think it would have been appropriate to-“

“Now you remember propriety? Oh Jimin,” Lady Mina calmed but her eyes became harsher. “I knew this was a bad idea. You marrying that man couldn’t possibly bring anything good to this family.”

“Mother, Jungkook isn’t to blame for anything that has happened and if he’s to blame so is Taehyung.” 

“Park Jimin have you completely lost your mind,” Lady Mina pinned Jimin with a single look. “I am not sure if you’ve forgotten but you’re not married to that man. Yet, you think its appropriate to speak about him so casually and to speak so poorly about your own brother. If you’ve forgotten, I am here to remind you. It’s Mr. Jeon Jungkook until you leave the church with him by your hand. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes Mother,” Jimin bowed his head. 

“But that is not what we are talking about right now Jimin! You’re brother, Park Jimin. Your own brother,” Lady Mina vibrated with anger. “He saw you kissing that man in an indecent manner and had to come tell me about. Imagine of someone else had seen you? What would people think?”

“But mother,” Jimint tried to explain, “Mr. Jungkook is like that. He’s affectionate. I certainly wasn’t trying to be disrespectful and honestly mother neither was he. When I left the house, I ran into Prince Jin, Mr. Jungkook and Dr. Namjoon. They were kind enough to accompany me on my errands. They were with us the whole time except when we excused ourselves and Mr. Jungkook gave me the ring. I promise,” Jimin smiled. “We just took a private moment.”

“Jimin,” Lady Mina sighed,” I can’t believe you’ve been so irresponsible about this. I don’t expect that man to be responsible or appropriate, but you know better and need to give yourself the respect you deserve. If you let him be so forward with you, then he’s going to want to take other liberties.” 

“But what does that mean exactly? Mother,” Jimin blocked his mother’s exist out of his room. “There are some things about marriage that I don’t quite understand. Why liberties? We are engaged after all.” 

“Ahhh,” Lady Mina fidgeted. “It’s not proper for us to talk about this. You can talk to Mr. Jungkook but after you’re married of course not before.” 

“But mother,” Jimin tried again.

“Hasn’t Yoongi talked to you yet?” Lady Mina looked around and Yoongi had magically disappeared from the room. 

“But mother, I can’t go into marriage without knowing anything.” 

“Absolutely not Jimin, I will not have this conversation with you that is not the point I am here ot make. You will abide by the laws of this house. You will not be alone with that man again do you hear me? And, I will be informing him of this next time I see him. You will abide by these rules until you walk out of the church married to you hear me?” 

Lady Mina stormed out of the room without even waiting to hear her son agree and walked straight to the patio to look for Yoongi. They needed to talk. 

**

“My Love,” Taehyung rushed down the flight of stairs and threw himself into Minho’s arms. 

“Oh I missed you,” Taehyung rubbed his cheek against Minho’s. “But come sit down how was your trip.” 

“The trip was a bit long,” Minho answered enthusiastically following Taehyung to the sofa. 

“I am sorry,” Taehyung said holding Minho’s had concern oozing out of him. “I am sorry that I didn’t come home when I said I would but so much has happened. 

“I am sure and not to worry my dear,” Minho said with a smile, “we have plenty of time to be together your brother and mother needed you.”

“And how are things with them?”

“Well as good as can be expected, they’re really busy with the preparations for the wedding.” 

“And Jungkook? Have you seen him?” 

“Yes, I have when he goes to see Jimin but my love,” Taehyung rubbed Minho’s hand. “I still insist that they should not get married. You should do something.” 

“What would you like me to do,” Minho pulled away. “Besides the wedding is a reality now there isn’t much we can do or I would want to do about it.” 

“What do you mean,” Taehyung settled down his anger slowly brewing. 

“I’ve just been thinking about what happened with Jungkook and I’ve come to the conclusion that my actions were unfair and selfish.” 

“And why do you think that? As far as I am concerned Jungkook got what he deserved.” 

“No my dear, not at all. Look I remembered Jungkook as a friend. As someone how was poor and needed assistance. In my mind that was all he ever was and when I met him again, I imposed those ideas on him. I was friendly to him because I thought he was poor and had nothing else in the world. Then I find out that not only is that not the case, but he’s my brother. My equal. We share the same father and the same blood runs through our veins.” 

“He’ll always be a bastard a child born out of wedlock,” Taehyung interrupted. 

“Be that as it may, don’t you see that the attitude and problem was all in me? I am his older brother. I should have done better. I was unjust to him: a wretch. In order to rectify this, I need to act like the older brother that I am. I want to see more of him.” 

“And what do you intend to do?”

“I am going to tell him as much,” Minho said with a smile. “I am going to offer him my friendship. I am going to ask him to help me so we can become one family and be united. I want us to see each other. I want us to visit and have memories to look back on. I have an opportunity to have the younger brother I always wanted.” 

“Well,” Taehyung said as his beautiful eyes seemed to consider, “if you’ve decided this is what you want to do, I will naturally support you. Look why don’t we invite him and Jimin to stay in our home for a time after the wedding?” 

“That I am afraid we can’t do, I don’t think my mom will appreciate that at all.” 

“Your mother,” Taehyung said in disgust. “Are you not the man of the house? How long are you going to live under her thumb? Look Minho-“

“I know. I know,” Minho reached for Taehyung. “I know you don’t get along with her and-“

“It’s not that I don’t get along with her Minho. I can get along with everyone, but she’s so difficult.” 

“I know she can be,” Minho said softly. But his mother was his mother, he thought to himself. “But I’ve been thinking this through, what do you think about us moving to Busan?” 

“Really?” Taehyung turned all his charm on Minho. 

“Yes, I think it will be a good idea.” 

“My Love,” Taehyung threw his arms around Minho and kissed him. “You don’t know how much I appreciate this.”

**

“I hear Minho is in town.” 

“That’s nice,” Jungkook said absently as he looked over layout of the house. It was a shame the old house on the cliffs was the best that was available in Busan. Sure as far as view and location, it was arguably one of the best homes, but it needed a lot of renovation. There was no way the house would be ready by the wedding no matter how much money Jungkook threw at it. But the house needed to be the best that it could, Jimin deserved the best and Jungkook needed to prove he could give it to him. 

“You should go see him,” Jin suggested as he walked over to the table where Jungkook had been working for the past thirty minutes. 

Jungkook crossed off an extra room that the architect had suggested. The room had no function. A simple home like this one did not need three powder rooms. Jungkook wondered of Jimin would want his own office and space? He should ask him about his. 

Jungkook looked over the plans again and noted the adjoining door that was going to connect his room to Jimin’s because apparently married couples didn’t sleep together in high society. Jungkook rolled his eyes and crossed out the wall completely. 

“I don’t know how Mr. Jimin will feel about that.” 

Jungkook said nothing, but made a sign to indicate the addition of another small window. Jimin should always be surrounded by as much light as possible. The more windows the better. 

“Mr. Jimin should always be surrounded by light. It’s a nice design,” Jin commented still lingering around the des. 

Jungkook threw his pen down and sat down. “What do you want? You’re here which means you’re not doing your own work. Just tell me what you want so we can both get some work done today.” 

“I think you should go talk to Minho.” 

Jungkook pushed his chair back and picked up his pen. “Alright,” he said as he leaned closer to the plans scrutinizing every detail and doing his best to envision his plan into real life. 

“Jungkook,” Jin adjusted his jacket, “I am really impressed this shows growth on your part. I mean I would complete understand some resistance especially since Minho was not too pleased to find out you were his brother. I am really proud of you.” 

Jungkook didn’t say anything and just nodded then went back to work. 

“I’ll get out of your way then,” Jin made his way to the door happy that he didn’t end up fighting with Jungkook. He had walked in fully armed and ready to argue Jungkook into submission. Jungkook had really come a long way. “I’ll come by later.” 

“Alright,” and it was that last alright that stopped Jin dead in his tracks. He stood there at the doorway and just watched as Jungkook made more changes. 

“Jungkook,” Jin cleared his throat but Jungkook didn’t look up at him. “Jungkook.” 

“Yes,” he called out. 

“Are you going to go see Minho?”

“Absolutely not,” Jungkook looked up and smiled then he went back to work. 

Jin walked back to Jungkook’s side. “Do you realize that I thought you had agreed to go?” 

Jungkook nodded. 

“So you let me believe you were going to go see Minho to get rid of me,” Jin said plainly. 

“Basically,” Jungkook nodded and shrug his shoulders. “But alas it didn’t work.” 

“Alright I am not going to try then,” Jin said and Jungkook was so surprised he threw his pen down and gave Jin his full attention. 

“Really Hyung? What will happen to my soul then? How am I supposed to be a good person and avoid eternal damnation?” 

“I’ll just buy indulgences. You’re baptized now. But, I am taking this as a sign. I had two things I wanted to speak with you about. Talking to Minho was the least embarrassing one so I decided to go with that, but since you don’t want to play along here we go. Jungkook on your wedding night-“ 

“Jin, I think you’re a few years too late don’t you think? Or are you asking for yourself? Do you have any questions? I am sure the good doctor can answer them for you.” 

Jungkook stepped back but no before Jin poked his side.

“You’ve had some life experience Jungkook, but I assure you Mr. Jimin has not. “ 

Jungkook scoffed. 

“I am serious,” Jin sat on the edge of the desk. “Mr. Jimin studied at the monastery, but everyone knew he was engaged. I am not going to try to say he didn’t have admirers, but I doubt Mr. Jimin noticed. Or tell me, what about his I never break a rule face says I’ve slept around?” 

Jungkook thought about Jimin. Something he had spent a lot of time doing since he had shyly asked if he could kiss him. 

“Ideally Lady Mina will talk to Jimin, but the likelihood she will give him any helpful information is not very high. He’ll come to you on your wedding night frightened and unsure of what will happen to him or what he is feeling. Is that what you want?”   
Jungkook shook his head slightly. What was he supposed to do? 

“So you have two options. Either you go and speak to Minho and clear the air with him or I won’t help you with Jimin. That wedding night you’re looking forward to won’t happen and you’ll start off your marriage with your partner afraid of you.” Jin straightened himself and made his way out. Truth be told he was absolutely behind on his own ventures but his plans for world domination could wait. 

Jin moved through the house making a mental list of all the things he needed to do. He had just stepped outside and was about to mount his horse when Jungkook ran out of the house. 

“Jin wait.” 

Jin smiled and composed himself before facing Jungkook. “Yes,” Jin turned around the most innocent look on his face. 

“Fine, I’ll go see Minho,” Jungkook waved a stable boy down. “Get my horse.” 

“I am going to go to the tavern and continue with the renovations,” Jin pulled his horse back. 

“Jin,” Jungkook lined up his horse to Jin’s. “You’ll speak to him right? I don’t want to frighten him.” 

“I am going to have the good doctor speak to him. It will be taken care of. Now go speak to Minho and get things straightened out,” Jin tapped the sides of his horse and galloped off. 

**

“Sir,” a maid knocked on the door of Minho’s study, “Mr. Jungkook is here to see you.”

“Ah have him come in then,” Minho stood from behind desk and waited by two arm chairs for Jungkook to arrive. 

“How is it going? Do you want a drink? I rode past your house its pretty,” Minho poured whiskey into glasses. 

“Thank you,” Jungkook reached for the glass. “We are still in the middle of finishing the project but it’s the best I could find in Busan. The main part of the house should be ready by the wedding.” 

“Did you buy the furniture?”

“Yes, everything will be arriving soon,” Jungkook took a drink. 

“And how is Jimin doing? What does he say about how the house is developing?”

“If you’re brining Jimin up to try to convince me not to go through with the wedding then-“ 

“No absolutely not,” Minho sat down across from Jungkook. “In reality, I am glad you came. I went to see Prince Jin and asked for his help. I wanted to speak to you.” 

“And what can I do for you Jeon Minho?”

“It was a surprise to find out you were my brother even if deep down I knew you were.” 

“An umplesant one I am sure,” Jungkook smiled and took another drink. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Well,” Minho considered. “You grow up thinking you’re your father’s only son and then all of a sudden you have to share that with another. In addition, instead of you being a-“

“An unfortunate soul? A bastard child? A demon?” Jungkook set his glass down. “Don’t let my good fortune hurt you. You’re still the legitimate child and I am the bastard. The left over.” 

“That doesn’t matter to me. We’re both our father’s sons but why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“Ah this is a good question. Well if I am going to be honest, I just never thought I would be able to get my last name. If that wasn’t going to happen what would be the point? Besides I don’t need your pity?” 

“Jungkook you’re not the kind of man who inspires pity. But the point is that I would have known Jungkook. I could have-“ 

“I don’t need your help.” 

“Well I want you to know I am glad this happened and I sincerely offer you my friendship.”

Jungkook leaned back in his chair observing the papered man in front of him that was his older brother. 

“Even if you don’t believe me, I say it with all the sincerity of my heart. As a sign of goodwill and so people know I respect you: I want to host your wedding.” 

“Alright,” Jungkook said and held out his hand to Minho. 

Minho smiled and took it. 

**

Jinah disliked everything about the pathetic tiny town. 

The stench of fish, port, sea and the simple people who had inhabited the place was enough to make Jinah throw up. She hated everything about it, but Jinah had a wayward son-in-law to drag back to where he belonged. 

Jinah had sacrificed too much to let a strumpet ruin her family and take her son away. 

If Taehyung thought his beautiful face was enough to take Minho away from her, he was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

Taehyung waited by his desk for news to arrive. 

He needed to talk to Jungkook and the sooner the better. Now that he was out of his mother’s house, he could come and go as he pleased. Minho worked most of the day so if he slipped out no one would stop him or ask where he was going. He was mister of his own home. Sure Jungkook was upset with him, but he’d been upset before. It was nothing sweet words and some caressing wouldn’t fix. Taehyung just needed to know where Jungkook was hiding and then this stupid idea of a wedding would be over.

He had gone to Jungkook’s boat, Satan, where he usually stayed but he wasn’t there. Taehyung pouted. He had thought that as soon as he arrived in Busan Jungkook would come find him but he hadn’t. 

“Mr. Taehyung,” Bo Gum knocked on the door before walking into the room. 

“Did you see him,” Taehyung asked as he sat up in his chair. 

“No Mr. Taehyung,” Bo Gum shook his head. “It seems that Mr. Jungkook doesn’t live by the seaside cabin anymore. I only saw that other man there. The one with the long face.” 

“Hoseok,” Taehyung filled in. If Hoseok hyung was guarding Jungkook there was no way Taehyung would be able to get close.

“Yes that must be his name,” Bo Gum continued. 

“Did you find anything else?” 

“It seems that Mr. Jungkook doesn’t live by the seaside cabin anymore. I asked around and he rented out the space to two women who are living there now.” 

“Well go back out there and find out more,” Taehyung said impatiently. 

“Mr. Taehyung I already tried but no one seems to know anything. Mr. Jungkook is still doing business and goes down to the dock and to the construction site everyday.” 

“Oh,” Taehyung sat up. “How is the house looking?” 

“Well they nearly demolished the whole thing, but everyone is amazed at how fast the project is moving along. He’s employed fifteen people,” Bo Gum said in astonishment. 

Taehyung bit his lip. The house was utterly ridiculous Taehyung was certain of it. He didn’t need to see it and it didn’t matter how many people got employed. 

“But Mr. Taehyung.” 

“Yes,” Taehyung stepped back from his thoughts. 

“You know old lady Hyorin’s house?”

“Yes.” 

“It seems like Prince Jin has bought it. He’s slowly restoring it and the hostel next to it as well. If I were to guess, Mr. Jungkook is staying with him.” 

Taehyung sighed exasperated. Damn it, he wouldn’t just be facing Hoseok but Jin as well. But he would come up with a way to get around them, the important thing was talking to Jungkook alone. Away from Minho’s home, Minho, and Jimin, Taehyung was certain he could convince Jungkook of not only not marrying Jimin but continuing to be his lover. “Where is the note I gave you?” 

Bo Gum produced the note. 

“Go confirm Mr. Jungkook is staying at the house. You’re dismissed,” Taehyung looked out the window and waited until he heard the door close behind him to rip the note to shreds. 

All he needed was an opportunity to talk to Jungkook. There was absolutely no way that Jungkook would forget him so easily or ever. He had been Jungkook’s first love after all. The mark Taehyung had left in Jungkook was much stronger than any impact Jimin could ever have on anyone. 

**

“Yoongi please,” Jimin followed Yoongi into the backyard. “Please tell me what happens after you get married.” 

“What do you mean,” Yoongi said as he frantically waved some sheets before hanging them. Damn Lady Mina and her ideas. How was he supposed to explain something so intimate with his limited experience? Also some kisses and groping in the fields was certainly not what was going to happen to Jimin. There would be a bed and plenty of time. The threat that someone might find them or walk in wouldn’t be hanging over his head or Mr. Jungkook. Yoongi waved the sheet again and did his best to not blush. 

Yoongi pressed his lips together. He wouldn’t be able to give Jimin accurate information. “Like walk back home after the ceremony?” Yoongi tried. Sure it was a stupid follow up but someone please help him. 

“Yoongi,” Jimin wrestled the sheet away from Yoongi hung it on the rope. He bent down and picked up the clothes pins to secure it in place. “What happens during the wedding night? Like intimately.” 

“Oh Jimin please don’t ask me about this,” Yoongi moved to another clothes line and started to furiously shake sheets out in that direction. “I can’t talk to you about this.” 

“But Yoongi,” Jimin reached for Yoongi’s hand. “I am getting married soon. I know we kind of talked about it before but the last few weeks have flown by. My mother refuses to talk to me about this. She said I could talk to Mr. Jungkook but after we are married which is honestly no help at all. I don’t want to go into this unprepared and I am already frightened.” 

“Jimin,” Yoongi dropped the shirt he was holding and patted Jimin’s hand. “Alright, so you really don’t know anything at all. Your friends never mentioned anything? At the monastery you never heard anything or heard Tae mention something?”

“I mean,” Jimin considered. “I know about kissing. We talked about kissing a lot and Mr. Jungkook has kissed me. Friends talked about some touching but nothing concrete. Oh,” Jimin brightened, “I do know that if you get excited you want to tuck it up so no one can see your-“

“That’s enough,” Yoongi interrupted. “Forget I asked.” 

“See Yoongi! I don’t know anything. I just feel like there is something key I don’t know. Like a secret no one wants to talk about and that’s what I am afraid of.” 

“No. Absolutely not, this is too embarrassing,” Yoongi untied his apron and threw it down. “Come with me.” 

Yoongi took Jimin by the hand and made his way out of the house. “Lady Mina we’ll be right back,” Yoongi bowed and continued to pull Jimin out of the house. He walked past the main square and straight into a small building that house da small doctor’s office. 

“Good morning,” Namjoon stood up giving Yoongi and Jimin a bright dimple smile. 

“Here you go,” Yoongi pushed Jimin forward. “Since you’ve been avoiding this talk, I am bringing him to you. Talk to him,” Yoongi said ominously. “I’ll be by for him later. Good bye.” 

Namjoon winced at how hard the door slammed. He walked to the door and opened it to check for damages just to find that Yoongi was already half way across the square. He was walking as fast as his legs would take him. Namjoon couldn’t help but laugh. There were few things that spooked Min Yoongi and it was funny when it did. 

Namjoon turned to make a joke with Jimin when he noticed how embarrassed and uncomfortable he looked. 

“Good morning Mr. Jimin,” Namjoon bowed. 

“Good morning Namjoon-hyung,” Jimin bowed not sure about what to do, “and just Jimin is fine.” 

“Would you like to take a seat?” 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Jimin said with a smile. “I know since you came into town you’ve been very busy.” 

“It’s absolutely no bother Jimin. I am actually glad you’re here,” Namjoon said in the same soothing tone he used on his patients. “I was going to stop by your home today. Prince Jin also asked me to speak to you a few weeks ago but I got a bit held up with work.” 

“Is something wrong with Mr. Jungkook?” Jimin stiffened. “Is he ill? I can go-“

“No. No, this has nothing to do with Mr. Jungkook. Well not directly,” Namjoon said quickly. “Don’t be alarmed, why don’t you take a seat?” Namjoon sat down and got his notepad and a pen. He was just going to explain things to Jimin the way he had learned them. “I’ve given a lot of thought about how to do this and I think I’ve come up with a good solution.” 

“I am sorry Namjoon-hyung I don’t know what you’re referring to.” 

“Jimin, how much do you know about what happens between a married couple?” 

**

“I don’t believe you,” Jimin said as he stood pushing his chair back. “That is the most horrible and disagreeable thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” 

“Jimin clam down,” Namjoon set the pen he had been using to write down helpful information down. Perhaps he had taken the wrong approach but being truthful seemed like the right thing to do at the time. 

“I can’t believe you said those things to me,” Jimin paced around the small office. “I mean why would anyone- I can’t believe,” Jimin pushed his hair back from his face. “Do you not want me to marry Jungkook? Did my mother ask you to lie to me?” Jimin demanded turning his dismay and shook on Namjoon. 

“Jimin please, I just wanted to warn you-“

“Well I don’t believe you,” Jimin straightened his coat. “I can’t believe you would lie to me Namjoon-hyung. I don’t know who put you up to this but I don’t find it amusing or helpful in the least. Good bye.” With that Jimin walked out of the office and ran away from the situation. 

Namjoon stood there holding the doorknob as he saw Jimin run across the square. Where had he gone wrong?

“Now you’ve done it,” Hoseok stepped into view with a smile on his face. “Don’t tell me, you told him the truth?” 

Namjoon nodded. 

“Even after Jin told you to ease him and to be careful with how you explained everything you just told him the whole truth?” When Namjoon nodded, Hoseok burst out laughing. 

“I don’t see how you’re laughing about this Hoseok,” Namjoon said disapprovingly. “I am sure I frightened him more instead of giving him some peace of mind. The kind of clam I thought he would have by knowing everything that would happen.” 

“If you said penis, penetration, or lubricant, I am certain you scared him beyond belief,” When Hoseok saw a blush stain Namjoon’s cheeks, he laughed some more. “Oh no, you did didn’t you!” 

“I am a doctor,” Namjoon said defensively. “How else am I supposed to explain this? I never expected basic biology to frighten anyone.” 

“Wait what is that,” Hoseok pointed at the notepad Namjoon was holding. 

Before Namjoon could hide the notepad from Hoseok, he snatched it out of his hands. 

“Oh sweet Mother of Chirst, you drew it out for him?” 

Namjoon lunged forward, but Hoseok side stepped out of the way. Hoseok flipped through the pages and on every page there was a different image. They included a pretty detailed diagrams of positions what went where and exactly how it happened. It also included quite helpful Namjoon tips on the margins but overall it was a mess. Namjoon had highly over estimated both Jimin and Jungkook’s endowments making the whole thing seem like a physical impossibility. “The god of destruction strikes again,” Hoseok said in awe. “Educating the world and destroying erections.” 

Namjoon wanted to resist the teasing. He knew better than to fall for Hoseok’s antics. Although, he had overestimated some physical elements, it did help visualize the whole thing better. Namjoon stood by his drawings no matter what anyone said. They were accurate and if followed in sequence a perfect tutorial of what to do. But Hoseok’s cackling made Namjoon snap out of his high horse and chase him around the square. 

**

“What are you doing Hyung? Is standing by the window you’re new thing?” Hoseok walked into the room. 

“Taehyung is out there,” Jin said without moving. 

Hosoek didn’t even think twice and pivoted towards the door ready to give Taehyung a piece of his mind. 

“Go tell Jungkook he’s here.” 

“But Hyung,” Hoseok turned surprised. He and Jin had been on the same page about this. They were going to keep Taehyung as far away from Jungkook as possible. If it meant bodily harm then so be it, Taehyung wouldn’t get the chance to hurt Jungkook again. 

“I know,” Jin turned to look at Hoseok. His face revealed nothing. “But we can’t continue to hide Jungkook from Taehyung, he’s getting married soon Hobi. He’s the first of us to get married,” Jin walked towards Hoseok. “But he has this Black Hand hanging over his future, we need to let Jungkook decide if he’s done with this and if he isn’t to finish it himself.”

“Fine,” Hoseok turned and walked towards the back of the house where Jungkook’s room was as Jin opened the door and greeted Taehyung. 

**

“What,” Jungkook called from his bed at the light knock on his door. He was exhausted but he’d finally finished catechism classes and was going to have his first communion tomorrow. Friar Bang was a strict man but Jungkook liked him very much. Jungkook just had a few more things to finish and he’d be ready for his wedding. 

“It’s me,” Hoseok entered the room with a scowl on his face. 

“What is it hyung?” Jungkook sat up. 

Hoseok shook his head and Jungkook relaxed. “Tae is here. He wants to see you.” 

Jungkook sighed. “Tell him to come in.” 

Hoseok rolled his eyes but left the room. 

Jungkook paced around the room. He supposed deep down inside he knew things weren’t over between him and Taehyung. Could a relationship that ended in betrayal and decit ever really be over property? Jungkook wasn’t sure. 

Even if he didn’t feel the same things he once did for Taehyung, it was also impossible to completely forget him. Taehyung wasn’t just someone he had slept with or someone who had caught his eye. He had been Jungkook’s first love. His first dream of something better. His first hope for the normal life had never had. It had been a lie of course, but the dream had been there. 

“Why do you live here,” Taehyung walked in wearing the simple peasant clothes Jungkook had met him with. He wasn’t covered in silks, lace or gold. But the Taehyung in front of him wasn’t real, he was a lie. 

“What do you want?”

“Can I sit at least,” Taehyung asked in a soft voice as he eyed the rumbled sheets on Jungkook’s bed. 

“What do you prefer,” Jungkook said testing. “A chair or the bed?” 

Taehyung stripped off his outer layer hanging his sweater over a chair, and walked over to the bed and sat.

“Is that supposed to be an invitation?” 

“Why not,” Taehyung said almost flippantly. 

“I am an engaged man now and you’re a married one.” 

“So what?” 

“Why are you here Taehyung?” Jungkook stood furthest away from Taehyung. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

“And say what? You want to tell me not to marry your brother again?”

“Yes,” Taehyung said softly “That’s why I am here.” 

“Well you’re wasting your time, I am going to get married and frankly I am bored of hearing this from you.” 

“Please listen Jungkook,” Taehyung stood up. “I know I hurt you, and you can’t imagine how regretful I am for how things worked out.” 

When Jungkook’s eyes hardened Taehyung continued carefully, “and the hand I had in creating this situation. But that’s not important anymore, we can’t go back and change the past no matter how much we would want to. But this whole situation is completely insane, you can’t just marry Jimin to get back at me.” 

“I told you that’s not why I am doing this,” Jungkook said calmly. 

“Well fine whatever the reason, you can’t marry him,” Taehyung bit his lip and tried to remain calm. Losing his temper with Jungkook would get him nowhere,” Jimin doesn’t love you and he won’t ever. He’s in love with Minho. You can’t marry someone who is in love with someone else. Someone who cries for another. Please Kookie,” Taehyung slowly approached Jungkook and laid a hand on his arm. “Don’t do this. Minho said we can move to Busan. I’ll be nearby you won’t lose me I promise.” 

“Oh Tae,” Jungkook touched the side of Taehyung’s face lightly. “Don’t ever come around anymore, I warned you before,” Jungkook pushed Taehyung away,” but I’ll clarify things one more time. You and I are over. We were over the moment you lied to me and promised to be with Minho. So what I do with my life including who I bed or marry is none of your concern. Let’s just pretend we don’t know each other,” Jungkook said coldly. 

“Fine,” Taehyung picked up his sweater and put it on. “But know this that I love you, I really love you. That’s a reality that you won’t be able to let go of or forget no matter how hard you try. So marry Jimin because he’ll never love you like I can.” 

Jungkook sighed and closed his eyes when he heard the door click. 

“Jin,” Jungkook called out and Jin walked in a few seconds later. 

“Is it done,” Jin asked. 

“It is,” Jungkook said with a nod. “Don’t let him in again and keep an eye on him, I don’t want him bothering Jimin.” 

“I’ll speak to Yoongi about it,” Jin nodded and started to close the door. 

“Jin.” 

Jin stopped and looked into the room again. 

“It will go away completely won’t it?”

Jin leaned against the door frame. “Yes. Taehyung will still be who he is and that moment will remain the same but you’ll get more perspective.”

“Good,” Jungkook said and walked back to bed. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” Jungkook laid down. 

“Do you have feelings for the young Duke?”

“I am marrying him aren’t I?” Jungkook wanted that to be the end but Jin just stood at the door frame waiting. “Fine do you like the good Doctor?” 

“Yes,” Jin answered instantly. “But I don’t think he’s to convinced.” 

“You’re losing your touch then.” 

“And you’re avoiding the question.” 

“Yes,” Jungkook answered and closed his eyes. "Now leave me, I have to go see Jimin in the morning." 

"Good night," Jin called out before closing the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the wedding!

“Where exactly are you going?” 

Taehyung froze at his mother-in-law’s voice. She was in Busan and instead of being able to seduce Jungkook once more Taehyung had spent weeks at his mother-in-law’s side. He was running out of time and didn’t have the patience to deal with her. 

“Good morning Lady Jinah,” Taehyung bowed giving her an expert smile. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I am going to go see my mother,” Taehyung answered well naturedly. 

“No,” Lady Jinah said simply as she sat down and as if by magic a servant appeared with tea. 

“I am sorry,” Taehyung said with a slight and uncredulous chuckle. 

“You can pull a blindfold over my son’s eyes but not over mine. You’re a hypocrite,” when the servant stared at Taehyung he waved the girl away.

“That’s enough.” 

“No,” Lady Jinah said once more. “You’re not interested in seeing your mother. You’re going over to their house in hopes of seeing that man, but if you think that I am going to allow that Taehyung,” Lady Jinah lifted the tea cup to her lips. “You are sorely mistaken.” 

“Please, Lady Jinah that’s over. It was also all a misunderstanding, but my mother needs me right now.”

Lady Jinah’s rusty laughter filled the room. “Oh Taehyung you don’t care about your mother, sister, or bleeding neighbor. You would walk over the lifeless body of an innocent if it didn’t bother you. You only care about yourself,” Lady Jinah added a cube of sugar to her tea. “And what you want is to see that bastard but I won’t let you.” 

“Of course not,” Taehyung’s voice was defiant. “Besides, Jimin wouldn’t allow it.” 

“I am sure Jimin won’t. Jimin is a good man. He’s kind, humble, and filial. He’s a good man unlike,” Lady Jinah shot Taehyung a look but didn’t specify. “But, I suppose it’s irrelevant to bring it up now a snake is always a snake. I am sure you have some ploy to be with that man alone. So you’re not going.” 

“I want to go see my mother and besides,” Taehyung lifted his chin, “Minho knows where I am going. So I am leaving.” 

“Minho gave you permission because he doesn’t know,” Lady Jinah set her cup down and stood up. 

“Then tell him go ahead,” Taehyung said with a smile challenging her. “Speak up because don’t think for a second I am going to become a slave to your whims just because you know something about me.” 

“You cur,” Lady Jinah’s temper was rising in her face. “You godforsaken evil man. I curse the day Minho met you.” 

“A cur perhaps,” Taehyung nodded. “But I am a man in this house. I am Minho’s husband and there is nothing you can do about it. You can’t do anything to me.” 

“We shall see won’t we,” Lady Jinah countered. 

“I am part of this family now so what are we going to do about it? I am already married. I am already here.” 

Taehyung knew he had made a mistake at the sheer glory in Lady Jinah’s face. 

“You’re right Taehyung,” Lady Jinah said in a soft voice. It dripped with understanding and sweetness. “You are part of this family, and as a result you will not go see your mother. We are your family now and you will stay here.” 

“You can’t stop me from seeing my mother,” Taehyung’s voice was hysterical now. 

“You said so yourself Taehyung this is your family.” 

“But my mother is my mother,” Taehyung said voice full of emotion. 

“What is happening?” Minho asked as he walked into the room. 

“She won’t let me go see my mother,” Taehyung threw himself into Minho’s arms. 

“Why,” Minho pulled Taehyung close. 

“There is still a lot to take care of,” Lady Jinah said with a smile. “I was just suggesting that Taehyung stay by my side as we go over the household schedule. I am not always going to be with you two dears.” Lady Jinah opened her hands a soft smile on her face. “It’s also not prudent for him to be out so much either,” Lady Jinah shook her head, “or at his old home. This is his home now besides you’ll see everyone at the wedding in a few days Taehyung.” 

“But I want to see her now,” Taehyung stopped his foot and turned back to Minho. “You said I could go and it seems unfair for you to not let me go just because your mother says no.” 

Minho looked from his mother’s stern face to his husband’s tear filled eyes and sent his mother a pleading look. 

Lady Jinah initially refused to move but tipped her chin up and left the room. 

“Minho you’re not going to go back on your word are you?” 

Minho sighed and pulled Taehyung closer. “I haven’t said that have I?”

“But I already know what’s going to happen,” Taehyung said with a pout. “You’re going to listen to your mother and what she says goes.” 

“Taehyung,” Minho pushed Taehyung away, “first please don’t be so upset. Of course you can go see your mother, but will you at least try to keep in mind what my mother wants?” 

“I can go?” 

“Yes,” Minho ran a finger down Taehyung’s cheek. “Of course you can, I think it’s really filial of you to be so worried about her and your brother.” 

“I promise I’ll do better,” Taehyung rubbed at his eyes and gave Minho a box smile. “You can count on me but your mom,” Taehyung frowned and looked down at the floor. “She doesn’t like me.” 

“Of course she does,” Minho said knowing fully well he was lying through his teeth. 

“No she doesn’t,” Taehyung pulled away hugging his shoulders. “She always liked Jimin best. Everyone does,” Taehyung ended in a sigh. “You should have never married me.” 

“Taehyung,” Minho pulled Taehyung back and kissed him. “Don’t say that, you know I don’t feel like that. To me you’re the most important thing in the world do you understand me?” 

When Taehyung didn’t answer, Minho urged again trying to make him smile. “I’ll speak to my mother alright?” 

Taehyung nodded, kissed Minho on the cheek and went on his way. 

**

Although it had been a few weeks since their marriage announcement, it seemed like the town people still stared whenever Jimin and Jungkook went out for a walk. 

As they moved through the streets, town people stopped and stared. Jimin couldn’t hear what anyone said he could feel the hush of whispers follow them and as a result he stood proud and smiled at Jungkook often. 

“It’s a nice day isn’t it?”

“Sure.”

“It is,” Jimin continued refusing to be discouraged. “This is one of the last sunny day’s we’ll have left before fall is full upon us.” 

“You don’t like autumn?”

“No I do. I like the colors and watching the leaves turn. I like hot chocolate,” Jimin’s eyes flashed with excitement. “But then winter comes, the cold makes it hard to enjoy the outdoors. By the middle of winter, I always feel like summer is a dream and never coming again.” 

“I like winter. I am actually looking forward to it this year.” 

Jimin looked at Jungkook as they moved through the street. There was something in the way he said those words that was suggestive but Jimin couldn’t figure it out. He just knew there was a warm crawling feeling going up his spine. 

“Well… Then you’ll have to show me what it is about winter that you like so much.” 

“Of course,” Jungkook smiled. “How are the rest of the preparations going?” 

“I do believe everything has been completed. There are a few minor details, but they can’t be done early,” Jimin had worked himself raw ensuring everything was ready. He had argued with the florist, the tailor, and his mother, but everything was as he had envisioned it. Jimin knew he wouldn’t have Taehyung’s lavish wedding and didn’t want it. 

But for whatever reason, every step of the way he was given samples in gold leaf and elaborate embroidery. Jimin was exhausted from talking everyone down, but he’d done it. But the irritation had worn off when Jimin realized if he used Jungkook’s name he instantly got results. People seemed so afraid of his husband and Jimin didn’t see it. He supposed upon first meeting Jungkook he was a bit intimidating. But if anyone got to know him a little bit, he was just a fluffy bunny. 

“Yes, everything will be ready and it will be pretty, simple, and elegant as we decided. How is everything in the house going?” 

“The team is working, but unfortunately it won’t be completed by our wedding I am afraid,” Jungkook said with a slight tug at his lips. “Unfortunately, there wasn’t any vacancies in town, I am sorry we can’t move closer to your mother’s home.” 

“It’s not a problem really,” Jimin smiled sweetly. “As long as we have a home, I am happy.” 

“Oh you can’t imagine how happy I am to hear you say that,” Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow. “We actually have a problem we must discuss.” 

“Problem? What problem?” 

“Some rooms are done but ours aren’t ready,” Jungkook said a practiced frown. 

“Ah,” Jimin’s mind scrambled to fix the situation. “No matter,” Jimin said with a nod, “we can stay with my mother. My room is small, but cozy. I’ll have to get the things from my infancy out of the room, but we should have enough room. The bed is a bit small,” Jimin said thinking out loud more than anything. “But I am certain we can make do.”

“You have a single bed then,” Jungkook asked leaning closer to Jimin. 

“Yes. But we can make do, I mean if we don’t fit, I can sleep on the floor it’s not a problem,” Jimin smiled at Jungkook. 

“I don’t think sleeping apart is what husbands do right,” Jungkook smiled teasingly. 

“What do you suggest then?” 

“Want to stay on my boat?” 

“On Satan?” 

“Afraid,” Jungkook winked at Jimin. When Jungkook moved his hand to touch the side of Jimin’s face, he felt something hit the back of his knee and he collapsed. 

“Yoongi please,” Jimin glared at Yoongi as he bent down to help Jungkook back up. 

“It was just a tap. It’s not my fault he’s a weakling,” Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest and when Jimin glared at him he merely rolled his eyes and walked away followed by Hoseok.

“I am sorry,” Jimin brushed at Jungkook’s clothes. “He’s nice I swear.” 

Jungkook said nothing because he had accomplished what he wanted: to get Yoongi away. 

“We can stay on your boat then we’ll be married soon. I should be where you are.” 

“You’re right. We should be together,” Jungkook stopped and pulled Jimin down on bench. “I’ll have Yoongi and Hoseok move all of your things and you’ll just bring the essentials to the boat.” 

“I can do that,” Jimin said with a smile. The day was beautiful and there was a nice crisp breeze ruffling the leaves. “I love the sea. I know I said I could be happy living anywhere but I would always miss it.” 

They sat in silence together contemplating the waves and enjoying the bright day. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

Jungkook nodded wondering what had caught his pretty fiancés attention. 

“Why the house on the cliffs? Ever since I can remember the house has always been empty. I think it got constructed, but no one ever lived in it and then it just fell into disrepair. I don’t think anyone thinks about that house except the teenage kids that go up there to misbehave. They say it’s haunted too.” 

“Do they?’ 

Jimin nodded and continued. “It’s a beautiful structure and beautifully placed, but I realized I don’t know anything about it.”

“You’ll be comfortable,” Jungkook said coolly, “the main part of the house is almost done. Don’t worry you won’t be roughing it.” 

“I am not worried about it,” Jimin said. “I am sure I’ll be comfortable there and at the boat. I was just asking about the house. It seems odd to me that something so beautiful although yes in disrepair would remain empty for so long. Not that my family had the means, but I am sure other wealthier families in town would have happily taken it but no one did and-“

“Because they couldn’t it was my mothers.” 

Jimin looked at Jungkook in understanding. “The Marquis built it for her but she didn’t live there.” 

Jungkook said nothing. 

“We’ll be happy there,” Jimin stood up and held out a hand to Jungkook. “Let’s go find Yoongi before he tortures Hoseok anymore.” 

Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and wanted so bad to believe that his life could be happy and simple.

**

Taehyung walked into his childhood home without knocking. He knew Yoongi was out running errands so he had some time to speak with Jimin. 

Taehyung walked into the living room and almost rolled his eyes at the cliché in front of him. There was Jimin organizing and getting things ready for his big move. Taehyung hadn’t lifted a finger for his. He had pretend to be sick and it had all gotten done. 

“Pretty,” he said as he picked up a table cloth. 

“Thanks,” Jimin said dryly. 

“Are you excited about the wedding,” Taehyung asked, “it’s just a few days away now.” 

“That’s great because after things change,” Taehyung picked up linens and arranged them in the box. “Honestly the engaged phase is the happiest and best time.” 

“There are other things,” Jimin said still arranging things, “I am sure married life is pleasant.” 

“Some things can be but not everything, intimacy can be,” Taehyung to a practiced pause, “difficult.” 

When Jimin froze, Taehyung did his best not to burst out laughing. Saint Jimin was just too easy the prude. “Minho is a nice man but it was difficult for me. Almost physically impossible, but I bared it the best I knew how. It wasn’t hard though especially since he lusted after me and admired me a lot. I suppose Friar Bang was right about that,” Taehyung said on a sigh. 

Jimin froze but forced himself to continue. “I can bare it,” he said through a tense mouth and he meant it. 

“Well you won’t have to worry about getting the whole business of it going, a man can get things started even if they don’t want the person they’re with.” 

Jimin wanted to resist but couldn’t help but talk. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Taehyung sat down spreading his hands over the back of the sofa. He was settled in looking like he owned everything around him. “I think about him,” his voice dripped with smugness, “when I am with Minho.” 

When the embroidery hoop Jimin was holding snapped in his hands, he broke out of his thoughts and walked out of the living room. He went outside. Jimin needed fresh air away from Taehyung and those images. But the conversation he had with Namjoon that information he had buried in his mind came back up. What was he going to do?

**  
“Jimin don’t marry him! Why are you going to marry him if he still loves me?”

“Leave me alone Taehyung,” Jimin walked faster and moved deeper into the garden. 

“He won’t ever love you! Even when he makes love to you, Jungkook will be thinking about me the whole time. You think you’re a match for me?” 

“You’re shameless Taehyung,” Jimin ducked under a branch and kept on walking. He just needed a few moments. If he could have a few moments, he could build himself up to fight against the madness in Taehyung’s voice. Jimin found himself at the gate of their home. There was nowhere to run now. Jimin pooled the anger and turned on Taehyung. “You wanted Minho and now you have him. Then you gave yourself to Jungkook without a thought to propriety or morality. You never even thought about our family-“

“Oh please don’t lecture me Jimin. I lived my life. At least I don’t pretend to be a saint and lie to everyone.” 

“Not everyone is as shameless as you, Taehyung.” 

“Don’t you lie,” Taehyung grabbed Jimin by the arm and turned him around. “You’re just marring Jungkook so I can’t have him. How does that make you any better than me!”

Jimin shook Taehyung off. 

“You’re married. You got what you wanted,” Jimin glared back at his brother. “And yes, I am going to marry Jungkook so that you won’t ever have him. I won’t care that he doesn’t want me. I won’t care if when he’s with me,” Jimin forced the words out. “If when he’s intimate with me, he thinks or dreams of you. As long as he’s not with you I will be happy forever.” 

Jimin turned away from Taehyung and ran away. 

**

Jungkook walked back down the street of Jimin’s house with a bounce in his step. 

“Wow. Wow, where are you going?”

Jimin struggled for a few minutes before he broke into sobs.

“What is it? What happened,” Jungkook ran his hands down Jimin’s hair. “Are you alright? What is it? Shhhh, you’re alright.” 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin and let him cry. “It’s alright. Whatever it is, it’s going to be ok. I am here. Tell me what’s wrong and I promise I’ll do what I can to help.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Jimin, you were in tears. It’s not anything. What made you so upset?”

“It’s just a family issue with Taehyung.” 

“What did Taehyung tried to do now?” Jungkook tipped Jimin’s chin up. “Did he try to talk you out of marring me?”

“No of course not,” Jimin instantly defended Taehyung. It was something he was so used to doing he didn’t even register when he did it. 

“Don’t lie to me Jimin that’s what he does. Be honest with me.” 

“Yes,” Jimin pulled away from Jungkook. “He said you’d only ever love him and that I was making a horrible mistake. Taehyung said I should break off the engagement.”

“And are you? Are you going to break off the engagement? Are you going to listen to him?” 

“No,” Jimin said but he stepped back further. “I am not going to break off the engagement.”

“You’ll still marry me in a few days?” 

“Yes, Jungkook. I’ll still marry you.” 

“Then come here and take my hand.” 

“No,” Jimin shook his head. He wiped the tears away and tipped his chin up. Jimin was going to marry a man he barely knew then move away with him. Not because he was in love but because he needed to. The point of the matter was he was getting married. Jimin’s mother had taken to staying in bed constantly sick and with headaches. Taehyung was unraveling more and more. 

But Jimin would be true with his promise, “I need some space. The wedding and all of the details. It has been a lot,” he said honestly. “Everyone is crowding me. I am going to take the few days before the wedding and go to the monastery to prepare.”

“And if I say no?” Jungkook reached for Jimin but he stepped back again. 

“Not everything is about you Jungkook,” Jimin straightened. “I am going to the monastery. I’ll see you the day of the wedding.” 

Jungkook stood there and watched as Jimin walked away from him. The chain with an apple shape medallion he was going to give him dangled from his hand. 

**

“Stop fidgeting,” Yoongi slapped his hand away from the simple cravat Jimin wore. This was the plainest of Jimin’s new dress clothes. 

“I am not,” Jimin pulled at his sleeves, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. His head hurt and his heart burned, but he ignored it because once Jimin thought about it he would start to shake. 

“I thought you said you liked him,” Yoongi stepped back to take a good look at Jimin. 

“I do,” Jimin said without a smile. 

He was pale and Yoongi was about to call him out on it when a knock at the door stopped him. 

“We’re ready,” Namjoon stepped in looking gorgeous in his dress clothes. 

Yoongi gave Jimin a pat on the back and followed him out of the door. Jimin arranged his features the moment he was out the door. He had spent the last few days practicing his face. The long corridor to the chapel felt like a death march, but Jimin focused on breathing. 

The chapel was filled with what seemed like every person from the town. The important people through politics, society, and money were seated right in the front, and the rest of the town’s people behind them. 

Jimin continued forward flanked by Yoongi and Namjoon. On the other end of the chapel he spotted Jungkook, followed by Hoseok and Prince Jin. 

Friar Bang waved them over with a nod and Jimin stood at Jungkook’s side. They both moved forward until they stood in front of Friar Bang. 

“Join hands please.” Jimin held out his left hand and Jungkook held out his right. 

Friar Bang wrapped a ribbon around their joined hands It’s nice. It’s a nice and simple ceremony. They move through the different elements until Friar Bang called for the rings. Prince Jin walked up the steps from the side of the platform. 

“Jungkook you first. Repeat after me,” Friar Bang said the words and Jungkook repeated them. 

His voice was steady and true. It rang through the chapel and Jimin looked away at the intensity of his gaze. 

“Jimin repeat after me.” 

Jimin gulped and repeated the words. He didn’t know what he was saying. Jimin just registered the cool of the ring in his hands. He slipped it into Jungkook’s finger. 

Friar Bang made the announcement. That announcement that meant that they would belong to each other until they gave their last breath. 

“You may now kiss,” Friar Bang said cheerfully. 

Jimin reluctantly looked into Jungkook’s eyes and fought to push down blush that filled his cheeks. Glancing up through this lashes, he saw Jungkook’s face was rigid and severe. Jungkook was still so handsome even with the layer of intimidation clothing the young man. 

Jimin tipped his head up and waited for Jungkook to meet him half way. 

When their lips met, Jimin was surprised to find how soft Jungkook’s lips were. Jungkook nudged at Jimin’s lips and he opened. As soon as Jimin’s mouth opened, Jungkook’s hot, wet tongue slipped inside. The kiss was obscene and suggestive clashing against the sanctity of the ceremony that had preceded it. Jimin lifted a hand to push Jungkook away even as the passion of the kiss blurred the crowed that stared at them and Friar Bang away. He pushed at Jungkook’s shoulders again but with more force now and the kiss broke with a loud slick sound. 

Jimin swayed back but Jungkook steadied him before he could fall back. 

And after that in what felt like a few minutes, they were wed. 

After months of preparation and inspection, all Jimin did was nod and smile. It seemed like no one else needed anything from him. He shook hands with people who wished him luck and others who made smart comments, but Jimin didn’t have any response. 

As they walked out of the church and into the carriage waiting for them, Jimin finally glanced over at his husband. 

The cheerful mask of smile that had been settled on Jungkook’s face was replaced with a hard, cool, and aggressive stare. “You should at least pretend to be happy.” And with that Jungkook leaned back in the carriage and closed his eyes. 

Jimin sighed and bowed his head. His marriage was not having a good start after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry, it took me so long to update. So this is part two out of three. I was trying to put a bit of the wedding and the wedding night and it got too long. Give me a few hours and I will post the next chapter.   
> Also.. who is super happy?! #1 on the Billboards!!!!

“Mr. Jimin looks lovely,” Hoseok said as he walked over to stand next to Yoongi and took a deep drink of his mug of ale. 

“Yes, he does,” Yoongi stiffened as Hoseok stood next to him. 

It wasn’t that Yoongi didn’t like Hoseok. He didn’t know him despite all the time they ended up spending together, but there was something about how quick his lips were to smile that unnerved him. But he supposed it was inevitable, they were meant to be together now because Yoongi would never leave Jimin and Hoseok seemed determined to serve Jungkook. It was best to play nice he supposed. 

“Mr. Jungkook also looks very handsome,” Yoongi said forcing himself to look at ease as Hoseok did. 

Hoseok nodded and they both looked over around at the ballroom. 

The wedding was beautiful. After weeks of hard work, the day had finally come and there wasn’t a single thing out of place. Yoongi had brown beaten, cajoled and smoothed talked any servant he could to help him arrange everything. Jimin’s wishes had become reality. He’d had given speeches asking for, no demanding, perfection. 

Taehyung’s wedding had taken a small army to organize. Minho had thrown money at everything Taehyung had wanted and had gotten it for him. The amount of money spent on the wedding could have rebuilt the school Jimin wanted to repair and two more. That money could have helped get the orphanage a whole new building but instead, it had been spent on a wedding. 

Since Jimin had been determined not to empty Mr. Jungkook’s coffers, Yoongi had dove into full wedding planning. Yoongi had personally scrubbed every inch of the salon that hadn’t been used in years. They had stripped, dragged, hefted and hauled everything out of the salon and replaced it with the lush gardens that their home was known for. With a quarter of the budget that it had cost to organize Taehyung’s wedding, Jimin had managed to bring nature into the hall. The few lush furnishings left in the home were on display but the impact tulips, hyacinths and different wildflowers perfuming the air left made the wedding seem magical. 

“I thought it would be stuffy,” Hoseok said in a nonchalant voice. “But it feels,” Hoseok waved a hand,” natural. I imagine Taehyung’s wedding was lush like this?”

“Well his wedding wasn’t stuffy, but it wasn’t like this,” Yoongi looked around the room. “That wedding was gilded.” 

“Of course, it was,” Hoseok said with a shake of his head and a slight chuckle. “I shouldn’t be surprised by that.” 

They stood there in silence and Yoongi wondered how long he had to accompany Hoseok before he could leave without appearing as rude. Yoongi was starting to fidget when Hoseok spoke again. “Is everything ready for the move?”

Yoongi lifted his brows. “Yes, I have everything ready. I didn’t know Mr. Jungkook had made you manager of the estate.” 

“Ease up little dragon,” Hoseok said softly as a smile threatened to break on his lips. “I was just inquiring about the process. 

“It’s a shame the house won’t be ready on time,” Yoongi lifted the ale that he usually held as a prop to his lips and took a drink. “It seems like a waste of money and power that Mr. Jungkook couldn’t get everything together. I would have bet if anyone could it would be him.” 

“The house is ready,” Hoseok said calmly and took a drink and frowned as he watched a break in Jimin’s smile. 

If he hadn’t been watching Jimin so closely he would have missed it. Jimin’s smile wasn’t soft and warm as it usually was there was a break in it. His smile was so happy it was on the verge of being delirious. Every once in a while, Jimin glanced up at Jungkook and he would pale. Damn Namjoon the man was a menace because Jimin looked petrified. He flinched slightly whenever Jungkook touched him. 

“Then why- “Yoongi broke off as he looked over at Jimin and Jungkook. “Ah, I see,” Yoongi smiled and shook his head. Jungkook was a clever one. 

“Do you,” Hoseok asked. 

“Moving into the new house would be distracting, they wouldn’t have the intimacy needed. Jimin would have instantly taken the reigns of the household and thus would have focused on that. By forcing Jimin to move to the boat, they can enjoy time together. They have to share a space without the home between them. It’s clever,” Yoongi said with a nod and took another drink of ale. 

“I’ve worked in homes where the mater and mistress of the house never even see each other,” Hoseok said comfortably now as the two mugs of ale he drank earlier settled in his head. “You people have a strange way of living because that is not a marriage.” 

“You people?” Yoongi turned to face a Hoseok that was looking towards the dancing happy couples. His profile was beautiful if truth be told. He had a long face and strong jaw, but his face lacked the hardness that was inherently a part of Yoongi’s. 

People never openly approached Yoongi even at the monastery it was only Jimin who had befriended him. Jimin who had seen past his hard jaw, disinterested look on his face, and turned down corners of his mouth that always made Yoongi look dissatisfied. Hoseok was the complete opposite. Hoseok had a tall nose and his eye shape was curved giving him a friendlier look. His face was all curves and his deepened cupid’s bow was quick to smile or scowl. Instead of fighting him, Yoongi took another drink of his ale he had no intention of actually consuming and frowned when he found it almost empty. 

“Must be nice to think you’re the only one that’s ever suffered to give yourself the authority to judge people so openly without knowing a thing.” 

Hoseok smiled to himself. The little dragon was formidable indeed. Hoseok wasn’t sure why but he liked poking at him. Discovering different sides of the little dragon was interesting. 

“Tell me something,” Yoongi finished off his ale and nodded at Hosoek as he took another and gulped down more of his ale. “Why did he agree to marry Jimin? Was it just for status? To simply climb the social latter? Or was it to forget about,” Yoongi glared as Taehyung looked their way. He got the satisfaction of seeing Taehyung walk in the opposite direction. 

Hoseok thought about lying but after a few mugs of ale, it didn’t seem to matter anymore. “Honestly I don’t know but what I can say is that Jungkook has noble sentiments. He’s the most gentle of us all,” Hoseok explained. What was it about the little dragon that made him want to share. “If Mr. Jimin shows him affection and love, Jungkook will care of him as well. It’s that simple.” 

“Then there is nothing to worry about,” Yoongi was surprised to find his mug half empty. “Jimin is a great person. If he has agreed to marry Mr. Jungkook then he will abide by his duty.” 

They stood there enjoying each other’s company. 

“Mr. Minho mistreated Jimin.” 

Hoseok’s jaw hardened and he set the mug of ale down. He turned his attention to Yoongi blocking his view of the party and waited. 

“Mr. Minho never laid hands on Jimin,” Yoongi explained. “I would know and Mr. Minho would be missing hands if he had, but everything that he did to Jimin.” Yoongi downed his ale. “At first I thought Mr. Minho simply lacked the tact to navigate the situation. I figured he was naïve and he hadn’t meant to hurt anyone, but I realized that was not the case.”

Hoseok touched his forearm as Yoongi’s eyes filled. “Mr. Minho was selfish. He blundered the whole affair because he never cared to think about anyone but himself. Everyone simply blames Taehyung and his beautiful selfish hide, but I must say I don’t think he’s the one at fault here. If Mr. Minho had waited if he had ended things with Jimin properly, if he had explained, if he had tried he would have realized,” Yoongi trailed off. 

“I am not sure there is any way of saying ‘I am leaving you for your brother’ that can ever be polite,” Hoseok said softly. The little dragon had a weakness. His weakness was what his little heart guarded. The little dragon was loyal. 

“No, I am sure it’s not,” Yoongi said with a sigh. “But things didn’t have to happen as they did. Jimin deserves to be treated better.” 

“Jungkook is nothing like that man,” Hoseok pulled back and leaned against the wall. 

“I sure hope not,” Yoongi stood in front of Hoseok, “because Jimin is in love with him.” Yoongi felt a burn in his throat. He was betraying his friend by exposing him like this, but he wouldn’t stand by if Jimin got hurt again. “Want another?” 

Hoseok nodded and watched as the little dragon walked away to find them more ale. So, Mr. Jimin was in love with Jungkook. 

As if on cue, a flash of pink silk came into view. Jin was waltzing with a young gentleman that looked like he was going to throw himself at his feet and promise him the world. He glided forward with such grace it was incredible. Jin’s glorious hair was in soft waves around his face. His jacket was expertly cut to lay on his perfect body. The dips and curves that the jacket highlighted offered just enough invitation that Jin had a small court of men and women waiting to dance with him. 

Damn, Hoseok couldn’t let Jin find out that Jimin was in love with Jungkook. Hoseok didn’t feel like owing him money, but he should have known better than to bet against Jin. In the matters of the heart who knew more than him?

**  
Jimin was managing to get through the reception. He laughed, danced, and chatted often. 

Whenever anyone made a comment about how ill he had looked during the ceremony, he joked that it was the excitement of it all. At one-point Mr. Avery, a nearby landowner, and his wife came to congratulate Jimin. When Lady Avery commented on how pale Jimin had looked, Mr. Avery said that his blood probably just went elsewhere. 

Lady Avery had turned a deep shade of red and Mr. Avery had laughed good-naturedly. Jimin wasn’t quite sure what the joke was but he nodded and smiled. 

Jimin actually didn’t really have to even worry about speaking to Jungkook again even if his plan was to avoid him. It took no effort at all to keep himself surrounded by people there to congratulate them on their wedding. Practically the whole town was in attendance, between the both of them they seemed to know just about everyone. And even if they hadn’t invited everyone, there was no way anyone would miss getting a look at the Demon Pirate and Virginal Duke’s marriage. 

Jimin smiled as Sera walked towards him with a glass of wine. “The reception is beautiful,” Sera said shyly. 

Jimin winked at her. Sera was a kind, sweet lady. If he hadn’t been engaged to Minho, Jimin would have considered her. She was devout, quiet, and with all of the high-born upbringing, anyone could want. 

 

“Thank you,” Jimin said with a chuckle and a sigh. “We worked hard to get it to come together. I am glad you could make it back for the wedding. How was Seoul?”

“It was fine,” Sera flicked a glance over to Jungkook. “We managed to get two more schools open and placed teachers in them.” 

“That’s amazing,” Jimin did his best to look excited despite his own failure in trying to open his own school. 

“Not as amazing as this wedding,” Sera took a delicate drink of her wine. “When I left, your brother was a newlywed and you were starting seminary.” 

Jimin smiled awkwardly but said nothing. 

“I can’t believe I almost missed it,” Sera opened her fan and glanced at Jungkook who was in conversation with her older brother. “Thankfully, Merced came down to visit and gave me all of the information. I almost fainted in surprise when I found out you were getting married.” 

“It seems like Seminary didn’t agree with me,” Jimin said simply. 

“Well everyone certainly hoped you wouldn’t actually enter,” Sera blushed furiously at the honesty. “I mean if it was the Lord’s will then so be it. But,” Sera smiled at Jimin, “it would have been a shame.” 

“I thank you,” Jimin said and bowed his head embarrassed to be spoken about so openly. 

“You look happy,” Sera said softly. 

Jimin looked up to Jungkook under his lashes. “I am happy,” he said as he had the whole party. He wanted it to be true, but he had messed that up already hadn’t he?

“And you deserve this,” Sera said with much more emotion, “you married into the House of Jeon. Who knew the House of Jeon had another eligible bachelor, you are definitely lucky and worthy.” 

Jimin grinned but said nothing. 

**

Jungkook stared at the glass of whiskey he was holding. The wedding was over he was a married man. Jungkook sneered at the reluctantly at the wedding band Jimin had put on his finger. It was just Hoseok and Jin still drinking with him. On the other side of the room, Namjoon and Yoongi were huddled around Jimin. 

They were laughing and joking together. Jimin was pushing his hair back from his face and Jungkook felt a fresh wave of irritation course through his veins. 

If someone had told Jungkook that his ego was bruised at the sight of a pale Jimin walking towards him in the chapel like a sacrificial lamb, he would have laughed at them. Jungkook didn’t care about the young spoiled duke. And besides, he knew himself enough to not need the reassurance form a single man to prove his worth. 

If someone had told Jungkook that since then every time he looked Jimin’s way it was panic that kept on sneaking up to settle at the pit of his stomach, he would have cursed them and called them a lying fool. 

And if they had mentioned that the bands of iron constricting his heart was at the root of it hurt, Jungkook would have taken their lives as retribution. 

But it was all of those things that he felt. 

Jungkook thought he knew what Jimin was about. His sweet and shy betrothed had walked away from him days before their wedding then had shown up at the chapel looking he’d rather face hell than marry him. 

Jungkook downed the whiskey until his eyes watered. He nudged Hoseok and lifted his glass for more whiskey. 

“If you have some more,” Jin said even as Hoseok filled his glass, “you’re going to have to postpone your wedding night.” 

“Are you trying to say I can’t handle my drink,” Jungkook’s words dripped with confrontation. 

“He’s trying to pick a fight,” Hoseok warned as he drank more whiskey. “Don’t walk into it.” 

Jin drank more and just laughed. “Think I don’t know that? He looks grown,” Jin pointed at Jungkook. “And he looks like a gentleman, but deep inside,” Jin smiled, “he’ll always be a bratty child.” 

Hoseok and Jin laughed and Jungkook resisted the urge to throw himself on them. 

“I am going to head home,” Jin tipped his whiskey back and stumbled a bit when he tried to get up. Hoseok followed up by throwing every insult known to man Jin’s way. The both of them were rendered to giggles. 

“I am heading out too,” Hoseok said with a yawn as he wrapped his arm around Jin. Together instead of swaying, they stabilized each other. 

“Is everything-“

“It’s all ready,” Hoseok said with a wink. 

“Is your ass-“ Hoseok winced even as he put his hand over Jin mouth to stop him from talking. “Please spare me,” Hoseok groaned and only let go when Jin’s rubbed his hands pleadingly but his shoulders were still shaking with mirth. “Don’t do it,” Hoseok warned. 

“I am just making sure he’s ready,” Jin said as a light bubble of giggle escaped him. He covered his mouth and coughed. “Since Jimin doesn’t know what’s going to happen, or I will amend he knows but doesn’t believe it, Kookie should be versatile,” Jin said with a wink. 

“Alright out,” Jungkook solved the problem by shoving towards the door of the house as both of his friends protested. Jin stubbornly grabbed the side of the door and held on like a child throwing a tantrum. 

“I’ll leave,” he said in between fits of laughter, “but don’t push me. I am your older brother and maybe now I don’t want to leave.” 

Jungkook glared at Hoseok and waved him to help as he tried to pry Jin’s fingers from the door frame. 

Hoseok wrapped himself around Jin and Jungkook shoved them both. They handed outside of the door with a loud thud and Jungkook slammed the door behind them. But if Jungkook thought that was the end of his two friends he was wrong, Jin’s shrill scream and fit of giggles flooded the hallway. 

“Make sure your asshole is clean you boorish baby! Don’t you frighten him,” Jin warned as the whiskey they drank began to slur his words. 

“Rinse several times,” Hoseok added helpfully through giggles. “I remember this one time I was in a hurry and I only rinsed once and-“

“I will kill you Jung Hoseok,” Jungkook yelled from inside the house. 

“Pardon,” Hoseok yelled and Jungkook shook his head because it was a few degrees louder than it had been earlier. Then in a mocking giggle added, “Lord Jeon.” The whiskey was doing it’s worse. 

Jungkook’s hand froze on the doorknob as both of his friends started moving. There was no point in going outside and getting into a brawl if they were leaving. He was a married man now and there had been enough spectacle to add more. Jungkook turned around and leaned back against the door. He should head up and move their bags. They were going to board Satan for the wedding night. Jungkook sighed and got up. 

“Who do you think is going to do who?” Hoseok’s loud and inquisitive voice flooded the hallway from outside and Jungkook groaned. 

“Oh, I am not quite sure,” Jin said in a hiccup. “But you know what?” 

“What hyung?”

“Getting your asshole cleaned might be romantic.” 

“That’s beautiful hyung,” Hoseok said as he started to sing completely off key. 

Jungkook flung the door open but his two friends had already walked down the pathway. He closed the door, locked the window and prayed that his mother-in-law was a deep sleeper. 

**

Jimin watched as Jungkook excused himself and walked his friends to the door. He should probably be doing the same but the complete and utter failure of his wedding day had drained him. He felt weak after talking so much but it was nothing he couldn’t usually deal with. Yet somehow, he was exhausted beyond belief.

“Is it time?” Yoongi sat up in his chair. 

Jimin nodded and he supposed it was true. 

It was time for him to face his husband.   
It was time to face his wedding night. 

Jimin was surprised to find that he had a strong resolved and he prayed it would hold up for what would come. Because Jungkook had rejected him, the accusation and silent carriage ride to the reception had clarified that. 

Jungkook had treated him as if he was nothing but a bothersome insect the whole carriage ride. He had ignored him even though Jimin had tried to apologize. Jungkook had also completely disregarded Jimin’s attempts at explaining the situation. Any bit of care that Jungkook might have felt towards him had shattered, but what did Jimin expect? 

They didn’t know each other despite the moths they had spent together even if everyone believed their wedding to be a modern-day romance. No one knew that Jungkook only cared about him and smiled at him during the reception to keep up appearances. 

Jimin had failed utterly. 

He had filed to win Jungkook over. He had failed to show him that despite everything that had happened he loved Jungkook and probably would for the rest of his life. 

Jimin got up and followed Namjoon and Yoongi out. Jungkook already had their bags ready. He smiled and joked with Namjoon and Yoongi. The ride to the boat was full of mirth and ease. 

Jimin looked over at his husband and realized how good Jungkook was at making people feel at ease and hiding everything from them. 

“Thanks for your help,” Jungkook bowed to Yoongi and Namjoon. “I’ll be inside,” he nodded slightly towards Jimin and slung his bag over his shoulder disappearing in the deck below. 

“It’s going to be alright Jimin,” Yoongi put his hand over Jimin’s shoulder. 

“Do you need us to stay longer,” Namjoon asked.

“We are not staying,” Yoongi said as he shoved at Namjoon’s back. 

“No, it’s alright,” Jimin said with a smile. 

Jimin waited until his friends reached the end of the bridge to let his smile disappear. This was it. He couldn’t hide from his husband anymore. 

He was married now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised part two! Also, sorry it took me so long to update.   
> 1\. smut is still a challenge (sorry sorry I am practicing but I am still bad at it) and   
> 2\. I was super busy but my life will be returning to normal in about a month or so. I am going home!! Thanks for reading and as a prize, the next chapter will be fluffy sailing fluff. I also wanted to post this because we got #1 on the Billboard charts! and for those that follow the fandom and are dragged down by the drama here you go.

Monliere’s play, Dom Juan or The Feast with the Statue, lay on Jungkook’s lap as he read. Jungkook enjoyed the play very much. 

The play chronicled two days in the life of Dom Juan Tenorio a libertine and atheist. Each of the acts reveal another facet of Dom Juan’s personality: adulterer, extent of his lustful ways, altruistic and nonconformist, problems with money and family, and lastly his change of heart. Yet despite what Dom Juan’s repentance, he still ends up being punished. 

Jungkook never thought his treatment of Dom Juan was very fair. So, he thought different than anyone else and was honest, that didn’t make him a bad person. He simply privileged other things. Jungkook turned reading the part when Pierrot leaves his bride Charlotte and Don Juan enters to persuade her to marry him when a shadow fell across the page. 

Jungkook looked up and there was Jimin standing next to the bed dressed in a brocade robe.

“I,” Jimin cleared his throat. “Namjoon and Yoongi left.”

Jungkook nodded and closed his play. What would his husband do now? Would he be the sweet coquette Jungkook had thought he was or would he return to the distant and dispassionate man that had appeared in the altar to marry him?

“I didn’t see anyone on board,” Jimin put his hands inside of his robe but didn’t move. 

Jungkook watched him closely but kept his face calm. “There is a crew on board. It’s not a full crew. There are just enough people to sail the boat: seven to be exact. But don’t worry, they know how to be discreet and unless we need something you won’t see them,” Jungkook opened his play and flexed the binding. “We are going to head out in about an hour. We are going to sail for a bit down the coast then return,” Jungkook flipped ahead to act 4. “We can’t go on a honeymoon right away since I have work to attend to here, but I arranged a simple three-day trip. Surprise,” Jungkook said without a glimpse of a smile on his face and looked up at Jimin. 

“Now that we’re alone, we need to talk,” the seriousness in Jimin’s voice caught Jungkook’s attention. It was interesting usually Jimin asked and pleaded, but this Jimin demanded. “At the reception, there were so many people we didn’t get a chance to talk.”

Jungkook looked back at his play and flexed his jaw. “We’re married I am not quite sure what there is to talk about now. It’s a bit late for that isn’t it?” 

Jungkook looked up as interested as an oak tree when Jimin solved the problem by taking his play out of his hands. 

“I won’t apologize for doing that. I can’t have you ignore me Mister,” Jimin cleared his throat. “Jungkook, you can’t ignore me. But I do want to apologize for the wedding-“ 

“I am not interested in your apology,” Jungkook pushed the blankets back and slung his legs over. Jimin gasped at the slight of his bare calves and thighs. Jungkook rolled his eyes and covered himself. 

“We still need to talk.” 

Jungkook made his way to the two chairs he had Hoseok put in the cabin and took a seat. He motioned and Jimin joined him. 

“I suppose the time has come to get a few things straight,” Jungkook crossed his legs and his robe opened a bit. Jimin’s eyes stared at the flesh beneath. 

“I simply want to apologize,” Jimin said. 

“Apologizing is useless,” Jungkook said staring his husband down. “It’s useless because words are as well. Only your actions matter. You can say you’re sorry, but if you don’t act like you’re sorry then the words are useless. But I suppose you must be sorry after your performance during the reception. I have been a fool to believe you could be any different than the rest of them.”

Jimin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I won’t take the bait Jungkook. I mean to speak with you not fight with you. I am not here to have you insult me or to insult you. You don’t believe I am like everyone else,” Jimin said smoothly each word getting a bit more confidence. “Surely you don’t mean that, of that I am certain. You won’t have married me otherwise. You would have stood in front of everyone and simply answered no when the friar prompted you of that I am sure.” 

“You didn’t really leave me much of a choice?” 

Jimin laughed at that. “If I thought social mores controlled you that would be one thing but I know that doesn’t work on you. You wanted to marry me and you did.” 

When Jungkook stood up, Jimin blocked his way, “you will sit.” 

Jimin took his seat after Jungkook settled back and continued with what he had to say. “You will listen to me. Don’t forget I am older,” Jimin watched as Jungkook’s lips twitched. “I don’t know how we have come to such a pass. All of our previous interactions had let me to believe you were more reasonable-“ 

“I am a brute remember,” Jungkook said defiantly. 

“That you are not,” Jimin said a bit of temper flaring up. “You are being absurd and trying to upset me. What happened today, besides the fact that we are married now, matters very little. I will make you a great husband as you, once your disposition clears up, will be to me. So, there is no reason to ruin our night together.” 

Jimin stood up and brushed at the lapels of his robe. He looked down at Jungkook and asked, “are you coming?”

Jungkook threw his head back and laughed. He followed Jimin amused by the back bone his virginal husband had and wondered what he would do next. Jungkook could just see the wheels moving in Jimin’s head. 

“What will you do next,” Jungkook asked. 

“I am not certain,” Jimin said looking straight at him. “I am very concerned about all of this.” 

“Concerned about what,” Jungkook asked. “What is going to happen?”

“Yes,” Jimin said paling a bit. 

“How odd,” Jungkook said and smiled. “I wouldn’t have expected a single morsel of worry from someone who often boasts about being older. Besides,” Jungkook said teasingly, “you’ve even spoken to a physician about it.” 

“Oh god,” Jimin winced and turned away from Jungkook to face the bed, and that was a mistake. He was trapped. 

“I am worried too,” Jungkook said softly and waited until Jimin turned back to face him. 

“Please don’t mock me.” 

“I am not,” Jungkook said honestly. “I have never been married before. This time. All of this with you,” Jungkook touched Jimin’s shoulder and rubbed lightly up and down,” will be a first for me as well. Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you tonight.” 

Jungkook took Jimin’s hands in his and kissed them lightly. “From this moment on, it’s just us. We are beginning a new life together.” 

Jimin nodded and smiled. 

“It doesn’t bother you if I get close right,” Jungkook asked as he moved closer to pulling Jimin into his arms. 

Jimin shook his head but focused on breathing. 

“Do you like it when I am close?”

Jimin nodded. “Yes,” he managed to get out. “But I am never certain what you will do, you are so unpredictable.” 

“I suppose I have been,” Jungkook said as nuzzled the side of Jimin’s cheek. “But I can give you one certainty, I will always sleep with you. From this night on, we will always be together.”

Jungkook pulled back and kissed Jimin lightly urging his lips open. “I understand Namjoon spoke to you.” 

Jimin froze in his arms and Jungkook rubbed up and down his back. “I thought about how I would approach this. I don’t want to shock you or disgust you.” 

“You don’t disgust me,” Jimin said softly then cleared his throat. “Your speech is a bit unregulated, but that is all.” 

“You might find my body disgusting. Although we are similar in many ways,” Jungkook explained feeling like an idiot by the second. “Being with another person, seeing someone who is so like you but not you can be a bit startling. But you don’t need to worry, nature has dictated that sex is very pleasurable for a man. We will enjoy each other. What Namjoon said,” Jungkook cleared his throat. “As long as we both find it pleasurable, no one dictates what we do or do not do. You like something we do it you don’t it doesn’t have to happen. I just want-“

“But Namjoon said that men are supposed to-“

Jungkook put his hand over Jimin’s lips and almost groaned. He’d been thinking about those plump, pink lips and now with his hands on them Jungkook was regretting his decisions. “Please don’t bring up Namjoon,” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s temple and pulled back. Jungkook pulled back and began to unfasten the belt around his waist. 

Jimin’s eyes grew very wide. 

Jungkook shrug one shoulder then the other out of the dressing gown. He shrug completely out of the dressing gown and held his hands at his sides. Jungkook stood very still as his husband stared at him. Stared at a very particular part of him that was becoming more and more interested at the attention. 

“Oh goodness,” Jimin breathed out his eyes immediately at his groin. 

Jungkook watched him closely. 

“In many ways you and I look alike. With you staring at me so intently I become interested,” Jungkook explained, “and as you know my mind has nothing to do with it.” 

Jungkook stood there waiting for a sign and much to his relief Jimin nodded. 

He stood up and shrug out of his robe. 

Jungkook wanted to laugh. He wanted to make a joke about his forwardness but couldn’t.

“We are in the same boat now,” Jimin said and smiled. When Jungkook didn’t respond he added a softer, “get it?”

Jungkook groaned. He was the hardest he’d ever been in his life and somehow the memory of Jin had to come into this space. “Please remind me to tell Jin never to talk to you again, he will ruin your humor.” 

“I thought it was funny.” 

Jungkook touched Jimin’s cheek. 

“Touch me, Jimin. I would appreciate it very much.” 

“Where,” Jimin asked.

“Anywhere that pleases you, as long as it’s between my chest and thighs.” 

Jimin pressed the open palms of both hands against his chest. He felt the thud of his heart slow and steady. Slowly, very slowly, Jimin’s hands came down Jungkook’s flat stomach. 

Jungkook sucked in his breath as he got harder. He fisted his hands to his side, but forced himself to stand still and let Jimin keep control. Depending on how the night went, he would be frightening him soon enough. 

When Jimin’s hands were against his abdomen, Jungkook’s dick twitched involuntary and he prayed Jimin wouldn’t touch him or he would embarrass himself.

“I am not sure how this will work,” Jimin said his voice dropping to a whisper before running a finger down his length. 

Jungkook groaned and leaned in. 

“Did I hurt you,” Jimin pulled his hand back. 

“Yes,” Jungkook said in a moan,” and it was wonderful. But that’s enough for right now, I’ll embarrass myself otherwise.” Jungkook couldn’t believe it. He was losing all bit of control. Jungkook took a few deep breaths and then returned his attention to Jimin. 

But Jimin’s hands were hovering over him and he was looking down at himself then at Jungkook’s groin. 

“You’re just so…,” Jimin said his voice filled with wonder as he bent over to get a closer look. 

Jungkook could practically feel Jimin’s breath on him and in that moment his resolve broke. He took Jimin into his arms again and kissed him. Jungkook knew his hands were too rough but he couldn’t ease them. He was groaning into Jimin’s mouth his tongue touching his. And he was pressing Jimin upward into him, Jungkook was hard and hot. Jungkook’s fingers dug into Jimin’s butt and he flinched. 

In that instant Jungkook realized Jimin was scared. He was stiff as a board and not responding back to him. 

Too quickly, Jungkook thought. He was going much too quickly. He was supposed to be careful and slow. Jungkook had the experience. It was he that was supposed to be deliberate. But here he was acting like a wild man, he was ready to brutalize his poor husband. 

Jungkook drew a deep breath and pushed Jimin away. He took a step back and waited for Jimin to look at him. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jungkook said softly. “You’re my husband and I will make it up to you. You’re lovely.” 

Jimin pressed his palm against his heart. Jungkook’s heart was beating wildly. “You’re lovely as well, and I am sorry I was afraid. I won’t act like a virgin.” 

Jungkook laughed and used that bit of humor his husband brought him to get a hold of himself. Jimin still looked wary but a closer look at the rest of him and he was eager. 

“Come here then,” Jungkook crawled on all fours to the middle of the bed. He laid down in the middle and waited. “Perhaps I should simply put myself in your hands, you are older after all,” Jungkook said with a wink. 

Jimin followed Jungkook crawling over his body. He kissed him lightly on the cheek as the length of him trailed along Jungkook’s thigh leaving a wet trail. He kissed Jungkook again but this time on his ear and then lightly bit his earlobe. “What do I do next,” Jimin asked and Jungkook tilted his head back exposing his neck to him. 

Jimin started to kiss down his neck with lovely little bites. Jungkook dug his fingers into the sheets and hung on for dear life. Who would have known that the lightest touch from this man would drive him so close to the edge? 

Jimin worked his way down both sides of Jungkook’s neck. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and the sweet sound of Jungkook’s moans made Jimin braver. He pulled his teeth along Jungkook’s throat just to hear him moan. Jimin moved down kissing Jungkook’s chest and then spending time kissing and sucking on his belly. 

“Jimin,” Jungkook moaned and couldn’t help but run his fingers through his hair. 

Jimin looked up at Jungkook his breath labored and lips shinny with spit. It was amazing. His husband was amazing. How could he have such a man at his mercy? The Demon Pirate that everyone in town had feared was quivering under his hands. Jimin bent his head down and flicked out his tongue to lick a path to the hair that led to Jungkook’s groin. 

Jungkook’s back arches in response and grips the sheets tighter. 

“Jungkook,” Jimin whispers in between kisses. “Tell me what to do. I want to do more.” 

“Sit back,” Jungkook instructed. 

Jimin sat back on his heels and waited. He watched as Jungkook took deep breaths until his body seemed to ease. But he didn’t move, he simply lay there as if he was picking himself up piece by piece. Then after a few moments his eyes opened and their intense gaze hooked Jimin. He would crave this look from Jungkook forever. 

“I will show you what to do this time,” Jungkook reached to the table side where there was a small bottle of oil. “Next time, if you want,” Jungkook poured the liquid over his fingers before laying down against the pillows still looking at Jimin, “you can do it to me.” 

Jimin watched intently as his husband slowly rubbed an oiled finger against his puckered hole. After a few seconds, Jungkook slipped a finger in and moaned. Jimin watched frozen unable to do anything but stare. In and out. In an out, Jungkook’s finger disappeared as he moaned and writhed on the bed. 

“Jungkook,” Jimin reached down to touch himself. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and wiped off the bit of liquid there. “I need you.” Jimin was shaking. His body shuddered as Jungkook continued to push his fingers inside of himself. 

“I need to make room for you,” Jungkook said as he pushed another finger inside. 

“I’ve done that to myself,” Jimin said in a whisper his voice darkening. 

Jungkook grunted as if he’d been stabbed. “My blushing husband that’s unexpected.”

“I think your fingers would feel much better since mine are so small,” Jimin crawled closer to Jungkook settling between his legs. He reached down to touch himself pumping slowly as he ran a hand down Jungkook’s chest. 

Jungkook threw his head back and pumped harder. “I’ll be ready soon,” he said in between gritted teeth. “Use the oil,” Jungkook urged.

Jimin took some oil on his hand and ran it down his length. He was ready. He didn’t know for what but he wanted it. There was a yearning in his belly that demanded to be fulfilled. Jimin waited and positioned himself. 

Jungkook didn’t take his fingers all the way out before Jimin started pressing against where he was opened. It didn’t slide in easily. Jimin pushed in slowly. In and out, pushing further every time. Jimin gripped Jungkook’s thighs and pushed further. He wanted to be all the way in Jungkook. He needed it. 

Jungkook hissed sharply and thrusted up into Jimin. On the second thrust, Jimin found himself buried deep. Jimin bent down and kissed Jungkook. “Is it alright?”

“It’s perfect.” 

“Am I hurting you?” 

“Yes,” Jungkook said and pushed up on to Jimin. “But I need it.” 

It was intoxicating. Every shaky touch of Jimin’s hands, the sputter of his inexperienced thrusts where driving Jungkook crazy. Jimin whispered things to Jungkook that he didn’t understand but the heat of it all was moving through his veins growing hotter and hotter. 

Jungkook clung to Jimin’s shoulder’s realizing perhaps for the first time that his sweet husband had a strength he hadn’t valued before. That his husband had the ability to render him so weak. Jungkook reached up for Jimin and kissed him licking his way into his mouth. The kiss was filthy, hungry and delicious. Jungkook forgot to breath for a second until Jimin broke the kiss and leaned his forehead down on his. 

“Jungkook, I need. I need,” Jimin’s pumps were getting even more erratic. “I am going to-“ 

Jimin pushed hard forgetting how he was or where he was. He reached in between him and Jungkook to touch him. Jimin loses time. He begs and cries out with a need he never knew existed. 

Jimin pushes harder a few more times and closes his eyes. He could feel himself emptying inside of Jungkook and a few seconds later his hand and chest were wet with Jungkook. 

“Oh my god,” Jimin breathed out. 

“That’s blasphemy,” Jungkook said and Jimin could just feel the smirk on his face. “There you are,” Jungkook touched the side of Jimin’s face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. “I’ve got you.” Jungkook moved to his side and pulled Jimin with him. 

Jimin’s body was limp but let Jungkook wrap himself around him. “I’m wet,” Jimin whispered realizing his voice was hoarse. 

“I will clean you up later sleep,” Jungkook whispered into his ear. 

Jimin couldn’t have moved if his mother walked into the room and caught him naked. “Namjoon is really bad at explaining this,” Jimin said his voice slurred with sleep. 

Jungkook’s shoulders shook with laughter and a few minutes later his sweet husband was asleep in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff time: for FESTA.

Jimin emerged from the cabin of the boat to see Jungkook standing there leaning against the opposite wall. 

“You took long enough,” Jungkook said and pushed off the wall. “I trust you’re ready for your breakfast.” 

“Why not? I am famished from spending nearly two hours cleaning up. I was left in such a state that,” Jimin stuttered unable to find the words to describe the mess he’d woken up to.” The sheets had been plastered to him, and there was a copious amount of evidence of his lovemaking with his husband. It had all been there on him. “Well in a complete state of disarray,” Jimin finished and turned on his heel to walk upstairs with Jungkook trailing behind him. 

“I will make sure you get a double portion of food then and incidentally,” Jungkook continued as they reached the deck of the boat, “your attire isn’t at all appropriate for this trip. Is this all you packed?”

Jimin looked down at his outfit and then turned to Jungkook and realized the problem right away. His husband wasn’t wearing his usual silk trousers and lush coats instead he wore a simple muslin shirt and buckskin trousers. His hair wasn’t neatly styled and instead moved freely with the salty air of the ocean, and he looked glorious. 

“I didn’t know about the trip and so I didn’t instruct Yoongi to pack appropriately.” Jimin considered and perhaps one of his riding outfits might work for the trip; although, the gold embroidery might be a bit too much. Truth be told, he wouldn’t have anything simple enough for this trip even if he had known about it. 

“You are a bit shorter than I, but you are welcome to use anything of mine. I am sure we’ll find you something,” Jungkook said with a smile. 

“You have never struck me as the sharing type.” 

“Well we are married now, I will eat off your plate, sleep in your bed, and share everything I have with you.” 

Jimin wasn’t sure what to do with this man that was now his husband and instead decided to evade. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t sure I’d see you since you escaped this morning.”

Jungkook grinned down at Jimin as he offered him his arm, “I had some things to see to. But I thought you might bolt, throw yourself overboard, and swim back to Busan so I came to make sure you didn’t.” Jungkook gave Jimin a bigger grin. 

Jimin moved to the edge and looked out into the coast line. The shore was visible but definitely too far for anyone to realistically swim. “I think I can make it,” Jimin said teasingly. “The minute I touch the shore I’ll make sure to let everyone know that after being with someone you leave them wrapped in your mess and that you don’t keep your word to help clean up.” 

“It wasn’t just my mess,” Jungkook said as he ran a hand down Jimin’s side. 

“I will that you keep your hands to yourself and hold your tongue,” Jimin glared at Jungkook and looked around, but thankfully the deck was empty. 

“It’s true isn’t it?”

Jimin simply sighed. There was really no point in bickering with his husband. He needed a giant cup of tea if he was going to do that because he was still exhausted from the physical exertions from the night before. “I am ready for breakfast if you can lead the way.” 

Jungkook gave Jimin his elbow and led him around the deck of the boat.

“Can you tell me about the boat,” Jimin asked. He knew Jungkook’s boat was unique and that it had a peculiar name but besides that he didn’t know much. He admired the sea but as a gentleman he didn’t really have time to spend at sea. 

“I’ve had this boat for a long time.”

“You bought it,” Jimin asked. 

“No, I won it from a Bugis calalai,” walked to the edge and ran a hand down the wooden edge. 

“You won it?”

“Yes,” Jungkook laughed and shook his head. “But it’s a long story, what I can say is that it has to do with Jin, some Buginese sailors in Banjarmasin, and a promise of marriage that may or may not have happened.” 

Jimin didn’t even know what to say. Buginese sailors, a faraway land, and adventure? It was so far from the cold and damp rooms of the monastery. 

“It’s a transportation cargo ship. The hull of the ship is like a sailing vessel of the red sea or Indian ocean. But it’s masts are akin to the schooners but the front mast is larger. It has a curved stern and keel and it’s on the smallerish side. There are boats much larger than this sailing south. Satan is a Palari but a Lamba or lambo is a similar style but larger.” 

“You miss it,” Jimin pulled away and looked up at his husband. 

“I do at times. It was fun sailing without a direct course. Someday ask me about Jin’s misspent youth,” Jungkook pulled Jimin close and led him towards the end of the boat. “Jin is older but he acts like more of a kid than I do.” 

“Prince Jin is unique,” Jimin said trying to smoother a laugh when Jungkook looked down at him in disbelief. 

“You’re much to kind,” Jungkook pulled Jimin forward towards a simple table. 

Jimin took a seat and did his best to not laugh or agree with Jungkook. Prince Jin was a bit odd but he was also kind and caring. Jimin couldn’t think of another person besides Yoongi and Namjoon who was as kind, caring, and honest as Prince Jin. True, he did talk about his beauty quite a bit, but Jimin couldn’t blame him. It was true he was very beautiful. 

“Good morning Captain.” 

Jimin looked up to see one of the top five most handsome men he had ever seen, and that included the incomparable Prince Jin. 

“Oh no,” Jungkook groaned. “Why are you here? I am going to kill Hoseok when I see him.” 

Jimin watched interested as Jungkook tried to trip the handsome man, but he simply side stepped with grace. 

“I am glad to see you are your usual cheerful self, Captain,” the man turned to Jimin and his smile widened. “I am Hyungwon at your service and it is lovely to meet you Lord Jimin.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Jimin tipped his head slightly and did his best not to stare. 

“Where is my coffee,” Jungkook asked as he tried to hit the back of Hyungwon’s knee but came up a few inches too short. 

“What can I get you Lord Jimin? Is tea alright or would you like some coffee?”

Jimin watched mesmerized as Jungkook pouted and Hyungwon navigated with ease. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting me coffee first,” Jungkook grumbled. “I am the one that owns the boat and pays you but don’t mind me. Coffee!” 

Hyungwon solved the problem by giving Jungkook his back, “Lord Jimin would you like some fruit or a sticky bun? I find fruit goes better with tea but a sticky bun and coffee is heaven. If you prefer something else, I am certain we can manage.” 

“Oh no please don’t worry, tea is perfectly fine,” Jimin said quickly. “I still haven’t acquired a taste for coffee I am afraid. Some fruit sounds lovely.”

“Anything you don’t like Lord Jimin?” 

Jimin shook his head, “I am not a picky eater. I probably should be but I like to eat.” Jimin bowed his head slightly and touched his cheeks. 

“Nonsense,” Hyungwon said quickly. “Picky eaters don’t survive in the wild. I’ll be right back.” Hyungwon turned on his heel and left Jimin staring after him. 

“What about me,” Jungkook asked but Hyungwon was out the door. “I want a sticky bun!”

“I like him,” Jimin said when they were alone. “He’s so handsome and poised. When I met Prince Jin I didn’t know men could be that beautiful or elegant. I mean I grew up with,” Jimin cut himself off and sighed. “I was never like that, I always hoped I would miraculously be graceful but it never happened. But, I suppose there is quite a bit of the world I need to see. I can just admire beautiful men from afar. Say Jungkook, in your travels did you meet a lot of beautiful men?”

“Bloody hell,” Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest. “I sleep with him once and he’s become indecent. You’re going to pick up bad habits, aren’t you?” 

Jimin simply laughed. He meant it as a legitimate question but seeing his husband get fussy was amusing. 

“Good morning, Captain and congratulations Lord Jimin.’”

Jimin was about to retort something clever to his husband and see if he could perhaps muss him up a bit more when he got a glimpse of the man walking in and felt his mouth go completely dry then water. 

Jimin had always appreciated the years he spent studying with the monks. He learned about charity and prudence. Jimin also learned how to carry himself with dignity and calm. While he would never have Jin’s grace and length, he moved with a nice calm. Several people had commented on Jimin’s ability to remain clam during chaotic situations. He had survived the conversations with Minho and that whole situation with clam that so few had ever known his true feeling. But Jimin’s control was ingrained into who he was, he was calm and it took a lot to break through his calm. Only his husband, truth be told, had been able to unnerve him. But obviously he should have been more prepared, in less than twenty-four hours from entering Jungkook’s world Jimin was finding himself surrounded by beautiful shirtless men. 

This man was a muscle filled Adonis with a sweet smile. He wasn’t beautiful not compared to Prince Jin or Hyungwon, but he radiated attraction. It didn’t help that he was shirtless and had the most beautifully sculpted body Jimin had ever seen. 

“Sweet Lord in heaven Wonho,” Jungkook stood up and ran to Jimin’s side to cover his eyes. 

Jimin struggled against Jungkook and tried to get a look at what was happening.

“I have Lord Jimin’s tea,” the big handsome and shirtless man said with a confused look on his face. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something,” Jungkook asked furious. 

“Hyungwon said he was bringing the food up and your coffee wasn’t ready Captain’ so no I don’t believe so.” 

“Your shirt Wonho, ouch,” Jungkook shouted after Jimin bit him so get free of him. 

Wonho looked down at himself but somehow didn’t seem to register what the problem was as if walking bare chested was natural to him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wonho,” Jimin supplied as he lifted the lid to the tea pot and smiled. 

“Ahh,” Wonho shifted uncomfortably. “I am not a gentlemen’s son Lord Jimin. Wonho is fine.”

“It’s nice to meet you Wonho.” Jimin was prepared this time and simply smiled aback at Wonho’s brilliant smile. 

Wonho bowed and set some plates down. “Food will be right up. Eat well Lord Jimin. Captain you too, you’ll need your strength.” 

Jimin felt heat rush into his face and there was nothing to protect him it was broad daylight. He picked up a glass of water hoping to look casual. As if talking about his husband needing to eat to get his strength from loving him happened all the time. As if Jimin was used to being surrounded by gorgeous men who looked more like fairy princess’ and gods was normal. 

A few minutes later, the door of what Jimin assumed was the kitchen swung open and was grateful Jungkook was pouting and looking the other way because he goggled. The man who came through it looked as if he stepped out of a novel. It was some work about ancient warriors, honor, and love. He had a strong and manly jawline. His build was strong and wide and his skin tanner than the rest. His movements were meticulous as he carried a tray over. His hair was black as night and cut tight around his angled jaw. His eyes were a dreamy soft brown despite his serious countenance. His lips and strong brows stopped him from being beautiful like Hyungwon and Jin but the softness of his eyes reminded Jimin of Wonho. 

“Good morning Captain,” he bowed in front of Jungkook and waited. 

“Good morning since you’re here am I to assume Hoseok reached out to all of you.” Jungkook sat back as the handsome man placed a sticky bun front of him and poured some coffee. 

“We wanted to give you this as a gift Captain. Kihyun and I thought it was best we came along on the trip than a skeleton crew of strange sailors.” 

Jungkook nodded and waved over towards Jimin. “Jimin,” Jungkook said with a smile, “this is Shownu. He’s the Lieutenant of the boat My Baby. I am sure you’ll meet Kihyun he’s the acting Lieutenant. Shownu this is my husband Lord Jimin.” 

“Lord Jimin,” Shownu bowed and set a bowl of fruit in front of him.

“Lieutenant Shownu, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Shownu bowed. “I can promise you a smooth trip. Although seven crew members might not seem like enough, I can guarantee that we can see to your every need. Please, let me know if we can get you anything Lord Jimin.”

“Shownu, Lord Jimin didn’t pack properly. Can you find him something more appropriate to wear? See if Jooheon can adjust something for Lord Jimin to wear,” Jungkook took a drink of his coffee and started to eat. 

“I would appreciate it,” Jimin bowed. 

“I will ensure we have something ready for you as soon as possible Lord Jimin,” Shownu bowed and excused himself. 

“Your crew seems nice,” Jimin said as he started to eat his breakfast. 

“They’re not my crew. Shownu owns his own boat.” 

Jimin took a bite of a strawberry and tried to figure out why the name of the boat sounded so familiar. My Baby, Jimin was certain he’d heard that name before but where? 

Jimin sucked in his breath, “they’re pirates.” 

“I believe the word you are looking for is privateer,” Jungkook said with a frown. 

“They steal and attack people,” Jimin pushed his food aside. “I heard they overtook a ship and they took everyone off from the ship and sold everything onboard.” 

“I am sure they did,” Jungkook leaned back in his chair and stared at Jimin. “But not our people, and as long as it’s a foreign vessel, all forms of hostility at sea are permissible.” 

“You know there is such a thing as right and wrong, right? Evacuating a ship full with women and children in it, and selling everything those poor people owned can’t ever be right.” Jimin pulled his bowl back and took a bite of fresh pineapple.

“Do you know who signed their commission?” 

Jimin shook his head. 

“Duke Kim Shindae.” 

Jimin knew that name well. Duke Kim Shindae was one of the most powerful and wealthy men in all the province. No one sold in Seoul without direct permission by the duke. 

“Duke Kim takes a sizable percentage from everything that My Baby brings back to port and I doubt anyone would think what he was doing was wrong,” Jungkook grinned in challenge. “But my dear, you can continue to be naïve about the world because you can afford to do so,” Jungkook winked at him and ate his sticky bun. 

Jimin wanted to say something, but there was no point in fighting; although, he did think Duke Kim lacked honor and honesty. 

“Do we have a plan for today?”

“I have some work to do, but I will join you in a few hours. I have a small library not as stocked as your home, but you are free to read or relax in our room if you’d like.” 

“I think I’ll look around the boat if that’s alright,” Jimin took another bite of his food. 

“You can go anywhere you like, and please,” Jungkook reached across the table to touch his hand. “Don’t ask for permission, I own the boat and you’re my husband.”

“I will look around the boat then,” Jimin said with a smile. He could do whatever he wanted. Jimin took a drink of his tea and basked in the wonder. “I thank you.” 

**

Jungkook ate his sticky bun in silence and watched his husband. 

Jimin had been a little pale when he’d emerged from their bedroom. Jungkook had worried that perhaps he had hurt him somehow but he was happy to see some color had returned to his face. Even if the reason why color returned to his face had to do with Wonho’s shirtlesness, Hyungwon’s beauty, and Shownu’s sheer manliness. Jungkook needed to make sure Minhyuk, Kihyun,Jooheon and IM remained out of view. Collectively they might be too much for his dear husband to bare. 

“I’ll be going now,” Jungkook drank the last of his coffee and stood up. 

“Come find me if you need anything or find Shownu,” Jungkook bent down and kissed Jimin on the cheek. “Enjoy your day,” he ran a hand down the side of Jimin’s face and walked away. 

“Shownu,” Jungkook walked into the main deck and waved Shownu over. “I am ready when you are.” 

“Yes, Captain, I will be right over,” Shownu nodded and took a pistole and a sword out of cabinet and followed Jungkook below deck to a small study. 

“What did you find out,” Jungkook asked as soon as Shownu closed the door. 

“We separated into groups as you suggested Captain. Wonho and Hyungwon went straight to Seoul. They were able to follow the money trail, but so far, the people it implicates is peripherally. It seems to be that for those investors it’s just a way to get extra income and they’re unaware of how the money is being acquired. Kihyun and I managed to raid some of the ships with the cargo and freed boys and girls that were going to be sold. We returned home as many as we could and placed in safe houses the others. But Captain, we still don’t know who is behind everything. Just when we get close enough, they disappear. We can continue to attack but without an entry point I doubt we can do much.”

“Jin has also come up empty,” Jungkook considered the problem at hand. They had to do something but it seemed they needed to wait for their enemy to make a mistake at this point. “Wait, is there any danger to-“

“No sir,” Shownu answered quickly. “Lord Jimin is safe. There is no danger to him. Yoongi, Hoseok, Doctor Namjoon and Prince Jin are securing the house. We also haven’t confirmed that whoever is threating and who hurt Jung Hoseok are the same group. We are certain that they are unaware it is us breaking their prostitution and exploitation ring. As a result, Lord Jimin is still safe. As long as he lives in your home, he will be watched after and protected. It was a good plan to have Prince Jin move close by and to inform Doctor Namjoon and Yoongi of the situation. But Captain,” Shownu trailed off. 

Jungkook sighed and ran a hand over his face, “what is it?”

“Are you certain Lord Jimin shouldn’t be informed?”

“No,” Jungkook said firmly. “Taehyung has Minho’s protection no one will hurt him. With us out of my mother-in-law’s home, she will also be safe. It is up to me to protect Jimin.”

“You didn’t know sir.” 

Jungkook looked up confused and was surprised to see understanding in Shownu’s face. 

“You wouldn’t have married Lord Jimin if you knew he’d be in danger. There was also no way of knowing how far things would go.” 

Jungkook nodded. “Keep us at a good distance from the coast and please tell Wonho to put a shirt on.” Jungkook turned to some papers on his desk and got to work. Worrying about an unknown enemy wasn’t going to accomplish anything and for now he had other things to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Ok so where did I come up with this insane story. So I like novelas/sopes/dramas whatever you call them if they're good I will watch them. My favorite Spanish one (I speak spanish... did we know this about me? We do now Hola!) is Corazón Salvaje. I like the old version with Eduardo Palomo and Edith Gonzáles. It's legit. I wanted to do a vminkook thing and this was the best way I could picture doing it. Go big full on drama or go home right?  
> Hello Everyone,  
> So I am actually going to go home for a week and a half so I might not be able to update next week. In other announcements, the lovely shadowsofyesterday asked a very important question. It read as follows:  
> why are tae and jimin not treated as the other men in the fic? even though they are referred to as Mr so and so, jimin can’t be with another gentleman alone? (you guys can find this on the chapter 8 comments)  
> When I was outlining this fic, I played around with the idea of a genbend since after all Taehyung and Jimin’s characters are female in the original story. After thinking about it I opted against doing this. 
> 
> Here is my argument why they are treated differently and the reasons why I kept them all the same gender.  
> I was thinking about how gender is performative when I was outlining this.  
> So in my mind Jimin and Taehyung were raised not as heirs to be leaders so on and so forth (mostly because there was no fortune for them to inherit) but as guardians of their last name and title. Akin to women in the 18th that were treated as property because of their inability to control their own assets (Stripping women of this right was a way to exercise power and control over them.) Because they just have their name and good looks to recommend them, the social rules for them differ leading to a restriction in movement and their choices. This is very different from Minho who inherited money and was raised to be an heir and Jungkook who grew up outside of this social organization.  
> I wanted to play with these differences and address how something so simple as that can lead to completely different results. Jimin and Taehyung are obviously not different biologically speaking to Minho, Jungkook or Namjoon, but the social perception of their conditions allows for completely different treatment.


End file.
